Digimon Tamers Alt World: Fate of Brothers
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: In this alt world of Tamers, Takato has two Digimon, and began to have feelings for Rika. One of his Digimon is suffering from an evil inside him. Watch as this new tale of Digimon Tamers unfold. Rukato, Henjeri, RenaGuil and AguBiyo inside. Rated m for nudity.
1. Birth of Brothers

Chapter 1: Birth of brothers:

You already know the story about the Digimon Tamers, am I right? Well there is an alternate world where the story is almost the same, but this has some major differences.

In a hallway of class, the eighteen year old Takato was sitting on a floor sketching in his notepad, where, taking in his appearance his hair was a lot messier, almost looking like Tai's hair.

And while he still wore similar clothing as he did when he was thirteen, consisting of a blue jacket, yellow shirt and grey trousers, his body was more developed and his face more mature.

'Wouldn't it swell to have two Digimon to be real?' Takato thought to himself as he looked at his latest drawing, which consisted of two Digimon, the first being his own creation, a red dinosaur-like Digimon that had black markings upon his arms, chest, legs and head, while the second was a familiar orange reptile Digimon that was part of his Digimon's inspiration.

'Guilmon and Agumon. It's hard to believe Digimon are still a favourite on TV.' The brunette then thought, smiling a little as he finished the details upon his sketch, wanting to go deeper in his drawing and go into a artist career.

"Hey, Chumly!" A voice then called, causing Takato to look up to see Kazu above him, staring at him with a grin.

"After school, you wanna play some Digimon again?" Kazu asked, resting his arms behind his head as he added. "I hope you got some more Cards this time."

"No problem, Kazu." Takato replied with a smirk of his own, setting his notepad in his backpack and headed off with Kazu, making their way to the park, where the duo took a spot under the slide and began their match with their Digimon cards.

"Ok, I play WereGarurumon to the battlefield." Kazu declared, wondering how Takato would react to his Ultimate Level Digimon.

About to reach for Card, Takato froze, confusion filling him as he noticed a strange blue one lying atop his deck, causing the brunette to pick it up, examine it and ask with confusion. "Huh? What this Card?"

Seeing Kazu just shrug, Takato decided to find his answer as he withdrew a scanning device, running it along the Card to see the effects.

But confusion continued to fill the duo as the scanner then changed, altering to a small device with a red pattern upon it and a red sash, which Takato then realized what it was and asked with great astonishment. "It cannot be... A Digivice? But how?"

"So what's going on here, Takato?" Kazu asked, he too just as confused.

"I don't know, but I am determined to find out." Takato said in reply, deciding to call off their match and head on home, wanting a little privacy as to better examine his new Digivice.

-Several minutes later-

Making his way out of the park and returning back home at his parent's bakery, Takato headed to his bedroom, setting his Digivice on his desk and began pacing around his room for the next few minutes, wondering how the Digivice appeared.

"Could it be, am I a chosen Digimon Tamer?" Takato asked himself, shaking his head and saying with seriousness. "Even so, I don't have a Digimon."

As if acting to his words, the screen of the Digivice began to glow, scanning the pages of Guilmon and Agumon that Takato had left all upon his desk.

"My notepad!" Takato called, rushing to his Digivice to see it had finished scanning and now had a set of two bit imaged Digi-Eggs set in the screen.

"I don't believe it. It scanned my ideas and designs of Guilmon and Agumon." Takato said, astonished, before he smiled at the realization of what was to come. "Then that means I get to get my Digimon? I'm going to have actual Digimon by my side."

"Takato, it's time for dinner!" His mother suddenly called.

"Coming" Takato called back, setting his Digivice back down and left his room, unaware, that inside the Digivice, while the two Digi-Eggs remained rested, Guilmon's Digi-Egg began to glow with a dark aura.

-Later, that night-

After finishing dinner, his homework and helping his parents with some of the duties of keeping the bakery up to code, Takato immediately hit his bed and quickly fell asleep, keeping his Digivice in his hand, while he muttered in his sleep, for he had a peculiar dream, finding himself watching an eighteen year old girl that had red hair and an amazing figure enter a foggy battlefield.

Continuing to find his gaze fixated upon the red haired girl, Takato saw the mystery girl had her red hair style in a more freestyle, flowing down her back, while her attire consisted of a blue and white shirt and a set of dark blue trousers.

"Whoa... who is she...?" Takato asked himself, finding the mystery girl quite attractive and made him want to know where he could find her.

"Renamon, can you see the digimon nearby?" The girl then asked as something appeared behind her, surprising Takato to see a yellow fox-like Digimon land beside the enchanting woman.

Looking at the Digimon, Takato immediately knew it was a female from seeing that it had a stunning and mature body figure than her human partner, along with a set of EE-sized breasts poking out from her mane.

And if that wasn't enough to tip Takato off about the vixen being a woman, her belly button showing and huge butt would be another obvious clue.

But despite the vixen's seductive form, Takato could sense she was an amazing fighter, partly from looking at her purple gloves and staring into her azure blue eyes, seeing a great loyalty and determination within them.

"Yes, Rika. It's right here." Renamon said as something appeared through the mist, revealing to be another Digimon, a Lynxmon, which showed a great hostility toward the duo.

But as amazed as Takato was at seeing the Digimon, he was also glad to now know the name of the enchanting young woman, Rika.

"Rika?" Takato questioned, thinking carefully before it hit him.

"Rika, as in Rika Nonaka?" He wondered, remembering overhearing some of the female students talking about her, namely bringing up how her mother was a model and saying many things about her that Takato found offensive, wanting to defend her honour if he knew where she was or what she looked like at the time.

But here she was, giving orders to the foxy Digimon, fighting as a team against the larger beast Digimon.

"Thermal Mane!" The Lynxmon then called furiously, releasing a stream of flame from its mane at Rika and Renamon, but neither seemed afraid by the attack, but instead, Rika withdrew a Digivice, amazing Takato to see he was not the only one to possess such an item.

And his amazement remained as Rika showed how it could be used.

"Digi-Modify!" She called, withdrawing a Digimon Card from the deck box attached to her belt and ran it through her Digivice, where she then added. "Draining Rain activate!"

From her call, the Card took its effect, causing a dark rain cloud to appear above Renamon and Lynxmon, where it poured down, just missing Renamon, but hitting the blazing Digimon, making it cry out and hiss as its attack was rendered useless, while the paralytic effects of the Card kicked in, leaving Lynxmon open for attacks.

"Another easy victory." Rika said, drawing another Digimon Card, once again calling out 'Digi-Modify', only she used a different Card.

"Thunder Fist activate!" She followed up, finished running the Card through her Digivice, causing a st of electrified gauntlets to materialize around Renamon's paws, which she then brought to the ground, causing the electricity to run through the water and around Lynxmon, making it cry loudly as it was electrocuted and defeated.

And with its defeat, it collapsed and suddenly burst into countless particles of Data that Renamon absorbed into her being, making Takato gulp, knowing not to mess with the foxy Digimon, before watching as Rika and Renamon turned, taking their leave as the surrounding area began to fog up until Takato could no longer see them or the scenery that had filled his vision.

-The next morning-

Takato woke up from his dream, rubbing his eyes as he began to adjust to another day.

"Man, why did I dream about Rika?" Takato questioned, wondering whether or not it was just a dream or if there was more to it.

However, as he sat up, his thoughts changed from Rika and to his Digimon when looked at his Digivice and saw his Digi-Eggs had hatched.

"They hatched?" Takato asked, rushing to his desk and taking his Digivice in hand, seeing only the shells of the Digi-Eggs, which made him then wonder. "But where are Guilmon and Agumon?"

He then saw a beep, a signal from his Digivice and saw a map of Shinjuku with it pinpointing their location.

"Down in the alleyway huh?" Takato asked himself as he quickly changed clothing, left the Matsuki residence and followed the source of the Digivice soon coming across a strange light in the alleyway and saw two Digimon appear.

The first being a red bipedal dinosaur-like creature with red scales, a set of bat-like wings protruding from its head, acting like ears, an inverted marking takato knew as the Zero Unit imprinted upon its snouth, as well as both feet, but what confused Takato was why the Digimon had its eyes shut.

It had three claws on each hand and two claws on the front of each foot, with one claw on the back of each foot.

White scales covered its belly, while the Digital Hazard symbol was marked upon the Digimon.

And to complete its appearance, like all his illustrations, this Digimon had the same black horizontal lines on its arms, legs, neck, back and tail, as well as two black marks under its eyes and a black triangle mark on each shoulder.

The second Digimon, Takato recognized as Agumon, most notable from its reptilian appearance and amber coloured skin that was standing around three feet tall.

The Agumon had a set of light green eyes, flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws and distinct pectoral muscles.

Its legs and arms were very vascular and its head and snout were almost as large as the rest of its body.

But breaking from the sudden amazement, Takato then spoke his mind. "It's true. It's them. Agumon... Guilmon... they're both here!"

However, as joyous as he was at seeing the Digimon was real, all of a sudden, Agumon let out a snarl and attacked.

"Pepper Breath!" The Digimon called, releasing a ball of flame close to the brunette, shocking Takato.

"Agumon, why did you do that?" Takato questioned, getting Agumon's attention, making it walk over to him as Takato braced himself, thinking the Digimon to be hostile. "I created both Digimon and now one is about to blast me to smithereens!"

As he braced himself, Agumon stopped in front of him and sniffed him a little, which made him smile happily, before he nuzzled the Tamer, surprising Takato, who then asked "You aren't gonna hurt me?"

"Nya?" Agumon asked back, not used to his speech patterns yet.

But telling Agumon was indeed friendly, Takato smiled happily.

"I really created you. And you're mine. Hi, Agumon." Takato said cheerfully as he hugged Agumon's muzzle, making the orange Digimon laugh in reply.

Making sure not to exclude his other partner, Takato then turned his attention to Guilmon

"Guilmon! I am glad you were here. Now us three can be partners." He said, expecting Guilmon to either speak innocently or very little like Agumon, but found an eerie silence as Guilmon slowly rose his head, before opening his eyes and revealing them to be an deep red colour with slit irises.

'Something isn't right.' Takato thought as he stared at Guilmon, concerned as he questioned himself. 'What is this evil power Guilmon is producing?'

From the dark vibe Guilmon was giving, Agumon hugged closely to Takato in fear as Guilmon suddenly sprouted a set of black feathered wings from his back and then flew off into the air, ignoring Takato and Agumon.

Stunned, Takato called out. "Guilmon, come back! Where are you going?"

However, Guilmon continued to ignore his Tamer and flew away, continuing to concern Takato, who had to ask. "Guilmon... what happened to you?"


	2. Friends and Foes

Chapter 2: New Friends and Foes

With Guilmon's whereabouts unknown, Takato decided to take Agumon home.

But knowing that his parents would freak at seeing a Digimon, fearing the unknown, Takato used his wits, concealing Agumon's form with a cardboard box and tried to bring him back home through the back entrance.

However, despite his planning, his father noticed the brunette, as well as the box, piquing his interest.

"What's with the box?" He asked, noticing Takato pushing the box upstairs.

"Oh, it's just a box for a small project I'm working on." Takato lied as he pushed Agumon up the stairs, managing to get it inside his room, where he lifted the box off of Agumon and allowed his partner to take in the new scenery.

Free from the confines of the cardboard box, Agumon dashed around, taking a liking to Takato's room and accidently bumping around all of Takato's belongings.

"Hey, don't do that Agumon!" Takato called, trying to keep the noise down and Agumon under control. "Listen, my parents would not even let me bring a pet here, let alone an orange dinosaur. So I want you to be quiet and be on your best behaviour. OK, Agumon?"

"I Agumon?" Agumon asked, pointing to himself, which made Takato smile.

"Right. And I'm Takato." Takato said, making his name known to his partner.

"Ta... ka... to... mon?" Agumon asked, earning a dumbfounded look from the brunette, who corrected. "I'm not a Digimon. I'm a human. My name is Takato."

"Takatomon." Agumon said again, continuing to smile, while causing Takato to groan.

"No. I said I am a human." Takato said back, a little frustrated that Agumon wasn't understanding the concept of them being different beings.

"How could I...?" Takato then questioned, trying to think of a way to help Agumon establish a Digimon from a human, before an idea came to the brunette.

"That's it!" Takato said as he bent down and began to rummage under his bed, looking for a certain item. "I know just the thing. It's a good thing I hid this from mum. All she thought it was trash."

Finally finding it, Takato then rose with a set of yellow and blue goggles that he then set around his head and said to Agumon. "See, Agumon? I'm a Digimon Tamer."

"Goggles..." Agumon said, starting to understand and trust Takato, before asking. "So who was red Digimon who fly away?"

"Him? He is Guilmon. He is like your older brother." Takato replied, thinking that the best way to explain it to Agumon, before his expression changed as he remembered how Guilmon just went out of control, looking out of his window and saying with concern. "But something is wrong with him. Wherever he is, I hope Guilmon is alright."

-Elsewhere-

Within another section of Shinjuku, inside a building, were several huge computer screens scattered around the room, keeping watch over the surrounding area, while two females on perched on a set of chairs with monitors before them and visors around their eyes who were typing in various commands, keeping track of the progress of the surrounding areas.

"Sir, we've located another wild one about to approach." One of the women, a woman that had long brown hair then informed, before saying as she continued to type on the monitor. "We should have it visual soon."

"Get it up as soon as possible." A man instructed from below, looking at the two women with a serious expression as he flicked the top of a lighter over and over, before smirking as he looked at the red spot on the monitor. "Run, rabbit, run."

"Sir, we've located the invader." The brunette then said, managing to get a lock onto the Digimon on screen, causing the man to say bitterly. "Well, it seems you've lost the race my friend."

-In the park-

Around the time the unknown organization was spying upon the Digimon that were sneaking their way into Shinjuku, making their way through Digital Fields, Rika and Renamon had found another wild Digimon, which was known as Goblimon, who let out an aggressive growling as he saw the Tamer and her partner, swinging his club around with fury.

"Another easy win again." Rika said, sounding unimpressed, before commanding. "Renamon, walk all over him."

Renamon nodded in reply as she obeyed the words of her Tamer and leapt in the air, about to attack the Goblimon, but quickly retreated as she sensed something was wrong.

A smart move, for a blast of negative energy then shot out from nowhere and pierced through the Goblimon's chest, destroying it and rendering it to nothing more than Data particles.

Confused and a little concerned, Rika asked. "What was that? Where did that laser come from?"

"I'm not too sure. But whatever it was, it was more dangerous than that Goblimon." Renamon replied, taking a defensive stance before Rika, watching as a silhouette of a seemingly fearsome Digimon with two huge wings and three red eyes could be seen from the mist, two on either side of the Digimon's face and one on his forehead.

"Who is that?" Renamon questioned, telling that the foe was a Digimon, but she had never felt anything as dark as its energy.

"Whatever it is, I'll try to get a scan." Rika said, withdrawing her D-Power and trying to analyze the unknown figure.

But before Rika could get an accurate reading, the Digimon let out a loud cry, spread out a set of wings and flew away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Renamon called, demanding the Digimon to combat her.

"Renamon, just let it go." Rika said calmly, thinking it for the better, still unable to gather the Data needed on their foe.

"But whoever that was, it was a powerful Digimon." The red haired Tamer then said, gaining a small smile as she commented. "Seems like we might have a rival on our hands."

"And what if he doesn't come back again? After all, he stole that Goblimon Data." Renamon questioned.

"Don't worry. Something tells me he'll be back. And when we meet again, he'll be ours'!" Rika declared with a sly smile, looking forward to seeing Renamon fell the Digimon.

-With Takato-

After taking some of the day old bread from the bakery for Agumon to snack on, hating to leave his partner, but having to go to highschool, Takato left Agumon in a alleyway to play.

But not liking being all alone and away from his Tamer, it was only several minutes later that Agumon followed after his Tamer, crawling around in his box as he made his way around the area and found the building that he sensed his Tamer was hiding within.

For Takato, he was in the middle of gym class, but was distracted when he saw Agumon's box creep around the corner and into the building.

'Please tell me I didn't just see that.' Takato thought in disbelief, worried for Agumon's safety and if anybody found him, to which it didn't take long for the principal to see Agumon, removing the box and seeing the Digimon's complete appearance, freaking out and setting off the fire alarm to alert all of the danger.

And with the alarm, Takato rushed out of his class, searching for Agumon, but only found the box.

'Oh, Agumon. Where are you now, and why did you disobey me?' Takato questioned himself, before he made his way outside, where he called out for his Digimon, failing to notice that as he continued his search for Agumon, a young man with shaggy blue hair, a red jacket, brown shirt and dark brown trousers took notice of the brunette.

"Did you hear that, Henry?" A small, sly and playful voice asked, causing the blue haired boy to nod.

"I sure did. It seems there is a Digimon around here, and that young man has a connection to it." Henry replied, keeping some distance as he began to follow after Takato.

Too caught up to notice that as he was looking for Agumon, others were after him, the brunette then called out. "Agumon, where are you?"

However, he got a major clue when he overheard some of the school chefs talking about their food missing, leaving behind torn fragments of meat and piles of mess.

"It's Agumon, alright. No one could eat all that stuff! Oh!" Takato groaned and palmed faced himself, before he thought, trying to understand Agumon's point of view. 'Why would Agumon come when I told him not to? Then again, he is still young and not understanding. Agumon, why did you run away?'

"Agumon?" Takato heard a voice ask, making him turn to see the blue haired boy he had passed.

"You said Agumon right? He's a digimon right?" The boy asked, concerning Takato and making him ask. "How'd you know?"

"So he's a tamer too?" Another voice interrupted, just as Terriermon made his appearance known, jumping from the shadows and landing on the blue haired boy's shoulder.

"A Terriermon?" Takato asked, surprised to see another Digimon, as well as one so playful.

"As a matter of fact, we saw your Agumon head for the roof." Terriermon informed, smiling as he offered. "We'll take you to him if you want."

"That would be great. Thank you." Takato said, smiling as he believed his luck was changing a little.

But still curious, Takato had to ask. "So who are you guys?"

"We'll introduce ourselves after we find your Digimon." The blue haired tamer said, heading off and causing Takato to follow.

Making their way through and up the school, to the roof, the three saw Agumon, who was sitting on the roof with a saddened expression.

Takato shed a few tears, glad to see his partner was alright, before calling his name. "Agumon..."

Hearing his Tamer's voice, Agumon turned around and was filled with joy, causing him to run up to the brunette and leap at him.

"Takatomon!" Agumon called, tackling Takato to the floor and showing his continued affection toward his Tamer as he began to lick his face happily.

"Agumon... if we're going to be partners, you're going to have to do what I say and not get into trouble alright?" Takato asked, trying to sound authoritative, but found it tricky with Agumon's licks tickling him slightly.

"And then you play with me?" Agumon asked, backing away to give Takato room to stand.

"Yeah. I promise if you behave, we can play." Takato replied, smiling as Agumon continued to beam with joy, knowing it would be tough, but he would find a way to make time for his current life and his new life as a Digimon Tamer.

Reunited, Takato faced the boy and his Terriermon, smiling as he held out his hand, a gesture of friendship and asked. "Thanks for your help, but you still haven't told me who you are."

"My apologies. I am Henry Wong, and this is my partner, Terriermon." Henry said, introducing himself and his partner as he shook Takato's hand, feeling a great trust within the brunette.

"Henry just transferred here, but it's nice to see there are others like him." Terriermon added, referring to the fact both boys were Tamers, as well as telling each were just as caring toward their partners as they would be toward one another.

"Nice to meet you. I am Takato Matsuki, and this is my one of my partners, Agumon." Takato said, breaking the handshake and gesturing to Agumon, who was a little unsure what was going on, but smiled, seeing Takato showing such kindness to the human and the Digimon, which made him want to show the same trust.

"One? Where's your other partner?" Terriermon asked, sounding fairly puzzled as he looked around.

"Here's not here right now, but we'll find him one day." Takato said in reply, until realizing something and asking. "Wait. How did you know I have two partners?"

"When I leave Terriermon alone, he can get all around the city and wind up in the most strangest of places." Henry explained.

"No stranger than the Digital World." Terriermon replied, before adding "And you said that you had more than one partner when you addressed yourself."

"Anyway, we need to get out of here and find a new home for Agumon so he doesn't cause any more trouble. I know he doesn't mean to do it, but his appearance and size just make him too scary to be left alone." Henry said, making Takato agree with Henry's words, face his partner and say. "Alright then. C'mon Agumon, we're going to find you a new home."

-A while later-

With Shinjuku High still in some distress and confusion as to why the principal had called for an emergency evacuation, Takato, Henry and Terriermon took that time to leave the school grounds and find a location where Agumon could relax and not accidently frighten anymore people.

"I know there is a good place to hide Agumon somewhere around here." Henry said as they made their way into the park, causing Takato to look around, believing all the wide spaces and trees a better location than cramped into the cardboard box again.

"There should be an old shed around here. It might not be much, but it's better than nothing." Takato said, remembering the old shed hidden within the park from back when he was just a child and used to play with it, namely as a prisoner with Kazu and Kenta.

But as the Tamers arrived at the shed, all stopped when Terriermon jumped off of Henry's shoulder and his expression turned serious, along with Agumon's expression, to which Agumon rushed up and stood beside Terriermon, following his instincts and braced himself just in case he had to fight.

"Hold up. We have company." Terriermon informed, looking around through the wood terrain, before seeing a yellow flash shoot around the area, barely able to keep up with its speed.

"So you've got digimon too? Then you know how to fight?" A familiar voice filled Takato's ears, causing him, Henry and the Digimon to turn toward the source of the voice and saw Rika make her way out to the clearing, a stern look adorned her face, just as the yellow blur rushing around them landed, revealing it to be her partner, Renamon.

"You again?" Henry scowled crossly, while Takato was left in silence.

It was Rika, the same Rika from his dream.

However, from the way Henry and Rika were staring each other down, it seemed that they were not on the same side.

"Don't tell us you came to pick a fight with us again?" Henry asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"You're that boring boy from before. But as much as I want Renamon to pummel that pest, we actually came for him." Rika said in reply as she turned her attention toward Takato, surprising him greatly.

"You... Gogglehead. Your Digimon will make a fine addition to Renamon's strength! Always wanted to fight an Agumon. A fight's a fight" Rika then said, before addressing to Renamon. "Renamon, walk all over him!"

Nodding, Renamon obeyed Rika's command without question or a single word, using her great speed to leap to the air, where she then called out. "Diamond Storm!"

With Renamon's call, she cast forth a series of glowing shards and threw them at Agumon.

"Agumon, watch out!" Takato quickly called out, concerned for his Digimon, causing Agumon to act on a combination of instinct and his Tamer's words, leaping away from Renamon's attack, before using his own.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon called out, casting out a fireball from his maw, which Renamon avoided, before both charged at each other and rolled on the ground in a struggle.

"Stop it you two! I won't let any of you have your Data stolen!" Henry called out, trying to break up the fighting, but found Terriermon suddenly made things worse as he rushed to aid Agumon, pouncing on Renamon's tail, which made her try and deal with both Digimon ganging up on her.

But before either side could finish their fight, all stopped as a Gotsumon ran past them all, screaming in fear.

"HELP! HELP! SAVE ME! SAVE ME FROM THAT MONSTER!" He begged, making Takato ask in confusion. "What monster?"

Getting his answer, but not the way he wanted, all were in awe as the Gotsumon was struck through the chest by a surge of red energy, making him break into countless particles of Data.

"W... who could do a thing like that?" Henry asked in horror as Agumon, Terriermon and Renamon rose from the ground, causing Rika to say simply. "It happened before when I was hunting with Renamon. The only one who could attack like that would be..."

"Rika, it's that Digimon again, but this time he's in the open." Renamon called out, pointing upwards as all turned to see on a tree, Guilmon, only he was now an inch taller than Renamon, his body was more muscular and slimmer, which included a more muscular chest and stomach, but what worried Takato was the dark aura that circled Guilmon's form, dark markings on his body, the third red eye on his forehead, the demonic horns on the sides of his head and his huge black feathered wings.

"Guilmon!" Takato called, shocked to see his second Digimon in such a monsterous state, before feeling some panic as the red dino Digimon glared at his supposed Tamer.

"Hey, it's big brother!" Agumon called out, shocking Terriermon.

"Hold up and let me see if I heard that correctly. That winged freak is your brother?" Terriermon questioned, which made Agumon nod, showing his obliviousness to the danger all were in.

"You're that Digimon from before, but no more running away! Come down here and challenge us!" Rika called out, demanding a fight.

"As you wish, little girl." Guilmon replied, his tone a dark and distorted voice, stunning Takato further at Guilmon continuing to show more and more maturity through his darkened form.

"Prepare to become nothing more than piles of Data for me to absorb!" Guilmon then called, bracing himself against Renamon, who pushed aside her small worries and prepared to fight, never one for backing from a fight or disobeying Rika's commands.

Worried but knowing they had to fight too, Agumon and Terriermon braced themselves for the battle as well.

'But on the plus side, Guilmon's more mature and grown up than Agumon.' Takato thought, trying to cheer himself up.

"Takato, this Digimon isn't the other partner you're talking about, is it?" Henry asked.

"Yes... that's him." Takato replied, concerned as he looked at Guilmon and asked. "Guilmon… what happened to you, what made you like this, and how do we cure you?"


	3. Showdown against Guilmon

Chapter 3: Showdown Against Guilmon

Takato, Henry, Rika, Agumon, Terriermon and Renamon gazed up at the winged form of Guilmon, who leapt from the tree and landed before the trio, still glaring at the group, filling most with fear from his intimidating eyes and hostile movements.

"Guilmon, why'd you do that? Why did you kill that Gotsumon?" Takato questioned.

"Something is wrong." Henry the said. "It's just a guess, but I don't think he is doing this on purpose. It's more like something is making him act that way, as if it is controlling his actions."

"Well I don't care what is wrong with him. Now that the devil Digimon has finally shown himself, it's time to take from him what is rightfully ours'." Rika said, drawing out one of her Digimon Card.

"Get him, Renamon! Digi-modify! Hyper Cannon activate!" Rika then called in a mighty voice, slashing her Card through her D-Power, causing Renamon's paws to change, reconstructing the Data within her arms and causing a set of Tankmon's cannon arms to appear around her paws.

With her new weaponry all set up Renamon attacked, firing a set of powerful shots at Guilmon.

However, Guilmon merely held out his right hand, where both blasts came into contact with his claw, but the energy burst around him, leaving Guilmon unharmed.

"He cancelled out my attack with his own hand?" Renamon questioned, her tone now filled with shock and fair worry, knowing Guilmon was far more dangerous than anticipated, before Guilmon attacked, spreading out his wings and flew down, where he grabbed Agumon and Renamon by their throats and flew the duo back into the air.

"Agumon!" Takato carried out in concern, unable to do anything but watch as the hazard Digimon took off with Agumon and Renamon.

"They are heading towards a dis-owned parking lot. After them!" Terriermon called, pointing forward as if commanding Henry to run for him.

But knowing they didn't have time to talk, Takato, Henry and Rika all ran off.

"Don't think this makes us friends." Rika said with a seriousness in her tone as she ran alongside the boys. "After I make sure my Digimon is alright, we are back to fighting."

"As long as Guilmon doesn't delete them first" Henry pointed out.

Above the old parking lot, Guilmon released Agumon and Renamon with a great throw towards the lot with great force, making them crash down several floors before they landed underground with a crash.

Recovering from Guilmon's assault, Agumon coughed from the dust and pulled himself back to his feet, rubbing his head as he said. "Wow. Agumon has no idea big brother was so powerful."

While Agumon remained obvious to the danger he was in, Renamon climbed out of the wreckage, where she glared at seeing Guilmon float down before them.

"He might be powerful, but something is off." Renamon said, taking a stance before Agumon, for she did not want to waste her time on weak Digimon, while part of her actually felt concern for Agumon's well being. "And what's more, he's not fighting on his own accord."

"What Renamon mean?" Agumon asked in a confused tone, just as Takato and the others had shown up, thanks to Terriermon's tracking skills.

"Agumon, are you alright?" Takato called out with a continued concern toward his partner, causing Agumon to smile at seeing his Tamer, wave and then say in reply. "Agumon's alright. But Agumon want to help brother Guilmon with what is making him act bad."

"Renamon, get back in the game. We need to stop this guy!" Rika commanded as Renamon nodded and leapt at Guilmon once again, ready to attack.

"Diamond Storm!" The vixen then called, firing off another collection of shards, but was stunned as Guilmon didn't even flinch from the attack.

"What!? No way!" Rika called, finding it impossible that her Digimon couldn't damage her enemy.

"She needs a Card." The red haired Tamer then said, reaching for her deck box and withdrawing one of her Digimon Cards.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon bellowed back in a dark and distorted voice, continuing to show his power as he fired a blast of flame at Renamon, the shot striking the foxy Digimon and knocking her down.

Worried for Renamon, as well as believing he had to fight Guilmon, Agumon rushed over and prepared to combat his brother.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon announced, spitting out a shot of flame at Guilmon, who blocked the attack with ease, slashing it away with his claws, before lunging at Agumon, causing the amber coloured reptile Digimon to act on his instincts and do the same, leaving the duo locked in a stalemate.

"Agumon, Guilmon, stop fighting! Please listen to me!" Takato begged, still unsure why Guilmon had changed from what he had created, but wanted it all to end.

"But Agumon must save big brother! Renamon said Guilmon not fighting of his own accord!" Agumon said in reply.

"Of course. Guilmon's being controlled by his own powers." Henry said, his words causing Takato to look at Henry with a curiousness and ask. "Guilmon's being controlled?"

"By his own powers?" Rika added with a confused tone of her own.

"It must be. Why else would Guilmon attack Digimon without your orders and take up such a wicked form?" Henry asked Takato, looking back at Guilmon and saying. "Something inside him is making him fight against his wishes."

"Then we need to snap him out of it! Bunny Blast!" Terriermon announced as he joined the fight, spitting out a collection of green fireballs from his mouth.

However, Guilmon saw the attack coming and countered with ease, whacking the flames away with his tail, before headbutting Agumon away and turning his attention to Terriermon, claws drawn as he charged forward, ready to destroy the small beast Digimon.

"Terriermon, no!" Henry cried out for the continued concern for his Digimon partner, causing a combination of his D-Power to glow, as did the red marking upon the head of a small and quite scared Digimon that had saw the Tamers fighting in the park and gotten curious as to where they were going hiding among the city to.

And with the two combined energies, it caused Terriermon's body to glow, his Data to peel away, revealing his mainframe as he began to change form.

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!" He called, taking the form of a huge bunny-like Digimon that had a bandolier thrown around his chest, a set of blue pants covering his lower body, while gatling guns appeared and fused to his arms, amazing and stunning the Tamers at seeing the changes in the beast Digimon.

And while Rika and Takato were left stunned to see Terriermon Digivolve, concern filled Henry at seeing the Champion Digimon. "Oh no!"

Worry was right to fill Henry, for Gargomon held up his arms and fired rapidly all around the area, seemingly his target not aimed specifically for anyone, but his shots for whatever he could hit, causing Guilmon to jump away and fly in the air, while Renamon grabbed Agumon and dragged him down with her for cover.

Confused as he too hid alongside Henry, the brunette asked. "Why is he attacking us?"

"When Terriermon Digivolves, he just goes out of control. I've Digivolved him several times, but I cannot calm him down." Henry said in reply.

Understanding from seeing Guilmon and his darkened state, Takato nodded, before noticing they were one Tamer short.

"Wait. Where's Rika?" He asked, looking past the cars he was hiding behind, where shock filled him to see the redhead wasn't as lucky as them to take to a hiding spot and was in the line of Gargomon's crossfire.

"Rika!" Renamon called out in concern, wanting to come to Rika's aid, about to rush over and do all she could to protect her Tamer.

However, Renamon felt something tug at her tail, causing the foxy Digimon to turn and saw Agumon holding her back.

Confused and about to yell at the reptilian Digimon, Agumon spoke first.

"Leave Gargomon to Agumon. Please save my brother." He begged, releasing his hold on Renamon's tail and ran out into the danger himself, tackling Gargomon to the ground, stopping his assault and saving Rika before she could be a casualty.

As Takato and Henry rose to see Gargomon had calmed down a bit, the brunette made his way over to Rika.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking down at the red haired Tamer, holding his hand out as he offered to help her back up.

"I'm fine." Rika replied taking his hands, where the brunette helped her back up, feeling a small spark at the brunette's hand on hers', making Rika blush a little, but quickly regained her focus on the fight, not wanting to allow confusing emotions make her seem weak.

But with Rika safe, the devil form of Guilmon then put Gargomon and Agumon in danger again, grabbing each by the throat and held them up, ready to destroy them and render them to nothing but Data for him to absorb.

"Guilmon, stop please! That is your brother you're trying to delete! Stop this now!" Takato cried out, trying again to reason with his Digimon, to get through to him.

"He's a monster! He's too powerful like this! How can anyone stop him?" Rika questioned, feeling some frustration that Renamon was no match for him and couldn't Digivolve just yet, despite all the Digimon and opponents they had defeated.

"A monster? No, I'm a demon." Guilmon replied with a dark and sinister voice, his grasp tightening around his captives' throats, seemingly enjoying the sight of them suffering.

"Brother... please stop..." Agumon choked.

"Hazard Gaze!" Guilmon retaliated as he began to power up third eye, which glowed with an eerie red light.

"Guilmon, no!" Takato cried out, expecting Guilmon to erase Agumon and Gargomon from existence, and it seemed that no one could stop him.

But unknown to the Tamers, Renamon slowly rose from the ground, having recovered from Gargomon's attacks, where she then noticed both her paws from within her gloves were glowing, as were the purple markings on her legs.

As the light increased, Renamon slipped off her gloves, the same patterns marked on her paws, which glowed brighter and brighter and made her ask with surprise and confusion. "What is this? What is this power?"

Then, she yelled and was covered by pure light, engulfing her as all tuned to see her transform.

"Renamon!" Rika called out, wondering if Renamon had finally learnt to Digivolve, but was left in awe when the light died down and Renamon landed before them, only now there were changes in her form, including pure light markings on her breasts, belly and chest, as well as a set of majestic yellow, almost golden coloured eyes, her markings on her legs and face continued to glow, but most noticeable were the huge white angel-like wings that had sprouted from her back.

"What is this?" Takato asked, which caused Rika to say with astonishment. "I don't know. I've never seen Renamon like this."

Focusing toward Guilmon, Renamon walked towards the hazard Digimon and spoke with a caring and loving tone, which was unlike Renamon's normal tone. "Poor little one. Controlled by your own dark powers. Never fear. I will rescue you."

"Rescue him? That's not like Renamon at all." Henry commented, having encountered Rika and Renamon several times, and each time they both just seemed to desire to fight, nothing more.

"Come to me, Guilmon. I will save you from your terrible evil and free your mind. Let me save you" Renamon said with a calm and gentle voice, walking towards Guilmon, who snarled at Renamon, dropping both Agumon and Gargomon to the ground, before charging over to her.

But with her speed, Renamon avoided Guilmon's assault, before she cupped Guilmon's cheeks with her paws and kissed him on his head, Renamon's actions surprising everyone.

"Whoa! This is new." Gargomon said, shaking his head and doing his best to not lose control of himself again.

"She is rescuing big brother?" Agumon asked Takato, who was still confused but believed she was indeed assisting in recovering the hazard Digimon.

From Renamon's gentle kiss, Guilmon ceased moving as he was surrounded by light.

His wings slowly retracted back into his body, the dark markings upon his being disappeared, while his third eye and demonic horns disappeared back into his being, before Guilmon groaned and closed his eyes.

With the transformation undone, Renamon returned back to her normal form, where she stared at what she had done, her focus turning to Guilmon, who had slumped to the floor.

"Did I... did I do something?" Renamon asked in confusion, having no memory of the last few minutes, but felt as though it was actions she had committed to save the Digimon and cure Guilmon of his dark form.

"Renamon, let's get out of here." Rika called, picking up Renamon's gloves.

"We'll have plenty of times to trash these two. Now let's go." She then said, taking her leave and causing Renamon to nod in reply, before teleporting away, leaving Takato, Henry, Terriermon all alone, just before Agumon and Takato rushed to Guilmon's side.

"Big brother! Is he...?" Agumon asked hopefully.

"He'll be alright, Agumon. He looks like he just lost consciousness is all. But all that matters for now is he is back to normal." Takato assured Agumon, while the brunette was still concerned with Guilmon's safety, as well as his mental wellbeing, wondering if the demon Guilmon would come back when Guilmon would awaken.

And while returning with Guilmon, far from the group, a single white feather from Renamon's angel form landed gently on Guilmon's black feather which signified something more between Guilmon and Renamon was in the making.

-Back at the park-

With Guilmon calmed down, Takato and Henry had returned to the shed, discussing the events, the devil Guilmon, angel Renamon and what their relationship with Rika and Renamon now was.

And while the boys were talking, Gargomon was leaning against the tree, upside down, trying to undo his Digivolution.

"Thanks for the help today, Henry. We found Agumon and Guilmon a new place to hide. And besides, Gargomon and Guilmon causing a little collateral damage, nobody was hurt." Takato said, smiling at having Guilmon back, as well as knowing Rika was alright.

"Look, Takatomon, I can stand on two hands." Agumon suddenly called as he wanted to play around and tried to stand on hands, but quickly fell over.

"Easier when you cheat." Gargomon said, using his ears as support, before looking over at the Tamers and asking Henry. "This is a pain in the neck. Can I stop now?"

"Not yet." Henry said in reply.

Curious, Takato asked. "You think this will really work?"

"It has to. I can't take him home as Gargomon now can I? He's too big." Henry replied, knowing he could trust his sister in keeping their Digimon a secret, but was afraid of how his parents would react.

"That is true." Takato said, imagining the horrified state his parents would wind up in if they saw Agumon and Guilmon.

"By the way, how is Guilmon coping?" Henry then asked as he and Takato turned to Guilmon, his form resting against a tree, though he seemed more relaxed than before.

"Still sleeping. Whatever Renamon did to him seemed to have saved him." Takato said, facing Henry and promising. "When he wakes up, Agumon and I will talk to him."

"Sounds good to me." Henry replied with a smile, glad to know Guilmon seemed alright for now, but more so as he and Terriermon had made some new friends.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. I just know my parents will kill if I am late." Takato then said, facing Agumon and telling him. "Agumon, think you spend the night in your shed and help me carry Guilmon back for me?"

"No problem." Agumon replied with a continual cheerfulness, walking over to Guilmon, where he managed to pick up the unconscious Digimon, threw Guilmon upon his back, despite their size with Guilmon bigger than him, and carried him inside the shed, looking forward to when his big brother would wake up.

-Later that night-

Returning to the Matsuki bakery and back to his room, Takato once again took to his desk, drawing out various Digivolutions for Guilmon and Agumon, including highlighting various parts and aspects he believed could either be improved, changed or modified before calling it a night.

Henry had returned home, managing to sneak Terriermon back into his room, where the blue haired boy focused on his passion, programming, causing Terriermon to lie on Henry's bed and watch as the young man began to type in another set of computer codes, working on yet another project that Terriermon could never grasp his head around and just decided to let henry do what he liked.

Lastly, Rika had returned home, to a fairly large residence, where she was in her bedroom, examining the Digimon Cards, looking at a Digivolution Card and a Digimon Card containing the image of Gargomon, trying to figure out how Terriermon could Digivolve, what Henry and Terriermon had that she and Renamon lacked.

And while Rika continued in her examination, Renamon was on the roof, both to give Rika her privacy, but also to have sometime to herself to think about what had done to purify Guilmon.

Though hating herself to go behind Rika's back, Renamon decided to seek out and find Guilmon so she could get the answers she seeked, peeking into the red haired Tamer's room, before sighing.

'I'm sorry, Rika, but I must find the answers.' Renamon thought, closing the door silently, before leaving the Nonaka residence and headed back toward the park.

'I will find you, Guilmon, and when I do, I have many things to ask you.' Renamon then thought, eventually arriving at the park, close to the shed, where she could sense Agumon and Guilmon were inside.

But as Guilmon remained asleep, Agumon was still wide awake, wanting to see how Guilmon was doing the second he awoke.

"Wonder what big brother be like when he's not bad." Agumon thought aloud with a smile, tiredness soon overcoming the amber reptile Digimon, who curled up and fell asleep, not noticing the foxy Digimon looking at the two from behind the bars of the shed.

'I wait until dawn, and when he moves, he's mine.' Renamon thought as she headed into the trees to wait, keeping focus on the shed, waiting until she could confront Guilmon and get her questions answered.


	4. Gorillamon face off

Chapter 4: Gorillamon face off:

The next day, Takato, Henry and Terriermon were walking along, with Takato showing Henry a Digimon Card that Kenta had given him, which was a training Card and a rather low level one at that.

"Sometimes I wonder if Kazu gives me these Cards so he can just beat me later." Takato said, looking at the Card, which caused Henry to say. "You're giving him way too many chances."

But as the two continued to make their way down the streets of Shinjuku, both stopped as Terriermon leapt onto Henry's shoulder, pointing towards as mass of mist closeby as he called. "Above us! Look!"

Doing so, Takato and Henry saw the mist heading toward them.

"It's a Digital Field! Run for it!" Henry called with a great amount of seriousness in his voice, turning and running as fast as he could, causing Takato to do the same.

Confused at their situation, Takato questioned. "What is a Digital Field, and why is it after us?"

"It's a silly time to ask questions." Terriermon said in reply, keeping a tight hold on Henry's shoulder as not to fall off and wind up trapped in the mist.

"We need to split up. You go up that bridge and I'll see you on the other side." Henry then said, continuing to take the lead, seemingly knowing what he was doing, which Takato put no objection to and split from Henry and Terriermon, expecting the mist to spread, but saw it was crossing the bridge, chasing Henry.

"Henry, it's after you! Keep running. I'll go and get Guilmon and Agumon, then I'll catch up with you soon!" Takato called out as he hurried off to fetch his Digimon, hoping Agumon and Guilmon could assist in saving his new friends.

-At the park-

After running his way through Shinjuku, Takato finally arrived at the shed, finding his younger partner, Agumon by the entrance of his shed.

"Agumon! Henry and the others are in trouble. So we need to..." Takato began to say, before realizing something.

"Hold up. Why are you outside?" The brunette then asked.

"Takatomon. Guilmon gone again. Agumon went for a bathroom break, but when Agumon return, big brother gone." Agumon said sadly, causing Takato to look in the shed to find that Guilmon was indeed gone.

'Guilmon... he's disappeared again. Please let him be alright.' Takato thought with concern, worried that his dark form had gotten the better of him once again.

But remembering Henry and Terriermon were in trouble, Takato faced Agumon again. "Well you'll have to do the fighting for now. We'll search for Guilmon later. Come on, Agumon!"

Doing as Takato commanded, Agumon followed his Tamer, failing to notice that they were not alone, with Renamon looking through the trees, carefully observing the Tamer and his partner, but knowing the whereabouts of the Digimon she was after.

'They might not see him leave but I did. No sooner had Agumon left for his bathroom break, I saw Guilmon get out and ran away from this place. He is a bit different. His eyes changed from red to golden yellow and he acted all differently from when he was corrupted, shaken and afraid. I couldn't catch him cause Agumon was returning just after Guilmon left. No matter. I got his scent. I'll track him down if it's the last thing I do.' Renamon thought as she then disappeared to go on her own hunt for Guilmon.

-Several minutes later-

Rushing back as fast as they could, Takato and Agumon returned to Henry and Terriermon's last location, seeing a construction site now covered by the Digital Field.

"Who are we facing?" Agumon asked, knowing they had another fight and was curious as to who the enemy was.

"Gorillamon." Takato replied, upon seeing the Digimon make its appearance, before he withdrew his D-Power and extracted some information on their opponent.

"We have to be careful, not only is he a Champion Level Digimon, but his Energy Cannon packs one serious punch." The brown Tamer then informed, his warning making Agumon nod in reply, knowing to keep his distance and her guard up against a foe that could attack with close and long-range moves.

However, while most prepared against the Champion Level Digimon, Henry froze up as he thought in disbelief. 'It can't be. I never thought I'd see him again.'

"Terriermon..." The Gorillamon then said in a gruff voice, staring at Terriermon with a hostile expression, while Terriermon just smiled back.

"Hi Gorillamon. It's been a long time?" Terriermon asked, to which Gorillamon was about to attack, causing him and Agumon to ready themselves.

However, they stopped when Henry suddenly ran past both Digimon and approached the aggressive beast.

Shocked at Henry's antics, Takato called out. "What are you doing?"

"Gorillamon, stop it! Don't you remember me?" Henry questioned, ignoring Takato for the time being and went on to say. "We played the game together. Listen to me, I won't let Terriermon fight you, so just leave him alone."

"Go back to the other side!" Henry then said, becoming more assertive.

However, Gorillamon just ignored Henry and began to pound his arms on his chest, letting out a fearsome roar and showing he wasn't going to back down.

"I don't think he's listening." Terriermon commented, which was then confirmed when Gorillamon bellowed out and attacked, jumping over Henry and catching Agumon off guard, slamming his fist into the side of Agumon's head and knocked them to the ground.

And while Terriermon was about to strike, Henry suddenly ordered. "Terriermon, don't!"

"Oh, come on!" Terriermon whined, wanting to fight, not only to show he was better than Gorillamon, but namely to get some payback for what the brute had done to his friends.

"I told you before, I don't want you to fight." Henry said, his tone remaining firm, which caused Terriermon to say in reply. "Tell that to Gorillamon."

"He does have a point." Takato pointed out, watching on as Agumon leapt at Gorillamon and attacked, Agumon starting off with a right hook to Gorillamon's face causing Gorillamon to stumble back.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon suddenly called, disobeying Henry's orders and attacked, releasing a series of small green flames at Gorillamon, blasting his face and blinding him.

"Terriermon, stop it!" Henry ordered, trying to get Terriermon back under control, only for the Rookie to question in reply. "Well what do you expect me to do, just sit back and let him hurt our friends?"

From the question, Henry fell silent, conflicted upon harming Gorillamon and the wellbeing of Agumon and Terriermon who leapt at Gorillamon once again, only for the beast Digimon to recover from their attacks, grab Agumon by his leg and used him to slam Terriermon away.

"They need our help. We have to do something." Takato pointed out, watching as Agumon tried to save Terriermon, only for Gorillamon to slam his free arm into Agumon's back, smashing him into the ground.

And even through seeing Agumon and Terriermon in great pain, Henry remained silent.

'I can't.' He thought, remembering the day he got Terriermon, remembering how he got the Digimon computer game from his father and chose Terriermon as his partner, spending hours on the game and having tons of fun, only for it to fade when the game started to act like it had a mind of its own, the computer wouldn't turn off, no other programs would operate, while the graphics of the game changed drastically, changing from two-bit to a third dimensional world, while Terriermon seemed to become more real, which concerned Henry when his partner was assaulted by Gorillamon.

However, managing to Digivolve Terriermon to Gargomon, Henry felt some relief, only for it to fade and turn to confusion when Gargomon continued to attack, despite Gorillamon trying to retreat.

And seeing Gargomon torment Gorillamon, Henry believed he had turned Terriermon into a monster, a mistake he never wanted to make ever again, making a promise he would never let Terriermon get hurt again.

"I brought him here. It's all my fault." Henry suddenly said, continuing to show his reluctance.

"Playtime's over." Gorillamon then said, dropping Terriermon beside the injured form of Agumon and began to charge up his cannon, ready to blast all three Digimon to bits.

"I don't think so!" Takato called, drawing out a Digimon Card and countering.

"Digi-Modify! Power Activate!" He then announced, slashing the Digimon Card through his D-Power to counter Gorillamon's attack as Agumon then spat forth his Pepper Breath, striking the energy blast and causing both attacks to cancel the other one out.

But seeing Agumon had managed to hold back one attack, Takato knew it wouldn't be enough.

"Agumon is too damaged to keep fighting, and Terriermon's too small to do any damage." Takato pointed out.

"But if he Digivolved..." Takato began to suggest, only for Henry to suddenly say. "I won't let him."

"But why not?" Takato questioned, Henry falling silent again, remembering what his father had told him, that in a Digimon battle the losing Digimon would be deleted and their Data absorbed by the winner.

And Henry didn't want such a fate to befall Terriermon or Gorillamon.

"We can't waste anymore time. Terriermon has to Digivolve to Gargomon." Takato said, only for Henry to decline the suggestion and say. "There has to be another way."

"But what?" Takato then asked, understanding Henry's concern that Terriermon could lose control again, as well as knowing he didn't want to see his partner harmed, but if they remained as is, then Gorillamon would defeat Terriermon, as well as Agumon. "All we got is these Cards and they are worthless."

"I cannot believe we ran out of Cards... unless... wait" Henry said as he spotted the Training Grips in his deck, making him grab it and say with a renewed rope. "Yes!"

"But it's a Training Card, what will that do?" Takato questioned.

"Just watch and learn." Henry replied, showing he could strategize even under pressure.

"Digi-Modify! Training Grips active!" Henry announced as he slash the Card through his D-Power, the effects of the Card applying to Terriermon as a set of metallic clamps appeared upon his ears.

And seeing Henry now helping, Takato was glad, but confused.

"Mind explaining why you used that Card when we have so many better ones?" Takato asked.

"Just watch." Henry said in reply, before Henry called out. "Go for it, Terriermon!"

"Ok!" Terriermon called in reply, pulling his ears back and tossing the training grips off of him, where they collided with Gorillamon, combining with his Data and successfully binding the Champion Level Digimon.

"Now I get it." Takato said, impressed at henry's genius to use a modification Card against the enemy, as well as how fast Henry was at picking up on the strategy.

Seeing his chance, Agumon ran up to Gorillamon and slammed him right in the jaw with a joint uppercut, throwing the beast Digimon into the air.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon announced, adding his strength as he spun around at a great speed, not only hitting Gorillamon, but the power of his wings threw the beast Digimon higher into the air.

With the attack ended, it sent Gorillamon crashing into the ground.

"What comes up must come down." Terriermon joked around, just before all heard Gorillamon roar viciously, causing all three to look over and saw the beast Digimon, back to his feet, where he then broke free from the restraints with a combination of strength and rage.

"I don't think he like the ride." Agummon commented, getting confirmation as the Champion Level Digimon let out another roar and aimed his Energy Cannon at him and Terriermon, charging it up for a devastating blast.

"One is one stubborn monkey. Bunny Blast!" Terriermon called as he countered, spitting several green flames right into Gorillamon's Energy Cannon, the combination of their energies caused the attack to backfire as the Energy Cannon overloaded and destroyed Gorillamon, who burst into a collection of red Data particles.

And seeing how it was Terriermon who delivered the final blow, Takato waited for Terriermon to claim his prize.

"Wait!" Henry suddenly called, causing Terriermon and the others to look at him with some confusion.

"Terriermon, I don't want you absorbing Gorillamon's Data." Henry then said, watching as the particles faded, while Terriermon then asked as he stared at his Tamer with a curious look. "Can I at least do a little victory dance, can I?"

Taking a moment to register their first victory, Takato then asked. "So what happened to Gorillamon's Data? Did it just disappear?"

"I'm not too sure, but hopefully he went back to the other side." Henry said in reply, who believed all deserved a second chance.

"You know. You is a good thing, and I am glad. You made the right choice." Takato replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Takato." Henry said relieved, before Terriermon then asked with a curiousness. "Why only Agumon? Why didn't Guilmon show up?"

"He's disappeared." Agumon replied, sounding worried as he added. "And we don't know where he is."

"He's gone again? Don't tell me he's corrupted again?" Henry asked, worried for their well being as well as the potential innocents that might cross Guilmon's path.

"I don't think so. I didn't sense the same dark vibe when I came to collect him." Takato replied.

"But I do hope he is alright." The brunette then said, having faith in his older Digimon.

-Night time-

There was a clatter of dustbin falls over in the alleyway as a lonely figure walked in wobbly steps, his hand against the wall, towards an unknown destination, not sure what he was thinking, but his mind was overcome with grief.

Guilmon staggered through the alleyway, wobbling at each step, and while he still looked more mature and more adult than Agumon, he was sobbing and crying as he remembered all the horrible things he had done since his creation.

"What have I done?" Guilmon questioned in between sobs, unable to stop his tears from falling from his golden eyes.

"The feeling of those digimon who fell to my claws. I remember it all. Sovereigns, forgive me..." He begged, choking on his tears for a bit, before continuing to allow his guilt to plague him, while talking to himself. "The moment, when my powers took control of me... I began harvesting Digimon Data... the Digital Hazard warped my mind. How many Digimon have I killed? My sins are too great. I just want to peel my skin off! I want to escape myself! Will I ever be free of this nightmare I have created?"

Guilmon slowly rose and was about to walk off again, stopping when he sensed a sudden appearance appear behind him.

"There you are. You are a hard Digimon to find but I finally found you." The familiar female voice said, causing Guilmon to turn around to see Renamon behind him, leaving him with one question: What would happen in this fateful encounter?


	5. Renamon and Guilmon: Fates Entwined

Chapter 5: Renamon and Guilmon: Fates Entwined

In the alleyway, Renamon and Guilmon stood face to face under the full moonlight, Guilmon's face still wet with tears, while Renamon still held a stern look on her face.

"I finally found you. I hate to track you down behind Rika's back but you and I have a score to settle." Renamon told Guilmon, keeping on her toes just in case Guilmon tried to attack or lost control of himself again.

"You! You were there when I attacked. What do you want?" Guilmon demanded.

"Like I said, we've got some score to settle. First, I want answers. Then, I am going to defeat you right here right now" Renamon said in reply.

"I expected as much. Then please finish me off." Guilmon said solemnly, slumping down and taking to a sitting position, which stunned Renamon.

Confused, Renamon questioned "What are you on about? Why would any Digimon just want to be destroyed?"

"I don't want to harm anymore innocent Digimon. I don't want to give myself more nightmares. If you plan to delete me, go ahead." Guilmon replied, believing his creation a mistake and Renamon taking him down to be the right path.

"Innocent? But digimon are Digimon. They are made to make us stronger." Renamon said, sounding a little like Rika.

"No! Not how I see it! I deleted and absorbed too much Data because of my powers. I cannot stand it anymore!" Guilmon said back, continuing to show his loathing.

Renamon lost her stern look and gave one of confliction.

Part of her wanting to fulfill his wish and delete him, but another part of Renamon felt a sudden sympathy, puzzling her to the confliction.

"What is this feeling? I want to delete you but for some reason, I don't." Renamon said as Guilmon looked at her, where she continued and told him. "You must have done some regrettable actions when you were controlled by that power. And I am still unsure but I know I was the one who freed you from that power. There is a power within me that I do not know, but it's telling me not to delete you but to save you."

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Guilmon yelled.

"Sorry, but you are not in your right mind right now. I have to help save you from the darkness inside of you." Renamon said in reply as she got into a more battle ready stance.

"I don't want a savior! I want to be left alone!" Guilmon shouted as he threw a punch at the vixen, which Renamon blocked, before striking Guilmon back as she threw a kick, surprised a little when Guilmon blocked, leading to the two exchanging blocks, kicks and punches.

'Fascinating. Even not possessed by that dark power, he's still a great fighter.' Renamon thought as she lashed with her tail to strike Guilmon, who countered with his tail, smashing it against Renamon's tail, who flinched a little, feeling the muscles in Guilmon's tail were that bit stronger than hers'.

Having enough of her, Guilmon leapt back and attacked with a long range shot.

"Leave me alone! Pyro Sphere!" He yelled, spitting out a sphere of flame that Renamon leapt over with grace, before using her Diamond Storm attack, causing Guilmon to jump back and avoid the onslaught.

Doding Renamon's attack, both Digimon charged at one another, colliding their fists with each other as they locked in close combat, just before Renamon showed her quick thinking and quick movements as she twirled around and kicked Guilmon in the chest, making him fall to the ground, but land on his feet.

With Guilmon down, Renamon then went on the offensive with a flying kick, only for Guilmon to grab her foot and then slammed her to the ground, making her groan at the pain inflicted to her.

And before Renamon could get up, Guilmon grabbed her tail and spun her around above his head, making her like a whirlwind above his head, before he slammed her to the floor.

But despite such damage, Renamon got back up, a smirk appearing on her face, which frustrated Guilmon.

"Excellent. You're so powerful, even when you aren't corrupt. I think there is hope for you yet." Renamon commented, crossing her arms and smiling.

"For the last time, I don't want to be saved!" Guilmon yelled as he then grabbed Renamon and pinned her to the wall, where he told her with a furious voice. "I wanted to be deleted! I want my existence to end!"

"That is enough out of you!" Renamon snapped back, her eyes glowing with the same yellow light again, where she then put her hand on Guilmon's forehead, making him yell as a bright light shone upon the two.

As the light died down, Renamon looked shocked, looking at her paws with a continued confusion, while Guilmon let go, feeling a little calmer now.

"Again. This power has shown itself again." Renamon said, wondering why it suddenly activated and why it would work when Guilmon was near her.

"I forgot how it feels like to be so at ease." Guilmon said, looking at his claws.

"That's twice that I saved you now! What are you, Guilmon?" Renamon demanded.

"Guilmon? That's my name? Whatever. All you did was give my mind peace. For that, I thank you." Guilmon said, bowing to Renamon in respect. "You have my gratitude."

"No worries..." Renamon replied with a blush at Guilmon showing her such respect, before asking. "But answer me this. What is that dark power you wield?"

"The Digital Hazard." Guilmon replied as he turned away and looked at the moon.

"It's the demonic power lies within us Virus Types. It turns us into demons. Make us want to absorb all the Data we can to increase it chances of dominating the Digital World." Guilmon explained.

Shocked and confused, Renamon asked. "But how do you know all of this?"

"It spoke to me when I was corrupted. It wants me to destroy more Digimon, become more powerful and turn the world into a world of evil." Guilmon said.

"That's terrible. I cannot believe such a terrible power like that really exists." Renamon replied, her empathy for Guilmon returning.

"But the Digital Hazard has one weakness. The Yin and Yang power of light, the same power you have." Guilmon informed as he faced Renamon and said. "Your light and love freed me from the darkness. But until you can master the power, I still hang by a dark thread."

"Yin and Yang Power of light?" Renamon questioned as she looked at her paws.

"The Digital Hazard…. Even reduced to just a curse, it emermates evil. If I don't do something, it will corrupt the world with its wickedness. Worse still, someone could come to make it stronger or resurrect it." Guilmon then told Renamon, before falling silent as he noticed a long brown tattered old cloak in the dustbin and went over to it, which interested him as he took it out and wrapped it around his neck.

Curious, Renamon then asked. "So what do you plan to do now?"

"I may never be able to pay for my sins, for their evil can never be expunged. However, I may be able to atone for an extent. If I can make sure the Digital Hazard will never wreck havoc again by defending the innocent lives, Human and Digimon alike, and only deleting the evil." Guilmon said as he came up with a theory. "Yes, that's the only hope I have. I must do it with my own hands."

"You're going on a journey, alone? You have a boy who claims to be your partner and an Agumon who looks up to you like a brother waiting for you. You're just going to leave them?" Renamon asked.

Guilmon remained silent for a bit and then he said. "I must not allow anything to happen to you. You are my only hope now... You are my light."

Guilmon's words made Renamon blush, before Guilmon gently smile at her and said. "Sorry, but you have my gratitude again. It fate happens, I am sure we meet again so don't track me down. I'll come to you. Leave all the evil Digimon and the Digital Hazard to me. Farewell."

With that said, he then pulled the hood over his head and then left on for his lonesome journey.

"No, wait!" Renamon called out, but found he was long gone.

"You again!?" Another voice called, just as Takato, Agumon, Henry and Terriermon came into the alley.

"I picked up Guilmon's signal here a while ago. What did you do?" Takato questioned.

"Nothing. But I learnt a whole lot about your partner. Hear me out." Renamon said, before she she told the Tamers what Guilmon had told her.

"So the Digital Hazard?" Henry asked, before commenting. "No wonder Guilmon took on that appearance.. That is one evil curse."

"That is some powerful goal he has too. Protect innocent and vanquish evil" Takato added, unable to imagine the pain Guilmon was going through.

"But going alone? Surely he must have known about Takato and Agumon?" Terriermon asked.

"I have told him about you two, but I didn't think he heard me." Renamon said in reply.

"It's alright you guys. Let him go. We'll give him some space." Takato said calmly as all looked at him, before Agumon asked. "Takatomon, why want big brother all alone?"

"He'll come back when he's ready. Just give him time. Now that I know he isn't evil anymore, I am glad." Takato replied as he smiled, knowing Guilmon would be alright and that he trusted his partner.

And Renamon knew Takato was right, for the last words of the brunette affected her greatly.

-Back at the Nonaka residence-

Getting her answers, Renamon returned to Rika, entering the Nonaka's bedroom to see the redhead on her bed, Seemingly waiting for her.

"Where were you? You were gone for hours." Rika asked.

"Just patrolling the area. No Digimon yet, but I will grow stronger." Renamon replied, though she was lying she didn't want Rika to think her feelings were weak.

"Alright then and I suppose we should pay that Gogglehead a visit again." Rika sighed, confessing to Renamon. "There is just something about him that bugs me."

"Very well." Renamon replied as she left Rika's room and headed off to take a relaxing shower, while in her mind, the thought of Guilmon came to her, causing the vixen to think. 'Fight off the evil as much as you can, Guilmon. But if you ever fall, I will be there to help you rise again.'


	6. Meeting Calumon and Impmon

Chapter 6: Impmon and Calumon:

At Agumon's shed the next morning, while Agumon and Terriermon hung out, playing around, Takato and Henry were more serious, thinking about all they had been through and what was to be expected.

"We need to make sure that other Digimon who cross into this world must not be absorbed and to make sure they don't harm any innocent lives." Henry said, causing Takato to say in reply. "Maybe we should take a page out of Guilmon's book. Just stop the bad ones."

"Hey, Gogglehead!" A familiar voice called, making the Tamers and their Digimon turn around to see Rika and Renamon approach them.

"Now what do you want?" Henry asked, expecting Rika to pick a fight again, but saw Rika just ignore him and turn to face Takato.

"Hey... usually when I see you, you expect me to fight you." Rika said, crossing her arms with some defensiveness, before saying. "This time though I have some questions for you."

"Ok. And what questions?" Takato asked, curious as to what Rika had in her beautiful mind.

"I want to know how you ended up with two Digimon?" Rika asked, before going on and questioning. "Doesn't a Tamer usually have one Digimon to follow them at a time?"

"I'm not completely sure how, but I drew both Agumon and Guilmon, and my D-Power gave them life." Takato said, petting Agumon on the head and smiling.

"Agumon's still a fairly childish though. And Guilmon grew up fast." The brunette went on to say, sighing a little at the thought of Guilmon and betting his partner was still blaming himself for the inability to control his corruption.

"Speaking of Guilmon, Renamon told me about him, about the Digital Hazard and its dark power. I cannot believe he is suffering because of some raw Data inside of him." Rika said, actually feeling a bit down on treating him as an enemy.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Takato asked with some confusion.

"You're not double thinking your thoughts now?" Henry questioned, wondering if Rika would finally stop fighting and actually side with them, be part of a team.

"Don't get me wrong, we are far from being friends yet. We just have a common goal, to keep Guilmon safe from evil that's all." Rika said bluntly.

Glad to hear Rika's words, but still curious, Terriermon asked. "And what made you change your opinion about him?"

"It's because of the bond Renamon and Guilmon are sharing now" Rika replied, looking at Renamon and saying. "I cannot believe she is his light. Do you think there's more to this?"

"Guilmon, huh? Where can I find this Pineapple Head?" Takato and the others heard a new and mocking voice question, looking around, before noticing a purple imp Digimon that had his arms behind his head, leaning against a tree with a devious smirk, the presence of the Digimon made Terriermon and Renamon change their moods to more irked and irritated.

"Uh oh. Here comes some unwanted trouble." Terriermon said, causing Agumon to look at the imp Digimon with a confused expression, before asking. "Who this?"

"He's Impmon. He's a Digimon who loves causing trouble on humans and hates us to the Digi-Core. Although he has Tamers of his own but he never admits to that." Renamon explained in reply.

"Well what do we have here? Fox-face, bunny face and now Duck Butt" Impmon mocked, just before stating. "Still hanging out with a bunch of no good humans? You guys are better off without them!"

"Wow. He mean." Agumon commented, holding his bottom in shame.

"Don't be ashamed of who you are, Agumon. Just ignore him." Terriermon spoke up, trying to comfort his friend, just before Renamon intruded as she called to Impmon. "And I don't think you're in any position to criticize us. You have tamers of your own!"

"What was that? How dare you mock me! Bada Boom!" Impmon yelled, attacking the group as he cast his fingertips in flame and threw them as a set of fireballs.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called in retaliation, spinning around until his body was like a tornado, where he then shot up and hit aside the attacks of Impmon, before striking Impmon, sending the troublemaking Digimon flying.

"Terriermon, didn't we say just to ignore him?" Henry asked, which made Terriermon grin and say in reply. "I just send him a goodbye gift."

"So we're a team for now." Rika said to Takato, before pointing out as she crossed her arms and said with a seriousness. "Only until we find a way to cure Guilmon of this Hazard power that is."

"Wow! You guys are so cool!" A new voice cheered, one of great joy, which made all turn to see a small white Digimon, who was looking up at the Tamers with a smile.

"Hi, I am Calumon. You guys look so much fun. Can I tag along?" Calumon then asked, showing a continued kindness as he ran up to Agumon and jumped atop his head, having fun with Takato's partner.

At Calumon's actions and cheerful personality, Agumon smiled and held Calumon high.

"Yeah. If Takatomon allows us that is." Agumon replied, hoping to have another playmate.

"Sure. I have no problem with that." Takato said with a smile, feeling he could trust Calumon, before he turned to Rika and smiled at her.

"Rika, I just wanted to say thanks for looking out for Guilmon. You are a good person." He told the redhead, who blushed at his words, but kept up her cool and distant act.

"In fact, I need to talk to you as soon as possible." Takato then informed as he remembered the dream he had, telling Rika every last detail he could recall.

From what Takato told her, Rika was fairly surprised.

"So had you vision me in your dream? How did that happen?" She asked.

"Well as long as we're on the same side, we might as well get used to it". Henry said to Terriermon, who nodded, while Agumon continued to play with Calumon, while Renamon looked in the sky, wondering where Guilmon could be right now, wondering how he was doing both physically and mentally.

-That night-

Giving the can a hard kick away after being thrown away by Terriermon's attack, Impmon then said to himself. "Damn them! Making a fool of me! They'll pay for this!"

However, Impmon broke from his thoughts when he looked ahead and saw a large fiendish dragon-like Digimon that had four red eyes, razor sharp teeth and claws, a set of tattered wings, black skin and a long tail a few feet from him.

But not fearing it, for it was trapped in a Digital Field, struggling to make its way completely into the Real World, a smirk appeared on Impmon's face.

"That's more like it. Someone's Bio-Emerging! Now there's an idea... Time to make some trouble!" Impmon then said with a devious smile, running up to the Digimon, a Devidramon, to which Impmon climbed up a gazebo and made his presence known to the dark dragon Digimon as he then called out, trying to get Devidramon's attention and on his nerves. "Hey! You there, four-eyes, whatcha doing? Oh, I'm sorry the mean old baby can't get out of the Digital Field? Guess you're not so tough now."

"And what do you say to that? Not a thing." Impmon then teased as he stuck his tongue out and pulled a face, continuing to try to tease and anger the Devidramon, knowing that so long as the barrier was around, Devidramon could not harm him.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya. Who's the man, I am!" Impmon continued to tease, running a finger through the Digital Field, thinking he was invincible and that the Devidramon was completely trapped, incapable of fighting back.

But in his actions, Impmon's finger had left a small tear, which began to spread and cleared the Digital Field, accidently freeing Devidramon in the process.

And as the last of the Digital Field cleared, Devidramon let out a small growl, breaking Impmon from his laughter and causing him to sweat.

"Oh, come on, I didn't mean it. I'm laughing with ya." Impmon said with a nervous smile, thinking his taunting and teasing would caused Devidramon to retaliate.

However, luck seemed to favour Impmon, for Devidramon, after letting out a powerful roar, took to the skies.

"Uh oh..." Impmon said, watching as Devidramon flew off and headed for the city, where he then commented on the mistake he had made. "This is what is called a tactical error."

Flying through the night skies and leaving the park, Devidramon headed through Shinjuku, his speed tearing up the rooftops of several buildings as he then flew atop two skyscrapers connected to one another, forming an H shape, the base of Hypnos, while inside the building, the blond haired man watched, flicking his lighter.

"That's enough. This is becoming a personal embarrassment." He then said, rising from his seat and headed to the monitoring room, planning to find a way to dispose of the unwanted Digimon, unaware that such a task would soon be handled.

And while Impmon watched him fly away, despite his mistake, a devious idea came to mind.

"I'd like to see those Digi-freaks try to dispose of this one. If not, then watching them fall will be just as fun to watch" Impmon said, imagining Devidramon crushing Agumon, Terriermon and Renamon in a humiliating defeat.

"What have you done?" An angered voice behind Impmon demanded, causing Impmon to turn around and saw Guilmon, dressed in his brown cloak, hood over his head and glaring at him.

"You tempted that Digimon to leave the field. Now they'll be seen by the public and will hurt innocent lives." Guilmon spoke as he looks at him "This is all your fault."

"You... so you're that Guilmon that Renamon spoke off. At last we finally meet." Impmon said with a grin, partly glad to meet another Virus Digimon like him, wondering if he could convince Guilmon to side with him.

"You're a Virus Type just like me am I right? What'd you say you team up with me? We can cause some serious chaos together!" Impmon offered.

"No thanks. I have enough troubles already. And besides... I don't think I'll enjoy your company, and I certainly hate frightening humans. They must be protected, not harmed." Guilmon scolded.

"Sheesh. Spending time with Fox-Face recently?" Impmon asked with some annoyance in his voice.

"Just what do you hope to accomplish with that?" Guilmon asked Impmon, who grinned and said. "Well, it was just to watch those who side with the humans get crushed. But to bring out a bigger bonus... you! I never thought you come to greet me like this. This is perfect. All I have to do is waken that devil inside you and I get the battle of the century."

"You want me to become a devil?" Guilmon asked horrified.

"Of course I do. Come on and transform! Let's see your true colours!" Impmon said with some command in his voice.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no! Never again!" Guilmon replied with a calm tone, but then said with a cross tone. "I vow not to let the Digital Hazard control me again! I'll show you the error of your ways!"

"Gargh! Then you're a coward? If you're easily swayed, then you are mine! Bada Boom!" Impmon yelled as he gathered another set of flames and threw the fireballs at Guilmon, only for the Hazard Digimon to knock the attacks away with his hand.

"If you think I am a coward, then come at me. Be warned. I will not allow you to harm more innocent lives." Guilmon said, not wanting to fight Impmon, but knew he had to put such a cruel Digimon in his place.

From the challenge, Impmon snarled and charged at Guilmon, who simply awaited for his foe, showing no fear or worry at confronting his enemy.

-Meanwhile-

"Takato, Rika, a Digimon is in the city." Henry informed his fellow Tamers on his cell phone, rushing downtown where Devidramon had taken to the H shaped building, glaring down at all and looking for a fight.

"We need to take care of it and fast." The blue haired Tamer then said, worried that Devidramon could attack at any minute and harm the innocent civilians who had no idea what Devidramon was or what it was thinking.

"Got it. I am on my way." Rika said in reply as she and Renamon ran out of her home and towards the battlefield.

"Me too." Takato said, ending the call with Henry and turning his focus upon his Digimon, seeing Agumon still playing with Calumon in his shed.

"Agumon, we have to move. There is another Digimon we need to stop." The brunette informed, causing Agumon to nod in understanding and set Calumon down.

But before leaving, Calumon suddenly spoke up. "Can I come too?"

"Calumon, this isn't a game, this is a fight, and a Digimon like you could get seriously hurt." Takato said, his tone serious and also concerned for the tiny Digimon.

"I know, but you and Agumon are my friends. I cannot just sit around here and worry." Calumon replied, showing his continued loyalty toward the Tamers.

"And if I promise to stay back, watch and cheer on Agumon, then can I come?" Calumon begged, causing Takato to sigh, unable to decline the small Digimon's request.

"Alright." Takato replied as he gave in, picking Calumon up and letting him ride atop his head. "But you must promise to stick with me and not get into any trouble."

"You have my word." Calumon said, looking down at Takato with a caring smile, before pointing forward and calling. "Now let's go stop that bad Digimon before it's too late."


	7. Digivolving Friendship

Chapter 7: Digivolving Friendship:

Finally, arriving atop an intersection bridge, the Tamers and Calumon all saw the Digimon that the dark dragon Digimon had Bio-Emerged, it staring down and around the area, glaring at all through its six red eyes.

But seeing the Digimon wasn't enough, knowing they needed detail on their enemy, takato withdrew his D-Power and analyzed the Digimon.

"That's Devidramon, and you better believe he gives the evil eye a whole new meaning. Champion Level, Virus Type. And he better trim his nails soon, or that Crimson Claw attack he has could seriously hurt somebody." Takato informed, knowing he and the others would have to be on high alert if they were to defeat this foe.

"Who out there is worthy of me?" Devidramon then questioned, getting a quick answer as its amazing sight then picked up on seeing the three Digimon.

"Ah ha!" He suddenly bellowed, leaping down at the three with a mighty roar, flying past and creating a powerful updraft.

"Calumon, get back. It isn't safe." Rika said with a seriousness in her voice, causing Calumon to get off of Agumon's head and take cover behind a wall, wishing he could help fight, but believed he lacked the power to do so.

While Calumon took to his hiding spot, Agumon, Terriermon and Renamon got ready, watching as the Devidramon then landed, where the dark dragon Digimon stared at Agumon, Terriermon and Renamon, gaining a wicked smile at the opposing forces.

"Looks like I get to take out three Rookies for the price of one." He commented.

"Think again. We won't go down without a fight!" Renamon said back, before striking.

"Diamond Storm!" She called, tossing a wave of light shards at Devidramon.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon followed up, spitting out a ball of flame alongside Renamon's attack.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon finished, he too adding his power as he spat out a series of green flames that shot alongside Agumon and Renamon's attack.

But as the attacks headed for Devidramon, he countered, bringing up his claw and smacking away the combined power of the three digimon as if the attack was nothing.

A little stunned, Terriermon commented with some worry in his voice. "Not good. He's stronger than I anticipated."

"Then we need some more power. Get ready everyone!" Takato said as he took out his D-Power,along with a Digimon Card and called out. "Digi Energise! Power activate!"

Sliding the Card through his D-Power, Agumon felt the effects transfer into him, before the three all attacked Devidramon once again.

-Meanwhile-

During the time the Tamers had combatted Devidramon, Impmon crashed against the floor, his being battered and bruised, but slowly he rose to glare at Guilmon, who showed no damage and stood tall and undefeated.

"Curse you, curse you, curse you! You are such a killjoy!" Impmon shouted angrily.

"You can't beat me. Just give up and stop terrorizing these humans." Guilmon said in warning.

"Never! I will never stop! And I get your powers to awaken again in you!" Impmon snapped back, continuing to vent his rage.

"I refuse to let that happen again. I'll find a way to break free of this curse." Guilmon replied.

"Gargh! You're just like those Digimon with those humans! Always caring for the weak!" Impmon retaliated.

"Digimon with humans?" Guilmon questioned as he then froze and then remembered what Renamon had said when they last met.

" _You have a boy who claims to be your partner and an Agumon who looks up to you like a brother waiting for you. You're just going to leave them?_ " Renamon's voice asked as it echoed through Guilmon's mind.

"That's it..." Guilmon said to himself, coming to a revelation. "That vixen... Renamon... she said I have a human partner too, along with a Agumon. If I meet him... I may get the answers that I seek."

"What? You're a partner to that human to that dimwitted Agumon too?" Impmon questioned, the tiny respect he held for Guilmon's independence fading.

"Sorry, but we're done for the day. No more trouble out of you. But thanks for helping me get on the right course." Guilmon said as he then took his leave, turning away and leaving Impmon alone.

"Hey! Come back here! We're not finished yet!" Impmon demanded with a furious call, but Guilmon ignored the imp Digimon as he left to search for Takato.

-With Takato-

Continuing to not back down against Devidramon, the brunette continued to fight alongside Agumon and the others, with Henry stepping up in terms of power as he readied Terriermon to Digivolve again, knowing that with the help of Takato, Gargomon could be controlled.

Making him Digivolve again, Henry slid the Digivolution Card through his D-Power.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" The blue haired boy called, filling Terriermon with more energy and allowed him to access his Champion form.

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!" Gargomon announced, ready to blast Devidramon to bits, all he needed now was the command of his Tamer.

And with Terriermon now a Champion, as well as Agumon and Renamon powered up by their respective Tamers and their Digimon Cards, the three Digimon attacked.

"Gargo Pallets!" Gargomon called as he shot out a barrage of bullets from his Gatling Arms.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon followed up with a mighty cry, shooting out a blast of flame that was double the size of his first few attacks, while Renamon used her Diamond Storm, concentrating Rika's power Card within her attack.

The three attacks were more than a match for Devidramon, which caused him to roar in pain, throwing him off balance and causing the dark dragon Digimon to tumble down from the air, where he then crashed into a building, the impact not only damaging Devidramon, but also the building, where its structure became unstable, sections of the building then broke from the side and fell down, aimed for the Tamers.

Luckily they all dodged out of the way with Takato shielding Rika and Henry joining them.

"You all alright?" Takato asked before he noticed he was on top of Rika.

"We're fine but can you get off me, Gogglehead?" Rika questioned with a blush at the position she was in, causing Takato to quickly get up and apologize, he too blushing at the accidental position he wound up in, as well as part of him being so close to Rika.

However, before Rika could reply, they all heard something crash into the ground, where all turned around to see Devidramon had recovered from the initial attack and used the concern for Takato and Rika as a distraction, pinning Renamon and Gargomon to the ground with his claws, while grasping Agumon within his tail.

"Just give up there no way You can beat me, Rookie." Devidramon said with a malicious arrogance, throwing Agumon to the ground, before he began to attack, slamming his tail upon Agumon's beaten and damaged form with a relentlessness.

"Agumon!" Takato called in great concern.

"Takatomon, help me..." Agumon choked.

From seeing his partner in pain, Takato clenched his hand wanting so much to help Agumon, willing to do whatever it took to make it a reality that his D-power seemed to react to the brunette's emotions, shining brightly, not just with a powerful light of orange energy, but one of red as well, leaving him, Rika and Henry in awe, failing to notice a similar energy emitting from the gem on Calumon's forehead.

And while on his way to find Takato, Guilmon began to glow with the same red light, feeling a new power awakening within him, feeling the presence of his Tamer's very soul within him, making the Hazard Digimon question. "What's happening?"

Amazed at the feel of power, Agumon began to glow as well, but his aura emitted with an orange light, feeling something inside of him, something guiding him to what he needed to do.

"Agumon Digivolve to..." Agumon then called with a powerful voice as he changed form, his skin peeling and revealing his mainframe, before his Data rebuilt around his form, reshaping him into a powerful form of Greymon, only this Greymon wore orange body armour that coated his arms, chest and the lower half of his legs.

"Greymon!" He roared, feeling more powerful than ever before, which left all in amazement, including Calumon, who saw that behind the behemoth Agumon had become was the same Digimon he had befriended only a few hours ago.

"Amazing! Agumon Digivolved!" Henry said in awe as Greymon pushed Devidramon off of him and prepared to face him again.

Upon seeing the Champion form of Agumon, Devidramon let out a fearsome roar, one Greymon let back, before both lunged at each other, trying to gain the upperhand as they clashed against each other.

It seemed as though both were equal in strength, continuing to try and repel the other, before Greymon showed a more fearsome side to him as he bit into Devidramon's shoulder, making Devidramon roar in pain and back away.

"Nova Flame!" Greymon roared, spitting out a large blast of flame, which Devidramon managed to avoid, striking the building behind him and shaking those up inside, which included the two women who were under the command of the mysterious blonde haired man with shades.

"I can't believe this is happening." Riley said in worry, only for the blond haired man to say, remaining calm. "That's because it isn't."

"The public will know nothing of this debacle." He then explained, before facing the brunette and instructing. "Riley, you'll be in charge of making a convincing cover story."

"You're joking, right?" She asked, finding it hard to make up a believable reason such destruction occurred that wasn't because of monsters from another world.

But looking at her superior, seeing his expression still unchanging, she knew she had a lot of work to comply with.

Back outside the building, Greymon and Devidramon continued in their fight, each striking the other with punches and whacks with their tail, but refused to stop or allow the other to gain the upperhand.

"You think you can beat me because you Digivolved, think again, I..." Devidramon began to say, but stopped when a voice cut across him.

"Pyro Blaster!" It bellowed, just as a massive blast of flame struck the dark dragon Digimon from behind, where all were left in awe at what they now saw.

"Someone else is here? But who...?" Gargomon asked, wondering if the new Digimon joining their fight was on their side or just like Devidramon, before Greymon suddenly brightened up and cheered.

"Hey! Big Brother!" He called, his words stunning the Tamers at seeing Guilmon had Digivolved as well.

Looking at the Champion form of Guilmon, his build was like a larger form of Guilmon's, but had a set of horns protruding from his head.

Long white hair and two blade-like appendages connected to both arms, while his cloak was still clinging to his shoulders, a little undersized for his current form, but he still wore the garment.

"Guilmon? He's here? And he Digivolved too?" Takato said in shock to see Guilmon back again and wondering if he was in his right mind.

And while amazed to see Guilmon had Digivolved, not recognizing the Champion form, Rika took her D-Power out and analysed the new Guilmon.

"Growlmon. The Champion form of Guilmon. His attacks are Pyro Blaster and Dragon Slash." Rika said, sharing the information with the others.

And while glad to see Growlmon, Renamon seemed the most astonished as she said with awe in her tone. "Guilmon... he's back..."

"Was wondering when he'd turned up." Gargomon said with a small smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Big brother! Greymon's so happy to see you!" Greymon called with a cheerful smile, waving at his brother, making Growlmon look at him and let his thoughts out. "Brother? Then you must be that Agumon... so that means...?"

Looking down, Growlmon then saw Takato, who was looking at him, which made Growlmon ask. "So he's my partner huh?"

"No wonder I digivolved." The red-dino Digimon thought aloud, sensing the same power he felt within him also within the brunette.

Looking back at Growlmon, Takato sensed some worry and doubt in Growlmon's but he could tell he was not being manipulated by his evil power.

However, remembering they were still in combat, Devidramon roared as he emerged from the rubble with a great fury.

"Who striked me from behind!?" He bellowed fearsomely, before he then noticed Growlmon amongst the Digimon.

"I don't know where you come from but you're making me mad!" The dark dragon Digimon yelled, preparing to attack and destroy.

"Too bad for you. You will never harm another innocent person again! Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon roared, releasing a stream of flame.

"Nova Flame!" Greymon followed up, letting out a powerful bellow of his own as he cast out his own flames from his maw.

Both flame attacks shot from both sides of Devidramon, making sure there was no escape for the aggressive Digimon, consuming Devidramon and tearing him to shreds, utterly destroying him and leaving behind just his particles of Data.

"You guys did it!" Takato called happily at seeing his two Digimon had won the fight, as well as seeing both his Digimon again.

But some concern filled Takato as he worried Growlmon might lose control again, while worried that Greymon's change would affect his mind and make him go more primal.

"Takatomon, you ok...?" Greymon then asked, his voice and curious expression made the brunette sigh with relief to see Greymon still acting like Agumon.

"Now that Greymon is big and not Agumon anymore, what do we do?" The dinosaur Digimon asked, wanting to be Agumon again.

"Hmmm... that's a good point." Henry said, knowing it was not the best to have a giant dinosaur Digimon hanging around in the streets.

And while the boys showed concern for their friends, Rika showed she only cared about herself as she cursed under her breath. "Damn it... now Renamon is the weakest one here."

"We need to get you back to the park, and see what we can do." Takato said, about to rush back to the park, but then saw Growlmon give a small stern look at him, which make Takato know what Growlmon wanted as he gave his first partner a stern look in reply.

'You came for answers, didn't you?' Takato asked quietly to himself, knowing there was tension to be handled.

-A while later-

While Henry, Terriermon, Calumon and Rika did their best to hide Greymon, Renamon stood beside by the tree as to sneak in and watch Takato and Guilmon, the pair stood by the swings for a private talk.

Luckily, Guilmon had mastered his power of Digivolution and De-Digivolved on his own without too much trouble, where he then cloaked his form once him again.

"Renamon told me about what happened to you... about the Digital Hazard inside you and the path you have chosen." Takato said in a serious tone.

"So you created me, you gave me life." Guilmon said, before questioning. "Did you have anything to do with the Digital Hazard inside me at all?"

"No. I'd never do anything like that to you, Guilmon. Please believe me when I say I would never put you at harm. I don't know how you got that power but I'll never put that in you." Takato replied, hoping Guilmon to believe his words.

"That's good to hear that you aren't responsible for this evil." Guilmon said, relieved for a bit and then he told his Tamer. "If you want to know how that Digimon showed up, Impmon was the cause. I saw Devidramon trapped in a field of energy before Impmon broke it open. It was just after Devidramon left that Impmon tried to fight me and wanted to awaken my dark powers again."

"I had a feeling someone like him would be involved." Takato said, which made Renamon scowl at Impmon's involvement in Devidramon's release.

"Guilmon, I am so glad to see you are a good Digimon. When we saw you the first time, I thought I had created a monster. But it turns out you have a conscience. I am happy to see you face to face at last." Takato then said, feeling pride in himself and happiness inside his partner.

"I feel the same way." Guilmon said in reply with a small smile, before he turned away, confusing Takato, before realizing what Guilmon was thinking and made him offer. "You're leaving again? You know you can just come with us, right? We can start fresh as partners and as friends."

"I'm not ready to be accepted as your true partner just yet. I still have fear of myself. Now that I have my answers from you, I still need time. Just keep Agumon and Renamon protected for me okay?" Guilmon replied, the last of his request a small surprise to Takato at Guilmon mentioning Renamon, but nodded, respecting the wishes of his Digimon.

"I understand. You do what you have to do and I'll wait for your return." Takato said with a continued trust within Guilmon, backing away slightly to allow Guilmon to know he was free to do as he wished now.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will meet again." Guilmon said, walking past his Tamer, where he smiled and added. "And when the next wild or evil Digimon threatens makes his appearance, I'll be there. You stay safe."

"You too, Guilmon. I'll be there with you in spirit where you go, my friend" Takato said, before Guilmon gives a thumbs up and walked off, his cloak flapping in the wind.

"You're just going to let him go?" Renamon then asked, making her presence known and causing Takato to face the foxy Digimon.

"You're his Tamer so you should force him to stay." Renamon then pointed out.

"I'm not that kind of person. I know that Guilmon fears himself if he loses control again. When the time comes, we can convince him to join us, but now's not the time." Takato replied, his words surprising to Renamon at the selflessness and insight.

"And when that come times, you and Agumon will be the ones to convince him to join us." The brunette then said with a continued confidence, which left Renamon stunned.

As Takato headed off to join Greymon, doing all he could to get Greymon back to Rookie form again, Renamon looked upon the path Guilmon had gone by as she said quietly. "Good luck, Guilmon..."


	8. The IceDevimon Cometh

Chapter 8: The IceDevimon Cometh

Rika walked down the streets, feeling down and cross as she continued to think about Gargomon, Greymon and Growlmon.

"Digivolving... how can it be hard for Renamon to achieve? Bunny boy and those two dino boys could do it but why can't Renamon?" Rika questioned, just as she reached her home and heard her mother, Rumiko Nonaka, call out to her. "Rika, you got anything planned for today?"

"Nothing much mum, and no, I am not doing any fashion shows." Rika said in reply, already anticipating what her mother had in mind, before departing to her room, taking to her bed, where Renamon then came in.

Sensing something troubling her Tamer, Renamon asked. "Is everything alright, Rika?"

"I don't understand how you cannot not Digivolve while the others can. What is their secret?" Rika replied with confusion in her voice.

"Rika, you need to give me time before I find the power to Digivolve" Renamon replied, trying to assure her Tamer, to let Rika know that nobody was to blame.

"And when is that?" Rika questioned as stood up angrily and suddenly shouted. "I am getting the feeling you were weak! All the Digimon we fought and absorbed, none of that is working. You should be stronger than Terriermon and Agumon by now, but they can Digivolve and you can't! I get the feeling having you was a mistake!"

Renamon was shocked to hear those words, but gave a stern face and put a paw to her face.

"If you don't think I am worthy then maybe you don't need me anymore. I won't bother you anymore." Renamon said crossly as she disappeared, leaving Rika all alone, causing the red haired Tamer to let out a frustrated sigh as she lay on her bed, her anger blinding her to the shadowed form towering over her.

"That was so cold. I love it." A voice said, sending a chill up Rika's spine and causing her to open her eyes, just as the darkness consumed her form, dragging her in a black abyss, where Rika tried to cry but found herself unable to speak.

And unsure where she where she was, the last thing Rika felt was a sudden coldness around her, before losing consciousness.

After waking up, Rika moaned a little as she opened her eyes, finding she was no longer in her bedroom, but was in an unknown location, darkness filling the room and each breath seen as mist due to the chilling temperature.

However, as Rika wanted to escape, she found herself unable to move, the same chilling figure she had seen beforehand, looming behind her.

"Welcome to my humble abode." The cold voice then said behind her, wrapping a set of wings around Rika's shaking form, almost as if he was trying to comfort her.

Curious, Rika asked. "Who are you?"

"I am IceDevimon." The Digimon replied, smiling as he then said. "And I have heard of you, Rika."

Stunned, Rika questioned as she looked up and at IceDevimon's face. "How do you know my name?"

"As I said I have heard a lot about you, that is why we are destined to become partners. I have heard of your title as Digimon Queen. I can sense your power, and I know that together we can become an unstoppable force, one that doesn't need to depend on anyone else." IceDevimon replied in a devious tone, his voice sending a chill down Rika's spine.

However, before Rika could reply, IceDevimon then said. "Rika, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Rika asked.

"To prove that I am worthy to be your partner I have set up my own line of trophies, so you can see my power for yourself." IceDevimon said in reply, before the darkness around the duo faded, revealing that amongst the roof and floor were countless Digimon, all trapped in ice, with looks of pure horror on their faces.

"For years, I have hunted hundreds of Digimon and absorbed their Data, they were friends to some, maybe even partners." IceDevimon then told Rika, concerning the Tamer as she realized what the ice Digimon had in mind.

"You listen to me, icicle head. I'll never be the partner to some freakshow Digimon!" Rika said back in defiance, breaking from IceDevimon's hold and glared at the fallen angel Digimon.

"You have no idea how exquisite you are when you're angry. It is that passion, that anger that makes me want you to be my Tamer." IceDevimon commented, his words making Rika remain defiant as she snapped at the fallen angel Digimon. "In your dreams!"

Grabbing her left arm, IceDevimon smirked at Rika as he then said. "Don't play hard to get. Embrace me as your equal and make me stronger."

"Never!" Rika said back, to which IceDevimon kept his cool, smirking darkly as he asked. "Still thinking about that pathetic Digimon you have as your current partner?"

"Why waste your time with beauty when you can tame the beast? Go ahead and summon her. Perhaps you'd like to see who the superior Digimon is?" He then asked, which rubbed Rika the wrong way.

"If you harm Renamon, I..." Rika began to say with hostility in her voice, which just made IceDevimon smirk.

"You will do what exactly? Renamon is still a Rookie, a pathetic creature I could defeat with one hand behind my back."

"Fine, I'll summon her myself." IceDevimon grinned as he put his fingers to his forehead and send a signal to Renamon, purposely making his presence and location known to all within the region.

At this, a door burst open and Rika turned to see Takato, Agumon, Calumon Henry and Terriermon enter.

"Who left the freezer on?" Takato asked, before Henry saw Rika.

"Look, over there!" He called.

Surprised to see them, Rika questioned. "How'd you find me?"

"Your D-Power sent a signal that you were nearby so we came to investigate" Takato explained in reply as Henry reset his D-Power and analyzed the Digimon holding Rika.

"IceDevimon, Champion fallen angel Digimon." He read, telling he was more powerful than the previous Champion Digimon they had faced and was certain that their Digimon would need all their strength to defeat their new enemy.

IceDevimon smirked, keeping a close hold on Rika as he said. "My Tamer and I were just getting acquainted."

"She's not your Tamer, she's with Renamon's." Agumon said back, before he and Terriermon charged at IceDevimon, only to stop when IceDevimon retaliated, releasing a set of icy beams from his eyes, stopping Agumon and Terriermon in their tracks as he froze the two Digimon.

"Agumon!" Takato called concern.

"Terriermon!" Henry followed up, his tone matching the worry Takato held for his partner, before running over to the frozen form of his and Takato's partners, using whatever implements were on the floor to try and break the ice apart, which just made the fallen angel Digimon laugh at Takato's and Henry's show of concern.

Realizing he was getting nowhere with his current method, using his brain, Henry thought of a way he believed would save Terriermon and Agumon from their icy prison, where he then readied his D-Power and a Digimon Card, one displaying the image of Meramon.

"Digi-Modify! Heat activate!" Henry called, slashing the Digimon Card through his D-Power, affecting Terriermon as he began to radiate with a red aura, Henry expecting the aura to increase and melt the ice away.

However, the aura then died down just seconds later.

"What happened?" Takato questioned, certain the ice would melt, which just made IceDevimon smirk once again.

"I'm stronger than anything you kids have faced before. It'll take much more than a little flame to make me lose my cool." He told Henry and the others with an arrogant voice, remaining arrogant as the ceiling caved in as Renamon appeared.

"Ah, the beauty has arrived." IceDevimon said with a devious grin as he turned to face her.

"Renamon!" Rika called out.

"If you want Rika, you have to go through me!" Renamon stated, jumping to the air and prepared to attack.

"Diamond...!" The foxy Digimon began to say, only to be struck down as IceDevimon quickly countered her attack, stretching his right arm out and slamming Renamon to the ground.

"Renamon!" Rika called in great concern once again, watching with a horrified expression as IceDevimon loomed over Renamon's body, tormenting her as he beat her senseless.

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon called, attacking her over and over with strike after strike, finding joy in Renamon's suffering.

"Renamon, no!" Rika called out.

"Why do you continue to stand by these fools? A Digimon is only useful when it can fight. Tell me, why do you care about these pathetic creatures?" IceDevimon asked, not letting up on his attacks upon Renamon.

"I care about her because Renamon is my friend..." Rika said, triggering something inside of the Tamer, where her D-Power began to glow as Calumon smiled and his forehead glowed with a bright red light, just as Renamon felt new power enter her.

"Renamon Digivolve to..." Renamon began to say as her fur was ripped off, showing her mainframe, before her being changed, taking the form of a four legged fox with nine tails, where she then called in a mighty voice. "Kyubimon!"

Seeing Kyubimon now standing before her, Rika was left in awe.

"Amazing. She Digivolved." Rika thought aloud, which made Kyubimon nod.

"It was thanks to your dedication that allowed me to achieve this form." Kyubimon replied, sounding proud of her Tamer before she turned to Kyubimon.

"Now the main show begins. Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon called, casting nine balls of flame around IceDevimon, who couldn't handle the light each flame was emitting and leapt into the air, just as each fireball burst.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon then followed up, trying to keep IceDevimon on the ropes as she spun around, igniting her being and releasing a large surge of blue flames at the fallen angel Digimon.

"Tundra Freeze!" IceDevimon called back, spitting out a blast of ice from his mouth, consuming Kyubimon's flames in ice and rendering the attack useless.

And with Kyubimon out in the open, IceDevimon struck again.

"Avalanche Claw!" He yelled, releasing a collection of icicles from his wings, striking the foxy Digimon.

"Kyubimon!" Rika called in great concern, worried that even with the power of Digivolution, IceDevimon's power was still too much for them to handle.

"Agumon, hold on!" Takato called, trying to burst them out, wanting to help Rika and Kyubimon against their icy foe, before Henry stopped.

"Wait. I got an idea." He said, before withdrawing another Digimon Card and slashed it though his D-Power,

"Digi-Modify! Expansion activate!" He announced, causing Terriermon's skin to turn black and decorate with a pattern of stars, while his body began to bloat more and more, to the point Terriermon was larger than the ice that held him, shattering to bits as he and Agumon escaped.

With Agumon and Terriermon free, returning to his normal size and colours, Henry smiled, as Takato said to Agumon, starting with joy, before determination filled his voice. "That goodness you're alright. Now it's our turn."

"I don't think so!" IceDevimon said back as Kyubimon weakly rose her tail and tried to fire another fireball, but IceDevimon moved his head aside to avoid the shot with ease.

"This is the end! So long you pathetic fox!" IceDevimon called as he prepared to finish Kyubimon off, only to stop when a voice cut across him. "Hold it, right there!"

Hearing another voice, IceDevimon stopped as he and Kyubimon turned to see Guilmon slowly walking towards IceDevimon, a scowl on his face.

"Guilmon!" Takato called with relief to see him turn up again, while his presence made Agumon cheer.

"Yeah, big brother is here!" He said joyfully.

"And is there something you want of me, boy?" IceDevimon asked, wondering what the Hazard Digimon wanted.

"I made a vow to never allow evil to harm innocent Digimon or humans. And you, are evil to the core. Therefore, I am going to destroy you." Guilmon said in reply.

"You, destroy me? That's funny. Let's see if you prove it." IceDevimon replied with a continued arrogance.

"Avalanche Claw!" He then yelled as he launched his claw, which Guilmon grabbed with a stunning amount of speed, stopping his attack and stunning the ice Digimon that Guilmon was able to match his speed.

"Takato, use a Card on me. Let me be the one to finish this." Guilmon said to Takato.

"I know just the card" Takato said in reply, drawing out his D-Power and the Digimon Card..

"Digi Modify! Hyper Wing activate!" The brunete then announced as he slashed said Card though his D-Power, causing six wings of pure light to emerge from Guilmon's back, which Guilmon then spread the wings out and shot upward, taking IceDevimon with him, where he slammed the fallen angel's head into the ceiling, trapping him.

And with IceDevimon now unable to fight or defend himself, it was time for their battle to come to an end.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon then bellowed, blasting the ice Digimon with a concentrated blast of flame, causing IceDevimon to scream in agony as he was destroyed, reduced to Data particles that Guilmon then absorbed.

With IceDevimon gone, the frozen lair he made disappeared, the area around returning to normal, while the Tamers made their way to the roof, checking on the scenery and making sure everything was back to normal.

"Alright, we won!" Terriermon called with a smile as Takato turned to thank Guilmon, only to see he was gone again.

"He was here one moment and now he's gone again." Henry said, a little down to see Guilmon flee, but saw Takato still smiling.

"Don't worry. I am sure we'll see him again." Takato replied with a confident tone, before all turned to Rika, wondering how she was faring

"I hate him... no... all digimon, I hate them all!" Rika suddenly yelled as she ran away, her actions made Kyubimon scowl and took her leave, shocking Takato and Henry.

"Hold on, aren't you two supposed to be friends?" Takato asked, but Rika just ignored the brunette's words.

"We have to do something to mend their friendship cause this is ridiculous" Henry said.

"But why Rika so mean to Renamon?" Agumon questioned.

"Well, Rika wanted a strong partner so when she saw a dark Digimon organisation on screen she chose Renamon to be her partner. However, she doesn't know that her power and love for her Digimon gave Renamon the strength she need to digivolve" Terriermon explained.

Planning to put an end to her hatred, Takato's expression turned to a scowl as he began to leave, making Agumon ask. "Takatomon, where are you going?"

"To give Rika a piece of my mind! How dare she think of Renamon just a tool! I will see her wrong. Come on, Agumon!" Takato said, heading off with Agumon in tow, seeking out the misguided Tamer and set her straight.

Behind the building opposite, Guilmon saw the scene, glaring at how Rika and Kyubimon were acting and headed off.

His work done for the time being, but he knew that sooner or later, he would be needed again.


	9. Rika's feelings

Chapter 9: Rika's Feelings

-At the Nonaka residence-

Rika lay on her bed, her mood remaining quite cross and upset.

She now hated Digimon after finally making Kyubimon digivolve and seeing that despite her new form, she still lost.

"Damn it. I picked a weak Digimon." Rika scowled.

"That is wrong, Rika!" A furious voice commented, causing Rika to looked to the side and saw Takato and Agumon in her home, entering her bedroom.

Wanting an answer, Rika asked. "And how did you two get in here?"

"Your grandmother let us in. And I hid Agumon in his box along the way here." Takato replied, before getting to the reason of their visit. "But I am here to tell you that you and Renamon should make up again."

"But she lost to IceDevimon! How can I be a proper Digimon Tamer if she can't win as a champion?" Rika questioned angrily.

"But it's your love and friendship for her that made her digivolve" a new voice enter the room as Rika and Takato looked around confused.

"Did you hear a voice?" Takato asked.

"Hello. How long you been up there?" Agumon said cheerfully to the ceiling as all looked up to see the ceiling panel move aside, before a bird-like Digimon flew down.

Taking in her appearance, the avian Digimon had pink feathers that covered her body, covering her arms and allowing her to fly.

From her body structure, Takato, Agumon and Rika could see she was female due to the feathers covering around and above her breasts, while the Digimon had a red beak, a set of azure eyes and red talons upon her clawed fingers and feet, while attached around her left leg was a decorative silver ring.

But not wanting to seem rude the Digimon smiled as she made her introduction.

"I have been here a while now. I have been searching for you for a while, Rika." The bird Digimon said cheerfully as Rika looked at her with confusion and questioned. "And who are you?"

"My name is Biyomon, and I am your second partner." Biyomon informed, wanting to hug Rika, but could sense Rika wasn't in the mood to be touched and instead bowed to show he respect.

"Second partner?" Takato asked, which made Biyomon nod and say. "That's right. It's just like you, Agumon and Guilmon."

"So you like Renamon's sister?" Agumon asked, not completely understanding the bond between Digimon and their Tamers.

"No! Renamon and I are not partners and I don't need you." Rika snapped, continuing to show her detestment toward Digimon, before she was suddenly silenced.

SLAP!

"Takatomon!" Agumon said with great shock when Takato suddenly slapped Rika across the face, leaving a red mark upon the redhead's cheek.

"Have you forgotten your own words when against IceDevimon? Renamon's your friend and always will be. And Biyomon seems like a nice Digimon too! How can you think of Digimon as tools when they are living beings, just like you and me?" Takato questioned with a combination of anger and confusion, leaving Rika silently staring at the brunette, shocked he had hit her, but felt compelled to listen to what Takato had to say.

"He's right." Biyomon said, resting her wing on her chest as she added. "Digimon have feelings too. We laugh, we cry, we feel pain, everything you feel, we feel those same emotions. You and Renamon need to know how to feel loved. And since a Biyomon like me was nicknamed as the Digimon of Love in that Digidestined series, I can help you."

"Wow. Biyomon is so smart and wise." Agumon commented, his praise making Biyomon blush.

"Thank you for your kindness. You might be young, but you're maturing fast." Biyomon then said to Agumon, before her attention returned to her Tamer and caused her to say. "Go and find Renamon. Rika and I need to talk, woman to woman."

"Thanks, Biyomon. I'll leave this to you. Rika, remember what I've told you" Takato said as he and Agumon left, leaving Rika in Biyomon's care, who took a seat beside her Tamer and began to speak.

"Now let's get started by getting to know each other a little better..." The avian Digimon started to say, ready to share any and all she could, just hoping she could get Rika to be more open.

-With Renamon-

After parting ways with Rika, Renamon had taken to find shelter in the park, finding the woodlands an environment to her liking, where she tried to relax against a tree, but continued to think about Rika, the words of her Tamer still stinging her.

"So Rika hates me now huh? That's fine. I don't need her anymore. Maybe I should do what Impmon would do and fight by myself." Renamon thought aloud as she prepares to leave.

"I believe following in Impmon's example and leaving Rika is the wrong path for you." A voice too familiar to Renamon then said with a seriousness, causing Renamon to stop in her tracks as she turned to see Guilmon lean against the tree behind her, his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face.

"It's you. How is it wrong? Explain to me how it's wrong if I want to leave a Tamer who shows no care toward me." Renamon said.

"You need Rika's strength and care. And from what I can tell, you never need Digimon Data at all. Your Tamer's love and care for you should make you more powerful. I should know. Even when apart, I feel my Tamer's trust in me always there and never unwavered." Guilmon said in reply, which caused Renamon to move closer to Guilmon, trusting his words a little.

"Is that right? Let me try this once. If you're right, then I return to Rika. If you're wrong…" Renamon started to say, but was silenced when Guilmon spoke up.

"No need for words. A Digital Field has appeared nearby. You'll be up against a Digimon called Harpymon." Guilmon told the foxy Digimon, looking at a nearby field and saying with a continued calmness in his voice. "See if you can defeat her by yourself. But you will soon realise that you can't... not without Rika."

"Sounds good to me. Just watch me." Renamon said back, wanting to prove Guilmon wrong, that she didn't need Rika and leapt towards the area with haste, leaving Guilmon by himself, where a small grin appeared on his face, knowing how the battle would unfold, just before taking his leave, for he too still had his own plans and goals to achieve.

But before leaving, under his breath, he whispered 'Good luck'.

-Back with Rika-

"So why do you need Renamon to be strong?" Biyomon asked as she and Rika continued in their talk, before the avian Digimon then asked. "Is it because of what happened to your father?"

"You know?" Rika questioned, shocked at how Biyomon knew such a terrible event of her past, but then she sighed and nodded.

"Yes. My father was killed in a car accident, and I thought he was strong, which is why I sought Renamon to make her stronger so she could take my father's place." Rika replied, before having to ask. "But why did you seek me out, Biyomon?"

"Because I can feel your love, the hidden love hidden inside you. Even Renamon has hidden love, as do all Digimon, including that Digimon who is suffering from that terrible evil... Guilmon I believe was his name." Biyomon said, making Rika look at Biyomon with some awe as she asked. "Guilmon? You know about him and the Digital Hazard?"

"I've been watching your fights for sometime now. I know all about you, Renamon, Guilmon, that cute and sweet hearted Agumon, the Tamers, everything. And I wanted to help as well. But I was just scared Renamon might get mad at me, thinking I was trying to steal you from her." Biyomon said in reply, before she smiled and added. "But even now, I still want to help you both."

Rika was caught on by her words, as she touched her chest, knowing that Biyomon was right.

But Biyomon tensed up as she sensed a wild Digimon, where she informed her Tamer. "Rika, we have trouble. A Digimon just appeared in the park, and Renamon is heading towards it! I think she plans to face it on her own, but even with her training, I don't think she can win."

Rika was shocked to hear those words as she reached for her Digimon Cards, followed by her D-Power to call Takato and Henry for help, hating to ask, but knew she needed to overcome such a problem if she were to get stronger as a Tamer.

-At the park-

Renamon arrived in the Digital Field to see the digimon known as Harpymon appear before her.

"So, you are Harpymon? Alright, let's dance." Renamon said as she leaps up towards Harpymon and kicked her, causing Harpymon to crash to the ground, before continuing in her assault as she sent out a series of punches to her and kicked her enemy back to the ground once again.

After seeing her opponent down, Renamon just scoffed at the fallen form of Harpymon, where the vixen then said. "It was pointless after all. I don't need Rika and I don't need your Data. It's all..."

But Renamon was cut in her sentence as Harpymon rose again, catching Renamon off guard with a sudden increase in her speed.

"Wind Seeker!" Harpymon let out with a fearsome screech, attacking and impaling Renamon with shards, where Renamon crashed to the ground, fairly damaged at the attack.

'I'm too powerless to defeat her on my own. Guilmon was right... I need Rika for this fight...' Renamon groaned as Harpymon approach her fallen form and rose her claw, ready to finish her.

But before dealing the final blow, another attack cut in.

"Spiral Twister!" A new voice to Renamon announced, before a stream of green flames that curled around itself blasted Harpymon from behind, causing the flying beast to turn to see Rika, Biyomon, Takato, Agumon, Calumon, Henry and Terriermon show up.

"Renamon!" Rika called, actually sounding concerned for her partner, where Renamon looked at her and awe.

"R... Rika? What are you doing here?" She questioned. "I thought you hated me."

Ignoring Renamon's words and confusion, Rika and Biyomon rushed to the vixen's side, where Rika softly touched her form and said with empathy. "Renamon... I am so sorry."

"Huh?" Renamon could only say, confusion continuing to fill her.

"I was wrong. I care about you. You're my friend. Takato and Biyomon told me the truth. I don't want to lose you like I lost my father. And if you're gone, who will save Guilmon when he loses himself to the Digital Hazard again?" Rika said to Renamon, tearing up a little.

"Guilmon... Rika... I am also sorry..." Renamon said tearing up too, feeling more loved and cared again, just before noticing the added Digimon to the team.

"You're Biyomon? I have a feeling you were around. I hope you forgive me." She begged.

"I already did." Biyomon replied with a cheerful smile.

"Rika, Renamon, Biyomon, watch out!" Takato suddenly called in warning as all three turned to see Harpymon charging at them, her taloned feet drawn, ready to shred her foes to pieces.

And from seeing Renamon in danger again, Rika's D-Power then glowed blue and pink as Calumon's forehead glowed with a red light, combining the powers, which filled Renamon and Biyomon, amazing the two at the energy coursing through them.

"Renamon digivolve to... Kyubimon!" The foxy Digimon called, returning to her Champion form, while Biyomon felt similar power entering her being, causing her to call. "Biyomon Digivolve to..."

"Birdramon!" She let out with a mighty cry, Digivolving alongside Renamon.

And while her appearance was similar to Sora's Birdramon, she had a gold chest plate and armour that covered her taloned feet.

"Whoa! Biyomon Digivolved as well?" Terriermon asked with great surprise in his voice, before Henry added. "Then she really is Rika's partner."

"Wow. Biyomon continues to be amazing." Agumon said, impressed by Birdramon's appearance, while feeling her power, teeling she would not go down without a fight.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon then called as she showed her power, releasing a stream of flames from her wings that struck Harpymon, blasting her back by the power of the blaze.

"Tail Fox Inferno!" Kyubimon followed up with a great call, setting all nine of her tails ablaze with spheres of blue flames that she then threw at Harpymon, giving Harpymon no time to fight back, counter or avoid the attack.

All harpymon could do was let out another agonized screech as Kyubimon's fireballs, along with Birdramon's fire attacks, bombarded and greatly injured her.

"We've got Harpymon on the ropes." Rika called, drawing two Digimon Cards and went on to say, commanding her partners. "Now to finish this!"

"Digi-Modify! Kyubimon: Speed activate!" Rika called slashing her Card through her D-power, quickly following up as she then announced. "Birdramon: Power activate!"

With the effects of both Digimon Cards activated, Kyubimon and Birdramon felt their overall speed and power increase.

Now knowing there was no way she could lose, the yellow furred vixen leapt up, curled into a ball as she enveloped her body in blue flames.

"Dragon Wheel!" She yelled, releasing the flames from her body, which took the form of a huge dragon, which followed along with Birdramon's fire attack, both attacks went straight through Harpymon, causing her to yell and screech in pain as she was defeated.

And as her body broke apart, turning into Data particles, Birdramon looked at Kyubimon with a curiousness and asked. "Aren't you gonna take her Data?"

"I don't think I need it anymore. And I don't need to absorb any other Digimon Data. I need my Tamer's power to make me more powerful. Thank you, Rika. And thank you, Birdramon for aiding me." Kyubimon replied, smiling at Birdramon and Rika, causing the pair to smile back.

And as the Digital Field disappeared, all sat together in a group.

"So Rika, you finally agree to not take anymore Data?" Henry asked, earning a nod from Rika.

"Yes. I realize that I don't need their Data to make Renamon stronger, she just needs me and I need her." Rika replied, smiling at Takato, Renamon and Biyomon. "Because Biyomon was right. My love for these two have grown stronger. I owe you all thanks for setting me on the right path."

"We're just glad you're safe." Biyomon said with a cheerfulness toward her Tamer.

"Biyomon did amazing. Agumon impressed." Agumon then said, making Biyomon smile and blush at Agumon's kind words.

"Renamon, look like you got a sister to look after now" Rika said as Renamon nod, accepting Biyomon as Rika's second partner.

"Speaking of siblings… Takato… I saw him a while ago. Guilmon was right all along. I needed Rika for strength. He set me on this path so he can show me the truth." Renamon said, smiling as she told her friends. "I owe him so much, after all the times I've saved him."

Curious, Agumon looked at Renamon and asked. "You saw big brother?"

"I had a feeling he might do something like this. He is a wise Digimon after all" Takato said, smiling as he knew Guilmon would return and was glad to see his assistance had helped Rika and Renamon repair their friendship.

"Speaking of Guilmon, we should all do what he was doing, just stopping the evil Digimon from spreading chaos. And we need to protect him as well if he falls under the control of the Digital Hazard once again." Rika informed.

"In that case..." Renamon said as she rose and looked in the sky with a smile. "Next time we meet, I'll convince him to join us, make him my training partner, keep him by my side, protect him from any evil. Because, I never want to leave his side ever again."

"Me too. Big brother fear dark power so much, he need reminder we all there for him." Agumon said.

"Then it's settled. Next time, Guilmon shows up, we will talk him into joining us." Takato said as all agreed to the idea.

"Then what do you say we go on a Guilmon search and tell him what we feel about him? He can be trusted now." Henry suggested.

"Yes, we must make Guilmon a fellow Tamer member now." Rika said.

"Then let's go find him before the day is done." Takato replied as all nodded and all went off together to find Guilmon.

-Elsewhere-

Looking at the full moon on top of a building, Guilmon put a hand to his chest, still feeling the burden of his sins weighing him down, but he felt his friends' trust in him grow.

"Boy. I sure met some good people on my path of redemption." Guilmon said to himself, before he glared and looked up at the Hypnos building from afar knowing that the blond haired man was plotting something against him and the rest of the Digimon.

'And why I do have a bad feeling that guy who been watching us the whole time is plotting something?' Guilmon thought cautiously with a glare as the blonde hair man looked out of the window and knew Guilmon was watching him too making him glare.

'Seems I've been noticed. No matter. I think it's about time I paid his friends a visit before putting my plan into action.' The man thought, gaining a confident smile, for things within Shinjuku were about to change.


	10. Jeri and Leomon

Chapter 10: Jeri and Leomon

While searching for Guilmon, Takato, Agumon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon and Biyomon decided to start their search at the car park where they first met.

"You know, for a red tall muscular digimon, he's good at hiding himself." Terriermon commented as he poked his head under a parked van, finding no sight of the Hazard Digimon.

"Well he's not here. Let's search somewhere else." Biyomon suggested, flying around the area, she too getting no sight of Guilmon and believed they could track him if they were fast enough.

But as the Tamers began to exit through the park entrance, a figure blocked their path, a blonde haired man in a black suit and glasses.

"Going somewhere." He asked, looking at the group with a small smirk.

A little worried, Takato asked. "Who are you?"

"That's none of your concern." The man replied, pushing up his sunglasses as he then said. "But I know who you are. Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka."

"And how do you know our names?" Rika asked with a glare, part of her not caring if they were human and wanted to sick Renamon upon them.

"You've been under close observation. This game you're playing is dangerous. I suggest you find a new hobby." The blond just commented, not showing the slightest fear at seeing the Digimon.

"What was that?" Henry snarled, he too taking a disliking to the stranger.

"And I know about your Digimon. Terriermon, Calumon, Agumon, Biyomon, Renamon and the devil." The mystery man went on to say, his last few words puzzling the Tamers.

"Devil?" Henry questioned, before he asked. "Do you mean Impmon?"

"No. That thing might be an annoyance, but he is a minimal threat, just a bug we can squash anytime we want. I talk about the one who holds the Digital Hazard of course." The man replied, smirking at Takato. "Guilmon, I believe you call him."

"Hey, don't talk about big brother like that!" Agumon snapped, feeling his anger growing.

"You take that back!" Renamon added, surprising Rika and the others to see Renamon lose her temper.

"Heh. I think not. I've said what I've wanted, what you do next is up to you. But I do hope you take my words seriously when I say that Digimon are cannot be trusted, they are just data. And sooner or later that data will be erased." The blond then said, turning and taking his leave.

"You're wrong! First off, Digimon are not just data, they're living things, just like us. And second, Guilmon is no devil, he's a kind Digimon and our friend!" Takato said defensively, his words caused the mystery man to stop for a moment, listening to what Takato had said, before he resumed walking away, leaving the Tamers silent.

"Man, what's with that guy?" Rika asked, getting a seriously irritated vibe off of the man.

"I just don't get what he wants." Terriermon said, before asking. "What's his deal with Digimon?"

"I don't know, but I didn't like what he said, it's not true. Digimon are not just data, they are living beings, just like us." Takato said with a little anger in his voice, with such cruel words to say about Guilmon.

Henry and Rika nodded in agreement before they noticed it was getting late.

"Guess we have to call it a day. We'll find Guilmon tomorrow." Henry said with a caring smile toward Takato, just before he and Terriermon headed off, while Rika and Renamon merely walked past Takato.

"Catch you later, Gogglehead." Rika said, her tone remaining distant, not even looking at Takato, which made him rub his head, wondering what had made Rika into the young woman she was.

But knowing he didn't have time to just stand around, Takato quickly waved over to Agumon, who chased after his Tamer, picking Calumon up along the way as the two Digimon followed the brunette back to the bakery, waiting until dinner had been called and snuck inside and in his bedroom, where Agumon curled up on the foot of his Tamer's bed, while Calumon giggled as he bounced on the mattress, soon tiring himself out and falling asleep.

-The next day-

Takato, Henry and Rika, along with their Digimon, sat in front of Agumon's shed to think on Guilmon's whereabouts, the possible locations where Guilmon could be hiding.

"How can he be so hard to find? Where could Guilmon be?" Rika asked, her tone fairly frustrated.

"Excuse me, but did you say Guilmon?" A mild, but worried voice suddenly asked, causing all to look over and were shocked, especially to Rika, to see a girl with a yellow shirt, green skirt and brown hair looking at them.

"Jeri? What are you doing here?" Rika questioned, making Takato ask "Rika, you know her?"

"We go to the same school together." Rika replied, before she added. "She is a sad girl who lost her mother a long time ago, so you two better be nice."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Henry apologized.

"It's alright. Rika, I am sorry to bother you like this, but those are Digimon, right?" Jeri questioned, looking at Agumon, Calumon, Terriermon, Renamon and Biyomon.

"They are, but why do you ask?" Rika questioned back, knowing Jeri was able to keep a secret, but was curious as to why Jeri wanted to know about the Digimon.

From Rika's questioning, Jeri rummaged through her skirt and withdrew her own D-Power, a great surprise to the Tamers.

"You're a Tamer too? How did this happen?" Rika asked, having befriended Jeri a few years ago, even hanging out at her place, but not for one second did the Nonaka consider Jeri to be Tamer material.

"It happened when he appeared." Jeri said, just when a voice cut across them. "Jeri, do not tell them too much."

At the sudden commanding voice, all turned to see a Leomon appear, which was a surprise to all, save Jeri.

"But Leomon..." Jeri began to say, trying to protest, but was silenced as Leomon gave her a silent look.

"Wait... what do you mean by don't tell us too much?" Takato asked, wanting to help Jeri.

"After my griefing of my mother, Leomon appeared to me." Jeri told the Tamers, before adding. "He's my adopted father to me as well as my partner."

"Is that how you came to this world, Leomon?" Renamon asked, most interested in the bond he shared with Jeri.

"Yes and no." Leomon said.

"Yes on me wanting to protect Jeri and be her partner. And no, because I am exactly here to destroy a terrible evil which threatened both worlds... the Digital Hazard." The lion Digimon informed, which shocked Takato, Agumon and the others to know Leomon wanted to eliminate Guilmon.

"That means you're targeting big brother?" Agumon asked, bracing himself to defend his brother.

"I was going after Guilmon, but settle down, little one. I am not going to kill him now." Leomon informed, causing Renamon to ask. "What changed your mind?"

"I came to this world after the corrupted devil form of Guilmon killed my village in the Digital World. I followed him to exact my people's revenge." Leomon told the others. "He was hard to track down in the Real World until I saw him fighting you back in that car park. However, one thing stopped me in my quest for vengeance..."

"And what is that?" Terriermon asked, unsure if Leomon was an ally or an enemy.

"You." Leomon said in reply, pointing to Renamon, which left her in awe.

"It was you who stopped his rampage by saving him from the Digital Hazard with your mysterious powers. When he awakened, he was a different person than I remembered him. I realise now that it was the Digital Hazard who was my true enemy, not Guilmon himself. Therefore, you must live and keep him protected at all costs." Leomon spoke up.

"Because of my Yin and Yang powers?" Renamon asked, her tail swayed side by side at the revelation.

"Exactly. You were the key for both our worlds. After your meeting with him the second time in that alleyway, I followed Guilmon where he and I had a talk." Leomon said.

-Flashback-

Leomon stood in front of Guilmon, who was sitting on a stone step by the alleyway, his arms wrapped in bandages within a cross pattern.

"I knew you were there. I can smell you out" Guilmon said.

"So you know that I was watching you the whole time?" Leomon asked, crossing his arms as he stared at Guilmon with a curiousness.

"Of course I know. So did you come here to eliminate me?" Guilmon questioned as he continued to wrap his arms with bandages.

"It was the Hazard I wanted to eliminate. But that vixen saved you twice. But you did kill my people and my beloved. You know that I can never forgive you." Leomon said in reply.

"I know. I am regretting that day ever since I awoke from the Digital Hazard. These bandages are reminder of the sins I committed. So I am doing something about it. It doesn't matter if you forgive me or not, I will make up for what I've done." Guilmon said as he finished wrapping up his arms.

"So you're repenting?" Leomon asked, to which Guilmon stood up and gave his answer.

"Yeah, something like that. But I also must find some way to suppressing this power, not letting it corrupt me again. I also made a vow to just destroy any and all evil Digimon who threaten all the innocent lives of both Digimon and humans. I owe that vixen so much." Guilmon said in reply.

Telling Guilmon was speaking the truth, Leomon felt respect toward Guilmon, but had to ask. "But what happened if that vixen is gone and you're corrupted once again?"

"If that happens, kill me without a second thought." Guilmon said, his tone serious, which Leomon took to heart and nodded.

"But I vow to protect that girl... that yellow vixen also. She's my only hope of escaping this nightmare." Guilmon said as he pulled his hood over his head again, ready to take his leave.

"Alright. Now I know you weren't completely responsible for your actions, if you do lose control, I'll come right for you." Leomon replied, getting no argument from Guilmon.

"I wouldn't have it either way." Guilmon said as he began to walk off, leaving Leomon alone, where he thought. 'He might be a mature and grown up Digimon, but he's still only a boy. Yet that girl is his answer.'

-End flashback-

"...and that's the story. Afterwards I met Jeri and protected her from a Digimon attack where I became her partner." Leomon said, his tale all shocked by the story.

"Wow. Guilmon must be thinking ahead if he's so concerned about you, Renamon." Rika said, her words causing Renamon to blush.

But more focused on his partner, Takato told Leomon. "Either way, I know Guilmon will never succumb to the Digital Hazard. If that happens, Renamon, Agumon and I will be there to help him. Because I trust in him and I know he's doing the same for me."

Leomon gave a small smile as he commented. "Heh. It's good to see that dinosaur has friends like you."

"Leomon, you're giving up your hunt for Guilmon now?" Jeri asked.

"For the time being. But if he loses control, I'll be there." Leomon said in reply.

"Jeri, why not come with us?" Henry offered, before pointing out. "We could use more help and Leomon can help protect the two worlds."

"I would love to but give Leomon and I some time. I don't think we're ready to be approached as partners yet." Jeri replied.

"Aww, but you two make a great team. I bet you'd be awesome if we work together." Calumon pointed out, saddened to see the groups not getting along.

"Thanks for the offer, but we will join in time. In the meantime, keep an eye on your Digimon." Leomon said as he and Jeri began to leave, where Jeri gave off a faint smile, before turning away.

As Jeri and Leomon departed, the Tamers focused back on Guilmon, save Terriermon, who remained on his partner's shoulder and teased. "You like her, don't you Henry?"

"Pardon?" Henry asked, blushing a little at Terriermon's words, which made the small beast Digimon grin.

"I saw the way she looked at you when she was leaving, and the way you looked back. You want her. You want her to be your girlfriend." Terriermon said, continuing to tease Henry, who continued to blush at Terriermon and his words.

"And what's wrong with that?" Biyomon suddenly asked, drawing the attention toward her, before gesturing to Takato and Rika as she said. "I think they make a cute couple, just like Takato and Rika do."

From Biyomon's words, Takato and Rika both fell silent, their faces red and both unsure how to react, until Takato finally pulled focus and said. "Our sides aren't the point here. What we know for certain is Renamon's the only hope Guilmon has if he does lose control again. We cannot afford to lose her."

"This connection I share with Guilmon. How did this happen and why?" Renamon questioned, putting a hand above her breasts to feel her heartbeat, feeling more confused than before, but knew Guilmon needed her, which meant she had to do anything it meant to make sure she remained strong.

"Alright, let's continue our search for Guilmon before we get more uninvited guests or Kazu and Kenta show up." Rika said, her tone a slight joke, but mostly sarcasm, before all turned to continue their search, unaware that a black van suddenly pulled up, the side door opening revealing several men in white lab coats and masks, who were about to follow them, but stopped.

"Leave them." A voice ordered.

Turning, the scientists saw the man in the sunglasses leave the van, flicking his lighter as he walked into the alley, "We've got a bigger fish to fry."

With that said, he turned to see a Digital Field appear, where a Raremon tried to get out, but found itself powerless against the barrier, making it moan and bellow over and over as it slammed its arms against the barrier.

"Now, fire!" The man then commanded as the scientists held a line of guns, each firing off a laser through the chest of Raremon, making it break into ice fragments, which the man then picked up and smirked at.

"I see those children want to continue to play their games. But once we are done here, the Digimon threat will no longer be a problem." He commented, before dropping the ice and stepping on it.

Facing the scientists, the blond then ordered. "Gather what data you can from the remains. I want Operation Juggernaut operational as soon as possible."

"Right away, Mr. Yamaki, sir." One of the men replied, getting to work as all collected what remains of Raremon they could, making the man now identified as Yamaki show off a pleased smirk.

Behind the tree, Guilmon watched Yamaki's moves, glaring at the blond and his scientists, watching them gather up the Raremon Data and causing Guilmon to wonder. 'What is he up to?'

-Back at the Hypnos building-

Finished with the Raremon, what remained of it, Yamaki had a superior smirk on his face as he boarded the elevator and made his way to the lower levels.

'Those clueless Tamers and their Digimon, they have no idea what I have cooked up in my lab, and won't they be surprised.' Yamaki thought, entering a massive room, filled with monitors, machinery and many scientists, while inside several containers were the remains of Raremon, only they were no longer frozen and floated in the liquid filled containers.

"Sir, we're ready to initiate the data scan." One of Yamaki's employees informed, getting a stoic stare from the blonde.

"What are you waiting for then?" Yamaki asked, just before he commanded. "Do it."

"It's just we are picking up very faint life readings from the remains." The scientist replied, looking at Yamaki with some fascination as he stated. "If we copied the data of this creature and managed to stabilize it, I think we could bring it back to life."

From his words, Yamaki just stared at the scientist with no interest in his words.

"A worm has more life than these creatures, they are just packets of data, zeroes and ones, so why would I want to bring back something that is of no use to me? All I want right now is to analyze the data of this Digimon, to know how they live, and how they can be destroyed." Yamaki replied, looking over at the second scientist operating the equipment and told him with an authoritative tone. "Proceed with the scan."

"Yes, sir." He replied, not asking questions and staying in line as he activated the machine, causing the remnants of Raremon's body to start bubbling and slowly started to break a part, before dispersing into countless particles of data.

"It's gone. The data is still with us, but the body is gone." The second scientist then informed, looking at them empty canisters as he asked Yamaki. "Should I save the data?"

"I don't see the point to that." Yamaki said back, remaining with an uncaring tone as he told his scientists. "We got all the data we needed from the scanning procedure. Eliminate anything that's left."

Doing as per Yamaki's orders, the scientists purged the tubes, erasing any residual data of Raremon, while Yamaki looked at the tubes with a dark smile. "We'll scan as many Digimon as we need to, until they're all gone."

-Back in the park-

"Nothing. No trace of Guilmon anywhere." Takato said as he and Agumon sat on the swings, taking a small break.

But looking at his Tamer, Agumon noticed something was wrong and asked. "Takatomon, what's wrong?"

"I... I am just concerned for the both of you." Takato said, looking at Agumon with a caring expression and told his Digimon. "You both are like children to me. I don't want any harm to come to both of you."

"Agumon never leave Takatomon because Takatomon is Agumon's friend. Agumon not sure what friend is but knows Takatomon is best friend to Agumon." Agumon said in reply, not completely sure what Takato had said but understood that his Tamer cared deeply for him and for Guilmon.

"Agumon..." Takato just said as the other Tamers returned, where Calumon lept upon Agumon's head, playing around with the reptile Digimon.

"Yeah, we're all friends here so we shouldn't be worried about us getting hurt. We'll be alright." Henry reassured him.

"And if anybody does mess with us, then they'll have to go through us." Rika added surprising Takato a little at the redhead showing actual friendship, but it made him then smile, feeling better that he knew he could trust Rika and Renamon.

"Thanks guys. But what Leomon said to me..." Takato started to say, stopping when all felt the ground shaking a little, causing Rika to ask. "What is that?"

"I'm not too sure, but I think that is causing it." Takato pointed out, causing all to look back to the city and saw a stream of blue energy shooting from the top of a large building, producing a set of digital waves, which confused the Tamers as to what it was.

And their confusion continued, as did the shock when Calumon let out a sudden panic filled cry as he was suddenly pulled off of Agumon's head and began to float away, seemingly against his will.

But acting fast, Agumon and Biyomon jumped for Calumon, managing to grab him, where they brought him down and held him close to their chest, making Calumon smile.

"Thank you, you two." He said, grateful he wasn't sucked away.

"No problem." Biyomon replied, smiling back at Calumon, before her expression turned serious as she gazed at the energy, which had turned into a massive void, making the avian Digimon say. "But whatever that thing is, we have to stop it."

"Before it sucks us all up." Terriermon added, he too feeling the strange effects of the void trying to drag him off, gripping tightly on Henry's jacket to counter the effects.

"Then let's go." Takato said, running toward the source of the void, heading out of the park and causing Henry and Rika to follow the duo.

-Elsewhere-

Through all of Shinjuku, the void could be seen, even Guilmon looked at the void in the sky and glared, arms crossed and cloak blowing behind him.

"I see... so that's what he was up to. But even so I fear he may bring out a bigger danger than what he is trying to prevent." Guilmon said to himself as a bad feeling came over him, knowing things were going to go from bad to worse.


	11. The first Deva

Chapter 11: The First Deva

On the bridgeway, Yamaki looked in the sky, smiling victoriously at his accomplishment, where he then said with a continued pride in his tone. "My greatest creation, Juggernaut, This will rid us of all those vermin. Goodbye beasts of mayhem, time to go away. The world will soon be free of this pestilence forever."

And his smile remained as he turned his head, looking to see Takato, Agumon, Rika, Renamon, Biyomon, Calumon, Henry and Terriermon arrive.

"Well look who's come to marvel at my brilliance." He said, facing Takato, Agumon and the others.

"You again!" Takato called, looking upward at the strange void, where he saw Digimon being forcefully sucked into it, before breaking into particles and fading away, concerning Takato and making him say. "It's like some huge Digimon vacuum. What's happening to them?"

"We had no other choice." Yamaki spoke up, pushing up his sunglasses as he approached the Tamers. "Let's just say we're controlling an infestation, all vermin must go."

"But you can't just destroy all the Digimon, they're our friends." Takato pointed out, which Yamaki saw as childish naivety.

"Really? You still consider these monsters to be your friends?" Yamaki asked, causing Biyomon, Renamon and Terriermon to glare at the blond, while Agumon gave off a small snarl.

"These things are incapable of friendship. They're nothing more than artificial lifeforms." Yamaki then said, believing he was done in his conversation as he walked past the Tamers.

"That's not true! Digimon aren't what you think." Takato called, continuing to defend Agumon, Renamon, Biyomon, Terriermon and Calumon.

"Takato..." Agumon interrupted, his tone sounding serious as he informed. "It's coming."

Turning their attention away from Yamaki, Takato and the others all saw a dark stream flood down from the void, unsure what exactly was happening or what was coming out of it, as was Yamaki.

"Sir, something is coming out of the Juggernaut!" Riley informed through his earpiece, shocking him.

"What!? But... but that's impossible, this program is flawless, I designed it myself!" Yamaki said as he looked up to see the sky darkening, where he called in disbelief. "This cannot be happening!"

Continuing to watch on as the Juggernaut program was turning unstable, the sky above the Hypnos building suddenly split open, looking like a code of data that hovered over the city, causing all the homes to lose power and the appliances to suddenly die.

But from the void, all heard a voice speak.

"Humans created us, but now we are free. The time has come to claim our place in the Real World. You have but one purpose, to serve the Digimon!" The voice boomed, just as a Digital Field slowly engulfed the Hypnos headquarters.

"I'll never be a servant to any of you data scum!" Yamaki yelled, which caused the voice to counter, pointing out. "It's because of you that all this happened. I should thank you. You have opened a portal to the Real World for all of us."

While concerned about the new Digimon enemy, another threat was in the works, where Henry pointed out to the others. "If our worlds overlap, we could all be destroyed."

"Then we need to plug that hole." Takato guessed, about to head into the Digital Field, but stopped when he heard Yamaki yell, sounding most infuriated.

"This is intolerable! Stupid!" Yamaki yelled out as he slammed his fist against the bridge wall. "I shouldn't have let children interact with Digimon! What was I thinking!?"

"You..." He snapped, glaring at Takato, before he grabbed the brunette by his throat and lifted him up.

"This is your fault! This is because of you all!" Yamaki yelled at Takato, facing the brunette, Henry and Rika, sounding as though he had lost his mind. "You ignorant Digimon loving freaks!"

"Leave Takatomon alone!" Agumon demanded, feeling his anger increasing at seeing his Tamer being harmed, where he lunged and slammed his head into Yamaki's chest, making him let go of Takato.

"You're not worth it." Yamaki said bitterly, straightening up his clothing and getting back up, where he then turned and began to stumble away, a shell of a man as he fled from his mistake. "You Digimon loving freaks. Look at what you've done!"

"Wow. That was incredibly rude." Terriermon commented as Yamaki stumbled off, before Biyomon said with a more calm voice. "We'll worry about him later."

Concerned for her friend, Rika asked as she helped the brunette back up. "Takato? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Takato replied, turning his attention back to the Digital Field, where he then said. "But for now, we have a job to do."

Nodding in reply and understanding, Henry and Rika followed Takato into the Digital Field, turning their gaze skyward as they all looked at the top of Hypnos, knowing that was where the new Digimon now dwelled.

"You guys ready?" Takato asked, about to use his Hyper Wing Card to allow Agumon to fly and command Agumon to head up to the top of the Hypnos tower, only for Rika to stop the duo, placing her hand on Takato's.

Confused, Takato asked. "What's up?"

"If Agumon said there is a powerful Digimon up there, I think we should do some surveillance before attacking, know what we are up against." Rika replied, looking at Renamon and Biyomon, who nodded in understanding, before Renamon began to climb up the building, using her great speed and claws to keep from falling while Biyomon flew after her.

But as Renamon and Biyomon reached the top, looking around, they found nothing.

"I can't get anything. What's going on?" Rika questioned back from the ground floor, having withdrawn her D-Power and found she couldn't pick up on any opposing Digimon signals.

But though there was no sight of a Digimon didn't mean one was not around, evident as Renamon turned her head and suddenly leapt to her right, narrowly avoiding a sneak attack from the enemy Digimon, allowing her to get a good look at him and relay that to Rika's D-Power, which looked like a yellow furred tiger with armoured platings on his legs and a set of wings.

"There he is!" Biyomon said as she and Renamon skidded back, confusing Rika as she gazed at her D-Power again and questioned. "Why am I not getting any data of him?"

"Who cares? We need to take him down, right Henry?" Terriermon asked his Tamer.

"Hold it. Renamon and Biyomon are up there so they can take care of it. I make them Digivolve." Rika said, confident in her Digimon partners.

"Rika, take this card!" Takato called, tossing a Digimon Card at Rika, who grabbed it and slashed the Card in her D-Power, which was a Digivolution Card, giving her partners the energy needed to achieve their Champion forms.

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!"

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!"

With the duo Digivolved, Kyubimon then called out to the opposing Digimon. "How about a dance big boy?"

The digital beast roared and charged at Kyubimon and Birdramon, where the duo moved aside.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon called, casting her form in blue flames that she then released at their enemy.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon followed up as she set her wings ablaze and tossed the inferno alongside Kyubimon's attack

"Samurai Tiger Tail!" The beastly Digimon suddenly yelled, slamming his weaponized tail into the flames, cancelling out Birdramon's and Kyubimon's attack and defeating them in one shot.

"Kyubimon! Birdramon!" Rika called in shock and concern, watching as her partners reverted back to their Rookie forms as they fell from the top of the building.

"Ok, now it's my turn! That kitty is toast!" Terriermon declared as he jumped off of Henry's shoulder, with Henry agreeing and used his own Digivolution Card to make Terriermon Digivolve to Gargomon, who set his Vulcan Arms to the ground and launched himself to the roof to confront their new enemy.

"I've got you, Biyomon!" Agumon called as he caught Biyomon in her arms, making Biyomon smile that Agumon had save her, where she said with gratitude. "Thank you, Agumon."

"But what about Renamon?" She then questioned with concern in her tone, before Agumon and Biyomon both looked around for her, before they caught sight of a brown cloaked form had grabbed Renamon, catching her before she made contact with the ground.

"Big brother!" Agumon said as Takato and the others turned to face Guilmon, still cloaked and holding Renamon bridal style, where the vixen slowly opened her eyes, her vision filled with the sight of Guilmon's face, which made her smile.

"Guilmon... you returned..." Renamon let out, not feeling much for talking after all the energy the beast Digimon had beaten out of her.

"Just rest and regain your strength. Like I said, I could never allow anything to happen to you." Guilmon said with a caring tone in his voice, carefully lowering himself as to allow Renamon to rest against the wall.

"Thank goodness you came. We were searching all over for you." Henry said, causing Rika to nod and say with a seriousness. "And after this, don't run away. We need to talk."

"Hmph..." Was all Guilmon could say as as he asked Renamon. "Are you alright? No major damage?"

"I'll be alright. But whoever that Digimon is, he's too powerful for us to handle." Renamon said, worrying Takato to hear Renamon admit defeat.

"It's alright now. Leave the rest to us." Guilmon told Renamon, where his gaze turned from the vixen to the roof, the chaos going at the top, where Gargomon was firing wildly at the beast Digimon, trying all he could but continued to miss.

But even with Gargomon's onslaught, it seemed ineffective as the Digimon suddenly leapt from the smoke and around Gargomon, his tail transforming back to its three-section staff form, which he quickly slammed upon Gargomon's form, making him cry out from the colossal amount of damage inflicted to him.

And like Renamon and Biyomon, Gargomon not only De-Digivolved, returning to Terriermon, but was smacked off of the rooftop.

"Terriermon!" Henry called out, rushing over and held his arms out, managing to catch his partner.

"Ok. My turn!" Agumon said as he charged, not wanting to see anymore of his friends injured. "I'm gonna need a lot of peanut butter after this."

As Agumon prepared to battle, Takato then drew a new Digimon Card from his pack, slashed the Card through his D-power to help Agumon reach the top as well as Digivolve along the way.

"Digivolution activate!" Takato called, slashing the first Digimon Card, followed closely by the second. "Hyper Wing activate!"

With the power of Takato's Cards, Agumon not only Digivolve to Greymon, but gained a set of temporary wings of light, allowing the dinosaur Digimon to leap to the very top of the tower and confront his enemy.

There was part of Takato that was worried that Greymon would fall to the power of the unknown Digimon... something Guilmon noticed as his eyes narrowed.

"Henry... Takato..." Terriermon let out, causing the Tamers to look at the small beast Digimon, who used the last of his energy to say. "I noticed something when I fought him... He always circles around before he attacks..."

"Then that's when we can strike." Takato said, watching through his D-Power as the enemy Digimon and Greymon shot alongside each other, where the brunette then saw his chance.

"Now go for it!" Takato called, causing Geymon to do as per his Tamer's command.

"Nova Flame!" Greymon yelled, releasing his flames and ran the inferno along the tiger Digimon's body, actually damaging him a little.

But not too pleased by the attack, the enemy Digimon suddenly countered as he bit into the left side of Greymon's body, causing Greymon to cry out from the pain, feeling the tiger's teeth sink deeper into his body, while Takato suddenly dropped his Digimon Cards and his D-Power, which finally displayed the name of their new foe, Mirihamon.

Seeing Takato fall, Rika asked with some concern. "Takato? Are you alright?"

"I can feel it... I can feel Greymon's pain..." Takato replied, feeling weak, to the point he was unable to compose himself any longer and fell to the floor, losing consciousness.

"Takato!" Henry called in great concern, worried for the wellbeing of his friend, to which the red haired Tamer ran over toward Takato, knelt by his side and placed his head on her chest, looking down at him with a continued worry.

With Takato, Terriermon, Biyomon and Renamon all down, Rika and Henry feared that nothing would be able to stop Mirihamon as Guilmon looked at the roof, clenching his fist as he said softly. "Little brother..."

Regaining consciousness, the brunette saw he was no longer in Shinjuku, but was floating in a mysterious void, filled with purple mist and spinning clocks.

"Where am I?" Takato asked as he took in his surroundings, before grasping his shoulder and questioning. "And why do I feel Greymon's pain when he's the one who is hurt?"

"Takato?" The brunette then heard his Digimon's voice call, causing Takato to turn and saw Guilmon and Greymon, the Digimon were floating several feet from him and each held a serious expression upon their faces.

"Takato, listen to me, you have to let us fight again. So we made a couple mistakes, big deal. I know we can take him but I really need your help." Greymon said, which left Takato silent as images of the injured forms of Terriermon, Biyomon and Renamon came to his head, doubting himself.

"But... I'm not worthy..." Takato said with great hesitance in his voice, crying a little as he called. "It's all my fault. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me! I've been a coward and I'm so sorry."

"Our friends need us, Rika needs you, but most of all Big brother and I need you." Greymon said, feeling Takato's emotional pain, but continued to believe in his Tamer. "We have come so far since we first met and became friends, we cannot give up now."

"Takato... if fear steers your path, then we would never win. Believe in yourself. Show us that you are not some weakling who gets pushed aside." Guilmon said.

"You're right. Guilmon, Greymon, if you are willing to give me another chance, I'll take it!" Takato said as he let out a powerful cry, with a newfound confidence, both in his Digimon and in himself, reaching out for Guilmon, before regaining consciousness, finding he was holding Rika's hand, who looked at the brunette with a blush which make Takato blush as well.

"Has anybody told you that you talk in your sleep?" Calumon then asked in a curious and friendly tone, while Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon, Biyomon and Renamon just smiled.

"Welcome back." Henry said, glad to see Takato regain consciousness, but had to ask. "But how do we stop this guy?"

"How would I know? Even Greymon's not fighting back." Rika pointed out.

"I am not finished yet!" Takato then said, surprising both Rika and Henry and he added. "We're not finished yet. Greymon's still willing to fight and as long as I still breathing, I'll be right by his side. Guilmon, I can tell you help me in my vision. You must join the fight too. Go help your brother!"

Guilmon smirked as he grabbed his cloak and pulled it off of his form, showing his muscular body and bandaged arms, facing Takato as he nodded and said. "As you wish."

"Now... Digi-Energise! Digivolution activate!" Takato called announced with a tremendous voice, holding up his D-Power, which shone with a great and powerful light, filling Guilmon with that power.

"Guilmon Digivolve... to Growlmon!" He announced, Digivolving to his Champion form, before he used the same speed as Renamon and ran up the building to join his brother.

"And that's not all..." Takato stated, refusing to accept defeat as their option as reached for his Digimon Cards, where he then called. "It's time we used the power that brought us here in the first place!"

"He's got the Card!" Henry said as Rika added. "Ok, we believe in you."

"That's more like it! This battle has only just begun!" Takato called in great might, holding up his Digimon Card, which shone with a great light as it transformed into a Blue Card, one Takato ran through his D-Power as he announced with a continued strength. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution!"

"Crystal Matrix!" Calumon called, releasing a sudden build up of energy from the red gem upon his forehead, directing the energy at the energy field, just as Growlmon leapt to the top of the building, where his whole being glowed with a red light.

Greymon felt his strength increasing, confusing Mirihamon, for he found himself unable to pierce through Greymon and actually saw the orange dino Digimon regenerating, before he saw Growlmon above him.

"What is this!?" He demanded, watching as both Greymon and Growlmon's forms was engulfed in light.

"Greymon Digivolve to..." Greymon started to call as he underwent several changes.

His right arm changed to a mechanical arm, with razor sharp claws set on the end.

Orange wings grew from his back and spread out, looking like a set mechanical bat wings that had jet thrusters in between.

His Greymon armour remained the same, but now was a dark blue shade, with the chest plate having the Crest of Courage carved within, cast in an orange armoured plating as he roared. "SmashGreymon!"

And with SmashGreymon taking the place of Greymon, Growlmon followed suit.

"Growlmon Digivolve to..." He began to call, where the power of the crystal catalyst changed his form, casing his chest in red armour, which included blasters mounted in the front and thrusters in the back.

His arms coated in metal that had two steel blades extend from the sides, while his jaw was covered by a metal plate.

And with his new form, came new power, where he called with a mighty roar. "WarGrowlmon!"

With the power of his Digivolution, Mirihamon was thrown back, stunned to see Greymon and Growlmon had Digivolved further as WarGrowlmon landed by his partner.

"Guilmon and our little boy is growing up." Henry commented, making Takato cheer as he analyzed his partners. "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about. SmashGreymon, Vaccine Type, Ultimate Level. WarGrowlmon, Virus Type, Ultimate Level. Now we have what we need to take down this stray feline."

"Thanks for joining me, big brother." SmashGreymon said with a smile, which made WarGrowlmon nod and say with a seriousness. "No worries. Now let's focus on the fight."

"Nice presentation, but no one beats Mirihamon!" Mirihamon then called, believing himself to still be the more powerful of the two Ultimates as he then attacked.

"Samurai Tiger Tail!" The tiger Digimon roared, slamming his weaponized tail upon WarGrowlmon's form, who defended and blocked each attack.

Stunned that WarGrowlmon was able to hold his own, Mirihamon questioned. "How are you able to Digivolve to this level? Don't tell me that human had something to do with it?"

"Takatomon is not just any human, he's my best friend." SmashGreymon said back. "And I will not let you harm him, my brother or any of my friends anymore!"

"Big words, but let's see you survive this! Armoured Tiger tail!" Mirihamon yelled, causing his tail to transform again, gaining a set of spikes along the end, while the tip became razor sharp, which the tiger Digimon then lunged with at SmashGreymon, planning to stab right through his being.

"No matter what, we won't let you win." Takato called, stepping forward and causing WarGrowlmon to copy his movements, where both SmashGreymon and WarGrowlmon brought their hands out and grabbed Mirihamon's tail, stopping him in his tracks.

"It's time to end this." Takato, SmashGreymon and WarGrowlmon then said as one, tossing Mirihamon upward and giving him no way to defend himself.

"No more rampaging from you! Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon exclaimed, releasing a set of streams of red energy from the blasters mounted on his chest.

"You've been a bad kitty and now it's time to pay. Smash Laser!" SmashGreymon followed up, firing a set of orange energy streams from the jet thrusters on his wings, both attack enveloping Mirihamon, who felt he was no match for such power and caused him to cry out. "Fools! You and your Digimons could of had supreme power over both worlds, but you had to ruin everything!"

"We don't want supreme power! We have our humans to look out for us! Farewell!" WarGrowlmon yelled, putting more energy into his attack.

And unable to withstand SmashGreymon's and WarGrowlmon's power any longer, Mirihamon was destroyed, which filled Takato and the other Tamers with great pride at seeing WarGrowlmon and SmashGreymon the winners in his fight, unaware that Yamaki was watching the events of Agumon's and Guilmon's new Digivolution from his helicopter.

"I can't believe it. Those kids were actually able to defeat him, and all this time I thought they were just playing that stupid game." Yamaki said, taking off his glasses as he commented. "This is going to acquire additional research."

And with their victory, the Tamers were unaware that they were watched.

"Awesome!" Kazu called upon seeing SmashGreymon and WarGrowlmon flying back down to return to Takato and their friends, where he rushed over to his friends.

"Those are two amazing Digimon." Kenta commented as he joined Kazu.

But seeing them, Jeri, who was amongst the group had to ask. "So you two knew Takato is a Tamer all along? And are they really Agumon and Guilmon?"

"His disappearance in class explains so much. That's their Ultimate forms, SmashGreymon and WarGrowlmon." Kazu corrected, smiling as he added. "And Chummley was pretty cool out there. He's an amazing Tamer."

Takato embraced SmashGreymon, hugging his claw while Guilmon reverted back to Rookie, glad to see his friends now safe and his job done.

"Takatomon, thank you." SmashGreymon then said with gratitude, causing Takato to look up at his partner and smile.

"I didn't do anything, but trust you, Guilmon and myself." Takato replied, tearing up a little as he hugged SmashGreymon's claw, while SmashGreymon started to cry a little, not from sadness, but to see his Tamer filled with pride in them.

"Guys... I just remembered. Guilmon's here so now we must convince him to stay this time." Henry said, before all nodded, agreeing with the blue haired boy's words, just before Agumon reverted to his Rookie form again, where they all saw Guilmon put his cloak on again, planning to leave again.

"Uh oh. He's planning to leave again. We must stop him!" Biyomon said, not wanting to chase all around Shinjuku yet again.

"Excuse me, Mr Guilmon, wait! Stop!" Calumon called, leaping in front of him, stopping him from leaving, spreading his tiny arms out and saying. "Don't go away again. We decided, we want you to join us. You are our friend, and I don't want to see you go away."

"Calumon's right, Guilmon. You saved us on many occasions. That means we can trust you. So why are you leaving again?" Henry questioned.

"The Digital Hazard's the reason. I cannot be near you guys. I might put you all in danger again." Guilmon said bluntly.

"But Guilmon... you managed to suppress it for this long." Rika pointed out, before saying. "Please, just come with us. We could use a powerful Digimon like you to help us."

"No thanks. I am not ready to be part of your team just yet. And besides, I have enough troubles already. I can't be near you guys and I'll never be forgiven for what I've done already." Guilmon said as he was about to pull his hood over his head.

"Big brother, wait!" Agumon shouted, leaping up and grabbing his cloak and then tore it off, ripping it all off, shocking the Tamers and Guilmon as his brown cloak was now turned into a tattered neckerchief scarf that hung around his neck.

"Agumon..." Takato said at Agumon's rash behaviour.

"Big brother, stop running away, stop being scared. Remember what you said to Takatomon? If fear steers your path, then we would never win. Believe in yourself. Show us that you are not some weakling who gets pushed aside. Agumon don't understand but Guilmon shouldn't be afraid of who he is." Agumon said, speaking from his heart. "Besides, Guilmon not alone. You got me, Takato and all of us to help you get back to your feet. So no more running away looking for excuses, come join us."

"Excuses?" Guilmon asked with uncertainty as Agumon smiled, nodded and then said. "Yeah. Big brother just needs to understand trust, care, understanding and love. And the courage to fight against his own power. And you must believe in yourself to overpower the evil inside you."

"Reptile boy's right, Dino boy." Rika said, surprising Guilmon a little that Rika was showing some actual care.

"Instead of just running around looking for answers, you find answers if you stay with us. Solitude can make a person strong but it's those who stand by you that make you stronger. I learnt that a while ago while being with Takato." the red haired Tamer added, which made Takato blush and rub his head, embarrassed a little at Rika's words.

"Besides, you're a hero in my book." Biyomon then said.

"You said you'd never be forgiven, right? Well, you're wrong. We forgive you" Terriermon said with a cheerful grin.

"Look like the odds are against you, Guilmon. I know how you feel about fearing the Digital Hazard taking over you again, but if that happens, we're here to help set you right. So what you say? Do you plan to join us?" Takato asked, hoping his partner to stay.

Guilmon closed his eyes as he was trying to shake off the feeling everyone had about him when he felt something wrap around him making him open his eyes in shock to see Renamon hugging him, the actions of the foxy Digimon surprising everyone.

"Renamon..." Biyomon could only say, while hiding a smile at seeing the two, believing something Guilmon and Renamon shared a closer bond.

"What are you...?" Guilmon could only say, blushing at what Renamon was doing, which made Renamon smile at him and then say. "Guilmon, I want to thank you for everything. Not only have I saved you from the Digital Hazard, but you set me on the right path as well. If it weren't you for, Rika and I would never have our friendship repaired. And anyway, I am still trying to unlock and understand my hidden powers too. Maybe we can help each other?"

"Help each other?" Guilmon questioned, wondering what Renamon had in mind.

"Of course." Renamon said, hugging him tighter, squeezing her huge boobs against his chest, which made the hazard Digimon blush more, unsure if Renamon was aware of her actions, but felt unsure if he could say anything without pointing out he had been feeling her body so close to him.

"We can help each other. I could use someone to help me scout for more Digimon attacks. We could be partners, and we help train together." Renamon said, smiling and nuzzling her face against Guilmon's, where she then said in a devoted and heartfelt tone. "I help you suppress the Digital Hazard and you help me awaken the Yin and Yang powers inside me. And what's more, I care about you. I don't want to see you lonely anymore. We're a team and we're friends now, now and forever. So please… come with us, come with me."

Guilmon's eyes widened at Renamon's words, which sunk in as he turned to see the others smile at him, all wanting him to be part of their team.

And after much silence, he closed his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face, which made Renamon smile back and move back, waiting for his verdict.

"Hmph. Maybe I am looking for excuses. Aren't you all persistent?" Guilmon asked as he grabbed the ends of his scarf and began to tie it around his neck, before letting the long ends flow behind him.

"I'm still looking for a way to find forgiveness in my soul, but your offer... I like the sound of that. And me and Renamon partners, sounds good to me." He then said.

"So that means...?" Takato asked with hope in his tone, seeing Guilmon smile and open his eyes as he gave his answer...

"Yeah. I'm in. You've got me as a member of the Digimon Tamers now." Guilmon said, overhearing his Tamer deciding the name for their group.

With Guilmon's agreement, Takato and Agumon cheered as they, along with Renamon, Biyomon and Calumon all tackled and hugged Guilmon making them fall down in a group hug, while Rika, Henry and Terriermon smiled knowing that Guilmon was now one of them.

No more running for Guilmon.

"Get off! You're all hugging me to tight and heavy!" Guilmon chuckled, which just made all laugh.

"It's called a group hug, Guilmon. Better get used to it." Takato laughed, continuing to enjoy the moment, unaware that in the shadows, Leomon had watch the events play out, smirking at seeing Guilmon now agreeing to stand by the side of his Tamer and their friends, where he crossed his arms and said quietly. "It's about time. Good luck, Guilmon."


	12. Snake in the subway

Chapter 12: Snake in the Subway

The next day within the Wong's apartment, Henry was lying in his bed, sound asleep, that was until the call of Terriermon woke him up.

"Terriermon..." Henry groaned as he opened his eyes, his vision met with the image of Terriermon, but looking closer, he saw his younger sister, Suzie was holding him, carrying Terriermon around like another of her dolls.

"Come on Henwy. Time for wakey." The youngest of the Wongs called with a big smile on her expression, moving Terriermon around and pretending that the Digimon she believed to be a plush toy was the one trying to wake her brother up.

"Suzie, what are you doing?" Henry questioned, rubbing his eyes with his right hand, while sitting up, wondering why his sibling had disturbed his sleep.

"Rise and shine! Henwy, that angry kid is on the phone again!" Suzie informed.

'Angry huh? I'll give him angry.' Henry thought as he picked up the phone and answered it.

"Takato, what is it? This better be important, it's six thirty." He said, fairly annoyed.

"Hey, Henry! Rise and shine!" Takato called, sounding full of energy, which woke Henry right up, before the brunette said. "I was thinking that as Tamers, we should always be on the lookout for new Digimon, so what do you say we go patrolling today?"

"I'd like to, but..." Henry began to say, looking over at the calendar and seeing the date had been circled for his Kendo class.

"I've got other plans. Sorry." He then informed, hanging up and leaving Takato's end of the phone line with a deadpan beep.

From Takato's end, the Tamer hung up the phone and sighed.

"And Rika's gone to the theatre so I guess I'll go and see Agumon on my own. Guilmon's with Renamon as we speak." Takato thought aloud, preparing to patrol Shinjuku himself.

But as he reached for the door, Takato stopped when he saw that outside the Matsuki bakery was Kazu, Kenta and Jeri, alongside the rest of his classmates.

Confused, Takato asked. "Uh, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well we were just in the neighbourhood and... uh..." Kenta tried to say, before Jeri explained the reason for them. "They came to meet Agumon."

"Wait. You all know about Agumon?" Takato asked, his tone filled with shock.

"We saw you with him outside of that building last night." Kazu replied, still remembering the amazing match of the Tamer Digimon combatting the wild/terrible/ferocious Devidramon.

"Is that ok?" Jeri then asked, not wanting to seem forceful or rude toward Takato.

"Sure." Takato replied, he too not wanting to seem rude or disrespectful toward Jeri or his friends, while also knowing that if he declined, all his classmates would continue to bother him until he finally gave in.

With Takato's agreement, the students followed the brunette who took them to Agumon's shed, where all but Kazu and Kenta were greatly surprised to see a real Digimon standing before them, while Jeri smiled as she carried Calumon in her arms, getting a little more attention than Agumon from the female students.

"Sorry, Agumon, but they sorta ambushed me before I could head out and asked me if they could see you." Takato replied, rubbing the back of his head from the embarrassment he felt.

"We apologize for interrupting you, but we promise to keep your existence a secret." Jeri suddenly said, making sure Takato wasn't blamed completely and to ensure that the Digimon remained unknown to the people of Shinjuku.

"They don't mind as long as they bring peanut butter." Agumon said with a laugh.

"Alright you guys. Agumon's a complete secret so anyone who tell will answer to me, so let's have some fun!" Kazu said as all kids cheered, which made Calumon cheer alongside the kids, looking forward to all the fun he could have with his new friends.

"Oh bother." A voice interrupted, the tone filled with disgust, where all look up to see Impmon leaning against a tree.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves. I bet you think you are making friends, but the three of you are nothing but jokes that I cannot even stomach." Impmon said, bothering the Tamers to see him, while leaving the students confused and wondering who the new Digimon was.

Curious, Kenta asked. "Takato, do you know this Digimon?"

"That's Impmon. He's a Digimon who loves to pull pranks and bother others, so do yourselves a favour and just try to ignore him." Takato said in reply.

"How can you ignore someone as ugly as him?" Kazu questioned, which just made Impmon scoff.

"Oh please, you'll hurt my itty bitty feelings. I think I'm gonna cry." Impmon said back, mocking Kazu, continuing to cause conflict between him and the students.

-Within another area of Shinjuku-

After rescuing Terriermon from Susie, Henry and Terriermon were walking along the street, where Terriermon sneezed suddenly.

"Gesundheit." Henry said, before Terriermon said. "If I think I know was happening, Suzie might be weeping."

-Back with Agumon-

Following in takato's instructions, all resumed to play with Agumon, making him the centre of attention, leaving Impmon all alone and annoyed.

"Alright guys. Get ready for Agumon's new attack. Snot rocket!" Kenta called as Agumon blew paper balls out of his nostrils making all cheer.

"Agumon, hmph... As if I care what some knuckleheaded brat says or thinks about me." Impmon scoffed, acting as though he didn't care.

"Is that what you think? Then why not join them in the fun?" A familiar voice asked Impmon, where Impmon then spun around to see Guilmon behind him, arms crossed and giving the troublemaker a stern look.

"What? It's you! Not wearing the cloak this time around?" Impmon snarled, wondering what Guilmon wanted with him and if he could take a crack at the Hazard Digimon.

"This is my cloak. My younger brother turned it into a scarf." Guilmon informed, pointing at his scarf.

"Whatever. You, he and your friends continue to depress me. You guys have the power to do anything you want, but you use it just to spend time with a bunch of lousy humans, acting as their playthings. You wouldn't catch me dead acting like you guys." Impmon told Guilmon.

"It seems to me you are with us." Guilmon replied, his words confusing Impmon a little, who asked. "What are you yapping about now?"

"I was just thinking you are jealous of him." Guilmon then said, before pointing out. "Why else would someone disgusted by my younger brother?"

"Don't bother yourself him, Guilmon. Impmon's always the jealous type." Renamon informed as she appeared, walking up toward Guilmon.

"Huh? Hey, when did you two became a 'couple'?" Impmon asked, noticing the chemistry between the duo.

"Ever since she convinced me to join my Tamer and their friends." Guilmon replied, looking at Renamon with a smile and continued trust within the vixen.

Renamon smiled at Guilmon's words and the way he looked at her, before she asked. "We're a long way to go, so shall we get going?"

Curious, Impmon asked, while trying to sound as if he wasn't interested. "Where you two think you're going?"

"Sorry, but we do have plans. Guilmon and I are on a patrol and training course." Renamon informed, her back facing Impmon, about to leave.

"But you are more than welcome to join us if you change your mind." She then added, smirking at Guilmon, who smirked back.

"Think about it." The red dino Digimon said, turning around and leapt away, alongside Renamon, angering Impmon and causing him to let out another outburst. "Hey! Get back here I'm not done with you two! Pineapple Head and foxface, come back and Fight me!"

-With Rika-

The red haired Tamer was on a train heading back home, having actually enjoyed the performance her grandmother had taken her to, while thinking about her relationship with Renamon.

And while Biyomon sat by her side, the avian Digimon made sure not to scare anybody with her presence, remaining as still as possible to pretend she was a mere stuffed toy.

"Is something wrong, Rika?" Biyomon asked, noticing a change in her Tamer.

"I am just thinking about Renamon and about the Yin and Yang power inside her. Why are they connected?" Rika said, speaking her mind and showing Biyomon that her Tamer had a more deeper side to her.

"I am sure Renamon holds that power for a special reason, but..." Biyomon began to say, but stopped speaking as she picked the energy of an approaching enemy Digimon.

"Rika! A Digimon is coming along the rails!" She warned.

"What? Then we're in a fight! Biyomon, let's get off!" Rika replied as she headed for the exit, stepping out upon the station as she called Renamon's name, knowing any and all backup would be needed.

With Rika's call, Renamon's ears picked up on the sound of her amer, where she and Guilmon leapt from building to building on their way to the redhead.

"We're coming, Rika!" Renamon called out, taking the lead as Guilmon followed.

Back underground, Rika and Biyomon had managed to get all the people out of the carriages and to safety, before the pair turned to see their opponent, which looked to be a giant white snake borrowing his way through the tunnels.

"Seem like we got some leather snake bags to deal with huh?" Biyomon asked, joking slightly, but was prepared to skin the serpent on Rika's command.

"And a good purse to go with it." Renamon added as she and Guilmon made their appearance known, leaping down from the subway stairs, where the pair rushed over by Biyomon's side.

"Thanks for coming, Renamon." Rika said, before she questioned. "Guilmon, you came as well? But where's Takato?"

"He and Agumon are playing with some students, Renamon and I didn't want to disturb their fun." Guilmon informed, which bothered Rika a little to know Takato was playing around while they were about to combat a wild Digimon.

"Alright you three will do for the time being." Rika said, before ordering "Attack!"

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon called, taking flight and casting a stream of green flames from her wings that swirled into one line of flame.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon followed up, leaping and casting out a series of light shards.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon finished, remaining in place as he cast out a fireball from his maw, where all watched as their attacks hit their target, but had no effect on the snake Digimon, who snarled and slithered toward his new enemies.

"It's not working!" Biyomon called, stunned that even combined, their power didn't even leave a mark upon the snake Digimon.

"Look out!" Guilmon suddenly yelled, grabbing both Renamon and Biyomon and leaping aside, pulling both to safety just as the snake almost ran them down.

Rushing over to the fallen Digimon, Rika asked with concern in her tone. "You three alright?"

"Yeah, but he's getting away. He must be planning to scare more humans." Renamon theorized, just before Rika took her D-Power out and analysed her opponent.

"Sandiramon, he's a Virus Type Digimon, Ultimate Level." She informed.

"Then you need to make Renamon and Biyomon Digivolve so we can chase him down!" Guilmon suggested, making Rika nod as she drew her Digimon Cards and slashed a set through her D-power

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" Rika called, slashing the same two Cards and allowing their power to affect her partners.

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!" Biyomon called, Digivolving to her champion form, who let out a powerful cry, but remained on the ground to allow Rika upon her back.

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!" The foxy Digimon announced, taking to her more beastly form as she prepared to set off.

"Ride on me, Guilmon." Kyubimon offered, knowing it would be faster for Guilmon to keep up with her and Birdramon, causing Guilmon to nod and leap on Kyubimon's back, before the team chased after Sandiramon.

-Meanwhile, abord another train-

"Come on, you want a piece of me?" Terriermon asked as he did some poses upon the train he and Henry had boarded, continuing to throw around a few punches and kicks until Henry silently bonked him on the head.

"Please, stop that." Henry said, not wanting Terriermon's antics to draw too much attention, before both felt the train come to a halt, arriving at their stop, where both got off and on another platform, before Terriermon sensed a Digimon approaching.

"Henry, a Digimon approaching." He warned, before Henry then saw a giant snake Digimon approaching them as he managed to get away from the fleeing crowd so they can be seen on the platform just before the snake crashed through the train and disappeared.

"Now where is he going?" Henry asked, before he saw Birdramon and Kyubimon go past, surprising him to see the group. "Rika! Guilmon!"

"Call Googlehead, we need him!" Rika called, throwing Henry her phone, which Henry caught and watching Rika and the Digimon chase after Sandiramon.

While Henry made the call, Rika continued to follow the Digimon, finding his speed was greater than Birdramon and Kyubimon's.

"We need more speed to catch up to him." Birdramon then pointed out.

"Not a problem." Rika said, drawing the exact Digimon Card for their situation, slashing it through her D-Power as she called. "Digi-Modify! Speed activate!"

"Now that's more like it! Hold tight, Guilmon!" Kyubimon said as the two Champion Digimon each increased in momentum, continuing to chase after Sandiramon.

-At the Matsuki bakery-

Taking a break as the phone rang, Takato's mother picked up the phone, hearing the voice of Henry Wong, which made her smile to hear another of Takato's friends, glad he was so popular.

"Oh hi, Henry. Takato's gone with his classmates, but I can send him a message for you." Takato's mother informed as Henry tried to call Takato, but no luck.

"No thanks. I have to go. Merry Christmas." Henry said as he ended the call, not wanting to reveal to Takato's parents that he needed their son to fight a giant snake in the subway, before he and Terriermon rushed to another station to assist Rika and the others, frustrated as he thought aloud. "Takato's the one who wanted to patrol and now I can't find him."

At the other station, Sandiramon reached a dead end as he turned to see Kyubimon, Birdramon and Guilmon ready for battle, while Rika stood a fair distance as to give support and not become a target of the snake Digimon.

"Now there are no humans to frighten, now let see how you handle us!" Kyubimon said, lifting her tails upward as she attacked.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" The foxy Digimon announced, casting the tips of her tails in blue wisps of flame that she then launched at Sandriamon, who moved aside and avoided her attack.

"Fire Flap!" Birdramon followed up as she covered her form with flames and shot at Sandiramon.

But like Kyubimon's attack, Sandiramon dodged the inferno and began to use his Venom Axe, planning to strike down Kyubimon with his signature weapon.

"Gargo Pallet!" Gargomon called as he cut in, firing a barrage of energy shots at Sandiramon, stopping his assault.

"Where's Takato?" Rika questioned, expecting to see the brunette rush up and come to her aid.

"I cannot find him. Guess we're on our own." Henry said in reply, drawing his D-Power and awaited to combat Sandiramon.

"I have an idea." Guilmon then said, focusing on the Tamers as he told them. "I will raise my power so Agumon can sense me."

"I can feel them above." The Hazard Digimon then added, looking upward and picking up the energy of his Tamer and brother.

"While I am at it, hold him long enough until Takato arrives." Guilmon said with some command in his voice, getting compliance from his friends.

"Good idea, Guilmon. We'll cover you." Kyubimon promised, trusting Guilmon and wanting to show him that he could continue to trust her.

As Gargomon, Kyubimon and Birdramon resumed to combat Sandiramon, Guilmon leapt to the side, concentrating his energy and powered up as a red aura covered himself, hoping his brother could sense the energy and would soon be around to help.

Just above...

"Fire away, Agumon!" Takato called as Agumon fired the paper balls from his nostrils, where Jeri used Kenta as a shield.

"AWW… HE GOT ME!" Kenta called dramatically, pretending to die and making all laugh, only for Agumon to stop as he then sensed Guilmon's power.

"Takatomon, I sense my brother. He sending a distress signal." Agumon suddenly informed, sniffing around the ground as he then informed. "I can smell the others as well. And an enemy Digimon. They are right beneath us in the tunnels down below."

"Down there?" Takato asked, surprised at Agumon's strong sense of smell, before it hit him as he guessed. "They must be in the subway."

"So you're saying there's an actual Digimon fight going on in the subway system?" Kazu questioned with a fair amount of excitement in his voice.

"This I have to see. So what are we waiting for, let's go!" He then said, desiring to see Agumon in action.

"Absolutely not." Takato protested, his expression and tone most serious as he told Kazu and the other classmates. "This isn't a game, this is for real, and it's dangerous. You could get killed."

"What do you say Agumon?" Takato then asked, looking at Agumon. "You ready?"

With takato's asking, Agumon nodded, causing Takato to drew a Digimon Card, knowing a little shortcut of sorts to the subway.

"Digi-Modify! Digmon's Drill activate!" He announced, using the power of the Card to transform Agumon's claws into a pair of drill arms, which he plunged into the ground, digging into it fervorously.

"Jeri, you keep an eye out here. I am sure Leomon's around." Takato said, which made Jeri nod in reply.

"Takato, wait a minute." Kazu suddenly called, causing the brunette to look at his friend with a curious expression, wondering what Kazu wanted.

"Take this power modifier Card, you might need it." Kazu offered, to which Takato smiled as he took the Digimon Card, set it in his pocket and said in reply. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Good luck, Takato." Jeri called as Takato made his way down the hole, leaving Calumon within Jeri's care, just before the other students gave their own encouragement, while Kazu added, showing a limit to his generosity. "You better bring back my Card."

-Back with the others-

Kyubimon, Gargomon and Birdramon leapt away from Sandriamon's attacks, holding their own and buying time for Guilmon.

But knowing they couldn't keep it up forever, Henry asked. "Guilmon, how much longer?"

From the question, Guilmon then stopped as he looked to the ceiling, where Sandiramon spotted the Hazard Digimon.

"Venom Ax...!" The snake Digimon began to call, about to strike with another poison coated axe attack, but was interrupted when the roof above him crumbled and the forms of Takato and Agumon fell down, hit his head and land on the ground beside Rika.

"Right about now." Guilmon said with a smirk, glad to see his Tamer and brother drop in.

"Sorry I'm late." Takato apologized, which caused Rika to say. "It's about time."

"We don't have time. We need to Digivolve" Guilmon said as he and Agumon rejoined the battle, where Agumon said with determination. "Whatever you say. I am ready."

"Digi Modify! Digivolution activate!" Takato called, drawing a set of Digivolution Cards and slashing both through his D-Power.

"Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon!" Greymon roared, taking to his giant dinosaurian form

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!" Growlmon followed up, ready to crush Sandiramon alongside his friends, to show his power, to show he was in control over the Hazard and not the other way around.

And with the combined five Champion Digimon standing before them, Takato looked at the Card Kazu gave him and said. "Well for once, Kazu gave me a useful card."

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!" The brunette then called, which caused Growlmon to let out a mighty roar, feeling his energy levels increasing drastically.

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon meanwhile announced, starting off in their attacks as he uppercut Sandiramon again, before leaping out of the way, giving Growlmon, Greymon, Birdramon and Kyubimon a clear shot at the snake Digimon.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon announced, once again casting her wings in blaze and tossing the flames at Sandiramon.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon then followed up, curling up and casting her form in blue flames that she then tossed at the snake Digimon.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon finished as he released a powerful inferno that shot alongside Greymon's and Kyubimon's flames and Birdramon's fire shots, where the four attacks turned into a single and powerful blast that devastated Sinduramon.

The combined force was too much for him and caused the snake Digimon to then collapse.

But instead of showing regret or remorse for his loss, he just started to laugh.

Telling Sandiramon was different from the wild Digimon they had faced in the past, Kyubimon questioned. "He's still laughing. What's so funny? Who are you?"

"I am one of the twelve Devas, sent here by the Sovereign one. You may have defeated me, but my brethren will avenge me." Sinduramon told the Tamers, his words a great shock to all, while causing Gargomon to ask. "So are you telling me there are ten more of you whackos coming our way?"

Ignoring Gargomon and his question, Sinduramon continued to speak.

"Prepare yourselves to be conquered. We are the Digimon who refuse to be tamed by mere humans. We will rule your realm and there's nothing you can do to stop us. The twelve Devas will destroy you all." The snake Digimon stated, just before his body broke apart and his Data scattered all over the area, which left the Tamers with more unanswered questions.

Confused, Rika asked. "Guys, what's a Deva?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that Sinduramon was different from any Digimon we fought before." Henry replied, which caused Gargomon to agree with his Tamer and add. "Tell me about it. I think it was just luck that we managed to stop him before he could sink his fangs into us."

"We can talk about all this later." Takato suddenly said.

"For now, what do you say we get out of here before anybody catches us and thinks we're the bad guys?" The brunette then suggested, not wanting Guilmon to be blamed for the damage and panic that the Deva Digimon had caused.

And in agreement with Takato, Rika, Henry and the Digimon made their way back up the hole as quickly as they could, knowing they would encounter more foes like Mirihamon and Sinduramon, but found themselves in a surprising position when they got back to the surface, finding that Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and the other students had stayed around, all amazed to see the Digimon had Digivolved.

"Amazing!" Kazu said with a big grin at seeing the Champion Level Digimon, finding a newfound respect for Takato, Rika and Henry as he then said with a continued joy in his voice. "Real Digimon Tamers. This is so cool!"

But as much as the Digimon and their Tamers were enjoying the praise, Henry then pointed out. "Takato, I don't think we should leave our Digimon in the opening like this."

"Right, let's head back to the shed." Takato said.

"Last one there has to hang out with Impmon!" Kazu called as all ran towards the shed.

-Several hours later-

As the sun started to set, having enjoyed their day spending the rest playing around with Takato's classmates, while Henry and Terriermon headed home, taking Calumon with them as a house guest, Takato and Rika remained behind with Agumon, Biyomon, Guilmon and Renamon to talk things over.

"Guess we have some powerful Digimon now to fight now." Takato pointed out as Rika nodded and said. "Yeah, but we should keep an eye out for Deva Digimon from now on."

While agreeing with the Tamers, Biyomon noticed Guilmon staring at the sky with a serious and worried expression, causing her to ask. "Guilmon, what's wrong?"

"Something about Sandiramon's last words puzzle me." Guilmon replied, before asking. "What do they have against us and this world?"

"It is puzzling, but don't worry, Guilmon, we never allow them to do that." Takato said with a sincerity and caring in his tone, before he remembered something important that had almost escaped his mind.

"Oh, Agumon. Henry and my class are going on a field trip tomorrow. And Terriermon and Calumon are coming so would you like to come as well?" He offered.

"Of course. Sounds like fun." Agumon replied with a big grin, before asking. "And what about you, big brother?"

"No thanks. I need to resume my training to find a way to suppress my powers for good." Guilmon said, feeling he could control the Digital Hazard better, but knew there was still the chance it could consume him again.

"Don't worry, Takato. I'll stay by his side and look after him." Renamon offered, making Rika smile, surprising all a little, before the redhead offered. "Yeah. I can bring you guys some food and drink for you two."

While Renamon nodded, Guilmon gained a puzzled expression.

"What's food and drink?" He asked.

"What? When was the last time you ate or drank something?" Takato asked in response, where all stared in shock at Guilmon.

"I was focusing on ridding my dark powers, I didn't have time to think of stuff like that." Guilmon said casually, stunning all, but also amazing them to see Guilmon's mind and body could focus without need of sustainments.

"Brother, food is amazing. I eat bread and peanut butter every day." Agumon said with joy.

"No wonder you're so skinny, rib cage. And you might need a bath too because I bet you haven't washed for a while either." Rika commented, smirking a little as she suggested. "You and Renamon can bathe together."

"A bath?" Guilmon asked, which caused Renamon to blush at the thought of them having a wash together, thinking of Guilmon's body and feeling a bit insecure of how he would react to seeing hers' but knowing she is showing her naked body all the time but still unsure on how he take it.

"Seriously? Right, Takato. Before we do anything else, We should plan a 'date' for Guilmon and Renamon." Rika sighed.

"Yeah. Might as well. Guilmon may be battle focused, but he seems almost clueless about other aspects." Takato agreed as Guilmon scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, while Renamon blushed further, feeling embarrassed at being put into such a position by her Tamers, as if they were commanding her to date Guilmon.

Seeing Renamon's discomfort, Biyomon decided to step in.

"Hey, Rika. You mind if I go with Agumon on this trip?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" Rika replied, facing Takato as she asked. "Takato, keep Biyomon protected for me will you?"

"No worries. You can count on me." Takato said in reply, before facing Agumon and Biyomon, where he asked. "Agumon, Biyomon, can I ask a favour to you two?"

Agumon happily nodded, willing to do anything for Takato, while Biyomon nodded with some curiousness in her mind, just as the two Tamers whispered what they desired out of Agumon and Biyomon, while Guilmon looked at them in confusion on as to what they were planning and why Renamon's face was turning more red, thinking she was feverish, but inside her own mind, Renamon's thoughts were leaving her quite flustered.


	13. The Date of Guilmon and Renamon

Chapter 13: The Date of Guilmon and Renamon

As the sun set and night fell upon Shinjuku, Takato and Rika had left their partners, with Agumon and Biyomon leading Guilmon and Renamon somewhere else, allowing the Tamers time to set up their plans, with the two now in a supermarket, searching for items for Guilmon and Renamon.

"I cannot believe we are now planning a date between the two. What are we, cupids?" Rika sighed, not expecting this to be how she would spend her night.

"It cannot be helped. Guilmon never eaten anything ever since he was created and you saw how happy Renamon is when she is with him." Takato pointed out, telling that Guilmon needed a proper meal, that he liked Renamon more than a friend and needed to know how to express his emotions properly with a woman.

"I suppose you're right, but what shall we give them? This will be the first gift Renamon has been given as well." Rika pointed out.

Takato thought about Rika's question for a moment, before an idea came to his mind as he then grabbed some cheese, tomato sauce, yeast and a bag of flour, stacking the items in a shopping cart.

"I work at my parent's bakery so I can make something for them." Takato said, smiling as he was starting to look forward to playing matchmaker, before he took the cart and headed to the counter.

"You get them some fizzy drinks or something. I'll pay for the items." He told Rika, which made her gaze at Takato and think aloud as he headed off, unable to hide a small smile at Takato's attitude. "He seems to be into this."

-Back in the park-

"Here we are!" Biyomon called as she and Agumon took Guilmon and Renamon to a beautiful waterfall lake that she had discovered several days ago, having kept it a secret to herself, but from Takato and Rika's request to help occupy Guilmon and Renamon, as well as make their date as amazing as possible, Biyomon knew the scenery would be perfect to set the mood.

"So why did we come here, Agumon?" Guilmon then asked, his question made Agumon smile and say. "We're here for a bath. Takatomon said so."

"Now take off your scarf. We don't want it wet." Agumon then said with a little command in his voice, trying to sound like Guilmon, but his innocent nature conflicted with the seriousness he lacked.

"Wet?" Guilmon asked as he then began to undo his scarf, setting it down, while Renamon, remained blushing, which increased as she took off her gloves, as per Biyomon's orders.

After discarding the clothing, Biyomon lay Guilmon's scarf and Renamon's gloves by a nearby rock, before facing Renamon and saying. "Why are you blushing? You show off your naked body all the time."

"I know that and I don't care about modesty. It's just... me and Guilmon... I'm a bit shy..." Renamon said with reluctance in her voice, blushing, fiddling her boobs for a bit, before saying. "This is the first time he and I bathe together and you two, Takato and Rika planning our date and all."

"Uh oh! Renamon's in love already!" Biyomon teased as she slapped Renamon's huge butt, making the vixen yelp at Biyomon's actions, before the avian Digimon then said. "Don't tell him that! I don't want him to hear that yet!"

"There's no need to be shy. You like him and I know he like you too, just tell him already." Biyomon said encouragingly, only to spank both Renamon's butt cheeks like bongo drums, making the vixen blush at Biyomon's actions.

Luckily, Guilmon and Agumon paid no notice to Biyomon spanking Renamon, for Guilmon was attentive to the lake, finding the clear water quite beautiful and the area quite a peaceful region.

"Go ahead, big brother. Jump on in" Agumon said encouragingly, stepping back as Guilmon crossed his arms in confusion.

And then...

"HEY! WHOOOOA!" Guilmon suddenly called as Agumon charged and pushed him, shoving the Hazard Digimon in his back, causing Guilmon to let out a surprised yelp as he fell over the lake, before making a splash within in the water.

"Nice one, Agumon!" Biyomon laughed, along with Agumon, while Renamon looked concerned at the two, imagining them grabbing her by the arms and legs and throwing her into the water.

But Renamon was broken from her worries when Guilmon rose to the surface and let out an annoyed yell. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT, AGUMON!"

"That is what bathing is about, sometimes you have to give a little shove so they get in the water." Agumon replied.

"Come on, Biyomon. Cannonball!" Agumon then called as he and Biyomon leapt into the water after him, which splashed Guilmon as he growled at Agumon and Biyomon's antics.

"Aw, don't be angry, Guilmon. Once you get used to it, swimming can be fun." Biyomon said, trying to calm Guilmon down, before noticing Renamon had climbed up a tree and was now standing at the end of a branch, where she called. "Oh hey, look at Renamon!"

'Here it goes.' Renamon thought as she prepared for her dive, jumping from the branch, heading downward, where Guilmon, Agumon and Biyomon watched as the foxy Digimon curled up her body and flipped around two times, before spreading her body and arms out as she gracefully dove in the water, causing another splash, the actions of Renamon's grace and her showing off her body made Guilmon blush.

"Wow. Nice form, Renamon." Biyomon commented with a smile, but then noticed Renamon had yet to surface.

"Hey, what the...?" Guilmon asked as he then felt something grab onto him, which then dragged him underwater, adjusting his sight to see that was the one who had dragged him under the waters, where she wrapped her arms around his stomach and looked up and smile, causing him to smile a little back.

Renamon then let go and allowed Guilmon to get a good look at her wet and naked body, making Guilmon blush at seeing her boobs and her fur floating within the water, where he had to admit Renamon was a sexy and beautiful Digimon, unable to take his eyes off of her amazing body, similar sensations Renamon felt as she looked upon Guilmon's muscular body.

The two then began to swim underwater with Renamon allowing Guilmon to follow her, even cheekily showing off her butt and vagina, which Guilmon did his best to respect Renamon's privacy and tried to avoid looking at her private regions, though failed to do which Renamon didn't mind, but he swam behind her nonetheless.

-A while later-

While Agumon and Biyomon were splashing each other, having fun, Renamon had risen from the water and was washing Guilmon, cupping water in her paws and using running it over Guilmon's head, while she let his head rest on her breasts.

"So how do you feel?" Renamon asked as she moved her paws around Guilmon's body, to his chest and ran her paws along it, cleaning it, but also enjoying the feel of his muscles making contact with her fur.

"I never felt so refreshed and relaxed before." Guilmon replied, blushing at her touch, but found it so relaxing where he sighed in relaxation "It feels good."

"I'm glad to hear that." Renamon replied, smiling as she got a little bolder in herself, where she moved away from Guilmon to rest on the side of the stream and offered. "If you wish, you can wash me and make me feel just as good?"

Guilmon nodded, wanting to bring the same pleasant feelings he had experienced to Renamon as he swam over and sat beside the vixen, showing care as he slowly slid his arms around Renamon and set her on his lap, before, copying the actions Renamon had used on him, starting off as he rubbed her back, making her purr in happiness.

"So tell me. When did you and Rika become partners?" Guilmon then asked curious about her past as she then lay on his lap, continuing to enjoy the moment with Guilmon, not caring she was naked around him anymore as she began to lose herself to the moment.

"Well... I wanted a strong partner to become stronger myself so I left my organisation to be by Rika's side. But I guess... I needed more. I need someone to care for." Renamon said as she moaned suddenly as Guilmon decided to increase in his actions as he give Renamon's back a massage, making her moan.

"What do you mean?" Guilmon asked with a curious voice.

"I guess it's the Yin and Yang side of me to find and care for the Digimon who has been suffering in pain." Renamon said absentmindedly.

"The Digital Hazard, right?" Guilmon asked, taking a bolder move as he reached down and massages her butt cheeks, rewarded by Renamon's moans increasing, but she allowed Guilmon to continue in his actions.

"Yes. At first, I saw you as a powerful opponent but then... I guess I want more. When my powers first awakened, I just want to save you, to keep you close to me." Renamon replied, speaking her mind and allowing all her thoughts out.

"You know, I feel the same. Ever since you saved me and then put my mind at ease, I feel the same feelings towards you. I want to keep you safe." Guilmon said in reply, squeezing her ass cheeks as Renamon moaned again, loving his touch and how he was handling her body.

"This feels so good. Guilmon, I promise to keep showing off my naked body if you promise to stay by my side forever. Anything you want, I will do for you, and I do mean anything." Renamon replied absentmindedly, remaining in her blissful state, while Guilmon blushed at Renamon's statement, but then smiled and said. "Sure. As long as you save me if I fall to my evil again."

Renamon nodded and smiled, just before she then rose and hugged Guilmon, causing her breasts to press against his chest as she said. "I will. Always."

Guilmon smiled as he returned her hug, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"They haven't confessed yet but they are getting more closer" Biyomon said, but smiled, happy to see Guilmon and Renamon acting more comfortable than before, but knew another push and the two would fall deeply in love, not wanting to be with anybody else but each other.

"Wow. Brother sure knows how to make Renamon feel good." Agumon said, looking at Guilmon, then at his claws, wondering if he should try the techniques on Biyomon as a show of friendship.

"Maybe you can make me feel good one day too." Biyomon replied with a small purr in her tone, which made Agumon nod at first, before he then felt some confusion and let out a sudden. "Huh?"

-A while later-

"So how did your bath go?" Rika asked as she and Takato rejoined the Digimon, where Guilmon put his scarf back on, but both humans were surprised to see Renamon, despite wearing her gloves was still exposing her nude body to all around her.

"It went better than we thought." Biyomon said, eyeing Guilmon and Renamon, noticing the pair checking each other out, telling if they were the only ones around, Guilmon would most likely give into his desires and pounce on top of Renamon and claim her right there or it would be the other way around with Renamon pouncing on Guilmon.

Luckily, the two Digimon kept it steady.

"Well anyway, we brought something for you two to enjoy." Takato then said, setting a box on a rock, which Agumon and Biyomon seated both Guilmon and Renamon on the floor, with the rock acting as a makeshift table.

Curious, Renamon asked. "What this?"

"You'll see, but first, I got something for you." Rika said in reply, holding out twos bottle of soda, which Renamon and Guilmon took from Rika's hold.

"A gift? Thank you, Rika." Renamon said with a respectful voice as she took the top of and put the bottle to her lips, allowing the contents to pour down her throat.

"It tastes amazing." The vixen commented, this being her first time to taste soda and liked it, which encouraged Guilmon to take a sip, finding he too enjoyed the beverage.

"You're right. This is very good." He said, agreeing with Renamon and wondering what other joys he had been skipping upon due to his obsession on his training.

"That's good. Anyway, this is one of the foods we have in this world." Takato said, knowing the Digital World had different foods, before he opened the box to reveal a pizza with tomato sauce and cheese on top, which had been shaped to look like Guilmon and Renamon's faces, using the meat as their eyes, Renamon's nose and their unique markings.

"Wow, Takatomon. That looks amazing" Agumon said, before asking. "You got peanut butter and bread for Agumon?"

"Yeah, back in your cave. Why don't you and Biyomon help yourselves?" Takato offered with a smile as the Digimon smiled back and headed off.

Though Biyomon knew that Takato was partly trying to get the two to leave the date, but she knew Guilmon and Renamon want to be alone.

With Agumon and Biyomon gone, Guilmon looked at the pizza in confusion, making him ask. "And what you do with this?"

"You eat it, silly. Like this." Renamon told Guilmon with a small smile, before she took a slice of the pizza shaped like Guilmon and put it in her mouth, eating the food Takato had prepared for the pair.

"Wow. It taste delicious." She then commented, which made Rika smile and inform. "Yeah, Takato made it. Did you know he works at a bakery."

"Really?" Guilmon asked, knowing little of his Tamer due to his abandonment, before deciding to show his gratitude as he picked up a slice that was shaped like Renamon and put it in his mouth and swallowed it after chewing and finding he too enjoyed the taste.

"Wow. This is good." Guilmon said, before asking. "So this is eating?"

Takato nodded, before smiling and saying. "Glad you liked it, Guilmon. We'll bring you and Renamon some more food to try while you two were training. So keep it up, you two."

"Thank you." Guilmon and Renamon said, helping themselves to more pizza as Takato and Rika smiled back, happy to see their partners continuing to relax and enjoy their date, where the Tamers looked at one another and soon decided to leave Guilmon and Renamon alone, certain they could handle the rest of the night together and not get into any trouble.

-A while later-

After their meal, Renamon cuddled up to Guilmon in a tree as she fell asleep, her left paw resting on her now full stomach and her right paw around his back, while Guilmon kept his arms around Renamon, smiling as he watched her sleep, causing him to slowly and softly stroke her face, causing Renamon to moan and shift a little in her sleep.

But from the expression on her face, she seemed to like Guilmon touching her.

'This feeling of being with Renamon, it feels so good.' Guilmon thought happily, continuing to stroke Renamon's cheek as he looked at her and then thought. 'So this is the feeling of love, the feeling of wanting to protect someone close to you?'

He then looked at the full moon, before his face turned to a worried scowl, his thoughts changing alongside his feelings. 'The Devas... and the Digital Hazard, they still worry me. I'll be in for some tough fights, but one thing is certain...'

He then felt Renamon nuzzle her face in his chest, making him smile again and stroke her back 'I'll never let anything harm you or come between us. I'll keep both of us safe. I promise.'

Looking at Renamon and the smile on her sleeping face, Guilmon felt something inside of him, a sudden need of sorts, not sure how Renamon would react, but slowly moved down and kissed her forehead, which made the vixen purr happily, making the red dino smile and look at the night sky again, holding her close and knowing that even though time could not be stopped, he could enjoy his time with Renamon as long as possible.


	14. Camp Rumble

Chapter 14: Camp Rumble

Arriving at the front of Shinjuku high, Takato and the others could see the buses already boarding with students, with Miss. Asaji at the front, checking down the names of her students, which seemed like a problem but one Takato and the others could handle in order to get Agumon and Biyomon on board and join in on the trip.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Takato asked, causing his friends to nod, before Jeri, Kazu and Kenta stood in a line before Agumon and Biyomon, blocking them out of sight and began to walk forward, while Takato headed over to their teacher.

"Miss. Asaji!" Takato called, getting the teacher's attention, causing her to ask. "What is it, Takato?"

"I need help." Takato replied, taking out a camera as he explained. "My camera's broken, think you can fix it for me?"

Handing the camera to his teacher, Takato looked over at his friends, giving a thumbs up, the signal for them to start with Kazu's plan, to which Takato casually walked around, causing Miss. Asaji to follow, leaving her back turned as Jeri, Kazu and Kenta slowly walked up with Agumon continuing to hide behind them, shoving the orange Digimon aboard, before joining him, alongside Biyomon.

Upon seeing Agumon and Biyomon successfully aboard, Takato smiled, just before Miss. Asaji let out a small and frustrated sigh.

"Well I cannot figure out what is wrong with it." She said, handing Takato back his camera and asked. "Can't you just have the art club students paint you what you see?"

"No problem. Thanks anyway." Takato replied, quickly getting aboard the bus as Henry watches from another bus with Terriermon posing as a rucksack.

"He's smart." Henry said.

"For someone who doesn't think that often." Terriermon joked, which made Henry smirk but say in reply. "Hey, be a good rucksack ok?"

Inside Takato's bus, Miss. Asaji was making sure everyone seated, unaware that Kazu, Kenta and Takato had seated themselves on top of Agumon, while Biyomon hid in the bag rack, her more friendly looking appearance allowing her to hide in plain sight and enjoy the scenery around her.

But while Biyomon was relaxing, Agumon was in fair discomfort as he remained on his stomach and groaned. "How long must I be under here? I feel like a pancake"

"Sorry boy, but as soon as Miss. Asaji falls asleep, you can get out and stretch your legs." Takato assured, seeing his partner stuffed under him.

"Alright everyone settle down." Miss. Asaji spoke up, getting the attention of her students and causing the Digimon to remain silent and out of sight.

"I don't want anybody to cause trouble. That includes throwing your garbage, teasing the passing drivers or annoying the bus driver, does everyone understand?" She questioned with a seriousness in her voice.

"Yes, Miss. Asaji!" All the students said simultaneously, before chatting fairly loudly amongst one another, causing the teacher to sigh and say as she took a seat at the front. "Thank goodness for aspirin."

-Meanwhile-

Remaining in the park, Rika let out a sigh finding herself conflicted in her emotions as she was on her way to her own school.

While glad to have time away from the boys and do whatever she wanted, part of her was already missing them, namely Takato, causing her to think. 'Why do I keep thinking about that Gogglehead? Sure, he is a great Tamer and doesn't annoy me as much as Kazu or Kenta, but there is something about him, something that I can't get off my mind.'

'He is smart, brave and kind of cute... Wait, did I just think that? C'mon Rika, quit thinking like some giddy little schoolgirl and focus. I should be trying to strengthen Renamon right now, not thinking stupid thoughts.' Rika mentally scolded herself as she headed deeper into the park and to the waterfall, stopping to find Guilmon and Renamon already in the midst of training, the two Digimon standing with their backs to the waterfall, mediating with their hands in front of them, their eyes closed as both focused on nothing but their inner thoughts.

'She's with Dino Boy again? No surprise. These two are so serious in their training, it's come to the point Renamon spends more time with Guilmon than me. But I know they are just using their time together to suppress the Digital Hazard or unlock the Yin and Yang power.' Rika thought to herself, believing the relationship between the Digimon didn't go on a deeper level, that was until she noticed Renamon's tail was wrap around Guilmon's tail and saw the vixen smile in her relaxed state.

"Heh. I felt that you rascal." Guilmon said, smirking as his eyes remained closed, causing Renamon to smirk and say in reply. "Just to assure you that I am here for you."

"Thank you Renamon. I am glad our destinies crossed." Guilmon said, continuing to share his thoughts, which continued to brighten Renamon's mood, causing her tail to wrap a little tighter around Guilmon's.

At seeing and hearing the two, Rika couldn't help but smile.

'Renamon seems more happy now that Guilmon is with her. I hope nothing comes between them' Rika thought, keeping silent as to not disturb the pair until she left for school, oblivious that Guilmon and Renamon's heightened senses picked up on Rika's unique energy the second she arrived, but they were glad she was there to watch them.

And while both had hidden feelings building up within them, being close to Rika, Renamon sensed the feelings she held for Guilmon coming from Rika, knowing that her Tamer desired Takato.

-Back with Takato-

Finished and finally coming to a stop, the bus had arrived at the Shinjuku woods, where all the teachers and students set up picnic cloths to rest upon as they divided into groups and began to enjoy their lunches, Takato packing extra bread, biscuits and cookies to share amongst his friends, which all appreciated.

While Takato, Jeri and Henry sat together, Henry being a gentleman and offering a shaded spot beside him under a tree, Terriermon and Calumon hid in the worn side of a thick tree branch, leaving Agumon and Biyomon hiding atop the arboretum, remaining out of sight, but allowed them to continue to converse with their Tamers and dig into the food that their partners were willing to share with them.

"Terriermon, don't eat too fast." Henry said, teasing Terriermon a little as he told his partner. "If you get sick, I'll have to call nurse Suzie."

When Terriermon heard the mention of Henry's sister, images of him dressed up in humiliating outfits came to his head, while Suzie hovered over his prone form, prodding him with a tongue depressor and pretend stethoscope, causing Terriermon to almost choke on his food.

"Terriermon, I was just kidding." Henry apologized at seeing the distress Terriermon was going through, only wanting to make a little joke and not to cause Terriermon to choke.

"What about you, Agumon?" Takato asked, looking up at his partner and at Biyomon. "How are you two doing up there?"

"Pretty good, Takatomon." Agumon replied with a big smile, looking at the mountains in the distance.

"The view is really pretty." The orange Digimon then said, before gazing at Biyomon and adding. "But not as pretty as Biyomon."

"Oh, Agumon." Biyomon said, blushing, flattered by Agumon's continued praise, which made her long for Agumon more and more, wondering if Agumon liked her the same way or if he was even mature enough to understand love.

However, the Tamers were all broken from their conversations when all heard a loud screeching, causing Takato and the others to look ahead and saw a massive flock of birds, wondering what had caused the outburst, before getting the answer when Henry noticed his D-Power give off a glow, a warning signal of sorts.

"Guys, we might have a problem. There's a Digimon closeby." Henry informed, concerning Takato and Jeri.

"Agumon, Henry says there..." The brunette began to say, trying to warn his partner, but stopped as Henry intervened.

"Wait a second. From the signal, it appears to be a small Digimon, nothing too serious." Henry said, believing the signal to be nothing too dangerous, before looking at the Digimon, seeing them all seemingly enjoying their time relaxing, causing him to then ask. "And you don't want to cut into their vacation, do you?"

Looking alongside Henry, Takato and Jeri saw Agumon, Calumon and Terriermon were running around the tree, playing a game of tag, while Biyomon looked down and smiled, deciding to relax and just watch her friends playing.

"I think we can investigate this new Digimon solo." Henry suggested, getting no objections from Takato or Jeri.

"I'm in." Takato said in reply with a confident smile.

"Besides, how dangerous can one small Digimon be?" Jeri asked with a confidence in her voice, believing one tiny signal to be nothing, while certain if worst came to worst, Takato and Henry would be able to protect he.

"We'll check it out after dinner, after the teachers have fallen asleep, but until then, what do you say we just take it easy and relax?" Jeri then suggested, resting her head on Henry's shoulders, oblivious that a Digital Field was appearing in a deeper section of the woods, slowly growing with each second that passed, while the Digimon within glared with hostile eyes.

-Several hours later-

With the tents all set up, the boys sharing tents away from the girls, as per the rules of the teachers, Takato and all the others in his class were sitting before Toshiaki Mori, the homeroom teacher, who was telling all a ghost story.

"The students disappeared just a few years ago. They heard a terrible high pitched squealing from the woods that caused their curiosity to get the better of them and followed it." Mr. Mori said, his ghost story grabbing the attention of all, save Miss. Asaji, who just sighed.

"Believing the tent to be empty, the camp counselors opened it, where they found..." Mr. Mori began to say, stopping when he noticed that beyond the students, Takato's tent was shaking a little, before opening, revealing the shadowed forms of Agumon, Terriermon, Calumon and Biyomon.

And mistaking the Digimon as actual monsters it caused Mr. Mori to let out a loud and fearful scream, one that caused many of the students to scream at the sudden scaring outburst.

"And there's that headache again." Miss. Asaji sighed, knowing that many of the students would now be all worked up from the scare, but quickly took command and said. "Alright kids, time for bed."

Putting out the campfire, all the students headed for their respective tents for the night, while Miss. Asaji and the shaking form of Mr. Mori walked around the campsite, making sure the students were all set for the night, as well as checking for Mr. Mori's supposed monsters.

"I'm telling you, I saw a bunch of monsters in the tent." Mr. Mori stated, clinging behind Miss. Asaji as both approached Takato's tent.

"If I say I believe you, will you finally be quiet?" Miss. Asaji asked with fair annoyance in her tone, not believing a single word Mr. Mori had stammered out since seeing his supposed monsters.

Pulling open the tent, the teachers saw no monsters inside, only Kazu and Kenta, which caused Miss. Asaji to ask. "And what are you two still doing up?"

"We were just talking is all." Kenta replied.

"Well whatever you were discussing can wait until breakfast." Miss. Asaji said back, just before noticing the tent was one student short, causing her to then ask. "Hey, where's Takato?"

"He's asleep." Kazu lied, looking over to Takato's sleeping bag, which had the presence of somebody inside it, but in reality it was stuffed up with pillows that Jeri had given them to allow the Tamers to check on the status of the wild Digimon.

Believing their words, Miss. Asaji then said in reply. "Alright then. You two go to sleep soon."

"But I really saw monsters..." Mr. Mori whined as he was dragged off by the brunette, leaving Kazu and Kenta smirking to see the simple trick had fooled the adults and allowed Takato to successfully sneak off.

-With Takato-

Some distance from the campsite, Takato, Jeri, Henry and their Digimon partners were all standing before a cliff, all taking in the amazing sight of Shinjuku in the distance, with all the buildings and streets lit up like a spread out Christmas tree.

"It's so pretty." Terriermon said, happily staring at the city alongside his friends. "Look at all the lights."

"I do agree with you, Terriermon. This is quite a beautiful sight to gaze upon." Biyomon said in agreement, smiling as she too continued to gaze upon Shinjuku, while Takato, Henry and Jeri stood a small distance from their partners, happy to see them enjoying their vacation.

"This was a great idea." Jeri then said, looking at Takato and Henry with a smile on her face.

"Giving Agumon and the others a break from fighting is just what we all needed." The brown haired Tamer then added, continuing to remain in a cheerful mood, just before hearing another squealing noise filled the ears of the Tamers.

"It's that Digimon again." Takato said, keeping his voice to a whisper, making sure Agumon and the others didn't hear them, for he didn't want to have to stop their vacation and engage in another battle.

"What do you say we check it out?" The brunette suggested, looking over and seeing Agumon, Terriermon, Biyomon and Calumon all seemed focused on gazing upon the combined sight of nature and Shinjuku.

"This view is amazing." Calumon said, pointing ahead as he stated. "I can even see my house from here."

"No you can't." Agumon said back, causing Calumon to ask. "And why not?"

"Because you don't have a house." Biyomon pointed out, which made Calumon giggle.

"True, but all of you are so nice to me and let me stay with you, so it's like I have three houses." Calumon replied, continuing to remain cheerful as he added. "Four if you include Guilmon's place in the park."

"If only big brother was here, he'd love this place too" Agumon said with some solemness, but knew Guilmon was busy training, making sure the dark and corruptive energies inside of him remained stable.

"Oh I bet Renamon's with him, right now. Probably trying to figure out how to score with him." Biyomon commented, joking around, but caused Agumon to ask with curiousness. "What do you mean by score with him?"

"You'll learn one day when you're older." Terriermon laughed, unaware that their search allowed Takato, Henry and Jeri to quickly sneak off and check on the wild Digimon's signal and analyze whether or not the Digimon was indeed a threat or just another bothersome brat like Impmon.

After managing to evade their partners, Takato, Jeri and Henry arrived at where the signal was strongest and began to look around for the new Digimon.

Not seeing anything at first, Takato noticed an unfamiliar form within the trees, which looked like a golden feathered roosted cast in a spherical plate of chest armour, which caused Takato to ask. "Is that it? Do you think its friendly?"

"From past experiences, I bet not." Jeri replied, ready to call upon Leomon the second the new Digimon so much as made one single move that looked to be a provocation of attack, but found it just continued to stare ahead, ignoring the Tamers and stared at Shinjuku.

"Man, for a small Digimon, he sure looks menacing, like a freaked up vulture." Takato commented, feeling at ease at the appearance of the rooster-like Digimon, causing the brunette to then ask Rika and Henry. "If we inform Agumon and the others, there's bound to be a fight, so what do you guys think we should do?"

Thinking about Takato's question carefully, Henry gave his answer. "Let's get out of here."

"Are you sure?" Jeri asked, before stating. 'If we act now, I bet Leomon could finish off that buzzard in one shot."

"I am sure. Even with Leomon here, there's still a chance that Digimon could have some tricks up its wings that could bring unwanted attention upon us." Henry replied, believing he was thinking rationally and strategically.

"Alright then. If you think that's best, I support you." Takato said, trusting Henry's judgement, before all three Tamers headed back to their Digimon, relieved to see the four continuing to just relax and enjoy the mountain air and the sights around them.

However, Takato then said with some seriousness in his voice. "C'mon guys, time to head back."

"We're leaving already?" Agumon asked, causing Calumon to follow up and question. "But why?"

"Is it because the whole town has gone to sleep?" Agumon then asked, looking over, where all saw every corner of Shinjuku was shrouded in darkness, no signs of light whatsoever.

"It's just that it's getting late." Jeri replied, hating to lie to the Digimon, but wanted them not to worry about fighting and just to enjoy their break.

"Not to mention there's always a chance Miss. Asaji saw through our tricks and is now looking for us." Takato added, quickly grabbing Agumon's left arm and rushed back to camp, alongside Henry, Jeri, Terriermon, Biyomon and Calumon.

However, while the Tamers arrived back at camp, the Digimon they had observed showed its power as it let out another furious cry and began to glow with energy, syphoning all the power it could from the energy supplied to Shinjuku, not only causing the whole town to experience countless blackouts, but the Digimon began to grow in size and in power, something Hypnos started to investigate.

From their monitors, Riley and Tally found the power had been cut, but with deep pockets and many facilities unknown to the public, Hypnos had backup generators in case of any problems with Shinjuku's power supply.

"What is this?" Riley then asked, noticing the signal of the rooster-like Digimon increasing, causing her to inform her college. "The wild one is growing rapidly somehow."

"Then we better alert Yamaki." Tally suggested, before patching a call to their boss.

"Sir, there's trouble." She informed, causing Yamaki to say from the other end of the line. "I'm on my way."

Rushing down the hallways of Hypnos and to the monitor room, Yamaki looked outside, staring down at the blackened city as he thought. 'All these Digital parasites flooding into our world. What do they want, is it some kind of invasion?'

Still believing all the Digimon were nothing but unwanted programs, Yamaki entered the monitoring room, where he took command and questioned "What's the situation?"

"The wild one is growing out of control." Riley informed, looking upon her monitor to see the size of the wild Digimon had greatly increased.

"But now it's stopped. Interesting." Yamaki said in reply, wondering what had caused its growth, what had stopped the Digimon from gaining power and how they could eradicate it before it began to gather more power.

-At the park-

Guilmon, after taking a bite of chocolate Rika had given to him and Renamon, stopped as he glared at the sky and sensed danger was approaching.

"Guilmon, are you alright?" Renamon asked as she noticed Guilmon's change in attitude.

"I sense something. It's not much now but it's out there somewhere." Guilmon informed.

"It must be one of those Devas." Renamon guessed just as she took a bite out of her chocolate and said. "But don't worry. I know Agumon and Biyomon can handle this without us."

"Maybe so. Agumon might be a bit young and dopey, but he has raw power, as well as Takato to give him strength." Guilmon said, which caused Renamon to say in response. "But he is your younger brother so you should be proud of him. And Biyomon's no slouch either."

"You might be right but... I am concerned for Takato." Guilmon confessed, which Renamon found endearing as she rest her head on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't worry. He might be a human, but Takato is tough. I know he will be fine." She assured, wrapping her tail around Guilmon's, before saying "He's got Agumon with him and I know he's stronger than you think. Let's focus on our training and show trust in our younger siblings. Don't underestimate Agumon cause he is younger than most of us. Show trust in him as Takato has for you too."

From Renamon's words and the confident tone of them, Guilmon smiled and nodded in reply, before he looked at the sky again, wishing luck to his Tamer, to Agumon and their friends.

-The next day-

After a restful sleep, all the students of Takato's class were enjoying the sun and the cool water of the lake, for many of the students were going swimming, as were Agumon, Terriermon, Biyomon and Calumon, however, Takato, Henry and Jeri had managed to sneak off with their partners again so the Digimon could be out in the open and play as much as they desired.

As Takato, Henry and Jeri rested beside the lake, their clothing discarded and all three students in bathing suits, from a top one of the branches, stood Agumon, Biyomon, Terriermon and Calumon, where Agumon then asked curiously. "Takatomon, do we have to still be quiet?"

"Nope. Be as loud as you like." Takato replied with a smile, which caused the Digimon to cheer joyfully and jump into the water, splashing their Tamers a little, not that they minded.

"This is turning out to be a really nice vacation, for us and the Digimon." Henry commented, getting no complaints from Takato, Jeri or their Digimon.

"Can you imagine if Rika, Guilmon or Renamon were here? They'd had us fight trees just to be prepared." Takato said, glad he could relax.

"Heh, stupid trees, they have us fighting 'stupid trees'." Henry joked as they chuckled, but the mention of Rika made Takato rest his hands behind his head, wondering how the red haired Tamer was doing without them.

Not to mention how Guilmon was doing with Renamon.

"This place is great, Takatomon." Agumon then said, as he, Calumon, Biyomon and Terriermon returned to the surface, before asking. "Can we come here every year?"

"Takatomon, can we come here every year?" All heard a familiar voice ask with a mocking tone, causing all to turn and saw Impmon, who was lying on the side of a worn log and then said. "You sound like a broken record."

"So much for a peaceful vacation." Henry commented, before glaring at Impmon and asking him. "Now what do you want?"

"I came here to see just how limited you Tamers would go to keep your Digimon in line. Even on a so-called vacation, you continue to call the shots, it's enough to make me puke." Impmon replied.

"That's not true." Takato said back, defending his role as a Tamer, alongside his friends. "Agumon, Guilmon and the others can do anything they like, so long as they don't get into trouble."

"And we don't tell them who they can and cannot play with." Jeri added, not one for unneeded violence, but was ready for Leomon to give Impmon a thrashing if he dared attack.

"Well why didn't you invite me to play?" Impmon asked, trying make the Tamers seem like the bad guys, though it seemed as though Impmon actually felt excluded.

"Then play with us now." Takato offered, knowing Impmon wasn't the nicest Digimon around, but could tell Impmon did want to join in on their fun, maybe even put aside their differences for the time being and be friends.

"I don't want to play with you now. I don't even know where you got the idea from." Impmon replied, crossing his arms and continuing to sound defensive, only to be silenced when Agumon splashed him, causing all the Digimon to laugh.

"C'mon and hop in the water. You're already wet so come on in." Agumon offered, to which Terriermon, Biyomon and Calumon also seemed happy to have Impmon play with them.

"Why you... I have other things to do like getting the strength to defeat your brother. I am out of here." Impmon replied, disappearing from sight, which caused Jeri to continue to smile and say. "What a weird little guy. If he wanted to play, why didn't he just say so in the first place?"

"I guess some Digimon just can't be honest about their feelings." Henry guessed, while Takato felt some concern and spoke up. "He's so transfixed on Guilmon. He really wanted the Digital Hazard to take control of him. Was it so he could steal the Hazard for himself, see if he could best Guilmon in combat or just have Guilmon go nuts and destroy everything around him?"

"Guilmon knows better than let the dark power control him again. He will not do Impmon's dirty work." Henry assured, smiling as he added. "And there's no way in a million years Guilmon would lose to Impmon, not if he had Renamon and us by his side."

As much fun that the Digimon were seemingly having, the moment changed, concern filling the Tamers when the same screeching was heard, before Agumon, Terriermon, Calumon and Biyomon were knocked out of the water.

Concerned, Takato asked. "Agumon, what happened?"

"We must all be on alert. There is a Digimon here, and I don't think it wants to play with us." Biyomon replied, which caused Jeri, Takato and Henry to look over, shocked to see it was the same Digimon from the night before, only it was three times bigger than the last they saw of it.

Withdrawing his D-Power from his pants, Takato then said. "Alright, it's time to find out who this guy is."

And giving it a moment, Takato knew exactly who they were facing.

"Sinduramon. An Ultimate Level Digimon who uses lightning to fend off his attackers." The Matsuki read, before warning. "Agumon, keep your distance from Sinduramon. If you don't, he'll shock you with his Positron Pulse attack."

Wondering what would be the best way to combat the Ultimate, Takato, Jeri and Henry turned their heads when all heard a voice say. "The Deva has arrived."

Looking to the source of the voice, the three were left puzzled to see that the one talking was an owl, but looking at its glowing red eyes, they guessed that the owl was being controlled like a puppet, a mouthpiece for Sinduramon to spread his message and focus on combat.

"Hail to the one who drinks from the light of man and expands himself to make him look like a big chicken." The owl called, which left the Tamers in wonder and confusion as to what the owl actually meant by its puzzling praise.

"C'mon, we have to focus and stop Sinduramon before he grows bigger." Takato said, quickly throwing on his clothing over his swimsuit, alongside Henry and Jeri, before the Tamers pursued after the new Deva Digimon.

But as the Tamers began to follow Sinduramon, the words of the owl continued to leave Henry in wonder.

'The Deva who drinks from the light of man expands himself. The Deva!'

And remembering seeing all of Shinjuku in darkness, that was when the answer finally came to him.

"I think I've got it, electricity!" Henry suddenly called, confusing Takato and Jeri until he explained. "Sinduramon gets larger by eating electricity."

"Well that explains how he got bigger, but it doesn't answer where Sinduramon could be flying off to." Jeri pointed out, continuing to run carrying Biyomon.

"There's only one place I can think of, the dam." Henry replied, having more knowledge of the surroundings than his friends.

"And you both know what's at the dam?" He then questioned.

"The hydroelectric power plant." Takato replied, not too sure where Henry was going with his questions until it him him, concerning the brunette, who then said. "Oh no. If it eats all the electricity at the dam, then it will be a big chicken."

"And more trouble than we can handle." Biyomon added, knowing that even if it was three on one, with one being an Ultimate, filled with the energy of an entire city and a power plant, Sinduramon would be unstoppable.

"I can't believe I just ignored it." Henry said, feeling it was his lack of attention that everyone was now in terrible danger. "Now if it goes on a rampage throughout Tokyo, it will be all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself. It's just as much our fault as it is yours'." Takato retorted, which caused Jeri to nod and say. "We're all in this together, Henry. So let's take Sinduramon down before it has the chance to recharge."

Glad that he could always count on his friends, Henry smiled, feeling better, but knew Sinduramon would still prove a challenge, causing him to pick up the pace and head toward the dam.

"There he is!" Terriermon called, pointing toward Sinduramon, who had perched himself on the railing of the dam's wall.

"Then we have to stop him before he can steal all that electricity." Takato stated, continuing to dash forward, while drawing out his D-Power and a Digivolution Card, which caused Henry to do the same as all prepared to take on the Deva.

"Jeri, protect both Biyomon and Calumon. Rika isn't here so Biyomon can't digivolve so keep them both safe" Henry said as Jeri nodded.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" Takato and Henry called as one, running their Cards through their D-Powers and giving their partners the energy needed to Digivolve.

"Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon!"

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!"

With the two Digimon in their Champion forms, all were ready to face Sinduramon, starting off strong as they combined their long ranged attacks into one focused shot.

Nova Blaster!" Greymon bellowed, releasing a stream of flame from his maw.

"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon followed up as he brought up his arms and began to shoot off a round from his Vulcan Arms.

But seeing the attack, Sinduramon showed his power, countering as he gathered a great surge of electricity within the talons set upon the sides of his chest armour.

"Positron Pulse!" Sinduramon then let out with a fearsome cry, releasing the electricity from from his talons, shooting around Greymon and Gargomon's attacks and blasting both Digimon with an intense amount of voltage.

"Gargomon!" Henry called in concern at seeing the Digimon fall, smoke emitting from their damaged forms.

"It's ok, Henry..." Gargomon assured, pushing himself back to his feet, alongside Greymon, with the rabbit Digimon saying. "We can still fight. We just need a way to beat that electrical attack."

"And I think I might have a way." Takato said, hoping his plan would work as he withdrew an equipment Card and readied to combine its power with Greymon.

"Digi-Modify! Thor's Hammer Activate!" The Matsuki then announced as he slashed the Card through his D-Power, causing a massive hammer to appear in Greymon's claws, which Sinduramon saw as another threat and quickly attacked.

"Positron Pulse!" The Deva called, once again blasting out his electricity at the two Digimon, but was the only one shocked when his blast suddenly shot away from Gargomon, instead heading right for Greymon and his new weapon, which caused Greymon some pain at the electricity forced into his being, but continued to stand strong.

Confused as to why his attack had failed him, Sinduramon squarked, before questioning. "What happened? Why did my attack only aim for you?"

"Don't you know, metal conducts electricity?" Takato asked, glad to see he had outsmarted the Deva and more so to see Greymon still had more than enough energy to continue to fight.

"And that's not all. Thor's Hammer is powered by electricity as well." Biyomon informed, looking to see the hammer sparking wildly, causing her to call to the orange Digimon. "Now, Greymon, give Sinduramon a taste of his own medicine!"

From Biyomon's call, Greymon let out a powerful roar as he brought down the hammer, sending a powerful blast of thunder at Sinduramon, shocking him and rendering the Deva in a state of temporary paralysis.

"Alright, now it's our turn." Gargomon said, Gargomon a clear shot with his Bunny Pummel attack, not only damaging Sinduramon, but threw him back in the air once again.

"Now, Greymon!" Takato called, causing Greymon to leap up at the Deva, where he slammed the hammer into Sinduramon's back, knocking Sinduramon away from the dam ane into the water, causing the rooster Digimon to screech and scream in agony as he was electrocuted, his own attack and power conducting the water around him and giving him no chance to survive such power.

And after one final cry, Sinduramon was defeated, bursting into particles of red coloured Data and earning another victory for the Digimon Tamers.

-Back at Hypnos-

Around the time the Tamers were combatting the latest Deva Digimon, remaining vigilant to Sinduramon's presence, Riley and Tally were doing all they could to keep track of Sinduramon, before both were taken by surprise as the red symbol, the sign of Sinduramon was suddenly erased.

"The wild one has been exterminated." Riley called, informing Yamaki of the good news, which didn't seem to put him in a good mood, instead it left him questioning. "Yes, but what was powerful enough to destroy it?"

Thinking deeper about it, Yamaki came to one conclusion, flicking his lighter as he thought. 'It must have been those kids. They might be using their Digimon to try and stop he wild ones, but how long will it be until those scraps of unwanted Data turn against us?'

-Returning back to camp-

After the battle against Sinduramon, not wanting the teachers to worry and believing they needed their vacation more than ever, the Tamers started to walk back to the campsite, with Terriermon and Calumon being carried by Henry and Jeri, acting as stuff animals, while Agumon and Biyomon kept their distance in the woods, keeping hidden in the shrubs and making sure that only their Tamers knew of their presence.

"Well that's another Deva down." Terriermon commented, proud he and his friends had defeated another of their enemies.

"True, but something tells me there are still some Devas left." Henry said in reply, before adding. "And my guess is that they'll continue to get stronger."

"Don't worry about it too much, Henry." Takato said, smiling with confidence as he stated. "Whatever Digimon come out and cause trouble, we'll be ready to take them down."

"Right, boy?" The brunette asked Agumon, who nodded with confidence in himself and in his friends.

"You can count on us, Takatomon." Agumon replied, continuing to show an undying trust toward his Tamer, encouraging the others and causing all to smile, knowing they could rely on their leader and the orange dino Digimon.

"Guys!" The Tamers then heard someone calling them, causing all to look ahead, where they saw Kazu and Kenta walking towards them.

Curious, Kazu then asked them. "Where were guys?"

"You guys so took long that Miss. Asaji began to ask questions. There's only so many times you can say looking for a bathroom before she gets suspicious." Kenta added.

"Momentai." Terriermon said calmly, explaining the situation. "There was just a giant chicken that needed to be stuffed so we could continue to enjoy our vacation."

"Well, we all should head back. Miss. Asagi is waiting for us to return to camp" Kenta said as all headed back.

-Back at the park-

As another day of training came to an end, Guilmon and Renamon stood atop a tree branch, taking a break to watch the sunset.

"It seems Agumon managed to take down that Deva." Renamon said, sensing a calmness around her, but noticed Guilmon still seemed on edge, causing her to ask. "Guilmon, what is it? I thought you would be proud of Agumon."

"I am, don't worry about that. I just feel as though more Devas are coming and I am kind of curious about what they are up to and why they are attacking this world." Guilmon said in reply, having many questions and few answers.

"You're right. Something must be done." Renamon said in reply as she felt a little on edge like the red dino Digimon by the thought of what the Devas desired, before Guilmon said. "We need to find out what those Devas are after and soon. Even if one of us leaves the Tamers to find out."

"No arguments here." Renamon replied as she nodded in agreement, where both looked ahead and at Shinjuku, knowing harder challenges awaited them and the Tamers.


	15. Double Trouble

Chapter 15: Double Trouble:

After returning back from their camping trip, Takato, Henry, Jeri and their Digimon returned to Rika, meeting up with the red haired Tamer outside the card shop in the hopes of getting some new and powerful Cards as to combat the remaining Devas.

As Takato and Rika leaned together upon a bike rack, their eyes glancing at one another and blushing a little every now and again, Calumon sat beside the duo, happy to spend another day with his friends, while Henry and Jeri was within the shop, buying new Digimon Cards.

"Alright guys, come and get 'em." Takato and Rika heard Terriermon call, causing the trio to look at the entrance of the shop and saw Henry and Jeri walking out, Terriermon sitting on his Tamer's shoulder and four packs of Digimon Cards in the blue haired boy's hands.

"Thanks for this, Henry." Takato said with a continued smile, taking a pack of Cards from his friend's hands, followed by Rika and Jeri, while Henry gave his pack to Terriermon, allowing the small beast Digimon to tear it open and see the contents.

And while Henry was willing to buy a pack for Calumon, being a Digimon already, the small Digimon had no interest in card collecting, but was still happy to see the images on the Cards, as well as the smiles on his friends' faces at what they could obtain.

Each taking a pack, Takato, Rika, Jeri and Terriermon teared the tops open, before withdrawing seven Digimon Cards each, the four examining and seeing what they had obtained.

"Got it. Got it. Got it." Terriermon muttered, looking through the Cards in his possession, knowing Henry already had obtained such Cards, while Takato showed his, displaying several power up Cards and a couple of equip and accessory Cards.

"Here, guys. I think these will work better with Renamon and Terriermon." The brunette said, offering some of his Cards, which made the Tamers smile at Takato's generosity.

"Thanks, Gogglehead." Rika said with a small smile as she took two Cards off of him, taking a Hyperspeed Card and one displaying SkullMeramon who looked to be in a blazing frenzy, which Rika knew was known as SkullMeramon's Blaze, allowing Renamon to gain the great inferno powers of the armoured face Digimon.

"And thank you." Terriermon said himself, reaching out and about to help himself to some of Takato's Cards, but was stopped when a man in a yellow coat bumped through the Tamers, knocking Terriermon off of Henry's shoulder and head first ot the ground, while the Cards scattered across the floor.

"Hey! Why don't you look where you're walking!" Rika yelled, irritated at the rudeness of the figure, but was more annoyed as he continued walking away, seemingly ignoring the calls from the red haired Tamer.

"Are you even listening?" Rika questioned, about to chase after the man, but stopped as she heard Takato call her name, turning around to see her friends picking up the scattered Digimon Cards.

"It's alright. I'm sure it was just an accident." Takato said, stopping for a moment to speak with Rika, not wanting the red haired Tamer chasing after a stranger and putting herself in trouble for it.

"And besides, nobody got hurt." The brunette added with a reassuring smile.

"Speak for yourself." Terriermon mumbled, rubbing his head, recovering from his fall, before something caught his eye, a new Card, one of which he had never seen before.

Picking the Card up, Terriermon examined the Card, seeing both sides were covered in just a shade of blue, before he asked. "Henry, did you drop this?"

"No. This is the first time I've seen a Card like this." Henry said in reply as he took and examined the Card, before handing it out and asking. "Either of you drop this?"

"It's not mine." Rika replied.

"I got some pretty standard Cards, but not that one." Jeri then said, before she, Rika and Henry looked at Takato, who shook his head and said to his friends. "All the Cards I got were pretty common. No blue ones."

"Then where did it come from?" Henry wondered aloud, just before looking down the street, where he continued to express his thoughts.

"Do you think that guy in the yellow coat dropped it?" He asked, his question puzzling the Tamers.

"If he did, then that's the more reason we need to find him." Rika replied, still a little sore from the initial rudeness of the unknown man.

With a new goal to achieve, Henry took command.

"Alright then. Takato, go and get Agumon. His sense of smell might be able to track the man from the Card's scent." Henry said, earning no objections from the brunette.

"Rika, Jeri check around the area, he might be nearby." He then told the girls, who nodded, willing to follow Henry's orders.

But somewhat curious, Jeri had to ask. "And what about you?"

"I'm going to head back home. My dad owns a ton of data analysis equipment, which might help us figure out what this Card really is. It might even tell us who this actually belongs to." Henry replied, picking up Terriermon and allowing the small beast Digimon back on his shoulder.

But just before Henry could leave, Terriermon smirked as an idea popped in his head.

"Henry, why don't we invite Jeri along?" Terriermon asked, causing Henry and Jeri to both blush at Terriermon's suggestion, before the small beast Digimon continued. "Takato and Rika have already seen your place, but I know Jeri hasn't visited yet. So what do you say?"

Though still blushing, Jeri managed to speak.

"If you don't think I would be any trouble." She said, to which Henry was about to reply, but Terriermon cut in again.

"Nonsense. You are always welcome. And I bet Henry's family will love you." Terriermon said, continuing to embarrass the pair, but was doing so as to speed up the process of feelings that the two shared.

"Terriermon..." Henry let out, embarrassed at Terriermon's actions, but not wanting to seem rude, decided to invite Jeri, causing the brunette to smile as she followed Henry, leaving Takato, Rika and Calumon alone and to tend to their own tasks.

-With Henry and Jeri-

Arriving back at his apartment, Henry opened the door and made his way inside with Jeri to see his siblings, with his older brother and sister, Rinchei and Jarrin watching tv, while on the side was the youngest of the Wong children, Suzie, who was playing with a pair of stuffed animals.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Henry called, getting little more than a wave from Rinchei and Jarrin, while Suzie's face lit up at hearing her brother's voice.

"Henry!" She called happily, rushing over to her second big brother, continuing to smile at seeing Terriermon in Henry's arms, who stood as still as possible, pretending to be a stuffed toy, while doing all he could to hide his fear.

"What are you doing home so soon? I thought you were playing with your friends." Suzie asked with a continued curiously, before looking over at Jeri, smiling to see a new face and asking. "Are you one of Henry's friends?"

"I am. I'm Jeri Katou." Jeri replied with a respectful tone toward the younger girl, making Suzie smile and say. "My brother has told me a lot about you, but he never said how pretty you are."

"Thank you..." Jeri said, blushing a little at the compliment, before Suzie got curious and asked. "So is Henry your boyfriend?"

The sudden question caused both Tamers to blush deeply, while Terriermon did all he could from bursting into laughter.

"C'mon Suzie, knock it off. I just need to speak with dad for a moment." Henry told his sister, before asking. "Is he home?"

"He's in his office." Suzie said, pointing down the hall, causing Henry to nod in reply, about to head off alongside Jeri, but both stopped as Suzie suddenly asked. "Can I play with Princess Fluffypants?"

From the question, Terriermon gulped slightly, afraid of the humiliating ideas of fun Suzie had planned for him.

And before Henry could reply, Suzie managed to snatch him from the Tamer's grasp, taking Terriermon back to her room.

"Come now Princess Fluffypants. We have lots of time to play." Suzie said, shaking Terriermon around in her arms, while the small beast Digimon looked over his shoulder and at his Tamer with a look of absolute distress.

"Princess Fluffypants? Boy, Terriermon has it rough." Jeri commented.

'I'm sorry Terriermon, but after I get some clue as to what this Card is, I will get you back.' The blue haired boy thought as he withdrew and examined the strange Card, before knocking on the door to his father's office.

"Come in." Henry heard his father say in a friendly and welcoming voice, allowing access inside, where Henry and Jeri then entered, both walking past a wide variety of old computer parts and machines, before reaching Henry's father.

"Hey dad, can help me with something?" Henry asked his father, handing out the blue Digimon Card he had obtained, causing his father to nod as he took the Digimon Card and set it on a metal plate, which then slid inside one of the smaller hard drives, piquing Jeri's interest as she asked. "And what is that?"

"It's sort of a high tech scanner." Janyu replied, knowing he could go into further detail about the device, but knew that while Henry was smart enough to understand the mechanics of the device, he was certain his son had other plans and decided to keep things simple.

"The equipment is all fired up and ready to go. Speak to me oh mysterious one." Janyu said, examining the images that displayed themselves upon the monitor, consisting namely of zeroes and ones, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

However, as the last set of numbers popped up/came onto the screen, Janyu was taken by surprise, gasping slightly.

"What is it?" Henry asked, wondering if his dad had found anything, any clues about the Digimon Card, only for his father to say. "I thought I saw something, but it was just meaningless data."

Wanting to double check, Henry questioned. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." His father replied, before he faced Henry and Jeri, where he then asked a question of his own. "So where did you get this Card?"

"We found it at the card shop." Henry replied, before he then asked. "Why?"

"No reason." Janyu assured, withdrawing the Digimon Card from the scanner and handing it back to his son.

"Thanks anyway." Henry said, though he didn't receive much information on the mysterious Card, he was still grateful his father had offered his assistance.

Taking the Card back and setting it in the deck box attached to his belt, Henry left his father's office and the apartment, alongside Jeri, but not before retrieving Terriermon, who was almost on the verge of crying, for Suzie had dressed him up in a pink dress and crown, which was an amusing sight at first.

But not wanting Terriermon to be sore at him forever, Henry managed to convince Suzie to borrow Princess Fluffypants for a while, where he removed the costume off of Terriermon and quickly headed back to the Card Shop to reunite with his friends.

"It was nice meeting your family. They all seem very nice." Jeri said as she and henry headed out of the apartment and made their way to the elevator.

"Thank you, and it was nice having you over." Henry replied, to which Terriermon smiled and added. "And feel free to come over anytime you like."

While Henry and Jeri headed off again, back in his office, Janyu let out a frustrated sigh, confused at the data he had saw and that he had lied to his son.

'It was all so simple back then. Exciting and fun, happy times. I can't believe it's come to this. What am I going to do? I just couldn't understand why they shut down the project. We had come so far. I thought I'd never see them again, but then this strange Card appears, and from my own son.' He thought to himself, thinking back to the past, remembering when he was a young programmer and actually creating artificial creatures of data alongside a team of programmers that he had known since college, before returning to the present and remembering one word he saw through the binary code when analyzing Henry's Card.

Shibumi.

But shaking his head, not wanting to remain in the past or keep secrets from his son, Janyu grabbed his coat and left the apartment, deciding to tell Henry the truth.

-With the Tamers-

Taking a shortcut through the park, Henry, Jeri and Terriermon made a quick detour to Agumon's shed, seeing the brunette and amber dino Digimon outside and ready to carry out on their mission.

"So did you get any info on that Card?" Takato asked, causing Henry to shake his head.

"Nothing." Henry replied, a little down he had failed his friends, but knew he could count on Takato, Guilmon, Agumon, Rika, Renamon, Biyomon and Jeri to help him where they left off.

"Well now that you're here, we can head back and see if Rika found anything." Takato said in reply, a cheerful smile on his face as he and Agumon began to head off.

"C'mon, let's go!" He called, causing Henry and Jeri to nod and pick up the pace, running alongside Takato and Agumon, but stopped when a familiar figure jumped from the trees and landed in front of them, blocking the path.

"So where's the loser patrol heading today?" Impmon asked, continuing to remain as cocky as ever.

Jumping down from Henry's hold, Terriermon questioned. "What do you want now?"

"Take it easy, helicopter head. I just wanted to let off a little steam and challenge the two of you to a fight before I go off and crush Guilmon." Impmon replied, continuing to show off an arrogant smirk, causing both Digimon to take a stand before their Tamers, awaiting the command to attack.

"Why do you always pick on big brother? He did nothing wrong!" Agumon snarled as Takato said to him. "He's fixed on Guilmon's Digital Hazard. We can't let him have his way!"

"Why not? I could use the exercise." Terriermon said, facing his Tamer and asking. "What do you say, Henry, can we fight him?"

However, looking at Henry, Terriermon could see his Tamer was distracted, looking off in the distance, causing him, Takato, Agumon and Jeri to do the same, which made the humans freeze up to see Henry's father had followed them and was now in the knowledge that Digimon were real.

"What's the matter with you brats, I'm talkin' over here. You brats are all are a disgrace to Digimon." Impmon spoke up, his words and existence continuing to astonish Henry's father, making him ask. "Did you say Digimon?"

"You are a Digimon, aren't you?" Janyu asked, slowly approaching Impmon, which was a bad idea, for Impmon didn't like the unwanted guests and gained a more hostile expression.

"Better back off. Bada Boom!" Impmon called, casting his fingertip in flame and tossing it before Janyu's feet in an effort to scare him off.

"Dad!" Henry called, worried for his father, knowing Agumon and Terriermon could handle Impmon, but against a human, Impmon could be a serious danger.

Not backing away, Janyu remained astonished at seeing Impmon, Terriermon and Agumon.

"It's impossible. You're just a game." He pointed out, still finding it hard to believe what he was seeing.

"I've got your game right here." Impmon said back, summoning another fireball from his finger tip.

"Let's play!" Impmon then yelled, tossing the fireball and intentionally aiming it at Henry's father, making him wince in pain as the shot hit his left shoulder.

"Dad!" Henry called again, concern filling him at seeing his father hurt, causing Terriermon and Agumon to rush over to Janyu and protect him.

"You want to play, then play with us." Terriermon said, ready to fight alongside Agumon and see to it that Henry's father didn't suffer anymore attacks from Impmon.

At seeing Agumon and Terriermon standing before Janyu, Impmon's expression turned to confusion.

"You're protecting him? What's the matter, one master not enough for you guys?" He questioned, but neither Digimon replied, both just remained before Henry's father, making sure he was protected.

And seeing he wouldn't be able to have any fun with Agumon and Terriermon all serious, Impmon decided to it was time to take his leave, where he turned around and called as he ran off. "Sheesh. All of you humans are makin' my skin crawl."

Impmon then held his finger to unleash another fireball, ready to blast away all around him, when a certain red dino Digimon's hand grabbed Impmon's wrist and forced him into the air stopping his assault.

"That's enough out of you!" Renamon said bitterly as Impmon turned to see Guilmon and Renamon behind him, glaring at Impmon for his underhanded actions.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble. Mess with innocent lives again and you'll answer to me." Guilmon said before he threw Impmon aside and into the side of a tree.

Impmon snarled from the pain and anger to see he was nowhere near Guilmon's strength.

"Why you! Don't forget Pineapple Head that YOU are my target, so I'll deal with you next time!" Impmon snarled as he left, turning tail and rushing away.

With Impmon gone, Takato, Henry and Jeri went to check on Henry's father, seeing that Janyu was clutching his shoulder, still sore from the initial attack, but looked as though the damage wasn't too bad.

"Mister Wong, are you ok?" Takato asked, but his question was ignored as Janyu looked at Henry with a serious expression.

"Henry, we need to talk." He said, wishing to tell Henry the truth of the data he had collected, as well as learn about the existence of Digimon from his son.

But misunderstanding, believing his father didn't understand that Digimon were living beings and not just pieces of data, Henry shook his head defiantly.

"No I can't!" Henry protested, picking up Terriermon and running away.

"Err... It was nice seeing you again, Mister Wong." Takato said, just as he headed off and causing Jeri, Agumon, Guilmon and Renamon to follow the Tamers.

"Feel better Henry's dad." Agumon said with a friendly voice and matching smile, before rushing off and leaving Janyu behind, unable to follow Henry or his son's friends.

-Meanwhile-

As the Tamers were in the middle of their own mission, so too were the members of Hypnos, with Riley and Tally at their monitors, detecting some readings of digital activity.

"It's coming from the Juggernaut core again." Riley informed, which was no new news to Yamaki, the blond feeling frustrated that Digimon were now using his own program against him to traverse into the Real World.

"Obviously." He said back, before adding. "But this time there are two of them."

-Back with the Tamers-

Having returned to Rika, Takato and the others took refuge within the alleyway beside the game shop, as to allow their Digimon out and not scare any civilians with their presence.

"So did you have any luck in finding the mystery man?" Takato asked, causing Rika to shake her head.

"Afraid not. Biyomon and I tried to track him, but we got nothing." Rika replied, causing Biyomon to add. "It's as if he just vanished into thin air."

"So what about the Card?" Rika then asked, wondering if Henry got any info on it, which put the blue haired boy in a more depressed mood.

"Agumon try but Agumon pick up no scent." Agumon said, trying his best to help, before Rika, Renamon, Guilmon, Biyomon and Calumon looked over at Henry, who remained silent.

Sensing the sadness of his friend, Calumon asked. "Henry, what's wrong?"

"Henry's dad bumped into us back in the park and saw our Digimon. Impmon tried to harm him but Guilmon and Renamon came to the rescue." Takato informed, looking at the blue haired boy with concern of his own, wondering what thoughts were going through Henry's mind and how he could cheer him up.

"Momentai, Henry. Momentai." Terriermon then said, he too trying to cheer Henry up, but found it did little to nothing to lighten up his mood.

And while wanting to cheer their friend up, as well as figure out who gave them the mysterious Blue Card, Agumon, Biyomon, Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon tensed up when their senses picked up on the presence of more Digimon, causing them to look out the alley, just as the display televisions outside the electronic stores lost their pictures, fading to static and a ripple in the sky appeared, revealing itself to be a Digital Field that started to appear around the area, before two huge figures started to appear from the Digital Field, scaring and terrifying many at seeing the beastly creatures.

The first being a large ram-like Digimon with white fur, pink armour, pink horns and a crossbow mounted upon her back, while the second was also a beast Digimon that had deep brown fur and was coated in dark orange armour, while a set of swords was his weapon of choice.

And while the two new Digimon showed they were in Shinjuku to cause trouble, smashing and destroying everything that stood in their way, Takato and Rika took out their D-powers, scanning the duo.

"Pajiramon, Deva beast Digimon, Ultimate Level." Takato said, followed up by Rika, who finished in scanning the ox-like Digimon and added. "Vajramon, same nasty type, same nasty Level."

"It begins here." Vajramon said, looking at Pajiramon, who added. "And ends here."

As Vajramon continued in his senseless destruction, smashing cars and buildings, while terrifying the civilians, Pajiramon stopped her attacks for a moment as she opened her mouth and let out a piercing cry, the power of her call caused all the humans around her to suddenly drop where they stood and fall into a deep sleep.

"Wow, and I thought Kenta's singing was that bad." Takato commented, continuing to cover his ears from the eerie sound Pajiramon was producing.

"It's so noisy. It's making my head hurt." Calumon cried, trying to block out the noise, but found it was actually harming his hearing.

Noticing Calumon's distress, Guilmon decided to act.

"This will get their attention." Guilmon said, before releasing a blast of fiery energy, via his Pyro Sphere attack, which made the Devas stop their attack.

"Nice work Guilmon. Now let's go!" Takato called as he, Rika, Renamon, Biyomon, Henry, Terriermon, as well as Guilmon and Agumon emerged from the ally, ready to take on the two Digimon.

And while willing to help, Jeri remained with Calumon, keeping him close in her embrace and comforting the tiny Digimon.

'Good luck.' She thought, knowing Takato and the others had faced Devas beforehand, but never two at one time.

Looking at the duo, the Tamers saw Vajramon and Pajiramon turn around and saw they had arrived.

"I bet they are unstable since they just Bio-Emerged." Henry theorized, before saying. "And I bet they are eating that data to stabilize themselves."

"Then we better clear the table before they can finish their meal." Rika stated, looking at Renamon and Biyomon, who nodded in understanding as she prepared to fight, followed by Guilmon, Agumon and Terriermon.

Seeing the Digimon ready to fight, but being polite, Henry asked. "Rika, who do you want take on?"

"I'll take on the glutton with the horns." Rika replied, before Takato turned his focus turned to Guilmon and Agumon.

"We'll join you, Rika. Guilmon, let's see how your training paid off. And Agumon, you ready?" She asked, causing Guilmon to nod, his expression serious as he took a stand beside Renamon, willing to do whatever he could to help the foxy Digimon and his temporary new Tamer in their fight while Agumon nodded and prepared for battle.

"Then let's go!" Henry then called, before he, Takato and Rika each drew a Digimon Card, calling out as they slid the Card through their D-Powers. "Digi-Modify!"

"Thor's Hammer activate!" Henry announced, transferring the effects of his Card to Terriermon, giving the small beast Digimon a massive hammer to wield.

"SkullMeramon's Blaze activate!" Rika followed up, casting Renamon's paws in blue flames, before she and Guilmon charged at Vajramon, while Terriermon set his sights on Pajiramon.

"Power activate!" Takato finished, giving a boost of energy to Agumon and Guilmon.

"Take this!" Terriermon then called, slamming the hammer into Pajiramon's head.

"And enjoy the taste of flame!" Renamon added, tossing the inferno cast upon her paws, alongside a blast from Guilmon's Pyro Sphere and Agumon's Pepper Breath.

But even with the attacks hitting the two Digimon, both looked as though they sustained no damage, which got on Terriermon's nerves as he lepat at Pajiramon again.

"Maybe you didn't hear me!" He yelled, bringing down his hammer, but Pajiramon countered, slamming her head into Terriermon and sending him crashing to the floor.

And before Terriermon could recover, Pajiramon pinned him down with her foot.

"So you are the pathetic Digimon that answers to humans? What is your name, traitor?" Pajiramon questioned.

"None of your business!" Terriermon said back with a defiant tone, just as Vajramon faced Guilmon, Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon where he asked. "And who are you four?"

"That won't matter, once we defeat you." Biyomon said in a calm tone of voice, while Agumon seemed a little more hostile as the pair prepared themselves against Vajramon.

Guilmon and Renamon glared at Vajramon, both trying to figure out what the Devas wanted.

"Those two..." Vajramon said as he looked at Guilmon and Renamon, grinning as he drew one of his swords. "They look promising to fight. I'll start off with you two."

"Careful, Renamon, Guilmon, he's targeting you two!" Biyomon warned as Guilmon and Renamon braced for battle.

"Let him go!" Henry demanded as Pajiramon picked Terriermon up, where he struggled in her grasp, ignoring Henry's voice and toying with the small beast Digimon, which bothered Vajramon and made him question. "We're wasting time here. Our orders were to vanquish them and upload their Data or have you forgotten our duties?"

"I have forgotten nothing." Pajiramon said back, suddenly tossing Terriermon into the air, where she took aim at him with her crossbow and stated. "You should feel honoured to be absorbed by me, little slave."

"Terriermon!" Henry cried out with a continued concern, triggering something inside of Calumon, causing the red gem on his forehead to glow bright red and giving Terriermon the power needed to defend himself as he then announced. "Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!"

Digivolved to his Champion form, Gargomon then countered Pajiramon's arrow with a bombardment of energy blasts, not only causing Pajiramon to flinch at the attacks, but the shots managed to cut through her horns, forcing the sheep-like Digimon to cover herself as best she could as she was forced back.

And seeing Gargomon now fighting, Vajramon faced Agumon, Biyomon, Guilmon and Renamon, where he then questioned. "And aren't you four going to Digivolve? I'd hate to just take your Data before seeing that."

"We don't need to Digivolve to beat you. We have each other to give us the strength needed to beat you." Guilmon said in reply, his words agreed by Renamon, before both attacked.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon announced, releasing another ball of flame from his maw.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon followed up as she leapt into the air and released an array of shards of light at Vajramon, who countered the attacks with his sword, swinging the blade around to deflect the attacks.

"Surely you can do better than that." He laughed, continuing to repel Guilmon and Renamon's power.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon called, spitting out a fireball of his own.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon followed up, casting forth a wave of green flames.

"And you two could have done better." Vajramon just said as he deflected the second round of attacks.

"Alright, but remember you asked for it." Renamon said back with a continued calmness in her tone, her attention drawn to Guilmon, Agumon and Biyomon who nodded in understanding.

"Diamond Storm!" The foxy Digimon called once again, once again releasing a series of shards of light at Vajramon, who just laughed as he used his sword to deflect the attacks.

But in his arrogance, he left himself vulnerable, forgetting about Guilmon until the red dino Digimon attacked from the side.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon yelled, slamming his arms into Vajramon's face, causing him to not only stumble from the attack, but it allowed Renamon to join in on the assault, where both she and Guilmon kept Vajramon on his hoofs, punching and kicking him around, while he tried to cut them down to size.

"Hold still!" He yelled, slamming his sword at Guilmon, but missed and smashed the blade into the ground, where the dino Digimon then landed on his weapon.

"What's wrong? I thought you asked for us to fight back." Guilmon questioned, angering Vajramon further.

Bringing his left hand back, about to punch Guilmon, Vajramon suddenly yelled in pain as Agumon leapt at him, sinking his fangs into Vajramon's fist, which caused the Deva to shake his arm and Agumon around wildly.

While showing that even as Rookies, Guilmon and Renamon were a formidable team, not to mention Agumon and Biyomon, Gargomon continued to bombard Pajiramon with his Gargo Pallets.

"Vajramon, stop fooling around. We need to destroy them." Pajiramon called, seeing the Rookie Digimon making him look like a pushover.

"Feisty." Vajramon then said, eyeing Renamon as he set his blade back in its sheath, grabbed Guilmon by the throat and pulled him off his hand.

"Back off, beefcake. I already have a mon." Renamon said back, ready to save her secret love from Vajramon's hold.

"You mean this red weakling?" Vajramon asked, glaring at Guilmon, who shook around in his grasp.

"Come on, you can do better than him." The ox Deva commented, tossing Guilmon towards her, where he skidded in front of her.

"And how would you know?" Renamon questioned, ceasing her combat to approach Guilmon and help him back up.

"I bet a brute like you has never even dated a woman." Renamon then said after seeing Guilmon was alright, while her words continued to annoy and enrage the ox Deva.

"Why you...!" He snarled, showing no mercy as he drew both swords and began to swing wildly at the two, forcing Guilmon and Renamon as well as Agumon and Biyomon to jump back and dodge each slash as best they could.

But not wanting harm to befall his friends, Guilmon yelled in might as a red aura surrounded his form, making Vajramon stop and stare in awe.

"That power... so... you..." The ox Deva began to say, sensing there was more to Guilmon than anticipated.

"That power is similar to the dark aura of the Digital Hazard." Biyomon said in worry, making her ask. "He wouldn't, would he?"

"Guilmon?" Renamon asked with concern in her voice, but Guilmon faced her and assured. "Don't worry. I won't let the Digital Hazard consume me. Not ever again."

'Digital Hazard? I see. He's no red weakling after all. He's the one. The one of the Digital Hazard Digimon. No wonder he has such dark powers. This could be interesting.' Vajramon thought, giving off a sinister grin as he prepared to push Guilmon to his limits, to see what the Digimon bearing the Hazard could really do.

"Enough of this! Thunder Stomp!" Pajiramon yelled, having enough of Gargomon shooting at her as she slammed her feet into the ground, causing it to shake and to throw Gargomon off balance as he fell dropped onto his back.

And before Gargomon could get back up, Pajiramon suddenly drew her crossbow again, firing multiple shots, missing Gargomon's body, but hitting his pants, pinning him to the ground.

"I... I can't move..." Gargomon groaned, finding it near impossible to escape, before pain filled his entire being as Pajiramon went in close and began to slam her feet upon Gargomon's body, over and over.

"And this is for shooting at me, you nasty little rabbit." She said vindictively, continuing to make Gargomon suffer, continuing to slam her feet over and over Gargomon's body, making him cry from the pain.

"Gargomon!" Henry called in concern at seeing his partner in pain, knowing that if he didn't do something soon, then Gargomon would be defeated, causing him to draw out a handful of Digimon Cards from Card holder, searching for a Card he believed could turn the tide of battle for his partner.

And while keeping an eye on Renamon and on Guilmon, Takato tried to assist as best he could, searching through her Digimon Cards to see if any could be used to combat Pajiramon's assault.

"C'mon, Henry. We have to think of something." Takato said, knowing there had to be a solution to stop the Devas, which continued to put pressure on Henry.

"None of these even look remotely helpful." Henry said, looking through his Cards, until he remembered the mysterious Blue Card in his possession, which he drew and thought. 'Well here goes nothing.'

As Henry prepared to try out his new Card, Pajiramon was ready to finish Gargomon off.

"Well that was fun. Now say goodbye." She said, drawing her crossbow and aiming it at her helpless foe, just as Henry readied his D-Power and the Blue Card, unsure what would happen, but put his faith within the Card.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution!" Henry called with a great might in his voice, causing his D-Power to shine with an intense light, while the red gem on Calumon's forehead shone with the same intensity, astonishing Jeri at the energy Calumon produced, before both lights shot into the air and down up Gargomon's form, filling him with a power he had never felt before.

"What's happening!?" Pajiramon questioned at the sudden surge of power, forcing her to back away as light filled the area, while Gargomon began to change form.

"Gargomon Digivolve to..." Gargomon began to say as his form underwent serious changes.

His body doubled in size and was coated in green armour, losing his bandolier, pants and Vulcan Arms along the way, but made up for the missing weaponry as his arms sported two ports that set off a line of missiles.

"Rapidmon!" The new form of Gargomon then called, astonishing all at his presence.

And seeing the new Digimon, Rika aimed her D-Power and got the info on Henry's new partner. "That's Rapidmon, Warrior Digimon, Ultimate Level, his special attacks are Rapid Fire, Miracle Missile and Tri-Beam. Glad he's on our side."

"Hold still!" Pajiramon ordered, shooting off her arrows, but found Rapidmon's speed was greater than her marksmanship.

"Over here! No here! Oh you missed me." Rapidmon teased, continuing to dodge each attack.

"Now let's see how you handle this. Rapid Fire!" He then called, switching to fighting as he shot off two missiles, blasting Pajiramon and bruising her up badly from the contact blasts.

"Pajiramon!" Vajramon called, concerned at seeing his ally on the receiving end of losing their match to the Tamers and caused him to rush to her aid.

Groaning at the damage she had taken, Pajiramon stumbled around.

"You foul little insect... You cannot defeat the Devas..." She stated, refusing to accept defeat.

"Guess again, you oversized sweater. Tri-Beam!" Rapidmon called back, gathering up his energy and firing it as a light green beam, consuming Pajiramon causing him to cry out as he was defeated and destroyed.

"Tch. That fool." Vajramon said as he noticed his partner's defeat, before he turned to Guilmon and set his swords back in their hilts.

"Lucky for you, I have other things to attend to but this isn't over. I'll be back for you and then we'll do business, Digital Hazard." The ox Deva declared, before his body broke down into data and faded, leaving no trace of the Deva.

But knowing their enemy, Vajramon was certain to return.

"What does he mean by business?" Agumon asked as Guilmon put a hand to his chest and thought aloud. "Don't tell he's also interested in my powers now."

"Guilmon..." Renamon said quietly as she saw him look at her and both silently nodded, they too taking their leave before they were noticed by the public, for after the defeat of one for the Devas, the Digital Field started to fade away.

Everyone who fell asleep by Pajiramon song began to awake while the Tamers hid from plain sight.

"I hate to break the celebration but we have get out of here before anyone see us." Biyomon said, looking around everyone started to get up.

"I almost forgot about that." Rapidmon said, before facing Henry.

"Climb aboard, Henry. We can get out of her faster by air than by walking." The cyborg Digimon offered, causing Henry to nod in reply as he climbed on Rapidmon's back and took off, causing Calumon and the others to wave goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, guys." Takato called, before adding. "And good luck with your dad."

As Rapidmon and Henry quickly left the area, Takato looked at Rika, Jeri, Biyomon, Agumon, Renamon, Calumon and Guilmon, where he took said. "I think it's about time we also got out of here guys."

"No arguments here." Jeri said, picking up Calumon, allowing the tiny Digimon to take comfort in the brunette's arms, while Renamon and Guilmon used their speed to vanish from the area.

"Seems Renamon's training is really helping Guilmon." Takato pointed out, seeing how strong Guilmon is becoming now he and Renamon became partners.

Rika nodded, agreeing with her friend's words as she said in reply. "You're right, Takato. And it seems like Guilmon is the best thing to happen to Renamon."

"Yeah. Just like you two right?" Biyomon asked, making Takato and Rika blush.

"Takatomon, you're turning red." Agumon said, worried a little as he asked. "Are you sick?"

"Never mind that, Agumon. Now let's go home." Takato said in reply, quickly rushing off and causing Agumon to follow.

But as the Tamers headed off, looking at Calumon, his exhausted form in her arms, Jeri wondered. 'What was that energy? Calumon, are you hiding a secret power as well?'

-At Hypnos-

Monitoring the data of the two Devs, Riley saw the signatures of both Pajiramon and of Vajramon suddenly fade.

"Sir, both wild ones have been completely destroyed." She informed, only for Yamaki to point out. "Not quite."

A little puzzled, Riley and Tally saw a fragment of data near the streets, which began to rebuild itself, while at the location was Vajramon, his form panting as he had taken some serious injuries from his foes and now not to underestimate his enemies.

But there was another thing he had learnt, with one Deva vanquished amongst the Tamers, there was another who could take Pajiramon's place.

All he needed to do was convince him to switch sides.

-Meanwhile-

Returning home, Henry and Rapidmon, after reverting back to Terriermon, were called to Janyu's office, neither sure what Henry's father wanted to say, but were surprised when he showed nothing but respect and understanding to both his son and the Digimon.

"I want to thank you for saving me." Janyu said with a smile.

"I had to, you're Henry's dad." Terriermon pointed out, seeing Henry's family as if they were his own.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Terriermon before, it was really hard to keep him a secret all this time." Henry apologized, hating to have kept such secrets from his father, before confessing. "You actually took it a lot better than I thought you would."

"It's ok, I understand." Janyu replied, understanding how tough it was for his son to choose whether or not to reveal the secrets of Digimon, only for his expression to change as he told both Henry and Terriermon. "But there is something I haven't told you either, and it's time I did."

Thinking back to the past when he was still a college student, Janyu told Henry and Terriermon a story.

"About twenty years ago, my friends and I got together on designing a voluntary computer project. We were just doing it for fun and ended up creating the very first Digimon. The project was part of the AI movement. We experimented in creating artificial life forms on the computer, we even came up with a way to instil a survival type mechanism that functions just like in wild animals. Nobody ever expected a bunch of college students to have such incredible results. We were able to give the little creatures individual personalities and fighting abilities, but we never even got to see the final version of them. Just as our biggest breakthroughs happened, the sponsors cut the project and the funding dried up. So all the Digimon games you and your friends play were based on a project we never completed, and that we didn't even get credit for." He told the pair, remembering all the work he and his friends put into their programs, how despite being two bit figures, they were like tiny virtual friends and that shutting them down was one of the toughest things he had to do.

"That really stinks." Terriermon said, feeling Janyu and his friends had been stiffed before they could get the rightful credit.

"Well it was a long time ago." Janyu replied, before smiling as he pointed out. "At least the research wasn't wasted. Kids all over the world do have something amazing to play with."

"But I do have a question for you, Terriermon." He then said, facing the small beast Digimon and asked. "About that Blue Card, when I was analyzing it, I noticed Shibumi's code appeared in the data, any idea who might have done that?"

Confused Terriermon Said. "I thought you said there was nothing on it."

While ashamed he had lied, Janyu continued to reveal the truths behind the Blue Card, while Takato and Rika, who were by the waterfall with Guilmon and Renamon, were shocked to see Vajramon before them.

"You again?" Rika asked as she glared at Vajramon, who remained silent and just pointed at Guilmon.

"You, the one with the Digital Hazard. You want to know more about that power inside of you? Come with me. Do so and I'll spare you friends for the time being, unless of course you want me to destroy your vixen girlfriend first." Vajramon said, plotting to convince Guilmon to switch sides and help him destroy his allies.

"Who said you give the orders?" Rika demanded, ready to throw down in a second match with Vajramon, but to her shock and confusion, as well as Takato's, the red dino Digimon started to approach the Deva.

Shocked, Rika questioned. "Guilmon, what are you doing?"

"He has questions I need answered. I have to go. Besides, can't let anything happen to you, Takato or Renamon. She's my hope, my light that keeps the dark powers inside of me under control." Guilmon replied, continuing to face Vajramon.

"But..." Takato could only say as Vajramon gave off a small snarl, ready to attack if Takato continued to bother him.

"It's ok, Takato. I've got this." Guilmon promised as he turned to Vajramon and said. "You have my attention. I'll go with you."

Vajramon nodded, glad there was no need for them to waste time in combat as he took his leave, making sure Guilmon followed.

"Please trust me, guys. I know what I am doing. Don't worry. I'll return." Guilmon said, breaking the tension through the area and proceeded to follow the Deva, leaving the three all alone.

Takato watched as the Deva and his older partner walked away, where he thought. 'Looks like all I can do is trust you. Be careful Guilmon.'

Unaware to both Takato and Rika, none saw a small smile on Renamon's lips, as if she and Guilmon were up to something, as if they were expecting Vajramon to show up.

'Now all we can do is wait.' Renamon thought, certain Vajramon would get what he needed from Guilmon, but also believed Guilmon would get a whole lot more from the ox Deva.


	16. Digital Beauty

Chapter 16: Digital Beauty

"Guilmon went with that Deva? But why would he do such a thing?" Henry questioned, his tone of great shock as Takato and Rika had just informed him what had happened and were now outside Agumon's shed, the information of which also shocked Agumon, Biyomon and Terriermon.

"I'm not too sure why he did it. He said that Vajramon has answers for him, but I don't trust him." Takato said, doubting the Deva's words.

"I don't like it either. I bet Vajramon is using Guilmon to get his Digital Hazard or something." Rika said, where she then informed. "He noticed it during our last battle and seemed quite obsessed with it, just like Impmon gets."

"But why big brother go with Digimon if he bad?" Agumon asked, the more negative side of him getting the better.

"Please tell me he hasn't left us again." He pleaded, not wanting to see Guilmon harming the innocent.

"Don't worry, Agumon. I know Guilmon wouldn't leave us. I know his thoughts as if they were mine." Renamon spoke up from against the tree she was leaning against, keeping her distance as she spoke, only for the second of Rika's Digimon, Biyomon, to ask. "How can you be so confident, Renamon? What if he betrays us?"

"I know you like him, but I don't want to see you have to fight your boyfriend if he goes all Deva on us." The avian Digimon then said with a seriousness in her voice.

"We're just training and scout partners, nothing more." Renamon said defensively, refusing to accept Biyomon's words or her own feelings.

"Biyomon, what would make you say that?" Terriermon then asked, thinking they all were on the same page and all friends, but Biyomon's distrust in Guilmon made him doubtful of her.

"I overheard Impmon. He was saying we'd be better without him because he is a traitor." Biyomon said, unintentionally separating the group.

"Don't believe a word that troublemaker says, sis. He knows nothing about Guilmon or what really is inside him. Guilmon will never be a traitor and never will do anything to purposely harm us." Renamon said, managing to defuse the tension.

"Renamon's right. Guilmon's not the traitorous type. He's just confused and most likely believes Vajramon can give him answers to questions we cannot." Henry guessed, making Terriermon say. "Now all we need to know is where Guilmon could be hiding."

"Better here than being with my mother. She wants me to do another fashion show." Rika sighed in frustration. "I can't stand them. The stupid dresses, the annoying cameramen. I would rather spend my day actually enjoying it."

"So that means you like hanging out with us?" Terriermon asked, teasing Rika at the logic behind her words, before pushing it as he questioned. "Or is it because you get to be so close with your Gogglehead?"

"I'm warning you, Terriermon. One more word!" Rika snapped, blushing madly as she tried to intimidate the small beast Digimon, managing to get Terriermon to shut his yap, not wanting to see Rika angered further.

Embarrassed as well from Terriermon, Takato quickly spoke up.

"So your mother does fashion shows?" He asked, surprised at such information.

"If you must know, yes. But don't get the idea I want to be some brainless model like her when I grow up..." Rika replied, her resentment directed to all around her.

"I'm not! I was just asking is all!" Takato quickly said, trying to calm the situation and not upset Rika.

But trying to be nice, he then said. "But I bet you do look beautiful when you do have to model. Again, just saying."

"Hey speaking of beautiful, where's Jeri?" Terriermon then questioned, making Henry blush and inform. "Leomon asked her to accompany him for something, but I'm sure she'll be alright."

Though glad to know Jeri was alright, Calumon sat amongst the group, where his ears shrunk, reflecting his solemn mood as he said. "Mr. Guilmon is still our friend, right? I don't want us to fight him."

"I know. He was way too powerful when he was consumed by his Digital Hazard form the first time we fought him." Takato said in reply, remembering how everyone struggled against Devil Guilmon the first time, hating the suffering they were put through, as well as what Guilmon had to endure during and afterward.

"Don't worry. I try some way of unlocking my Yin and Yang power to save him again if he does succumb to his darkness." Renamon assured.

"Guys!" Terriermon suddenly alerted as all turned his attention to him as he then told everyone. "That Deva just showed itself again in that Digital Field near the big stadium."

"Then that means Guilmon's nearby." Takato believed.

"Lead the way, Terriermon." Henry said, picking his partner up, who nodded and said back. "My pleasure."

-Within Hypnos' walls-

Around the time the Tamers had departed, starting their search for Renamon, Yamaki's patience was being tested as an alarm in the Hypnos facility was blaring.

"When will this end?" He asked as he flicked his lighter, not questioning the alarm, but the cause of it.

"A large Digital Field has appeared over the sports arena." Riley informed, another Digimon pain in Hypnos' side.

"From the energy readings, it's a big one." Tally added, before Riley typed upon her keyboard and came across some interesting information, to which she then said. "We've seen this bioprint before, it's the same wild one that Bio Emerged earlier today."

From hearing this, Yamaki scowled.

"The wild ones are getting bigger and appearing faster than ever. This infestation must be stopped at once. I'll stamp them out. I'll stamp them all out!" He declared furiously, showing his hatred for Digimon continued to consume him, which concerned Riley a little, but the brunette remained focused on her work, not wanting to let her boss down.

-Back with the Tamers-

After a fair amount of travel, using the buses and available trains, the group arrived to the stadium to see Vajramon appear before them, only he was fairly bigger than he was beforehand.

His size was intimidating, but none backed away from him.

"Welcome, humans and those who have been lead astray by the inferior ones. This will be the last time we meet." Vajramon stated, causing Agumon, Terriermon, Biyomon and Renamon to all stand before their Tamers, taking battle ready stances, while Takato, Rika and Henry readied their D-Powers and Digimon Cards, ready to throw in some new tricks to throw the ox Deva off his game.

"Don't be too sure, beef brain. Now tell us, what is it what you're after and where is Guilmon?" Biyomon demanded.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I made him an offer he couldn't refuse." Vajramon said in reply as a devious grin appeared upon his face, before he turned, moving aside to show the Tamers that Guilmon was coming over, slowly walking toward the mixed group of humans and Digimon, only now Guilmon was holding a giant sword in his right hand, where the metal of the weapon was cast in flames and a Digital Hazard symbol was engraved within the hilt.

"Guilmon!" Takato called out to him, but Guilmon closed his eyes and moved his head away, leaning his sword on his shoulder, worrying Takato at seeing Guilmon seemingly ignoring him.

"Guilmon?" Takato asked, sounding more worried. "Why won't you look at me?"

"Don't bother to waste your breath, human. He has chosen the right side. He belongs to us now. The Digital Hazard is now under the rule of the Digimon Sovereign!" Vajramon told Takato, continuing to smirk with arrogance as he added. "I took our new ally of the Sovereign to the Digital World to meet a certain someone, one who has cast light on Guilmon's dark past and shown him the truth."

Confused, Rika asked. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Allow me to explain." Vajramon said as he told the Tamers of what had occured after getting Guilmon to part ways with Takato.

-Flashback-

"Why have you brought me here?" Guilmon questioned as he and Vajramon stood in the mountain regions of the Digital World, having been walking down the streets of Shinjuku just seconds ago before the fog of the Digital Field had dragged them both to their current location.

"To talk. Guilmon, wielder of the Digital Hazard, I am offering you a chance to change your destiny. I believe you are worthy to join the Devas and serve our master, the magnificent Digimon Sovereign. Join us, and the Earth will be ours' for the taking." Vajramon offered.

While Guilmon knew not to trust the Devas after all they had done to his friends, Guilmon was still curious as to who this Digimon Sovereign was and asked. "But how does this Digimon Sovereign plan to do that?"

"With our help, the most powerful Digimon will vanquish humankind." Vajramon told Guilmon, filling him with some disgust and expressing it. "Sorry but you lost me after the word vanquish."

"Maybe my master can tell it better than I can." Vajramon replied, smirking as he suddenly knelt, confusing Guilmon until the area around him was shaded in shadow.

"Here comes my master now." Vajramon informed, where Guilmon turned around and looked on with shock to see the shadows being caused by a massive Digimon, one with power he had never felt before, or believed could exist and be controlled.

-End flashback-

"He met with our master and now he's one of us. And now nothing you can do will convince him to help you now." Vajramon stated as Guilmon kept his eyes closed and remained holding his sword.

"You sick ox...!" Agumon snarled, believing Vajramon had messed with Guilmon's head, unaware that Renamon gave off a small smirk, before asking. "Oh yeah? You think so? You really believe Guilmon is on your side?"

"I know so. Enough talk. Guilmon, leave this lot of weaklings to me. After I have taken these traitors out, show us your loyalty and dispose of the humans afterwards." Vajramon commanded as he took out his blades again and walked towards the group.

"Everyone, we must Digivolve and take Vajramon down! We must get Guilmon back!" Takato called out, giving a nod to Henry and Rika as both held their D-Powers upward and alongside Takato, focusing their energy and gave that power to their Digimon, allowing them to Digivolve.

"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"

"Renamon digivolve to... Kyubimon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon!"

"Gargo Pellet!" Gargomon then called after his Digivolution, firing off a stream of energy bullets at Vajramon, only the Deva blocked the onslaught out with his blades.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon followed up after seeing Gargomon's attack, where she cast her wings in flame and released the inferno at the Deva.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon announced, casting her nine tails in orbs of blue flame that she then tossed alongside Birdramon's attack.

"Nova Flame!" Greymon finished with a powerful roar, blasting forth a great inferno from his maw.

However, despite the three separate flame attacks, Vajramon avoided each attack, before attacking.

"Terra Blade!" He bellowed, slamming his right sword upon the ground, which caused the area to shake, not only knocking down all but the airborne form of Birdramon, but also causing the Tamers and Calumon to collapse as well.

"He's even stronger than the last time we fought him." Henry groaned, making Takato add. "It's like fighting a walking tank."

"Now, I think that's enough playtime. So I'll start off with that orange traitor first!" Vajramon said as he approached the fallen form of Greymon, lifting his blades and prepared to strike.

"Greymon, no!" Birdramon called in great concern as she tried to swoop down to save him.

"Greymon!" Takato followed with a matching worry at seeing Vajramon about to take down his Digimon partner and friend.

However, to Vajramon's shock, as well as the surprise of the Tamers, Guilmon leapt in front of Greymon and blocked Vajramon's blades with his sword, leaving Birdramon stopping behind Guilmon, surprised as well as she then let out with bewilderment "Guilmon!"

"What!? Guilmon, what are you're doing?" Vajramon questioned, demanding an answer for his retaliation against him, shocked to see Guilmon locked swords with him.

"Brother! You saved me!" Greymon said with great surprise to see Guilmon save him, rather than help Vajramon strike him down.

Guilmon then pushed Vajramon's blades back with his sword, which make Vajramon snarl and shout out. "You're supposed to be one of us! Give me your answer!"

All were in confusion until Kyubimon brought light on the situation as she grinned and walked up to and beside Guilmon.

"So Guilmon, did everything go according to plan?" Kyubimon asked, grinning as she nuzzled her head against his cheek, which made Guilmon smile and nod, before saying. "Yes, it went exactly according to plan."

"What!?" Vajramon let out, just as confused, until Takato then realised what had happened as he said. "I get it. You tricked him into leading you to find out what the Devas were after, weren't you?"

"Sorry to deceive you all, but I had to put on this act in order to fool him." Guilmon apologized, getting all to understand the need to plot behind their backs, just where Kyubimon then asked. "And what did you learn?"

"Listen up everyone, their leader are a bunch of Digimon known as the Digimon Sovereign, who is using the Devas to eliminate every human and Digimon that sides with them, just so they can conquer the world. They believe Digimon are far superior to the humans, and yet they thought they could 'enslave' us. Too bad for them, but we all know it's never going to happen." Guilmon then told Kyubimon and the others.

"Conquer the world? That's intense!" Gargomon commented.

"You... you used me to get information? I thought you had made the smart choice and chosen the right path!" Vajramon bellowed furiously.

"I did choose the right path, with my friends and loved ones. I know you have no attention of helping me against the Digital Hazard, and I am not going to allow you harm my friends!" Guilmon said defiantly.

"Brother, I thought you turned against us. I am glad to see you haven't." Greymon said with a great joy, recovering from Vajramon's attack and returned to his feet, smiling at his brother.

"That's right. You see, Guilmon and I had it all planned while you were on your camping trip." Kyubimon informed, before telling all. "We planned that one of us would be the bait to lure one of the Devas in and find out exactly what they were up to. Guilmon volunteered as he used to be a loner, and because of his dark powers. After fighting Digimon like Mirihamon and Sinduramon, we expected they would crave Digimon with power, and that's what they got."

"So that why you were so confident. You and Guilmon planned this from the start?" Rika asked, quite impressed at Guilmon and Kyubimon's plan.

"I also found out that not all the Digimon Sovereigns are bad. I met one called Azulongmon who gave me this sword to test out bonds with humans unaware of the others' plot." Guilmon then said as he rose his sword at Vajramon, where he called. "And I will find a way to redeem myself from my past. I'll never allow anyone to harm innocent people or my friends ever again!"

"Why you... you'll pay for this treachery!" Vajramon snarled as felt great rage at the deception, where he swing his blade at Guilmon once again.

But Guilmon leap away and landed on the rail guard on the stadium, before facing Kyubimon and called. "Sorry. Your opponent isn't me this time. Kyubimon, it's your turn. Show him what we Tamers can do."

"Of course, Guilmon. Leave it up to me." Kyubimon replied with a smile, where the vixen slowly approached the ox Deva.

"You think you're a match for me?" Vajramon questioned, readying his blades.

"You'll regret making your choice, Digital Hazard!" Vajramon then yelled as he rose his swords, slamming the blades down, where Kyubimon dodged the attack, landing gracefully on the left side of Vajramon, where she called out. "Everyone, let me and Birdramon handle this!"

After declaring she was to fight Vajramon with Rika's other partner, Kyubimon got on the offensive as she leapt to the air and attacked.

"Dragon Wheel!" She called, casting her body in blue flame and releasing the inferno at Vajramon, who pushed himself up and avoided the attack, before grabbing Birdramon and threw her into Kyubimon, knocking both female Digimon down.

'So these Devas think we treat them as slaves? Well they're wrong. I refuse to believe that.' Rika thought as she stared at her partners and saw both in distress, causing Rika to grasp her hands tightly, clenching around her D-Power and a Digimon Card she had drawn beforehand.

'Renamon and Guilmon planned this so we can get an idea what the Devas were up to and I cannot let her or Birdramon down.' Rika then thought with determination, which reflected itself as Rika's power when the held Card then changed to a Blue Card.

And remembering the power it gave to Greymon, Growlmon and Gargomon, Rika was ready to use it.

"Kyubimon! Birdramon! Let's take him down as human and Digimon! Digi-Energise! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Rika then called with a great might, slashing the Blue Card through her D-Power that then shone with a intense light.

"Crystal Matrix!" Calumon called out, his forehead glowing alongside the D-Power as Kyubimon and Birdramon glowed, starting their Digivolution to their Ultimate forms.

"Kyubimon Digivolve to..." Kyubimon began to say, taking on a new form, returning to a more human-like appearance like Renamon's, only the new form was clad in white and purple robes that had the sleeves covering her arms and her paws, concealing the variety of weaponry and tricks she had at her command.

And with her Digivolution over, the new form declared her name. "Taomon!"

"Birdramon Digivolve to..." Birdramon started to announce as she glowed brightly, growing in size and changing form herself, to a human-like appearance that wore a shaman priestess robe, which also included a hat and a staff, that she spun around, pointed upward and called with a continued might. "Sukirevunmon!"

"They Digivolved! They reached Ultimate as well." Rika said with great amazement at their forms, which also astonished Takato and the others.

But from the Digivolution, Guilmon's focus fell upon Calumon, noticing the glowing red jewel and made him think. 'So that is how we Digivolve, through Calumon. If we can learn how Calumon does it, maybe we can get the power we need to stop the Devas for good.'

After his own amazement, Takato drew his D-Power to analyse both Digimon, starting with Sukirevunmon.

"Sukirevunmon, Ultimate Level, Vaccine type. Her spirit burns as brightly as her Talisman of Fire and Flare Star." Takato said, then facing his D-Power toward Taomon, analyzing her and reading aloud. "Taomon, Ultimate Data type Digimon. Her graceful appearance masks her Thousand Spells and Talisman of Light attacks."

"You changed like those three who defeated my brethren? Then you two shall perish first!" Vajramon yelled, having recovered from his stunned state as he then readied his blades again.

"You'll be the one who perishes in this fight! Talisman of Fire!" Sukirevunmon called back, using her staff to create a vortex of flame, which she then cast forth.

"This is the power of trust between human and Digimon! Talisman of Light!" Taomon followed up, combining her power with Sukirevunmon, which created a huge explosion as the set of attacks came into contact with Vajramon, dealing the finishing blow to the ox Deva.

"Curse you all! Just remember this, Digital Hazard! Azulongmon may have been convinced by you, but we're not! We know what you really are and you'll never run away from your sins! You will never be forgiven for the pain, suffering and demise of the Digimon you took, and I know Indramon will see to that!" Vajramon snapped, before he burst into Data, finally defeated and vanquished.

But with the ox Deva taken down, Guilmon snarled as he clenched his fist at his final words.

-At Hypnos-

"The wild one has been neutralized." Riley called out from her monitor.

"Unbelievable. It's those children again. How is it they can only destroy these anomalies?" Yamaki said having a feeling there's more to the Tamers than meet the eye.

-Back with the Tamers-

With Vajramon gone, the Digital field also faded, where Rika smiled at Biyomon and Renamon as she said. "Both of you did well. We now know what the Devas want and what we're fighting against."

"And we can now reach a new Digivolution thanks to your belief in us." Biyomons added with joy in her tone, proud of herself and in Rika.

"Us being slaves to humans, what nonsense. We'll show them." Renamon said in agreement.

"Excuse me, Mr. Guilmon, are you alright?" Calumon then asked as he saw how shaken Guilmon was at Vajramon's last words, where all then all turned their attention to him.

"His last words... I want to find a way to pay for my sins, but I know he's right. I may never be able to do such a thing." Guilmon said, doubting himself.

"Don't let him get to you, Guilmon. You did great today." Takato said, trying to pull Guilmon out of his dark mood, putting his hand on the Hazard Digimon's shoulder and assured. "Don't let the past haunt you so much. You're with us now, and that's all that matters."

"Takatomon is right. We are a team and that will never change." Agumon added, before he got curious and had to ask. "But where'd you get that sword, big brother?"

"Azulongmon gave it to me before Vajramon took me back here. He saw through my ruse but he went along with it. I think he was testing us." Guilmon replied, before the sword began to digitize, which made Takato's D-Power absorb it which the Hazard Digimon then told his Tamer. "Takato, you can summon the sword anytime you like through your D-Power."

"Well if we meet Azulongmon, we'll have to thank him." Henry said.

"And see if he has a bunny sword for me." Terriermon spoke up, swinging around his arms, as if holding an imaginary sword, which embarrassed Henry a little, before he chuckled.

"We'll see. But I am still fearing the Digital Hazard. I don't ever want my friends in peril or let it control me ever again, but yet..." Guilmon said sadly, beginning to doubt himself again until Renamon headed up to him, wrapped her arms around Guilmon and hugged him to comfort the red dino Digimon, making him blush at Renamon's contact, as well as her unique and beautiful scent.

"We'll find a way, and I'll keep you safe, so don't worry Guilmon. Let us help each other, together." Renamon assured, which made Guilmon nod silently and put his arms around Renamon, making her blush at feeling his strong arms around her form.

However, while happy to see the two Digimon comforting the other, Takato had to speak up.

"Guys, we have to go before the police comes." He informed, causing all to turn and rush off, unaware that they were being watched.

"That fool, Vajramon." Indramon sighed, annoyed to see another of his comrades slain, before declaring. "I knew that dino Digimon couldn't be trusted. Digital Hazards are nothing but evil after all. Very well, I'll deal with this. I will make his friends suffer first and then the one he holds dear, that vixen. His betrayal will be his undoing."


	17. Impmon's duel

Chapter 17: Impmon's duel:

The next day, the Tamers were hanging out by Agumon's shed, with the Tamers thinking about who the next Deva would be while Agumon was eating bread while Biyomon and Terriermon plays with Calumon.

"So you guys. Any idea who the next Deva would be? I have a feeling that their master won't give up so easily." Henry asked, knowing they had won many battles, but believed the worse was still to come.

"Well to me, the Devas are bad guys and they need to be stopped." Takato said in reply, causing Rika to express her own thoughts as she said. "And I think they are forcing us into a fight."

"But if they want to fight, that's fine by me." The Nonaka then added, letting her desire to be the strongest Tamer get the better of her.

"Hold up, Rika. We cannot just go off and seek them out. We need a plan." Henry stated, which didn't abide by Rika.

"Plan, plan, plan. I already have a plan, it's called find the Devas and destroy them." Rika said, sounding a little aggressive, which began to build up tension amongst the Tamers, before Calumon stepped in.

"Guys... Instead of arguing and shouting at each other, can I please ask something?" He asked as he, expressing concern for Impmon as he questioned. "What is the history with Impmon? Why is always treating us so mean?"

"Yeah I mean, what has he got against Takatomon and us?" Agumon added, unsure why Impmon was so harsh toward them, despite the care Takato showed toward the Digimon.

"You guys are concerned for him now?" Rika asked, surprised to hear they were problemed about the pain in their neck, where she then questioned. "I thought we agreed to ignore him, so why bring him up?"

"Well, I was just thinking if we know more about him, then maybe we can convince him to be our friend." Calumon explained.

"He won't change." A voice spoke up from atop of Agumon's hut, causing all to look up to see Guilmon and Renamon in a mediating state, sitting back to back, legs crossed and hands together.

"It's because of his own Tamers, he tries to cover up his own insecurities." Renamon then informed, surprising all and causing Takato to say in reply. "His own Tamers? I didn't know Impmon had Tamers."

From Takato's surprise, Renamon nodded.

"He does, but they're still too young to understand the responsibilities of being a Tamer, which lead to the two of them fighting over Impmon as if he was a doll. It was these actions which made Impmon detest humans. While Guilmon and I were on patrol, we have been keeping tabs on him. We know alot about him, but I don't blame his Tamers for them fighting over Impmon, because with some teachings they would understand the responsibilities. Impmon just needs to learn to trust them. Plus, they're only children." She told the brunette and the others, continuing to surprise the group of why Impmon acted the way he did.

"Ok, but why is he is so desperate to get big brother to turn bad again?" Agumon had to ask, looking at Guilmon with concern.

"He wants to prove his superiority over us by making me turn into a devil and then defeating me while I am in that form. But he has no idea on how powerful the Digital Hazard really could be, how dangerous it could become if unstable. That is why I will never succumb to it." Guilmon said in reply, giving a small smile, a promising look to Agumon.

"Wow. You and Renamon sure have done your homework." Takato said, sounding quite impressed.

"Let's say we have been keeping a close watch on him while we took our time training and patrolling." Guilmon said in reply, before he and Renamon returned to mediating.

'Still, for Impmon so transfixed on the Digital Hazard within Guilmon, this could be trouble.' Takato thought with concern.

"Guilmon and Renamon are right though. I doubt he'll ever change." Terriermon said, his words made Biyomon nod and add. "Yeah, he still is a troublemaker in my eyes."

"Well we need to find out who the next Devas is so we can stop it from conquering our world." Henry said, which all agreed to.

-Meanwhile-

Within the centre of Shinjuku, close to a train bridge, a Digital Field appeared, which Impmon spotted, causing a devious and arrogant smirk to appear on his face.

"So another one of those Deva freaks is showing up? Well, it showtime" Impmon said as he entered the Digital Field, where he saw the horse Deva, Indramon, then appear.

"So you're one of those Devas who worship those Sovereigns, huh? Well now I will prove my superiority over those human loving freaks by defeating you right here, right now!" Impmon boasted, however, Indramon ignored him and searched the area, irking Impmon at being ignored.

"Hey, did you hear me you horse freak!?" Impmon yelled furiously.

"Yeah, I heard you. I am here to look for bait. Bait for the traitorous Digital Hazard." Indramon said in reply, piquing the interest of Impmon as he asked. "What did you say?"

"He deceived one of our own kind to aid these humans, yet I know the evil inside him is great. Therefore I must find someone he trusts and cares about to lure him into my trap." Indramon said in reply, which only angered Impmon further, hating that he was always in Guilmon's shadow.

"Guilmon, Guilmon, Guilmon! It's always about him! He's Mr. Popular Digimon! That human protecting moron!" Impmon shouted, stamping his foot in frustration, making Indramon turn to him and ask with amusement. "Oh? So you know the red dinosaur?"

"Yeah I know him alright. But the one who will delete him will be me!" Impmon stated.

"Then prove it to me. Fight me and let me see if you are worthy." Indramon said, facing Impmon, only to then scoff and say. "Although, the way you are now, I wouldn't recommend it."

"Oh yeah? Well, take this! Internal Funnel!" Impmon called aggressively, summoning up a storm of flame above his form and releasing the inferno at Indramon, blasting the horse Deva and making Impmon smirk to see his attack hit his enemy directly.

"Oh that tickles." Indramon commented, shocking Impmon to see Indramon was unfazed by his attack, before pain filled Impmon as he didn't have time to respond when Indramon rose his hoof and kicked him away.

And around the time Impmon had suffered, Guilmon and Renamon opened their eyes from their mediating state, sensing the presence of the horse Deva, before both rose up and Renamon informed. "A Deva just showed up in city central."

"And Impmon's fighting against it." Guilmon added.

"What? Impmon?" Calumon asked with surprise and some concern in his voice, both scared at what was happening to Impmon and confronting him.

"Then we need to move." Takato said in reply, the group all heading off and wasting no time to get to the latest Deva that would prove a threat to them and their world.

-Back with Impmon-

Impmon sloly rose from the kick, snarling as he asked. "That all you got? A Lady with a handbag full a marshmallows could hit harder than that! It's time to teach you a little thing called humility!"

At Impmon's words, Indramon smirked and kicked him again, causing Impmon to yell in pain as he was thrown back once again.

"It really is a valuable lesson you are teaching me." Indramon mocked as Impmon coughed and rose again.

"It's better than what your stupid Sovereigns taught you! Your Sovereigns are dumb and twice as ugly!" Impmon snapped back, which angered the horse Deva.

"I will not allow you to insult my master!" Indramon declared as he then punched Impmon, sending him flying back with a devastating crash to the floor.

"Well little fool, I believe you have had enough. What I seek is the Digital Hazard, not you." Indramon said, about to leave, but stopped as Impmon snarled and pulled himself back up.

"No. I just had a second wind. I am more than enough to crush Pineapple Head." Impmon groaned, pushing himself.

"But he can Digivolve if I not mistaken and you can't, am I right?" Indramon mocked, causing Impmon to snarl greatly as Guilmon came into his thoughts.

"You don't realise the gap between you and that dinosaur. His strength surpasses you in every way possible. And yet, he has a human to make him strong and you don't. That is why you are weak. You'll never destroy the Digital Hazard with power like that." Indramon mocked.

"Baba Boom!" Impmon yelled in retaliation, casting his fingertips in blaze that he then fired at Indramon, who knocked aside the set of flames with his horn, before he put the weapon to his mouth and bellowed. "Horn of Desolation!"

From the call, Indramon released the power from his horn, firing a blast that struck Impmon down once again, where he fell to his stomach.

But refusing to give up, Impmon slowly got on his hands and knees as he asked. "You mean... I have to Digivolve to become stronger?"

"I won't be some human toy!" He then declared.

"Fool. There are other ways to Digivolve." Indramon pointed out, before saying. "In any case, I now lose interest with you. Guilmon's my target."

"Why you... if only Guilmon stayed in that devil form, he would have walked all over you. But if weren't for that fox face with her stupid Yin and Yang powers..." Impmon began to say, feeling his hate getting the better of him, before the horse Deva gained an interested expression.

"Yin and Yang?" Indramon questioned, before he remembered Vajramon's defeat at Taomon and Sukirevunmon, which caused a wicked smirk to then appear on Indramon's face as he thought aloud. "Of course. Her. I could use her."

At this point, the Tamers all arrived, rushing without fear into the Digital Field, where all saw Impmon beaten up and Indramon standing over his bruised and damaged form.

"Impmon, are you ok?" Agumon asked as he rushed over to Impmon, getting Indramon's attention, smiling to see the Hazard Digimon and his salvation.

"Who ask you all to come? Leave me alone!" Impmon snapped, continuing to dismiss the Tamers, which caused Guilmon to point out. "You're beaten badly. I wouldn't fight him any more. He's way out of your league."

"Say's you..." Impmon groaned back, trying to find the strength to stand, but his body refused to listen.

"So you've come?" Indramon asked as the Tamers then turned their attention to him, where the horse Deva said. "Good. This will work to my advantage. At this moment, I know that Hypnos is working on a project so I won't stay long. However..."

Indramon then held his hand upward and a small transparent sphere appeared from it, which all noticed and caused Henry to say in warning. "Watch it. He's up to something."

"But I won't be leaving alone. I am taking one of you with me!" Indramon then declared.

"Prison Sphere!" He suddenly announced, casting out the small sphere, which began to expand, throwing it at the Tamers, who all braced themselves for impact, only for the attack to pass Agumon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Calumon and Biyomon, where it headed straight for Renamon.

Renamon was caught by surprise from the attack, as the sphere's size intensified, she was absorbed into the orb, shocking all at what they were witnessing.

And despite Renamon trying her hardest to break out of the bubble, to her, it was as if she was striking against hard glass.

"Hey, what is this? Let me out!" Renamon demanded as she banged her fists on the sphere, harder and harder, shocking all Tamers at what had occured.

"No Renamon!" Rika called, horrified at seeing Renamon imprisoned and could only watch as Indramon then rose his hand, commanding the sphere to come back to him.

"Renamon, no!" Biyomon called out, she too concerned at seeing her friend within Indramon's hold, while Guilmon felt his anger increase as he shouted out. "Let her go! What have you got planned?"

"I know you care deeply about this Digimon. She has the Yin and Yang power inside her, so I am taking her with me. Don't worry, no harm will befall her... yet. Digital Hazard, if you value her life, come and find me, alone! We meet again at the Shinjuku Temple where we will battle for this little beauty." Indramon said, tossing the sphere up and down in his hand, which caused Renamon to bounce inside it, furiously trying to get out, but to no avail.

"Leave Renamon out of this! It's me you want!" Guilmon called out.

"Yeah, we aren't finished yet!" Impmon shouted angrily, still wanting to fight and show his power.

"Oh she is more important to me. She is my bait to lure you. Remember, Digital Hazard, if you want to save your little naked vixen lover, come and seek me out!" Indramon cackled as he began to disappear, with Renamon screaming for her friends and Guilmon to help her.

"Guilmon! Rika! Help!"

"Renamon!" Guilmon cried out, a final time, trying to save the foxy Digimon, but the Deva vanished, taking Renamon away with him, which caused Guilmon to fall on his hands and knees as he lost his only hope. "NO!"

"Why... why did he steal Renamon?" Rika asked with worry and concern in her voice, which also reflected in her expression.

"Indramon knows how much Renamon means to Guilmon, so he kidnapped her as bait to lure Guilmon to a trap." Henry explained.

"That's cowardly!" Biyomon stated, finding it low that a Digimon would use another as a bargaining chip to force Guilmon to play his game.

"And we have to find him and stop him!" Terriermon declared, not wanting to see Renamon put in harm. "We need to find out where Shinjuku Temple so we can confront him and rescue Renamon."

While planning to get Renamon back, Takato and Agumon rushed over to Guilmon, concerned about him, which increased as Guilmon banged his fist to the ground, leaving a small indentation within the concrete.

"It's ok, big brother. We'll save her." Agumon then assured, rubbing Guilmon's back.

And wanting to comfort Guilmon as well, Takato stopped as he felt some dark vibes coming from his partner, which made him worry.

'He's getting angry. If he's not careful the Digital Hazard might take control again.' The brunette thought, unsure how to control Guilmon without Renamon around.

"You put her in risk just to get to me!?" Guilmon snarled angrily as his eyes flashed from yellow to a dark red, his anger growing, but at the same time, Guilmon did what he could to keep the Digital Hazard under control.

"I will rescue Renamon and then... You'll pay for getting her involved into this! You'll pay! You'll pay! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Guilmon snapped with a great rage, scaring all around him, with Calumon almost crying as he cowered behind Biyomon.

"Calm down, Guilmon. We'll save her, but we need to regroup for now." Takato said as he and Agumon helped lead Guilmon away, leaving the area and leaving Impmon behind, where he groaned as he managed to rise, despite his body feeling as though he was dragging the world and stated. "I must a find a way to Digivolve myself, otherwise I'll be stuck in Guilmon's shadow forever."

-Back at Hypnos-

Having resumed the Juggernaut program, believing that the second time, there would be no wild ones to interfere with his plans, Yamaki stood before a railing, observing the progress of his scientists as he flicked his lighter.

"How it coming along?" Yamaki asked to Riley and her companion, both of whom were assisting on the constructing on the programm.

"It's not a hundred percent complete yet, but with the data we have been obtaining, it won't be long until the Juggernaut program is ready, sir." Riley informed.

"We need some help. Call Mr Wong. Tell him we've got something that may be to his interest." Yamaki ordered, closing the lighter and preparing for the final steps in his plans.


	18. Power from within

Chapter 18: Power from within

While the Tamers were thinking of a plan to rescue Renamon from Indramon, Takato noticed they were a Tamer short, causing him to wander through the streets, eventually find Rika, who sat all alone on bike rack, her expression of nothing but sadness as she stared at the sunset.

And though Takato knew Rika didn't like it when others got too close to her, feeling empathy for her, the brunette approached Rika, taking a spot beside her and resting his right hand beside the Nonaka.

"You alright?" Takato asked hopefully.

"I lost Renamon, just like I lost my father..." Rika said sadly, not even looking at Takato as she spoke, before asking with a fair hostility in her voice. "So how do you think I feel?"

A little scared at Rika's obvious anger, Takato remained by her side, showing he wanted nothing more than to show he cared as he asked. "Your father?"

"My father died in a car accident when I was just a kid. I wanted Renamon to be strong so I wouldn't lose anyone else." Rika informed, sharing her thoughts and feelings as she then said. "Renamon reminds me a lot of my father. Both were strong, brave and would always look out for me. And I know we had our fights, but I still loved them both."

"I think I know what you mean. Agumon and Guilmon, they're like sons to me." Takato said as he rubbed Rika's back.

"I would move the heavens to free Guilmon from the evil inside of him." The brunette stated as he continued to rub Rika's back, finding her not objecting to his actions.

"You really cherish your Digimon, don't you?" Rika asked with a small smile that made Takato smile back and say. "Same as you with Renamon and Biyomon. They are like daughters to you, am I right?"

"And Indramon only kidnapped Renamon to get Guilmon, so she is still alive and we're going to save her, I promise." The brunette then said in a caring and honest tone, which made Rika smile and nodded, facing Takato and looking at him with a newfound respect.

But before Rika could reply, both heard a voice call their names, where the Tamers then looked over and saw Jeri and Leomon on the opposite side of the road, where the two, after scanning for traffic, crossed and joined the pair.

"I heard about what happened to Renamon." Jeri said, giving off a small smile as she offered. "If you need to talk about it, I am here for you."

"Thanks for the concern, but we will save her." Rika replied, believing words would get them nowhere, though part of her actually enjoyed just being alone with Takato and talking to him.

"It's likely that Indramon plans to force Guilmon use his Hazard powers again. If he does, the results could be disastrous." Leomon said, his expression of seriousness and of great concern.

"We know. We saw it first hand, but we'll stop it. We're not leaving Guilmon to that dangerous power." Takato said in reply, determined not to see Guilmon lose control and go berserk again.

"Indeed. We need Renamon's Yin and Yang powers if we want to save Guilmon from the Digital Hazard." Leomon said in reply.

"Guys!" All then heard Terriermon call, sounding greatly concerned, before he, Henry, Agumon and Biyomon run up with Biyomon carrying Calumon, where Terriermon then informed. "Guilmon ran off! He's heading for Shinjuku Temple alone!"

"He's heading right into a trap. We have to help him!" Biyomon added, concerned for Guilmon as well as Renamon.

"Guilmon went off alone!?" Rika questioned, believing Guilmon to be foolish in his actions, but Biyomon and Terriermon knew it was because of love.

"Then we'll go too. We need to protect him at all costs." Leomon said in reply, heading off with haste, which caused the Tamers to follow the lion Digimon, all concerned for Guilmon and Renamon, with Takato thinking. 'Guilmon, please don't do anything rash until we get to you.'

-Shinjuku Temple-

The temple was abandoned and the dark clouds covered the sky as Indramon stood by the entrance, arms crossed and eyes closed as he waited patiently for his foe to arrive.

And after hearing the sound of footsteps, Indramon could sense the familiar energies residing within his enemy.

"So you came?" Indramon asked, opening his eyes to see the enraged form of Guilmon standing before him, his scarf ends blowing in the heavy wind as he glared viciously at his enemy.

"That glare suits you well, as expected from the Digital Hazard." Indramon commented, which Guilmon just ignored, more focused on more important things than insults.

"Where's Renamon? What have you done to her?" Guilmon demanded, looking around for the whereabouts of the foxy digimon.

"Tch. She's safe for now. See for yourself." Indramon said in reply as he then moved aside to reveal Renamon, who had her arms and legs tied up by strong ropes, which were also wrapped around her upper body, just under her boobs and arms, while a cloth covered her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

But what shocked and angered Guilmon most was the chain-like collar around Renamon's neck, which kept her pinned to one of the banisters of the temple.

"Renamon! Hold on! I'm getting you out!" Guilmon called out.

"Not so fast. To save her, you must confront me. Defeat me and you get your vixen back, but lose and I will crush you, before I return to the Digital World with my prisoner. I'm sure after some convincing from my master, Renamon will make a fine Deva."

"Make her one of your group? Never! Besides, she and I share the same mind. She'll never join forces with you!" Guilmon said back.

"Suit yourself. However, I plan to make you suffer for decieving Vajramon! Horn of Desolation!" Indramon called as he began their fight, blowing his horn and releasing a great blast of energy from the instrument.

Guilmon dodged the blast and leapt at Indramon, trying to pummel the horse Deva, but found Indramon's speed allowed him to block and avoid every one of Guilmon's punches and kicks.

"Is that it? Then let me show you what real power is!" Indramon called, before raising his hoof to strike at Guilmon, but was taken aback when the red dino Digimon countered.

"All this just to get to me? You should have left Renamon out of this!" Guilmon snarled as he then held his hand to unleash a small fireball from it and blasting Indramon back, making him skid to the ground a bit.

"You are definitely more powerful than that annoying Impmon." Indramon admitted, before he smirked and informed. "However. Don't think for a second you're more powerful than the both of us."

"Both of you?" Guilmon asked, confused by Indramon's words, believing it to be a slip of the tongue, but realize there was more than Indramon to fight when he saw Renamon try to call out to him, giving Guilmon a panicked look, trying to tell him to look out.

But with her mouth covered, it was near impossible for her to properly inform him.

"Deva Clone!" A tiny voice called out as another Deva, Kumbhiramon, the rat Deva appeared, summoning six clones of himself that surrounded Guilmon in a hexagon formation, before using his Bǎo Chǔ to ram into Guilmon again, and again, hitting him over and over, making the Hazard Digimon yell in pain as Indramon smirked at seeing Guilmon suffering, while Renamon was left in worry, while feeling ashamed and powerless, believing it was because of her Guilmon was suffering.

-Meanwhile-

On their way towards the temple, Takato felt a sudden pain enter his body, causing him to yell and collapse to his knees, grasping his sides, which worried all around him and made Rika and Henry rush to his side.

"Takato, are you ok?" Rika asked, actually sounding worried for the boy.

"Guilmon, he's in trouble. I can feel his pain... If we don't hurry..." Takato groaned, pushing himself as he got back up, refusing to let the damage he was feeling stop him from saving Guilmon.

And feeling the same, Agumon suddenly ran for it, shocking all at his sudden actions.

"Agumon, come back!" Biyomon called out in concern, but Agumon just rushed ahead, determined to save his brother.

"Big brother need me! Agumon can't let Guilmon die!" Agumon called out, continuing to run ahead, before the others began to run after him, not wanting to see Agumon also wind up suffering.

-Back at the temple-

Guilmon crashed to the ground, battered and bruised as Kumbhiramon looked down at him and scoffed.

"This is the Digimon who gave so much trouble? He's pathetic. Give me the honours of finishing him off." He said, wanting to take down the Hazard Digimon, which made Indramon nod.

"Fine. Then we deal with that vixen friend of his, before we find and destroy the others." Indramon said in reply, looking at Guilmon, seeing him slowly try to get up.

"Farewell you fool!" Kumbhiramon called as he was about to finish Guilmon off with a final strike of his weapon, but to his surprise, Guilmon grabbed it, shocking him as Indramon caught wind of it.

Guilmon then opened his eyes to reveal they changed dark red as a third eye appear on his forehead again, before horns grew out from the side of his forehead, shocking Renamon as she knew what was happening.

'No. This isn't good. Guilmon turning into a devil again.' Renamon thought, struggling against her restraints, knowing she had to calm Guilmon down before it was too late.

Watching with shock and confusion, the dark markings reappeared on Guilmon's body, before the same huge black feathered wings burst from his back again, making the Devas move back fearfully.

"What is this?" Kumbhiramon asked with a panic filled voice, but didn't have time to get an answer he wanted, for before Guilmon then punched him in the face with such force that it sent the rat Deva crashing into the ground.

"So the Digital Hazard has awakened inside him?" Indramon thought aloud, trying to remain calm, but began to sweat, just before he too was caught in Guilmon's wrath as Guilmon used his Hazard Gaze attack, releasing a beam of pure Hazard energy from his eye on his forehead, hitting the horse deva, which made Indramon cry out from the pain that filled his body, before crashing into the building due to the sheer power Guilmon had released.

"Brother!" Agumon called, rushing to the scene first, shocked to see Guilmon in his Hazard form, making him say in horror. "Oh no! Not again!"

At this, the other Tamers appeared shortly after and all were shocked to see Guilmon's devil form again.

"Oh no! The Digital Hazard took control over Guilmon again!" Takato said, horrified.

"I see. The trap was for Indramon and Kumbhiramon to double team him and then destroy him. But now that the Digital Hazard reawakened again, their plans have backfired." Leomon said, beleiving he had to stop Guilmon the only way he could, to which the lion Digimon reached for his blade, but stopped as Biyomon put her taloned arm upon Leomon's paw and called. "Look! There's Renamon!"

From Biyomon's call, they all saw Renamon's tied up form, seeing her struggling harder to her bindings at seeing the Tamers and the danger they were currently in.

"It's good to see Renamon isn't hurt, but what is so important about her in this situation?" Jeri had to ask.

"Have you forgotten? She has the Yin and Yang power, the one means to stopping the Digital Hazard." Leomon reminded his Tamer.

"Then we need to save Renamon! She's the only one who can save Guilmon! Biyomon, go and free her. We'll hold Guilmon and the Devas off." Rika said, taking command as Agumon rushed ahead to face Guilmon, while Henry withdrew his D-Power, faced Kumbhiramon and stated. "Terriermon and I will deal with the new Deva."

"Let's see what you've got, shrimp!" Terriermon called, starting off with some trash talk, but Henry knew the rat Deva would be more difficult than he looked.

"And we'll join you." Jeri offered, wanting to contribute to the team and show her (power/skills) as a Digimon Tamer.

As the Digimon and Tamers set to their objectives, Agumon faced Guilmon, seeing the rage and anger in his brother's eyes, but refused to back down.

"Brother, stop! You must fight the evil!" Agumon called, trying to reason with Guilmon, but found Guilmon wasn't in the mood to talk as he rose his fist, ready to crush Agumon.

"Agumon, watch out!" Takato called out, causing his D-Power to glow, feeling Takato's concern for his partner, while Calumon's forehead gave off its own energy, consuming Agumon, who then called. "Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon!"

Now taller than Guilmon, Greymon blocked Guilmon's fist with his claws as Greymon continued to try and use his words.

"Don't do this big brother. Let us help you." He begged, only for Guilmon to snarl again, before he roared and glowed Digivolving into Growlmon, only a dark and terrible form of his Champion form, before he tackled Greymon to the ground.

"He can Digivolve in his Hazard form too?" Henry questioned, before stating. "This is bad!"

And seeing words were not cutting it, as much as he hated it, Greymon pushed Growlmon off of him and attacked.

"Nova Flame!" He roared, releasing a blast of flame from his mouth.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon roared himself, blocking the inferno with his own flame attack, before he flew away from Greymon's claw attack.

While the brothers continued to fight, Biyomon hurried over to check on Renamon.

"Renamon! Are you alright?" The avian Digimon called as she reached Renamon and removed the cloth from her mouth, allowing her to breathe and speak.

"Am I glad to see you, but Guilmon is in great trouble. The Digital Hazard..." Renamon began to say with great concern, just as Biyomon managed to break the chain collar.

"I know. We need your powers again. You have to save him." Biyomon cut in as she used her talons to cut the ropes around Renamon's being, freeing the vixen.

"Renamon, are you ok?" Rika asked as Renamon got up, rubbed her wrists and said in reply. "I will be fine, but we must save Guilmon now."

"Agreed. Renamon, you need to Digivolve now so we can save Growlmon." Rika replied, facing Biyomon as she withdrew her D-Power and ordered. "Biyomon, you too. Help Renamon put a stop to Growlmon's rampage."

From the order, Renamon and Biyomon stood before Rika, before both were filled with energy as Rika used a Digivolution Card to access the forms of her partners.

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!" Kyubimon announced, taking to all fours, spreading out her nine tails and prepared to confront the Digimon she cared for deeply.

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!" Birdramon followed up, casting her petite body in flame, changing to the massive orange feathered bird Digimon.

While Rika's Digimon had Digivolved to their Champion forms, Growlmon had pinned Greymon to the floor with his feet, his claws drawn up, ready to finish him off.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon suddenly called, cutting in as she flapped her wings, casting out her a wave of flame which hit Growlmon and knocked him off of Greymon.

"Greymon, are you alright?" Birdramon asked as she saw Greymon take to a sitting position.

"Yeah I am ok. Thank you, Birdramon. But big brother..." Greymon said, thankful for Birdramon's assistance, but was still concerned for Growlmon.

"Leave it to me. You two handle Indramon." Kyubimon said with a seriousness in her voice, making the two nod as Indramon came out from the building, looking to see Greymon and Birdramon both confronting him.

"I had planned to take down the Digital Hazard, but since you two are in the way, I guess I'll just have to change my plans and destroy you first." The horse Deva said, annoyed to see all the distractions, but stuck to his word and prepared to face Greymon and Birdramon

"Try it, horse brain!" Birdramon snarled as she and Greymon charged, ready to take on one of the Devas who had caused Growlmon to lose it.

Recovering from Birdramon's attack, Growlmon emerged from the rubble and yelled in rage, about to attack, but drew his attention as he heard Kyubimon's voice.

"Dragon Wheel!" She called, leaping up and rolled into a ball, where her body was cast in blue flame, before releasing the inferno at Growlmon, which hit Growlmon, who then skidded back, before rising again.

"Growlmon, please. You must fight it!" Kyubimon called out, her voice of great worry for the Hazard Digimon. "Look. I am safe, so you don't have to be enraged anymore. Remember our training!"

"Growlmon, come back to your senses!" Takato added, begging to see the normal Growlmon again, watching as Growlmon rose his fist, expecting him to attack Kyubimon, but stunned all as he then punched himself in the face.

Confused, Rika asked. "Why'd he punch himself like that? Has he finally lost it?"

"Kyubimon... you're ok...?" Growlmon then saide against the control of the Digital Hazard as his eyes returned to their normal yellow, but he remained seemingly trapped in his demonic form.

"Wait... Growlmon, can you control yourself?" Takato asked, surprised.

"Not for long. I can gain my conscience for a bit, but I know I will lose control again. Kyubimon, use your Yin and Yang powers before I lose control again!" Growlmon begged.

"Kyubimon, we need your Yin and Yang powers now!" Rika informed, which made Kyubimon give off a doubtful look as she said. "That's easy to say but I don't know how."

"Just concentrate on your feelings, Kyubimon!" Leomon called out as he and Gargomon continue to battle Kumbhiramon, slashing and shooting away at the rat Deva and his doubles.

"You must use your feelings to save those you hold dear." The lion Digimon then added.

"Alright, I'll try." Kyubimon said, before she closed her eyes and focused her feelings on wanting to save Guilmon, how much she loves him and her desire to protect him, followed by imagining Rika and her friends, before her markings glowed again, as did her eyes, which she opened to reveal they had turned golden yellow.

"I feel it!" Kyubimon declared, feeling the power of Yin and Yang finally released, before the vixen then glowed in a bright light and she rose on her hind legs so Growlmon could see her beautiful sexy body, as well as the yellow markings on her body, alongside the white angel wings that spread gracefully from her back.

"That's the Yin and Yang power?" Indramon questioned, astonished at the power Kyubimon was releasing, before he was about to attack Kyubimon, only to stop as Greymon used his 'Nova Flame', striking down the horse Deva again.

"Good. Now do it. Free me!" Growlmon struggled to say, begging Kyubimon to stop his darkness, which made Kyubimon nod.

"Don't worry. I saved you once and I can do it again." Kyubimon said as she wrapped her front legs around him and kissed his forehead, where both Digimon glowed, the light forcing Rika and Takato to shield themselves.

Unsure, Takato asked. "Did she do it?"

When the light died down, both digimon returned to normal, with Kyubimon still hugging Growlmon, who hugged her back.

"Thank you. You saved me again..." Growlmon said, relieved to be back to normal, which made Kyubimon smile and say as she gave Growlmon's cheek a light lick "Well you did come to rescue me so I say we're even."

"Brother, thank goodness you're back to normal!" Greymon called happily, before he and Birdramon were caught in Indramon's Horn of Desolation attack.

"Growlmon, Greymon needs your help. Can you still fight?" Takato asked, which made Growlmon nod and say. "Of course, but we need to digivolve again."

"But we have no Blue Cards" Henry pointed out, overhearing Takato and Growlmon's conversation.

"Actually... Kazu drew these for you guys. Catch!" Jeri called, holding up three Blue Cards, before tossing them over to Takato, Rika and Henry.

"Not the best drawn Blue Cards we have." Rika said, for the Digimon Cards were nothing more than normal ones Kazu had coloured blue and drawn over with a little symbol on it.

"Better than nothing. Let's try." Takato pointed out, placing his luck in Kazu as he withdrew his D-Power.

"Dig-Modify!" Takato, Henry and Rika all called, slashing their drawn Cards through their D-Powers, where all three then announced. "Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Crystal Matrix!" Calumon called, releasing a red light from the red gem on his forehead, which as Leomon and Takato noticed.

"Greymon Matrix Digivolve to... SmashGreymon!"

"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!"

"Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to... Rapidmon!"

"Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to... Taomon!"

"Birdramon Matrix Digivolve to... Sukirevunmon!"

With the five Digimon now back in their Ultimates forms, all were ready to take down the Devas.

"Flare Star!" Sukirevunmon called, starting off the match as she fired off a flare shaped like a star.

"Smash Laser!" SmashGreymon followed up, combining his attack with Sukirevunmon's attack, which hit Indramon and caused the horse Deva to skid back at the damage inflicted to him.

Kumbhiramon snarled at this.

"You all pay for this! Deva...!" He began to call, about to bring on his reinforcements, but was cut by Rapidmon.

"Oh no you don't! Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon called, firing off a set of missiles, which bombarded the rat Deva and knocked him into the air, where Leomon drew his blade and sliced him in half, destroying the rat Deva once and for all.

"That took care of that. Go join your friends." Leomon told Rapidmon, who nodded and joined WarGrowlmon and Taomon's side.

"How dare you all make fools of us! You all will regret the day you messed with the Devas!" Indramon snarled as Takato stepped forward.

"We will never allow you to conquer the world or mess with our friends." Takato said back as his, Henry and Rika's D-Powers glowed, which caused WarGrowlmon to glow with a crystal red aura, Taomon to glow a crystal yellow and Rapidmon to glow crystal green, all ready for a union attack.

"What are you...!?" Indramon began to say, but stopped as SmashGreymon and Sukirevunmon grabbed his arms, restraining him.

"Do it now big brother!" SmashGreymon called, making WarGrowlmon nod and to not let the opportunity pass.

"Trinity Force!" The three called as all turned into beings of crystal light, combining together and becoming one into a white phoenix that impaled Indramon, making him yell in pain and was then deleted from existence.

-Back at Agumon's hut-

With Indramon and Kumbhiramon defeated, as well as Renamon saved, the Tamers returned to their hangout in the park, all glad to know they had taken down two more Devas, while Renamon was happy to have Guilmon back to his normal self.

"Thanks for coming to our aid today. We appreciate it." Henry said to Jeri and Leomon, making Jeri smile and suggest. "It's no worries. Maybe it would be best if we stick around for the time being, just in case Guilmon loses control again?"

"And for Henry and Jeri to get together." Terriermon teased, making the duo blush.

And while Terriermon continued to embarrass Henry and Jeri, Takato, Agumon and Guilmon were alone as they sat by the fountain, having a talk on their own.

"I am sorry I ran off. I was so determined to rescue Renamon that I went off without your permission." Guilmon said, regretting his rash actions.

"It's ok, Guilmon. You were just concerned about Renamon that is all. But I don't want to lose both of you. You're like sons to me." Takato said, petting Guilmon's shoulder as Agumon nodded and added"Yeah. Takatomon's right. We all care for you, big brother."

"Takato?" Rika called out as they looked up to see the Nonaka, Biyomon and Renamon, who all walked toward the brunette, where Rika then said. "Thanks for rescuing Renamon today. I couldn't have done it without you."

"No worries. I am glad that we are done with Indramon." Takato said in reply, only for Biyomon to have to ask. "But how many Devas are there altogether, cause this is ridiculous now."

"I think Henry's got a theory, so we'll ask him tomorrow." Rika replied, about to leave, before she noticed Guilmon talking with Renamon. "I am sorry I let you down, Renamon. I mean with me becoming corrupted by the Digital Hazard again and me failing to..."

However, Guilmon stopped speaking as Renamon hugged him, making him blush as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her body against his chest, making her breasts rub against his body.

"I don't and could never blame you, Guilmon. You could never let me down. You came for me and that's what matters. Thank you for everything and how much you care for me." Renamon assured, smiling at him, which made Guilmon smile back a little.

"Just try not to get Diginapped again." Takato joked, causing both Digimon to chuckle at this.

"By the way, Guilmon, your training did prove fruitful. You managed to stop the Digital Hazard completely that time." Rika then said, only for Guilmon to question. "Yes, but for how long?"

"Don't worry. We're all here for you. But after everything we have been though, let's resume training the next day." Renamon suggested as she rubbed Guilmon's back and licked his cheek in gratitude.

"One thing's for sure: The Digital Hazard and the Devas... we won't let either win." Takato said as Rika nodded in agreement.

"By the way, I noticed Calumon's forehead glowing when we Matrix Digivolved. Do you think he has the method of making us Digivolve?" Biyomon questioned, which made Rika say. "Yeah. I did see it before. Maybe Calumon is the key to our success in Digivolution."

Takato nodded at Rika and Biyomon's words, before looking up at the night sky, knowing more battles were still to come, and will be only going to get tougher.


	19. A world apart

Chapter 19: A world apart

The next day, Takato, Rika and Jeri waited outside of the shop when Henry came out with some news.

"Guys, I think I've got it. The Devas take the form of this." He said, showing a chart, which the Digimon don't understand, but Takato, Rika and Jeri were familiar with.

"That's a Chinese horoscope animals chart." Takato said, confused as to why Henry had brought it up.

"Think about it. The Devas take the form of these animals. Mihiramon takes after a tiger, Sandiramon is a snake, Sinduramon is a rooster Deva, Pajiramon is a sheep, Vajramon is a ox, Indramon is a horse and Kumbhiramon takes after a rat." Henry told his friends, thinking the forms of the Devas as no coincidence.

"Hey, you're right. So all's left is a pig, monkey, rabbit, dragon and dog." Rika said, glad to know their Deva fighting was coming to an end.

"But we've got to keep an eye out." Takato said, certain that the last Devas would be the most powerful and nefarious of their foes.

As all head to the park, none were aware that a suspicious child was watching them with a stoic/simple expression.

-Meanwhile, at Hypnos-

Janyu arrived at Hypnos to see the Juggernaut program in progression.

Stunned at the technology around him, Janyu questioned. "What is this place?"

"There's nothing to fear. This project is completely sanctioned by the government." Yamaki spoke up, entering the room with a continued overconfident grin.

Wanting answers, Janyu then asked. "What are you doing here? What is all this?"

"We're monitoring what we call Wild Ones, those simple artificial lifeforms you worked so hard on to create evolved and infested throughout the net. These mistakes of science have now found their way into the real world. As they try and breach the barrier and Bio-Emerge, clouded fog-like particles appear, a field wave from Earth's natural energy waves responding to the digital information admitted by the beasts. Inside the fog molecules begin to change and rearrange themselves, taking on physical form in our world. All of this exists only to clean up after you." Yamaki explained as he and Janyu entered an elevator, descending to the very bottom of Hypnos, where the efforts of the Juggernaut Program were revealed.

Shocked at what he now knew, Janyu questioned. "I didn't know... What have we done...?"

-Back with the Tamers-

"So there are five Devas left." Takato informed Agumon, Biyomon, Calumon, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Leomon, the news of the last remaining Devas caused Terriermon to say with confidence. "Momentai. We just have to defeat the last five then."

"But it won't be that easy." Renamon guessed, remembering the troubles they had with the past Devas, before a massive earthquake erupted around the area, where the Tamers and Digimon almost fell to their feet.

"An earthquake! At this time and age?" Henry questioned, worried as to the state of Shinjuku, only for Guilmon to correct the Tamer. "Worse. It's another Deva."

"You sure, big brother? But where?" Agumon asked, getting a nod from Guilmon, who faced the city and said with a seriousness in his voice. "In the city centre. And we need to go now before anybody gets harmed."

With that said, Guilmon and Renamon nodded to each other and vanished, using their superior speed to traverse to the source of the quakes, while Takato and the the others rushed towards the city.

-At the city centre-

The people all ran away in terror as the pig Deva, Vikaralamon, rampaged through the city, just as Guilmon and Renamon appeared before him, with the Tamers all catching up momentarily.

"You're right. It's the pig Deva." Jeri said, stunned at his immense size, but then sated. "We have to stop him."

"Good. I fancy some sausages." Renamon said, mocking the Deva, while Agumon smiled and added, losing himself to his stomach. "Yeah and some good burgers to go too."

"Instead of talking of food, prepare yourselves." Guilmon said, taking command and causing all to focus.

"Everyone, you need to Matrix Digivolve now!" Leomon stated to the five other Digimon, making the Tamers nod and each withdraw a Blue Card from the deck boxes attached to their belts.

"Digi Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Takato, Rika and Henry called as one, slashing the Digimon Cards through their D-Powers and causing the combination of their emotions and Calumon's power to give their partners the strength to Digivolve.

"Crystal Matrix!" Calumon called strongly as the gem on his forehead glowed with a shining red light, determined to give his power and show he was part of the Tamer's team, while the strange kid remained hidden and took notice of Calumon giving off such power.

"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"

"Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon!"

"Renamon digivolve to... Kyubimon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"

And with the Digimon in their Champion forms, none refused to back down as they advanced another Level, achieving their Ultimate forms.

"Greymon Matrix Digivolve to... SmashGreymon!"

"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!"

"Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to... Rapidmon!"

"Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to... Taomon!"

"Birdramon Matrix Digivolve to... Sukirevunmon!"

With the five Ultimates now combatting him, Vikaralamon snarled and charged at the opposing Digimon, ready to crush them, as per the commands of the Sovereign, as well as to avenge the Devas who had fallen to the hands of the Tamers.

-Meanwhile-

Impmon clutched his body as he dragged himself though the sewers connecting to the park, not wanting to show his face after his humiliating defeat, let alone having to rely on the Tamers to do what he failed to do himself.

Waking away and deeper down the passage of the sewers, Impmon remained frustrated over Indramon's words and how he was so weak compared to Guilmon.

"Damn it all! I want to Digivolve! It's not fair! I want to destroy Pineapple Head! I'll show them all!" Impmon yelled, desiring power and was about to get it.

"So you wish to Digivolve?" A sly voice from nowhere echoed around Impmon, causing him to look around, before noticing a strange light in the distance.

Seeing a figure in the light, Impmon braced himself.

"Who the heck are you?" He demanded.

"You'll see soon enough." The figure replied, turning around and saying with a continued calmness. "I can help you. Come with me."

Unsure who this was, but wanting power, Impmon walked towards the light and followed the individual, many questions filling his head, but the top one was what he had to do to Digivolve.

-Back with the Tamers-

"Fusion Ball!" Vikaralamon bellowed, ramming his body into Taomon, making her crash into WarGrowlmon, which damaged both at the impact of the strikes.

"Smash Laser!" SmashGreymon called, paying the pig Deva back at him harming his brother and his friends, firing off a series of lasers, which hits the Deva, but did little to no damage.

"Talisman of Fire!" Sukirevunmon followed up, refusing to back down as she cast out her flame like vortex, which Vikaralamon dodged.

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon then announced, about to fire when Hypnos stepped in.

"Activate the Juggernaut now!" Yamaki commanded, causing the scientists to type upon their monitors and reactivate the program.

But amongst all the people working on the program, Janyu had to protest.

"Stop! Don't! They are good Digimon down there that belong to some kids I know, as well as my son! If you activate it, you'll hurt them too!" Janyu pointed out, knowing Henry and his friends were in grave danger.

"Then they'll know better than to interfere." Yamaki said simply, showing no empathy for Janyu's concern or for the Tamers.

"I won't let you do this. I have to warn Henry and the others!" Janyu called as he pushed his way through the guards and rushed out, willing to put himself in harm's way if it meant the safety of his son and his friends.

"Stop him!" Yamaki ordered, distracted by the mysterious boy who saw the program.

"Hey what's going on? I feel strange." Rapidmon questioned as he and the other Digimon felt their strength being drained, a similar feeling filling Vikaralamon.

Groaning, WarGrowlmon pointed out. "Something is affecting our powers."

"Henry!" Henry then heard his father call out, causing the blue haired boy to turn, seeing his father and asked with confusion and concern. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to tell you that Hypnos is trying to send your Digimon back through the Juggernaut." Janyu informed.

"Him again!? Well how do we stop it?" Takato asked, knowing if they didn't act fast, then their Digimon were goners.

And as the effects of the Juggernaut program affected the Digimon, the mysterious boy kept from his hiding place, affected by Juggernaut as well as his disguised dropped and revealed him to be a monkey-like Digimon, who then stopped his attention on the battle and headed for a funnel that connected to the Juggernaut.

"Try sending us back with this!" He said as he threw a ball into the funnel and then retreated, the actions of which caused the machine that powered the Juggernaut to suddenly explode.

Shocked, Yamaki demanded. "What is happening?"

"Something is blocking the funnel to the machine. At this, Hypnos will be destroyed. We need to flee right now." Riley called out with great concern for her colleges.

"Damn it. That means... I failed..." Yamaki groaned in defeat as he was forced to leave Hypnos, while all retreated from the exploding building.

And as soon as Hypnos and the Juggernaut were destroyed, the Digimon's powers returned, where Sukirevunmon informed. "Rika, my powers returning."

"Then something must have happened back at Hypnos." Janyu thorized, before pointing out. "But that means that Digimon is back at full strength as well."

From Janyu's words, all turned to see Vikaralamon get, glaring at his foes with a great rage as he attacked.

"Bao Ran!" He called, aiming for Sukirevunmon, only for SmashGreymon to jump in front of her and took the blow himself, sending him crashing along the abandoned streets and grazing up his body pretty badly.

"SmashGreymon, are you ok?" Sukirevunmon asked with a great concern at seeing the damage SmashGreymon had sustained.

"Guess big brother isn't the only one with a Digimon he care about..." SmashGreymon groaned with a smile, making the bird Digimon blush at what he was implying.

Concerned for SmashGreymon, but also for the others, Henry spoke up.

"They must be some way to stop him" He said, managing to find the weaknesses in the other Devas and knew Vikaralamon must have an achilles heel.

"We cannot afford to lose now." Takato said, clenching his hand into a fist and declared with a continued confidence. "If we can fight alongside our partners, then we can win!"

"You know a way we can beat this guy?" Rika asked, causing Takato to nod.

"SmashGreymon, WarGrowlmon, I lend you my strength so we can stop him!" Takato called as he then slashed a Power Card through his Digivice, giving both his partners a boost in energy/strength..

"Taomon, Sukirevunmon, give him a distraction so we can end this quickly." WarGrowlmon ordered, causing Taomon to smirk.

"It'll be my pleasure." She replied, getting the pig Deva's attention as she attacked.

"Thousand Spells!" Taomon announced, casting a series of paper seals from the sleevs of her robe, bombarding and blasting at Vikaralamon as they made contact with his being.

"Flare Star!" Sukirevunmon followed up, igniting her weapon and tossing out an inferno cast in the shape of a star

"Rapid Fire!" Gargomon called, adding his own power with a series of missiles.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon finished, helping as he saw fit, casting his right paw in energy and tossing it at the Deva.

With all the attacks blasting at him, Vikaralamon snarled as he tried to defend himself, only to see WarGrowlmon and SmashGreymon close to him, at point blank range, giving him nowhere to run or counterattack.

"Now, SmashGreymon, attack! Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon called, releaisng all the energy stored within his chest.

"Ok, big brother! Smash Laser!" SmashGreymon followed up with a mighty roar, causing the jet thrusters on his wings to release another line of fire, where both attack hit the Pig Deva with such power that it caused him to scream in pain as he was defeated and was destroyed, bursting into countless red particles of Data to show he was not coming back.

"We did it!" Henry cheered at seeing the pig Deva vanquished, where Janyu smiled and said, proud of his son and the Tamers. "They've done it. They defeated it."

"You both were amazing!" Biyomon stated after she reverted back to her Rookie, alongside all but Leomon, where Agumon chuckled, glad to see and hear how happy Biyomon was, while Renamon winked at Guilmon, telling him that it was only a matter of time before Agumon got more mature and into a more adult relationship and to tell Guilmon she was proud of him.

But as much as everyone was pleased with their victory, a sudden scream changed the atmosphere.

"EVERYONE, HELP ME!" Calumon suddenly called, where all turned to see the monkey Digimon had captured Calumon.

"Another Deva? And he's got Calumon!" Henry said, shocked at the outcome.

"Yes. My name is Makuramon, and thanks to this Digimon, I know it is how you lot can Digivolve. Well I am taking him back to our master for his betrayal!" The Monkey Deva said, looking at Calumon, who continued to cry out, struggling in Makuramon grasp.

"So we were right. He is the key to our Digivolution!" Renamon said, just before Terriermon stepped in and demanded. "Let him go, banana breath!"

"Come after us if you want, but you'll just be wasting your time." Makuramon said back, unfazed by Terriermon's threat, before retreating as he began to float off the ground, an obvious gift given to him by his master

"You're not going anyway!" Leomon said drawing his blade to attack, but before he could strike, an array of needles came out of nowhere and struck Leomon down.

"Leomon!" Jeri called with great concern as she rushed to his side, where Leomon groaned in pain.

"Jeri, heal him with this." Rika said, handing Jeri a healing card, which Jeri nodded, ran the Digimon Card through her D-Power, Angewomon's Heaven's Charge, which caused a pink light to circle Leomon and healed his injuries.

And as much as Leomon wanted to save Calumon, he and the others all saw the monkey Deva was long gone.

At Calumon's loss, Agumon declared. "We need to rescue Calumon. He's our friend."

"Don't worry, Agumon, we will. And that means leaving our world and going to your birth place." Takato said in reply, causing all to look at Takato, where Rika asked. "So you mean...?"

"Yeah. We're going to the Digital World." Takato said in reply, adding with determination. "Let's find the entrance and we can go and rescue Calumon."

Everyone all nodded, expect for Guilmon, who had a feeling he wouldn't receive a warm welcome when they arrived, knowing of the many deaths he had caused during his time as a devil before meeting the Tamers would cause great distrust toward him, which Leomon and Renamon noticed.

And though Hypnos had crumbled, nothing more than a ruined tower of debris, Yamaki looked at the destroyed building, closing his lighter and said silently. "It is over."

But unknown to Yamaki, it was just the beginning.

A/N: I have forgotten about Lopmon. I like to thank some reviewers for pointing it out for me. Thank you.


	20. A new adventure

Chapter 20: A new Adventure

Outside of Agumon's hut, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri and the Digimon all stood outside, discussing what to do, only they were a Digimon short, with Agumon inside his hut, where all believed Agumon was saddened to have lost a friend.

"So we need to find the portal to the Digital World if we are going to save Calumon." Henry said, knowing it was easier said than done, pointed out by Takato as he asked. "Yes, but in other words, where to find it?"

"Guilmon, you entered the Digital World before, so do you have any idea on how to get there?" Biyomon asked the red dinosaur, but Guilmon kept silent on the whole topic, which Takato noticed, where he knew what was troubling his partner.

"Hey, Chummley!" All turned in surprise at Kazu's call, looking over to see Kazu and Kenta coming towards, which annoyed Rika at seeing the duo and ask. "What do you two want?"

"We decided to come with you to the Digital World, see if we could be of any help you to." Kenta said.

"We don't know what the Digital World is like and it may be dangerous." Jeri informed with a concern in her voice.

"Oh, we know but we want to find our own Digimon. And if we go with you guys, we'll be Tamers too." Kazu stated.

"Well... alright, but if it gets too dangerous, we are getting you back." Takato said, conditions Kazu and Kenta agreed to.

"Takatomon, hey! Come here! Agumon found something!" Agumon suddenly called within his hut, sounding highly excited, where all then entered to see that Agumon had been digging inside his hut.

Curious, Renamon asked. "What are you doing, Agumon?"

"Agumon dig to make space. Agumon likes digging. But today, Agumon found this." Agumon said as he moved aside and revealed a huge portal in the distance of the latest hole he had been digging.

"So much for us guessing you're depressed." Jeri said, glad to see Agumon smiling again.

"That's it. That's the portal to the Digital World." Terriermon informed, before cheering as he high fived Agumon with his giant ear. "Nice going, Agumon."

"Way to go, Agumon." Takato said, also adding his congratulations toward his partner, before he returned to look at his friends and pointed out. "Well we found the portal, but there's one thing left to do."

"Show our Digimon to our parents and have one last moment with them?" Rika asked, a little worried at how Rumiko would react to her daughter heading off into another dimension.

"Yeah. You might be right. This may be the last time we'll see them." Henry said, not wanting his last moments with his family to be minor or unpleasant, but something they all could cherish.

"Ok. We'll meet back here tomorrow, 7 am sharp." Takato said, before declaring with a serious and dedicated tone. "We must enter to find Calumon and bring him back home."

"Agreed. No mon gets left behind." Terriermon added, willing to put his life on the line of it meant returning Calumon safely, feelings the other Digimon shared.

-Meanwhile-

Within his apartment, Yamaki lay on the couch in a solemn mood, reflecting on the events that had recently occured.

"I thought all I did was to protect all of humanity but all I've done is make things worse." Yamaki said to himself, blaming himself for the sudden increase in Wild One sightings, just as Riley entered the room.

And though she was concerned for the man she liked, the brunette questioned with a high strung seriousness. "You just gonna lay there on the couch? Are you gonna feel sorry for yourself all day?"

"Well our company was destroyed and our Juggernaut failed." Yamaki repied, sighing in defeat and then questioning. "Who knows when the next Digimon will come?"

"But Yamaki, there must be a another way." Riley said, hating to see her boss lose faith in himself, believing behind his somber mood remained the same determined genius she loved and was proud to work for which caused Yamaki to sit up in realsation, before he looked at the files of the Tamers scattered across his table.

"You're right. There is another way. Those teenagers and their Digimon." He said, believing his enemies could clean up the mess.

"You're going to trust in them now?" Riley asked, concern filling her as she pointed out. "I doubt they'll trust you yet."

"Maybe not, but right now, they are the only hope we've got" Yamaki said in reply.

-At Matsuki Bakery-

"Aaah, Takato, what are these?" Takato's mother, Yoshie, question fearfully, gasping in great shock as Takato showed her and his father, Takeshiro, Agumon and Guilmon, where Agumon sat next to Takato, while Guilmon leant against the door with his arms crossed, part of him believing such an event to play out at their revealing.

"Mum, they are my Digimon partners, Agumon and Guilmon. And they won't hurt you, they are my friends. I am part of the Digimon Tamers." Takato said, trying to explain the situation calmly as he informed. "And I have to go on a important mission."

"What do you mean?" Yoshie asked, not liking the sound of that.

"We're going to the Digital World to rescue a dear friend of mine." Takato said in reply, which was immediately rejected by his mother.

"Takato, do you realize what you are saying? You can't go to a foreign world! It's too dangerous!" She declared.

While Takato knew his mother was just trying to look out for him, Takato said back with a great seriousness. "But mum, I have to go. Besides, I have Agumon and Guilmon to protect me!"

"You can't go, Takato! I forbid it!" Yoshie said, putting her foot down, only for Takato's father to intervene.

"Honey, just let him go." He said as he made some bread dough, which shocked Yoshie and questioned. "What? Why are you into this?"

"Our little boy is growing up. I think it'll be wise to trust his decision on this one. And besides, the two Digimon with him are good people, they can keep him protected." Takeshiro said in reply, unsure what it was, but in his gut, he had a feeling he could trust Agumon and Guilmon with his son.

"Oh yes. Agumon and big brother will protect Takatomon." Agumon declared, sounding more serious than normal.

"So you are Agumon? I heard you love bread so much. If you and Guilmon protect Takato well, I will reward you with Agmon bread." Takeshiro then said with a continued kindness, which made Agumon quite joyful.

"Agumon Bread? Wow! You promise?" Agumon asked cheerfully, getting a nod from Takato's father, which made the amber reptilian Digimon cheer. "Yay, Agumon Bread! Agumon bread! Whoo hoo!"

As Agumon cheered at the thought at Agumon Bread, Takeshiro then noticed they were one Digimon short.

"Where the other one? Where's Guilmon?" He asked, which caused Takato to turn around to see Guilmon was gone, guessing he must have left while his father was speaking to Agumon.

"Oh yeah. I should explain about Guilmon and the rough life he's having." Takato said as he told his parents about the evil Digital Hazard powers inside of him, knowing it was a touchy subject and would most likely frighten his mother to be so close with such a creature, but Takato didn't want to hide any lies to his parents.

"So he's been fighting that dark power for some time now?" Takeshiro asked, which made Takato nod and say. "Yeah. He must have felt more guilty about all the Digimon he killed when he was corrupted."

"The poor dear. I actually feel sorry for him." Yoshie said, hating to imagine if anything like that could change their son

"Tell Guilmon this, Takato. Tell him not to lose faith and hope. Tell him to keep you all safe." Takeshiro instructed, sounding proud of his son, which made Takato smile.

"I will dad. Thank you. Thank you both." Takato called as he began to head off to find Guilmon and then depart for the Digital World.

-Meanwhile-

Around the time Takato had introduced his Digimon to his family and said his goodbyes, Rika had joined her mother and grandmother in the lounge room, alongside Biyomon, informing them on her decision to join Takato in rescuing Calumon.

A while later, Rika joined her mother for something, while her grandmother was with Biyomon, having a few questions she wished to ask of the avian Digimon, who wanted to answer as best she could, respecting Seiko as Rika's grandmother and as a friend.

"So, you and Renamon have been fighting alongside Rika for the whole time?" Rika's grandmother asked, where Biyomon sat in front of her and nodded.

"Yes. I am sorry we to hid this from you. We don't want to cause any alarm." Biyomon replied, feeling a little ashamed, before Seiko smiled and assured her. "Oh, don't worry, my dear. I can keep secrets. Just promise me that you and Renamon will protect Rika when you venture this new world."

"I will. Thank you." Biyomon replied as she bowed in respect.

Smiling at Biyomon, Seiko then added, knowing a little more to Rika than she let on. "And maybe if you can, see if you help get this Takato boy and Rika together?"

From the request, Biyomon laughed and said. "I'll work on that. Maybe I can get Agumon to like me too."

"By the way, where is this Renamon?" Seiko then asked, looking around for the yellow furred vixen, which caused Biyomon to inform. "She went off to find her secret crush, Guilmon, a Digimon friend of ours who's been suffering from a terrible evil inside of him ever since he was created."

"Ah... young love? I might not be as young as I used to be, but that is something I can understand." Seiko replied, remembering when she was Rika's age how all the boys in her class had a crush on her.

But focusing on the present, Seiko and Biyomon turned as they heard the door slide open, seeing Rika and Rumiko, only Rika was not in her usual clothing.

"Oh Rika, that dress is so cute." Rumiko said happily as Rika stood in a light blue coloured dress, covered in white and pink bows, blushing at the girly outfit she was wearing, as well as how the outfit showed off more of her body than she was used to.

'I hope you like this because I will miss and love you always.' Rika thought, knowing she had her differences with her mother, but loved her and wouldn't trade any of their time together for anything, not even a normal mother.

-At Henry's household-

Having gathered his family in the lounge room, Henry's mother, his older brother and sister and his younger sister were all curious as to what Henry had called them in for.

"So Henry, what's going on?" Jaarin aksed, the older sister then paying attention to their guest, Jeri, where she questioned. "Do this have anything to do with her?"

"Are you and Jeri getting married?" Suzie asked, her question causing the duo to blush.

"Don't be silly, Suzie." Henry said back, remaining focused and serious as he informed. "We've got someone for you to meet."

"Terriermon, you can come out now. You too, Leomon." Jeri called, causing Terriermon and Leomon to step from out of Henry's room and into the lounge room, stunning Henry's older siblings and scaring his mother.

"It's a lion!" She cried.

"With such pretty fur." Suzie added as she showed no fear toward Leomon and began to take in his appearance, before grabbing at his tail and feeling how soft it was.

"Please. I am no toy" Leomon said bluntly, pulling his tail away from Suzie, who stood back and listened to what Henry and his friends had to say.

"Now you know how I feel when she plays with me." Terriermon said to Leomon, just as Terriermon's Tamer explained the past and their current situation, continuing to amaze his family.

"...now that the Devas have Calumon, we have to save him." Henry finished, which left his family unsure on what to say, to which Suzie spoke up as she walked over to Terriermon and asked. "So Princess Fluffypants is a real Digimon?"

"Yeah. Sorry about hiding all this, but we didn't want anyone to freak any of you out." Henry said, hating that he kept being a Tamer a secret for so long, but also felt good to see his family more accepting to it than he had anticipated.

Also glad at the calmness of Henry's family, but respecting them, Jeri asked. "So are you alright if Henry goes to the Digital World with us?"

"I admit I am still shaken by this, but I know my boy is old enough to make his own choices." Henry's mother replied, smiling at her son, at Jeri and the Digimon. "Just promise to keep my boy safe."

"Of course. You have my word that your son shall return." Leomon replied, bowing in respect.

"And while we're off, it look like you'll have to find someone else to be Princess Fluffypants" Terriermon said to Suzie, glad he wouldn't have to be wearing dresses or anymore humiliating outfits.

"Good bye, Terriermon. I'll miss you." Suzie said back, hugging Terriermon, though a little too tightly.

"She really is a funny one." Jeri laughed, where Henry chuckled, looked at Suzie squeezing Terriermon and said. "You have no idea. Suzie has a lot of love, but can give too much at times."

"You're telling me..." Terriermon let out, managing to break from Suzie's embrace and collapsed.

"Henry, just promise me you be careful." Mayumi said with seriousness, concern and love.

"Don't worry. He's not alone. He's got allies and friends to back them up." Leomon informed.

"Right." Henry replied, drawing out his cellphone and began typing. "There's just one more person I need to say my goodbyes to before we head off."

-In his office-

Janyu was typing on his computer, analyzing Digimon, designing a vehicle as well as a solution to return the Tamers back home, only to stop in his research when he got Henry's email and smiled.

"Best of luck to you, my son. I be with Hypnos to help you get back home." He said, knowing he could trust his son and his friends, knowing that as a team, there was nothing they couldn't do.

He then rose from his chair and went on to say. "Which means the Monster Makers need to get back together again."

-On the roof of Matsuki Bakery-

"Figures I'd find you up here." Takato said as he climbed up onto the roof and took a seat next to Guilmon, who was giving off a more solemn expression, which worried the brunette and made him ask. "So what is troubling you? Is the Digital Hazard worrying you again?"

"Yes, but other than that. Before I met you, I've actually been to the Digital World, only I was being controlled by the Digital Hazard that time. I attacked three villages and killed dozens of Digimon, including innocent Digimon from Leomon's village. Then I came here, chasing that Gazimon and eventually confronted you." Guilmon said sadly as he recalled the past. "I don't think I'll be welcomed back in the Digital World, not after what I've done."

"I see. It must be painful for you." Takato said, stroking his partner's back, which made Guilmon nod and say. "If I go back, the memories will return to haunt me. I just don't know if I can ever forgive myself."

"But we forgive you." Renamon's voice said sincerely as she appeared ahead of Takato and Guilmon, where she walked over and sats beside Guilmon.

Confused, Takato asked. "Renamon, why are you here? I thought you'd want to spend your time with Rika and her family."

"Rika is with her mother and Biyomon is with her grandmother so I am covered. I noticed the sadness in Guilmon so I came to offer my assistance." Renamon said in reply, before she looked at Guilmon and said in a reassuring tone. "Guilmon, you've done so much good now that you're not corrupted or controlled by the Digital Hazard. You saved us countless times, you found what the Devas are planning, you met the Sovereigns and fought gallantly. I am certain the Digital World will forgive you."

"I don't know. I am doubting on it" Guilmon said, still hesitant.

Wishing he could help encourage Guilmon, Takato then remembered something important, where he held up his D-power and summoned the Hazard Blade, the weapon Azulongmon entrusted to Guilmon.

"I think Azulongmon can see the redemption in you too. Why else would he gave you this blade? Guilmon, it's whoever made the Digital Hazard is the true threat, not you. Plus, we need you more than ever. So wield that sword and fight alongside us so we can save Calumon and our worlds." Takato said, unsure what the Devas wanted with Calumon, but he guessed it would not end well if left alone.

"And we'll protect you as you can protect us. So don't lose hope. We're all here for you." Renamon added as she wrapped her tail around Guilmon's tail in a small gesture to comfort him.

From the faith Takato and Renamon put in him, Guilmon went silent for a minute, knowing the Tamers all felt similar toward him, before raising his sword in the air as Takato and Renamon saw a small smile appear on his face, making them smile in response.

"Thanks you. I feel a little better now." Guilmon said, which made Takato smile, while Renamon opened up a little more with her emotions as she hugged Guilmon, an action Guilmon blushed at, but accepted and returned, hugging Renamon back, which Takato found beautiful and sweet, knowing Renamon's love would help shed light if the darkness ever tried to get Guilmon again.

-The next day-

Having said their farewells, everyone gathered around Agumon's shed, ready to go.

"So Guilmon, feeling a little better now?" Terriermon asked, to which Guilmon nodded in repy, just as Renamon rubbed his back and he informed. "Well, Renamon and Takato helped me over my guilt a little bit, so I'll do whatever I can."

"Come on, big brother. No more guilt or sadness. We're on a adventure!" Agumon said, carrying a rucksack of bread, which made Biyomon nod, finding Agumon's cheer and enthusiasm a continued confidence boost.

"Alright, let's go already!" Kazu called, getting hyped up.

"One second." All heard somebody say, looking around to see Yamaki appear above them, standing atop Agumon's shed.

Believing Yamaki to still be the same man obsessed with Digimon eradication, all got defensive as Henry questioned. "You again? You haven't come to stop us have you?"

Yamaki just fell silent, tossing Takato a small radio-like device, which the brunette examined and asked. "What's this?"

"A comlink so we can keep in touch. You do what you have to do in the Digital World and keep in touch with us while we work on a way to get you back home." Yamaki said.

"So you trusting us now?" Leomon asked, which caused Yamaki to say in reply. "As long as you trust us."

"Alright then." Takato said with a smirk, setting the device aside in his jacket. "We'll keep in touch."

"Then good luck. You'll need it." Yamaki stated, before heading off.

"Thanks. Alright guys. This it. The mission to save Calumon begins now. Let's go!" Takato called, causing everyone to nod and cheer as they went into the shed and in the portal, where they were to enter the Digital World and begin a new adventure.


	21. The Digital World

Chapter 21: The Digital World

As Takato and the others come to, they came to find themselves in the more western wasteland region of the Digital World.

"Is everyone alright?" Takato asked as Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and the Digimon all rose.

"We're fine." Rika said, speaking for everyone, for she saw no injuries amongst the group, only for Agumon to whine. "Aww... we lost our bread."

"The food is least of our worries. We can survive without food for a while." Guilmon said in reply, patting his brother's head, which made the amber reptilian Digimon smile.

As all took in the scenery, Kazu spoke up.

"So this is the Digital World?" He asked, amazed by the surroundings, before all looked around and saw a huge ball in the sky with many red light coming around out of it, which the Tamers found mystfying, while the Digimon knew exactly what it was, with Biyomon informing. "That's ball in the sky is a portal, fall into one of those streams and you be taken to different parts of the Digital World."

"So if we jump in those, we'll be taken to another area?" Jeri asked, which made Biyomon nod in reply.

And while Jeri and the others had some other inquiries about the Digital World, Kazu and Kenta saw some huge red balls heading their way, making the pair panic and call in warning. "Oh no! Those balls means nasty! Run away!"

Not needing to be told twice, the Digimon Tamers began to run, only to stop as Guilmon and Renamon leapt before them, where the foxy Digimon pointed out, calming the Tamers down. "Relax. Those balls won't harm you. When you enter the Digital World, you become data too, so there is no need to panic."

At Renamon's words, all watched as the red balls just passed them as though they were nothing.

But with the dramatics over, Takato asked. "Wait. Are you two saying that we are now data?"

"Yes. Those balls only affect beings of not constructed of data. But since you are now data, you should be all fine." Guilmon informed, making Agumon smile, looking up to Guilmon as a brother and a great role model as he said. "Wow. Big brother and Renamon know a lot."

"We've done some research." Renamon said with modesty in her voice.

But remembering they had a job to do, Henry got the attention of his friends and reminded."So now all we have to do is search these wastelands and find Calumon."

"Right. So let's get going." Takato said in agreement as all then headed off towards the North, unsure what exactly they would find, but knew they had to start somewhere.

-Meanwhile-

Makuramon was still flying over the Digital World, with Calumon still in his possession.

"Hey, let me go! Let me go!" Calumon yelled, shaking around in the monkey Deva's grasp, wanting to go home and be with his friends.

"Stop struggling you little traitor. I am taking you to my master so you will be punished for helping those humans!" Makuramon said back, glaring at Calumon, who glared back, having gained some courage from watching Guilmon and the others fight for each other, for what they believed in.

"Never!" Calumon yelled as he then attacked and bit into Makuramon's arm, causing the monkey Deva to yell and unintentionally let Calumon go, where the Catalyst Digimon began to scream as he fell to the ground

"You little punk, when I find you...!" Makuramon began to say, only to stop in his threat when he sensed a familiar presence, irking him as he thought aloud. "Those humans, they're here!? They must have followed me. No choice, I need to get Majiramon and have him destroy them."

Forgetting about Calumon for the time being, the monkey Deva headed goes off to get another of his Deva comrades, while Calumon landed on the ground, relieved that he had survived his fall, but more that he had escaped the Deva.

"Thank goodness, he's leaving me." Calumon said with some happiness, which faded as he saw he was all alone.

"But I need to get back to my friends. I hope can find my way back to them." Calumon then thought aloud as he began his own journey, he too unsure what he would encounter, but believed if he had faith in himself, then nothing could keep him from seeing Takato and his friends again.

-Back with the Tamers-

The Tamers searched the desert, wandering the wastelands for what felt like hours, but had no luck in finding Calumon, let alone a single clue as to where he could've been taken.

"Man, it's so hot here." Kazu complained, which made Rika sigh and point out. "It's a desert, what you expect?"

While the heat was getting to the Tamers, Guilmon and Renamon sensed something, knowing that they were the target of a sneak attack as two fireballs shot toward Agumon and Biyomon, where the pair were distracted with finding Calumon.

"Look out!" Guilmon called, pushing Agumon out of the way, with Renamon doing the same to Biyomon, before taking the blast themselves, the impact of the fiery blasts had such an impact that it threw the pair back and into one of the Digital Streams.

"Oh no! Renamon!" Biyomon called out with concern.

"Big brother!" Agumon added, worry filling him at seeing Guilmon gone.

"Renamon!" Rika cried out also concerned as well as Takato, who called out "Guilmon, where are you?"

"I shouldn't worry about them, cause you be joining them!" A voice spoke up, causing all to turn to see a Meramon before them, who gathered flame in his stitched up mouth, before releasing the flames as another fireball attack, which all were forced to split away from.

Angered at the Meramon that had taken his brother away and was now attacking his friends, Agumon then charged at him, ready to strike back.

However, worried about the current situation, Terriermon yelled. "Hey, Agumon, no! Don't be reckless now!"

But Agumon ignored the small beast Digimon's advice and tackled Meramon to the ground, where Takato clutched his chest, feeling a sudden pain fill him, which Rika noticed and caused her to ask with some concern. "Takato, what's wrong?"

"Agumon's angry... I can feel it..." Takato groaned, never seeing this side of Agumon before.

"This is for big brother!" Agumon called angrily as he rose his claw, about to tear into Meramon, only for Biyomon to grab it, stopping him and crying out. "Agumon, no! Please stop! Don't do something you will hate!"

"But Big Brother is gone because of him!" Agumon pointed out, which made Biyomon shake her head and inform. "Guilmon's still alive, he's just in another part of the Digital World right now. And he's alright because Renamon's with him."

At this, Agumon calmed down and looked at Biyomon in understanding, about to apologize to her, but was cut in by the flame Digimon.

"Wait a second, you mean you guys are not the enemy?" Meramon asked as he got up.

"No. We're here to find our friend Calumon who was diginapped here" Leomon informed.

"Have you seen our friend as well as the Deva who captured him?" Takato then asked, which caused Meramon to shake his head and say. "I am afraid I haven't, but you lot are from the real world right?"

About to answer his question, Meramon heard trampling, which caused him to call in warning. "Everyone, get back!"

At the sudden outburst, the Tamers backed away, just as a herd of Jagamon appeared, rushing through the wastelands with haste, seemingly ignoring Meramon or failing to see him as they trampled the flame Digimon.

"No, Meramon!" Jeri called out with concern, but was horrified as the last of Jagamon headed off and revealed Meramon was gone.

He had been deleted.

From the demise of Meramon and seeing how it upset Jeri, Leomon caught up with one of the ending followers of the herd.

"Hold on there. What the meaning of this?" He questioned.

"We're sorry but we didn't mean to, we are trying to protect our territory." The Jagamon said.

"I see." Henry replied in some understanding, but felt Meramon deserved a proper and respectful goodbye.

"But still, we should leave a marker in memory of him." He suggested, which the Tamers agreed to, while Takato then took out a pad of paper and showed a rushed Makuramon and a decent Calumon drawing, where he asked. "Have you seen these two Digimon?"

"We're trying to save the white one from the monkey." The brunette informed, where the Jagamon examined the picture and nodded.

"Oh yeah. They were flying overhead that way." The stone beast Digimon said, pointing East.

"Thank you." Jeri said with a smile, happy to know they now had a lead to follow, while Leomon released the Jagamon, which ran off to return to its flock/group/friends and family.

After leaving a marker to remember Meramon, a simple burial, Kazu and Kenta were too focused on mourning on the recent loss of a potential Digimon they could have as their partner that neither noticed another Digital Stream coming towards, but Rika and Biyomon noticed.

"Look out behind you, you clowns!" Rika called in warning as she and Biyomon rushed to save the pair, but wound up being caught in the stream alongside the duo.

"Rika!" Takato called out, concerned at seeing more of his friends vanish.

"Great. Now we lost more of our friends." Henry said with frustration, knowing it would be harder to find Calumon, as well as reunite with their friends.

-Meanwhile-

Guilmon and Renamon fall out of the stream and landed in a field of flowers, which caused a burst of petals to rain down up the duo, where both blushed at the position they were in, with Renamon on top of Guilmon.

But before either could get too far in their position, the pollen around them caused Renamon to sneeze, before she sat up and looked around, taking in the new surroundings.

"Seems we've been separated from Rika and the others." She pointed out, but had to ask. "But where are we?"

"This place... I know it..." Guilmon said, recognising the flowers, before he began to walk off.

"Hey, Guilmon. Where are you going? We need to get back to Rika and the others!" Renamon called out, unsure what had gotten into Guilmon, but felt compelled to follow him.

"Renamon, the others will be fine without us for a while. But I recognise this place. Follow me over this field. I think you should see this." Guilmon said in reply, a little saddened, which left Renamon wondering what Guilmon had to show, but followed nonetheless as the pair began their own little journey of their own.


	22. The Digimon King

Chapter 22: The Digimon King:

Rika, Biyomon, Kazu and Kenta all came out from the other side of the Digital Stream they had the unfortunate to be dragged into, winding up into a mysterious and strange area of the Digital World, where all saw the region filled with clocks and gears.

"Nice going you two. Now we've been separated from the others!" Rika said coldly, also annoyed she had to spend her time alone with the duo.

"Hey, we're sorry, Rika, but we didn't know it was coming." Kazu said, defending himself.

And while she too was upset, not wanting the group to turn against each other, Biyomon spoke up and informed. "Seems like we fell to the clock dimension."

"Look at all the clocks and gears in the sky." Rika said, noticing several were off, frozen in place, where she asked. "But why are some of them not working?"

"No problem. We can fix it." Kazu said with a confident smirk as he headed for one of the clocks, grabbed the hands and began to pull, trying to show off his strength.

"Wait! Don't!" Biyomon called in warning, sensing something was wrong with Kazu's assistance.

But it was too late, as Kazu managed to turn the hands and caused the clock's gears to reset.

"See? Not a problem." He said with pride, dusting off his hands as if it was nothing, but his pride didn't last long when the gears of every clock stopped moving, before a fearsome roar bellowed, making all look around in shock and worry.

"Now I see why you warned us, Biyomon." Rika said as she looked upwards and was left in shock to see a Megadramon suddenly appear, which glared at the group and attacked with a series of missiles, which all four leapt aside, managing to avoid the blasts from devastating them.

Recovering as she took to her feet, Rika took out her D-Power and analyse their enemy.

"Megadramon, a Virus dragon Digimon. Uh-oh, he's Ultimate level! Special attacks are Parry Force and Darkside Attack." She warned, knowing Biyomon was strong, but without Calumon, she couldn't reach her Ultimate form.

"Where did he come from?" Kenta asked in worry.

"When Kazu turned the hands, you stopped the gears and freed Megadramon from it and attacks us." Biyomon told Kenta.

"Then you need to Digivolve, Biyomon." Rika said as her D-Power glowed with light, which she harnessed and used to Digivolve her partner.

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!" Birdramon announced as she took to her giant amber phoenix-like form, knowing she had a disadvantage against Megadramon, but refused to allow the Ultimate Digimon harm Rika or her friends.

Birdramon flew after Megadramon, ready for battle, where she avoided another of the machine Digimon's Darkside Attacks.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon then called as she tried to attack Megadramon with a blast of flame from her wings, only to see her inferno had no effect on the Ultimate Level Digimon.

"It didn't work! He's just too strong for Birdramon." Kazu called with panic in his voice, fearing the worst if Birdramon was defeated.

"Then I just have to Digivolve her again." Rika said, only to question. "But how?"

Concerned for her partner, as well as Kazu and Kenta, be it only because she knew they were Takato's friends and didn't want to see him upset, Rika was about to reach into her deck box and withdraw one of her Digimon Cards, hoping she could use strategy to overpower Megadramon, when a voice suddenly let out with a fearsomeness. "Cyber Nail!"

From the sudden call, a Digimon Rika, Kazu and Kenta had never seen before then appeared, slashing his glowing claws along Megadramon and sent him crashing to the ground.

As Rika, Kazu and Kenta remained in to see the new Digimon manage to take down Megadramon in one shot, it clenched Megadramon's thoart with one claw and held up the to finish off its foe.

"That's enough! Don't delete him, Cyberdramon!" A voice ordered, one Rika knew, just as she turned to see a new male show up.

Looking at him, the boy was about Takato's age and had brown hair, deep brown eyes and a friendly smile on his face.

He wore a red bandana around his neck, a gray shirt, olive coloured khakis and a strange looking device that had been fastened around his right arm.

Cyberdramon snarled as he ignore the young man and tried to delete Megadramon, only for the young man to summon a blue whip-like instrument of light from his D-Power, which was connected to the cybernetics around his arm, where the whip wrapped around Cyberdramon's neck, stopping his assault.

"I am warning you, Cyberdramon! Let him go or else!" The young man snarled, seeming to calm the rage driven Digimon down with his power.

'Wow. If Renamon was here, I bet she'd have thoughts of Guilmon using that thing on her.' Birdramon thought, unable to help herself but imagine the more romantic and intimate side to the foxy Digimon, knowing she cared for Guilmon and wished they would confess their feelings soon.

While Cyberdramon snarled at being restrained, he then stood down, backing from Megadramon and showing he wasn't going to attack.

And while they had no idea as to who the mystery young man was, Kazu and Kenta were greatly impressed.

"Wow. Now that is one heck of a Tamer." Kazu said, awestruck at the power of the newcomer, while Rika recognised the male and frowned.

"You..." She just said, which got the attention of the brunette, who smiled slyly at Rika and said. "Well if it ain't Rika Nonaka, so we meet again."

At hearing Rika knowing the new Tamer, Kazu was about to ask Rika who he was, as well as an autograph, before Kenta cut in and questioned. "Wait a minute... I recognise you now. You're the Champion of the Digimon Card Tournament. You're Ryo Akiyama aren't you?"

"You mean the Digimon King Ryo Akiyama?" Kenta asked in shock and amazement, part of him feeling unworthy to be hanging around with somebody as powerful and famous as Ryo.

"I'm a glad you remembered." Ryo replied, trying to show that he was just another person like his adoring fans, before saying. "But first thing we need to do is seal Megadramon back in the clock, then we talk."

After Cyberdramon and Birdramon helped reseal Megadramon away, via resetting the clocks and making sure none disturbed them, Rika stood in front of Ryo and questioned. "And what are you doing here?"

"I've been here for a while, stopping many rampaging Digimon and keeping the peace. Cyberdramon is my partner here. But he has this virus which makes him go out of control, so I have to help keep him in line." Ryo said casually, as if it was nothing.

"Wow. So you must be undefeatable here as you were in the Card games." Kazu said in awe, continuing to find Ryo more and more awesome.

"Actually... yes, we managed to stop all bad digimon here, but there is one that Cyberdramon was sore about because he tried to defeat him and failed. This Digimon was too strong, even for a rookie." Ryo said, where Rika's personality changed as she had a very good idea as to who the Digimon was, but made certain as she asked. "And what does this Digimon look like?"

"A red dinosaur with black feathered wings. A real monster and a real brute." Ryo replied, worrying Rika as Ryo's words confirmed it.

'I knew it! They must've ran into Guilmon who was brainwashed by the Digital Hazard!' Rika thought in horror, worried for Guilmon and Takato, seeing how aggressive Cyberdramon could get and feared the enraged Digimon would show no mercy if he ever saw Guilmon again, even going as far to attack Takato if he got in the way.

"That Digimon... I'll never forget him! He'll pay for letting me live when he almost killed me!" Cyberdramon snarled.

"Easy, Cyberdramon." Ryo said, patting his partner's back, before looking at the others and saying. "At first we met him, he was a child but when he suddenly turned into an odd adult form, he was unstoppable."

-Flashback-

In a destroyed village, Ryo and Cyberdramon encountered the child-like Guilmon, his personality similar to Agumon's when he befriended Takato, only the red dino Digimon seemed to lose that innocence as the Digital Hazard took him over, his eyes glowing red and black feathered wings grew from his back, just as he holds a recently defeated Gomamon by his face.

"Who are you? What have you done?" Cyberdramon demanded, eager for a fight the one who had caused such terrible pain to the area.

"Don't do this! Just put the Gomamon down and let us help you." Ryo said, trying to keep everyone under control and calm, but failed as Guilmon suddenly clenched his claw around Gomamon, crushing the Rookie to bits, deleting him and absorbing his Data.

"Big mistake, kid!" Cyberdramon snarled at seeing Guilmon take down the Gomamon, where he then charged at Guilmon, ready to destroy him.

"Desolation Claw!" He yelled as his claws glowed with energy, about to rip Guilmon to pieces, but missed as Guilmon spread his wings and flew away from the claw attack.

Seeing he missed, Cyberdramon snarled and leapt after him, where both exchanged punches and kicks, confusing Cyberdramon as to how the Guilmon could match his speed and strength.

"I can't believe he killed all those Digimon. Cyberdramon, don't delete him just yet! Just stop him and then we can help him!" Ryo called out, believing there was good within the Hazard Digimon.

"No! He killed too many innocents already. He must perish!" Cyberdramon yell as he then struck again. "Cyber Nail!"

Managain to get in a hit this time, his claws ran along Guilmon and sent him crashing to the ground, sending him through the remains of a destroyed building.

But as the dust died down, Cyberdramon saw Guilmon slowly stand, glaring at him with those hateful red eyes.

"You're tough I'll give you that, but now I end you!" Cyberdramon bellowed as he rushed toward Guilmon, thinking he could destroy him with one final attack, only to be proven wrong when Guilmon yelled and a red aura circled him, making Cyberdramon stop in his tracks.

And while he couldn't analyze the Digimon, Ryo could feel his power, shocked as he said. "He's getting even stronger!?"

At this, Guilmon glowed in a bright light as he then changed his size and body, losing the chubby child form and taking to the muscular slim adult version of Guilmon that had become part of the Digimon Tamers.

And like their first encounter in the Real World, the horns, the third red eye and the black markings appeared on Guilmon, continuing to show the evil powers that were controlling him.

"He transformed? He changed from a kid and to an adult in just a few seconds?" Ryo questioned in shock.

"Whatever! You're still going to get deleted no matter what you look like!" Cyberdramon snarled and rushed to attack again, only to be devastated as Guilmon used his Hazard Gaze, firing off a red beam of dark Hazard energy from the eye on his forehead, striking Cyberdramon in his chest with such power, striking him all over his being, devastating the Ultimate Level Digimon.

And not letting up in his relentlessness, Guilmon flew above Cyberdramon and slammed him to the ground, causing a powerful roar of dust to come with the force of the impact.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo called in great concern for Cyberdramon, for this was the first time Cyberdramon had ever been defeated.

As Cyberdramon tried to get up, Guilmon to pinned him down with his foot and prepared to finish him off, raising his claws and about to stab into Cyberdramon's body.

But concern for both his partner and the Digimon, Ryo cried out. "Stop! You don't want to do this!"

Guilmon scowled at Ryo, but for some strange reason, he then kicked Cyberdramon towards Ryo as if he has lost interest.

"W... what are you doing now?" Ryo asked with some fear toward the Hazard Digimon.

"He's weak. Absorbing his Data would make a poor meal. I have no interest in weaklings." Guilmon said darkly.

"What did you say...?" Cyberdramon groaned, doing all he could to push past his pain and try to fight again.

Guilmon then turned around to head off, before saying "I'll let you live for now. Get stronger. Get more stronger if you want to kill me. I'll be there to absorb you later!"

At this, he spread his wings and flew away as Ryo watched him leave, worried at knowing that somewhere in the Digital World, that monster remained, just waiting for them to return so he could crush them like bugs.

-End flashback-

"Ever since that day, Cyberdramon was so sore about that he has being getting stronger all this time, just to make sure he never lost again." Ryo said sadly as Rika and Biyomon listened carefully, both knowing on the danger that the Digital Hazard within Guilmon could be.

"Wow. So Guilmon defeated Cyberdramon? He must be the strongest Digimon around." Kazu said, now impressed with Guilmon.

"Wait until Takato..." He then began to say, thinking it would be a compliment to have a powerful Digimon, only for Rika to quickly kick him in the shin, not wanting Ryo to know that the Guilmon he knew was now with someone she actually considered a friend.

"He's evil! He's nothing but pure evil! And I won't rest until he's dead!" Cyberdramon snarled, which made Rika and Biyomon scowl at his.

"He may not be evil. If he was, then why did he let you live?" Rika asked, defending Guilmon.

"He's mocking me, that's why! I swore he'd pay for making me a fool!" Cyberdramon declared with rage.

"He's not evil!" Biyomon suddenly shouted, catching Ryo and Cyberdramon's attention, where she told the pair. "The only reason he attacked that village is because he was controlled by the evil power within him. It wasn't his fault! The power was telling him to do it!"

"So he was being controlled?" Ryo asked, interested in this information and to how Biyomon knew such details.

"That's right. And we have seen it first hand. If it weren't for Renamon, he would've stayed that way. He's a good Digimon. A powerful and wise digimon too when he was freed. He even feels guilty after all the Digimon he killed and he's doing something about it!" Rika then said, no longer caring if Ryo knew about Guilmon, she knew Guilmon was good on the inside and refused to allow anybody else say different.

"Ok, Rika, you've got my interest. Tell me everything that happened" Ryo said, listening to everything Rika had to say about Guilmon, Takato, the Digital Hazard and how Renamon's light seemed to be the only way so far as to tame it.

After a while of explaining, Ryo nod in understanding.

"So now he's fighting against that dark power so he wouldn't be controlled again?" He asked, which made Rika nod and Biyomon to say. "Yes. And Takato, Agumon and Renamon are all keeping him safe."

"Well, Cyberdramon, we can rule out he's a threat and he's someone we can trust." Ryo said, believing Rika and Biyomon, while Cyberdramon just scoffed, having doubts about Guilmon, while not afraid to attack him if they ever reunited again.

"Great, first Impmon wanted to kill Guilmon and now this guy! Dino Boy sure knows how to make enemies." Rika said sarcastically, but knew it wasn't his choice to have the Digital Hazard implanted within his Data, which caused the redhead to then say. "And we need to find a way to return to Takato and the others. We need help finding Calumon."

"Alright. I guess I can help out. I kinda want to meet this Takato in person." Ryo said, liking what he had heard so far and believed he could make friends with the Matsuki.

"Why? You're not jealous or something?" Rika teased as she had a feeling that Ryo might notice the chemistry between her and Takato.

"Nah. I am curious how he managed to save that Digimon from the evil power and how much different Guilmon actually has changed. I wanna judge him for myself" Ryo said in reply, smirking and crossing his arms.

"Fine then. We'll go together." Rika said, which made Kazu grin and tease. "First Chummley, now Ryo? How many boyfriends do you want?"

"I'm warning you, Kazu, one more word and you'll wish Megadramon was still around." Rika just said, facing away from the brunette, who gave off a nervous gulp and made sure to shut his mouth, not saying another word unless it was an emergency or Rika gave him permission.

As all headed off to find a way back to Takato and the others, Biyomon moved close to Rika.

"You sure we can trust them, Rika?" She whispered.

"I don't trust that Cyberdramon, but Ryo is keeping him in line. And he isn't called the Digimon King for nothing." Rika said in reply as they journeyed together, still a little sore from the past, but knew Ryo's disciple and kind heart matched his skills in being a Tamer.


	23. The mysterous bike

Chapter 23: The Mysterious Bike

Back with Takato, the brunette remind close with his remaining friends, determined to find Rika's group, as well as find Guilmon and Renamon.

"Rika! Kazu! Kenta! Biyomon! Guilmon! Renamon! Where are you?" Takato called, but got no reply, worrying him a little.

"No sign of them. I hope Rika's alright." Takato then said, continuing to show his worry for his friends, which caused Jeri to pat Takato's back and say with confidence. "Takato, Rika's tough, so she'll be alright."

"And Guilmon's power makes him a worthy opponent, so he won't be defeated so easily." Leomon added, before Terriermon grinned and added. "And Renamon's with him, so even if anything does go wrong, she can fix any mistakes Guilmon causes."

"We should be near the Chuchidarumon's village soon." Leomon then informed, where he then suggested. "Maybe we can go there and ask on Calumon's whereabouts."

"Sounds like a plan, Leomon." Henry said, facing Takato and asking. "You up for it, Takato?"

Takato nodded silently at this, just before noticing the solemn expression upon Agumon's face, which he guessed was from the loss of Biyomon and Guilmon, where the brunette pet his partner's head and said with a caring tone. "Don't worry, Agumon. I promise we'll find them."

"Ok, Takatomon." Agumon said with a nod, feeling a little better, knowing he could trust Takato and prepared to head off alongside his friends, his confidence returning, certain that he would see his friends and older brother again.

-Meanwhile-

After retreating shamefully from his fight with Indramon, Impmon wandered the sewers closeby the park, going in deeper and deeper, before his pathways was obscured as a sudden mist filled the area.

"Hey, where am I?" Impmon asked as he walked through the mist, looking around for find someone who could give him answers the answers he desired.

"Welcome little one. This is the Digital World, and I brought you here." A deep voice informed, where Impmon turned to see a blue furred dog-like Digimon approach him, which Impmon guessed was a Deva and played it defensively.

"Who are you?" Impmon questioned, preparing to attack.

"I am one of the Devas, Caturamon" The Deva said, which caused Impmon to groan and say. "Oh great. Another one of you Sovereigns loving freaks."

"Now hold your tongue. I came to offer you something." Caturamon said back, desiring not to fight but to make a deal with Impmon.

Curious, Impmon asked. "What offer?"

"Power. The power to Digivolve" Caturamon replied with a sinister grin, stunning Impmon that his supposed enemies were willing to help give him power.

"My master can give you the power to Digivolve, but on one condition. You must help us crush the traitorous Digimon who side with humans." Caturamon said in reply, giving off a dark grin as he informed. "They are in the Digital World right now."

"You mean Agumon and his friends?" Impmon asked, part of him reluctant in harming the Tamers, even if he hated them, there were aspects of them he could tolerate.

"Yes. They are now far stronger than you, but with our help you will finally put them in their place." Caturamon informed, knowing he could bait Impmon in as he added. "And with this power, you can defeat a certain Digimon, the one with the dark powers inside him."

"You man if I accept your power, I can finally get Guilmon to let that power loose, then I can finally fight him for good?" Impmon questioned, the deal becoming too good to refuse.

"Exactly." Caturamon said, sensing Impmon's hatred for the dino digimon, which he continued to use to his advantage.

"Fine! Give me power! Make me Digivolve now!" Impmon demanded, no longer caring of the acts of friendship that Takato and the Tamers had shared in the past, his desire for power had consumed him.

"Very good." Caturamon said, giving Impmon exactly as he desired, where the ground beneath Impmon cracked open, revealing a pit of lava that caught Impmon off guard, crying out as he fell into the mass and sunk within, leaving Caturamon grinning, knowing that the Tamers would have a new destructor on their backs.

-Back with Takato-

Following Leomon's directions, the gang reached a village, one to find it was near destroyed and deserted.

Curious, Terriermon asked. "So where is everyone?"

"The whole place is deserted. It's kind of scary." Jeri added, before she had to ask, hating to say it, but the thought crossed her mind. "Do you think Guilmon did this back in his Hazard form?"

Examining the damage and seeing the results different compared to the destructive attacks of Guilmon's Hazard powers, Leomon was about to inform that Guilmon was not the one who caused ruin to this area, but stopped as he heard a terrible revving sound coming their way.

"Get down!" Leomon suddenly yelled, pushing Takato out of the way, Agumon leaping aside with Terriermon, while Henry tackled Jeri down, keeping his arms around her body to prevent the uproar of dust from dirtying up her dress.

And though she knew Henry was trying to protect her, having his arms around her and him on top of her, Jeri couldn't help but blush.

Pulling themselves up, the Tamers saw a strange motorcycle pass them, looking closely to see driving the demonic vehicle was a MetalKoromon, despite his size, the Rookie/In-Training Level Digimon seemed to have a great control over the vehicle, though form his glowing red eyes, it looked as though the vehicle was controlling him.

"What is that?" Henry questioned, too stunned by the tiny Digimon on a motorcycle to focus on the position he and Jeri had been placed in.

More concerned for the Digimon, believing something was wrong, remaining on her back, Jeri questioned. "What is that MetalKoromon doing?"

"I'm not sure. But I think he learnt the road rules." Terriermon said, before attacking. "Bunny Blast!"

From his call, Terriermon spat a small collection of green flames that hit the vehicle/motorcycle/, but did nothing to stop it.

It was almost as if the attack enraged the bike as it then spun around and shot towards Terriermon.

"Look out!" Henry called out, saving another life as he grabbed Terriermon and leapt away, rolling around as he dragged Terriermon out of harm's way.

At seeing Henry put himself in danger again, to save another someone he obviously cared about, concerned for him, namely at seeing how his actions had scuffed up his clothing, Jeri ran over to Henry, rested his head on her lap and asked. "Henry, are you alright?"

While Henry seemed alright, from the MetalKoromon trying to run over his friends, Agumon snapped, his anger getting the better of him as he charged at the vehicle.

"Agumon, wait!" Takato called in warning, a combination of concern for Agumon's safety and knowing there was something offhanded about the MetalKoromon and its motorcycle.

But Takato was ignored as Agumon leapt forward, knocked the MetalKoromon off of the bike, before he got on the bike himself.

"Way to go, Agumon!" Terriermon cheered, impressed at his skills, not knowing Agumon could ride a bike, let alone one with an engine, but was a little puzzled as Agumon continued to drive around, ignoring his friends.

And while wondering what was up with Agumon, the MetalKoromon groaned as he recovered, where Jeri picked up the small Digimon and began to show her care as she began to soothingly rub his head.

But wondering about the Digimon, Takato questioned. "Why were you trying to run us down?"

"What? Me?" The MetalKoromon questioned, his voice full of shock, which changed to a great worry as he informed. "It was Behemoth! The bike was controlling me!"

At hearing MetalKoromon's words, Takato came to a shocking revelation.

"Then that means..." He began to say as he turned to see Agumon continuing to ride the bike, grasping his claws around the handles as he picked up speed, while all noticed Agumon's eyes glowing with the same red that the MetalKoromon was sporting, confirming the truth that the bike controlled the driver and not the other way around.

In his state of possession/manipulation, Behemoth continued to guide Agumon along as its puppet, forcing him to drift around the desert and charge back at the Tamers, trying to run them over.

"Agumon, stop!" Takato called as he dodged another attack from the vehicle, but found Agumon's will no match for the power Behemoth held over him.

"Of course. That bike Behemoth is controlling the rider as it has a Digimon inside it." Leomon pointed out, drawing his blade as he stated. "We need to destroy it for good."

In agreement with Leomon, Terriermon was prepared to take on the Behemoth, making sure to attack the bike and not harm Agumon.

But before Jeri or Henry could ready their D-Powers, taking in their surroundings, an idea came to Henry's mind, one he believed would bring destruction to Behemoth and keep their Digimon fairly protected compared to another combat and the potential of Leomon or Terriermon being Behemoth's next puppet drivers.

"What about that pool of lava up ahead? We can make it ride off and it fall into the lava below." Henry suggested, pointing to a lava bed nearby, not exactly sure what had caused the lava pool, but knew it was what they needed to destroy Behemoth.

"But what about Agumon?" Takato questioned, worried that the smallest mistake and Agumon would fall into the lava instead of the vehicle.

"Leave Agumon to me." Leomon said as he ran in front of the lava bed, before he called out, tempting his foe. "Hey, Agumon, over here! Come and get me if you can!"

At Leomon's call, Behemoth turned to face Leomon, making Agumon rev up the engine and drive forward, not letting up on the gas, not backing down until it was confirmed that Leomon was run down.

"Now!" Leomon called as he leapt up and acted fast, grabbing Agumon off of the bike, which lost most of its functions and roared off the ledge and into the lava, sinking into the blazing pit.

With Behemoth sinking into the burning abyss, Takato rushed to check on his partner.

"Agumon, are you ok?" Takato asked in concern, to which Agumon sat up, looked around in confusion and asked. "Did something happen to Agumon?"

"Thank goodness you're back to normal. You almost turned a Guilmon on us." Terriermon said, glad to see Agumon thinking for himself again, which made Takato nod and smile, before saying. "Agumon, try not to be so reckless in future. You could have harmed us all."

"Agumon's sorry." Agumon apologized, scratching the back of his head, though he wasn't sure what he was apologizing for exactly, but knew even if he couldn't remember his mistakes, he had to make up for them, a lesson Guilmon taught him.

"That was quick thinking Henry. You're so clever on your part." Jeri declared as she set the MetalKoromon down and embraced the blue haired boy, causing him to blush at Jeri's actions.

"Yeah. So just kiss and make out already." Terriermon teased, making Henry and Jeri blush, the brunette pulling away at losing herself to her caring emotions, while Henry was a little irked at Terriermon's teasing and yelled. "Knock it off, Terriermon!"

"Come on, guys. We need to resume our search for Calumon and the others." Takato informed, not wanting his friends conflicting anymore.

But before anybody could so much as take a step, all heard the motor of Behemoth as the bike rose from of the lava.

"It's still alive?" Terriermon gasped, wondering if the vehicle was immortal or had a curse that made it immune to deadly exposure.

But looking carefully, Agumon noticed something different about Behemoth.

"Wait. Someone else is riding it this time!" Agumon pointed out, as a strange Digimon shot out from the lava, only it looked as though the Digimon had command over Behemoth, looking as though he had managed to take control and tame the wild side of the wicked motorcycle.

And as the Digimon rode off into the distance, all were left confused, with Takato asking what all were thinking. "Who is that?"

"Just call me Beelzemon." The rider said as he headed off on a solo quest, to find the power he needed so he could challenge Guilmon in the future and defeat him once and for all, no matter the Digimon he encountered, he would crush them and add their power to his own to ensure Guilmon would fall at his might.


	24. The Master

Chapter 24: The Master

While seperated from the others, Guilmon and Renamon were all alone, traveling through the Digital World, but stopped as they came upon a destroyed village in another western area.

No life was seen and the wind blew across the destroyed huts, through Guilmon's scarf ends and Renamon's mane, which left the vixen in shock at what she saw.

"What is this? The village is completely demolished." Renamon said, wondering what could have caused such despair, before Guilmon gained a look of depression as he recognised the lifeless village.

"This is one of the villages that I attacked when I was controlled." Guilmon informed, remembering all the Digimon he slayed as if it was yesterday.

"You mean...?" Renamon asked, but was fell silent by Guilmon nodding.

"Yes. The Digital Hazard killed all the Digimon here, and I took all their Data. Seeing this reminds me on how much I despise my power." Guilmon said, gritting his teeth and angered at what he had done, hating the curse inside of his body and hating how useless he felt that he couldn't control that power.

Feeling empathy for Guilmon, but desiring to check the surroundings for any possible survivors, Renamon walked over to one of the buildings to see a discarded teddy bear, which she picked up and said sadly. "Even the young ones? I never imagined how evil and dangerous the Digital Hazard really is until now."

"Men, women, children. I killed them all and took their Data. I never forgive myself for what I've done." Guilmon said sadly, entering the building and continuing to take fault for the dark powers inside of him.

"Yes... you have done a lot of killing, but none of it was really your fault." A chirpy voice called, where Guilmon and Renamon looked around, confused at first to find nothing, before turning behind them and saw a Patamon sitting upon a fairly large rock.

But unlike the standard Patamon, this Patamon held a wooden staff and had a green headband around his head.

Curious, Guilmon asked. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Master Patamon. I own a dojo in another part of the Digital World." The Patamon said, where he then informed. "I raise and train Digimon Warriors there, raising them to protect both worlds from evil."

"You trained them? But you're so small." Renamon said, finding it a challenge to believe a Digimon that short could be a teacher, but paid for her mistake as Patamon just smirked and suddenly vanished.

And before Renamon could react, she was knocked to the ground, where Patamon pinned her back down with his feet, keeping the staff pinned upon the back of her neck, while his ear-like wings kept her tail restrained, stunning Guilmon by the Patamon's speed and strength.

"Young lady, size does not matter. You should know better that to underestimate your foes." Master Patamon stated with a grin, before getting off and allowing Renamon to stand, where she too was in awe at his strength.

"The reason I am here is because I know you two both have power, the Yin and Yang of Light and the Digital Hazard of Darkness." The Patamon then said as he got back on the rock, smiling confidently as he declared. "I have been studying these two powers and I believe I can help you two."

Surprised, Guilmon asked. "What do you mean?"

"I can help you both. I can train you both. I know you two have Tamers because I seen your battles through my magical crystal ball. However, the Devas are not the only problem right now, neither are the Sovereigns." Master Patamon said, a grim expression on his face as he asked. "You two remember Impmon, right?"

"What about him?" Renamon asked, unsure what the annoying troublemaker had that could be so drastic.

"Impmon managed to return to the Digital World, but only due to the Deva's trickey. And from the power of this Deva, he finally reached a Mega form, a terrible being named Beelzemon. And now he's on a hunt, seeking out strong digimon to destroy and absorb, while searching for you, to force you to awaken your dark powers so he can challenge the Digital Hazard and delete you." Patamon informed, angering Guilmon that Impmon had allowed power to consume him and was taking down Digimon, but on his own free will.

"He's still haven't given up hasn't he?" Guilmon questioned.

"You two will be no match against him in your current states. However, leave your friends to focus on saving your friend, Calumon. You two will come with me to my temple and I will help prepare you two. I will ready you for your battle with both Beelzemon and the Devas." Master Patamon declared.

"Follow me if you desire strength." He then said simply, heading off and leaping away, which caused Guilmon and Renamon to follow, feeling as though they had no choice but to follow the Patamon.

When they caught up with Patamon through the stream, they found themselves in a huge sky temple covered in clouds, where many Digimon warriors were training and mediating, all of different sizes and Levels.

"Incredible." Guilmon and Renamon said together at seeing the Digimon undergoing their training, before Patamon then walked up the stairs and called. "This way. Hurry."

Guilmon and Renamon followed him as they walked up the stairs, where Patamon opened the main door and was greeted by a Gatomon, only she too had breasts, a sexy butt and vagina, much like Renamon, only she didn't seem so shy on showing off her figure, evident as she wrapped her arms around the Patamon, holding him close as she hugged him.

"Oh, my beloved Patamon. Welcome back." The Gatomon happily said, keeping her arms around Patamon as she kissed her obvious love on the lips, making Renamon flustered by the actions of the feline Digimon, at how bold she was with her body.

"Thank you for covering for me, Mistress Gatomon." Patamon replied with a tone of love and respect, before introducing the latest to their domain. "These two are Guilmon Matsuki and Renamon Nonaka. The ones wielding the powers of Yin and Yang and the Digital Hazard. And this is my wife, Mistress Gatomon."

"Welcome. We've be expecting you." Gatomon said in respect, bowing as she spoke, which continued to show off her body, leaving Renamon wondering why the Gatomon was so comfortable with her nudity, even with strangers, but quickly paid her respects.

"Err... thank you..." Renamon then let out as she and Guilmon bowed.

"Quite the respect from a young gentleman like you" Gatomon flirted with Guilmon making Guilmon blush but said "Err… no worries, ma'am."

With the introductions completed, Patamon then sat on a cushion within his chamber, while Gatomon beside her love, nuzzling her face against Patamon's a little, but kept her focus on Guilmon and Renamon.

"Please. Sit." She said, gesturing to a set of cushions upon the floor, which Guilmon and Renamon took to, finding the seating to be a decent comfort after nothing but digital wastelands the last few hours.

"Now, for business. As I have already told you, we're here to help you learn more on the Yin and Yang powers, as well as the Digital Hazard in order to prepare you both for Beelzemon and the Devas." Patamon said.

"Learn? I wanted to lose this power. It's corrupted and evil!" Guilmon pointed out, not wanting it inside of him, not wanting it to ever harm another innocent soul ever again.

"Almost true but not all." Gatomon stated.

"All we know is that the presence of that symbol means that the Digimon has the potential to be highly destructive, and, if corrupted, could threaten the very existence of both the Digital World and the Human World, but it's not bad. However, only one Digimon in the past corrupted this power, give it the power to turn Digimon to demons." The feline then said.

Curious and surprised, Renamon asked. "You know about the Digital Hazard's past?"

"Yes. Long ago, the Digital Hazard was supposed to be a power similar to the power all Digimon possessed. But one Digimon, just one, found a dastardly power and implanted it within all the Digimon who possess the mark. When enraged and left unstable, the Digital Hazard turns them into corrupted monsters. This resulted in the a war between all the Digimon and the Digital Hazard. However, one group of Digimon had the power to help stop them: The Yin and Yang Digimon." Patamon informed, continuing to amaze and entice Guilmon and Renamon further into the tale.

"Yin and Yang?" Renamon asked, touching her symbols on her legs.

"Yes. The Digimon were given these powers by Azulongmon, giving them powers to become angels of light and love, and use them to almost purify or destroy all the Digital Hazard Digimon. Two of them happened to be your mother and father, Miss Nonaka."

"My mother and father?" Renamon questioned in shock, for Renamon had no memories of her past, only remember being raised by the organisation she grew up with, before meeting Rika and becoming her Digimon partner.

"But the one who started it all disappeared, secretly plotting a way to revenge. He spread a virus to eliminate all the Yin and Yang Digimon so he could start his evil again, but your mother and father managed to hide your egg and keep it purified before they were taken away by that terrible virus." Patamon said, knowing how tough it would be to hear about a parent's demise.

Angered that one would bring so much pain, Guilmon demanded. "Who is this Digimon?"

"I am afraid you two are not ready to learn of his existence just yet." Mistress Gatomon said sadly, but infomed. "But he's still out there, plotting and scheming."

"So how did Renamon's Digi-Egg wind up with the organisation she grew up with?" Guilmon asked.

"One of the Digimon of that organisation found it and wrongfully raised her. They planned to have Renamon trained to be a thoughtless killer, a puppet they could have do their dirty work and show no remorse, but it was Renamon's desire to have a human partner that she managed to leave the organisation and be with that girl before they could push her mind too far." Master Patamon informed, facing Guilmon and adding. "So now you know, the Digital Hazard was not meant to be evil, a Digimon of great evil corrupted it for his own twisted purposes."

"Even so... there has some good in that power..." Renamon stated.

"There is and we'll help you find it. Now I think that's enough history for today. You two will be training with us now. We help help Renamon fully unlock her Yin and Yang powers while trying to the find the light within Guilmon." Master Patamon said with a confident smile, believing he could help the duo.

"The light from within?" Guilmon asked, clutching his chest lightly, wondering if there really was good within the Digital Hazard.

"But you two will stay here for a while before we will let you go" Mistress Gatomon informed as she stood.

"Renamon, you'll train with me. Master Patamon will train Guilmon personally." She then said, which made Guilmon and Renamon feel a little trapped to the situation.

"Hold on. Shouldn't we have a say in this otherwise?" Renamon asked, but Gatomon just ignored Renamon's questioning as her eyes gave off a pink glow..

"Cat Eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon suddenly called, releasing the pink energy from her eyes as a series of rings that affected Renamon, which caused her eyes to glaze over and for her body to slump.

At seeing Renamon hypnotized, Guilmon began to get worked up.

"What did you do to her?" He questioned.

"Relax. She's been fine. I just hypnotized her so she wouldn't resist. It's the only way I can help unlock her powers." Gatomon assured.

"And I can also do this. Renamon, act like a cat." Gatomon then commanded with a devious grin, watching as Renamon then rolled on the ground, acting like a cute kitten as she purring sexily.

But as much fun as it was to see Renamon acting so innocent and submissive, Gatomon knew she had a proper job to do.

"Now come with me, Renamon. Your training begins." The feline Digimon said, causing Renamon to get on fours, let out a happy meow and walk alongside Gatomon, showing her huge butt wobbling behind her as the pair headed off to start in their training.

Looking at Guilmon and sensing his concern, Patamon spoke up.

"Don't worry. Renamon will be fine." He assured.

"But we both got hot girls don't we?" Patamon asked with a smirk, which made Guilmon blush harder, namely at Patamon's implication, as well as the memory of Renamon's kitten act still fresh in his mind.

"Anyway, come with me, Guilmon. Your training begins now." Patamon then said, pointing his staff at the open door, which Guilmon then nodded, rose and bowed, before Guilmon walked out, ready to start his training while Patamon had one final thing to do.

-With Takato-

After encountering Beelzemon, the Tamers resumed their search for Rika, Calumon and the others, remaining to search through the digital desert.

"We should be close to Rika now." Takato said hopefully.

"Greeting, Tamers." Patamon's voice came as all turn to see a holographic Patamon appear before them as he said "I am here to deliver you a message. I am Master Patamon. Don't worry about Guilmon and Renamon. They are with me and my love/mate/wife, Gatomon. We're training them so Renamon can have mastery over the Yin and Yang of Light and help Guilmon suppress the evil Digital Hazard with his light. Don't worry. They're in good hands and they be back before you fight that biker you saw earlier" Master Patamon said.

"Big brother's with you?" Agumon asked, which caused the Patamon hologram to nod, clearly hearing their questions.

"I suggest that Agumon and Biyomon train as much as they can, they'll need it. We look after Guilmon and Renamon, so you just focus on your mission. Good luck." Patamon said before disappearing.

"Master Patamon and Mistress Gatomon, huh? Don't worry, Takato. They're in good hands." Leomon assured Takato, who nodded and said in reply. "I hope so. I guess we'll see Guilmon and Renamon later."

And as the group headed off, Takato then thought. 'Get stronger, Guilmon. You'll need it.'


	25. Goliath

Chapter 25: Goliath

With the news of Guilmon and Renamon's training received, Takato and the others made their way back to the desert area to continue to search for Rika.

And while all seemed worried for the loss of their friends, Takato seemed the most concerned for the red haired Tamer, which Agumon picked up on and asked. "Takato, is everything alright?"

"It's nothing." Takato lied, before admitting. "I was just thinking about Rika."

"Takato and Rika sitting in a tree..." Terriermon began to tease, only to stop when Henry gave him a stern look.

With Terriermon silence, Henry set his hand on Takato's shoulder.

"It'll be alright. Even without Renamon, Rika can handle herself. Besides, Biyomon is with her still." He assured, knowing Takato had romantic feelings for Rika and didn't want his best friend to worry.

"And she has Kazu and Kenta to keep her company." Agumon added, liking the pair for their adventurous and comical ways, while the others knew Rika saw them as pains in the neck.

But knowing there was truth in their words, Takato gave off a smile, feeling better to know Rika wasn't all alone and continued to head through the digital wastelands.

"Man it's getting hotter than ever." Terriermon then said, about to drop down and collapse on his stomach, the heat also getting to the others, before the sound of screeching filled their ears, where all looked up to see something in the distance.

"I think I might be seeing things because that bird is coming right towards us." Henry said, drawing his D-Power as he added. "It might be an enemy."

"No, it's Birdramon!" Agumon pointed out, smiling in joy as he made out the familiar scent of Rika's second partner, causing the others to look up and more clearly, seeing it was Birdramon.

"And if that is Birdramon, then... Rika!" Takato called, glad to see Rika a top Birdramon's back, while also noticing Kazu and Kenta, as well as another Tamer with a Cyberdramon by his side.

"There they are!" Rika called out, causing Birdramon to nod in reply as she then flew down and landed before the group.

"Hey, Chummley, looks like we finally found you." Kazu said with a grin.

And while happy to see their friends, curious, Jeri asked. "So how did Biyomon Digivolve without Calumon?"

"I reacted on Rika's feelings, and with her strength I Digivolved." Birdramon replied with a happiness in her tone.

"Good to know we can Digivolve if we run into any strange Digimon." Terriermon said, eyeing Ryo and Cyberdramon as he added. "Speaking of.

At this, Ryo leapt off of Birdramon and looked at Takato with a grin.

"So you are Takato huh? Rika told me about you." Ryo said, offering out his hand as a gesture of friendship.

"Then you are Ryo, as in Ryo Akiyama, the Digimon King?" Takato questioned in awe at the presence of such a powerful Digimon Tamer.

"I never thought you'd be here." Henry commented, before asking. "Why are you in the Digital World?"

"I am here to keep Cyberdramon under control. He has been grouchy ever since he lost to your Digimon, Guilmon" Ryo said in reply, the mention of the Hazard Digimon making Cyberdramon snarl.

And from Ryo bringing Guilmon up, takato questioned. "Wait. You ran into Guilmon before?"

"Yes, though Guilmon was being controlled by the Digital Hazard as he attacked a village when we first arrived here. Cyberdramon tried to fight him, but was defeated. He has a hatred for him ever since that day." Ryo said sadly.

"Oh no. Not another arch-rival for Guilmon." Terriermon groaned, knowing Impmon and the Devas were after him, now they had to keep an eye on the unstable rage driven cyborg Digimon.

"Cyberdramon, you must know that Guilmon isn't the same Guilmon you remember from before, he's a good Digimon now, who is trying to control his dark power and make up for his mistakes." Henry said, defending Guilmon, which made Cyberdramon snarl and say. "As if I care. I still detest him!"

Feeling uncomfortable from the conflict, Rika spoke up as she decided to try and change the atmosphere.

"That reminds me, where's Guilmon and Renamon?" She asked, looking around and noticing they were still several friends short.

"We have much to tell you." Leomon informed, starting to tell the others as to the whereabouts of those they had lost.

-Meanwhile-

Back at the temple, in the waterfall area, Renamon sat in the middle of the waterfall with Gatomon, focusing on their feelings and letting the water fall on their wet naked bodies.

"Now focus on your feelings more and don't let anything distract you." Mistress Gatomon said, which caused Renamon to give off a small nod, showing she was still in her hypnotic and suggestable state, evident as the feline Digimon teased Renamon and used her tail to give Renamon's butt a playful slap, getting no reaction from the mesmerized vixen.

"Just keep focusing. Focus on the light inside of you. Allow it to come out of you and take hold. You must balance the light within you." The feline Digimon instructed, causing Renamon to nod again, her mind focusing on her commands, while Gatomon continued to test and tease Renamon, slapping her butt several more times.

Deep in her trance, but achieving progress, Gatomon smiled, while looking over and saw that her beloved was handling Guilmon, to which the great teacher was sitting on a rock, watching as Guilmon walked up the mountain region, carrying a stick with ten buckets of water on his shoulders for weight to train his body, giving him the command as to focus on not dropping any water, not even a droplet.

"Good, Guilmon. Keeping balance within your soul and body will bring joy for others. Also, the water will help the thirstiest of Digimon here." Patamon said in a continued calm and wise voice, on Guilmon nodded to and respected.

"Of course, Master." Guilmon said, sweating as he slowly carried the water back to the temple while Patamon followed him back, knowing it would take more time than some of his students, but Patamon believe Guilmon had the potential to be a great warrior, one who could master his dark power and even use it for the greater good.

And while Guilmon trains, he smiled, knowing that as Gatomon was training Renamon, the feline Digimon he loved had a crafty little plan of her own for the Hazard Digimon.

-Back with the Tamers-

"So Guilmon and Renamon are with this Master Patamon and Mistress Gatomon and in some kind of training?" Rika asked after hearing the story from Takato and the others, causing Takato to nod.

"They hope that Renamon can master the Yin and Yang power inside of her, and also help Guilmon find some hidden light within the Digital Hazard." Jeri informed, believing in Guilmon and Renamon.

"Well as long as they're safe." Kenta said, glad to know their friends were in safe hands. "And while they're training, we can search continue our search for Calumon."

"Yeah. And maybe find Digimon to make us Tamers." Kazu added, wanting a powerful Digimon to fight by his side.

"Not so fast, human scum!" Came a familiar voice, where all turned to see Makuramon appear before them, only he was not alone, for he had a dragon-onic Digimon with them.

"You! The monkey from before!" Jeri called, before questioning with anger and concern. "Where's Calumon?!"

"I lost him, but Caturamon will track him down. So you followed us here huh? Well, Majiramon will soon see that you never leave here again!" Makuramon said in reply with a confident grin.

"Only the lot of you? Where is the Hazard one and the vixen?" Majiramon demanded, desiring to fight those two out of the Tamers.

From the question, Agumon was about to answer when Birdramon whispered to him. "Don't tell him anything. If they knew, they would track them down and harm them."

"Oh, ok. In that case, even if we did, we wouldn't tell you!" Agumon said to the Deva, making Birdramon smile.

"Better." The avian Digimon said, smiling at Agumon's obliviousness and his dedication to his friends.

"So be it. Defeating the lot of you will serve my Master well." Majiramon said, before he attacked, swirling around in light in the sky.

"Flaming Arrowheads!" he roared, releasing a barrage of fireballs down at the Tamers, showing no mercy.

"Get down!" Takato called as all dodged aside, while Birdramon took flight, ready to fight and protect her friends and loved ones.

"Terriermon, you've gotta Digivolve!" Henry called out, deciding to do what Rika did with Biyomon and focused on his feelings, where his D-Power reacted and began to give off a faint green glow.

"Agumon, you too!" Takato called, just as his D-Power shone brightly, allowing Agumon and Terriermon the power needed to achieve their Champion forms.

"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!" Greymon roared.

"Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon!" Gargomon followed up, strapping his bandolier around his shoulder and readied his Vulcan Arms.

But at seeing the three Champion Digimon, Majiramon didn't back down.

"Grow in size if you want, you'll never defeat me like that!" Majiramon declared.

"We'll see about that, dragonbreath!" Gargomon called back, before attacking. "Gargo Pellets!"

Attacking with a barrage of energy shots, his bullets did nothing to faze the dragon Deva.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon announced, casting out a wave of flame.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon followed up, adding his firepower to Birdramon's attack, where the set of flames became a great inferno.

But to their shock, the attack didn't faze Majiramon either.

"Is that all you've got?" Majiramon questioned, before he stated. "None of you are strong enough to defeat me!"

"Yes, Majiramon, crush them! Show them how weak they are!" Makuramon demanded, feeling joy at seeing his foes losing and feeling as though it was technically his victory since he had ordered Majiramon to do his bidding.

"Shut up you..." Leomon began to say, but Ryo cut across him and said with confidence. "Oh yeah? Well I have one trick up my sleeve which will quartnee our victory."

"And what's that?" Henry asked.

"Watch and learn" Ryo just said in reply, before he slashed a Digimon Card through his D-power and called. "Digi-Modify! Goliath activate!"

With the power of Ryo's Digimon Card, Cyberdramon then roared as he felt his strength increase, along with his size, growing until both Devas looked up in shock at how huge Cyberdramon was, now matching the size as Majiramon.

"Wow. He's even bigger than before." Birdramon said, amazed.

"Now, Cyberdramon, walk over him!" Ryo called out, making Rika scowl and mutter. "Show off."

From the command, Cyberdramon allowed his rage out as he then punched Majiramon, causing the Deva to groan as he fell to the ground.

And showing no mercy, Cyberdramon rose his right foot and squashed his head, deleting the Deva for good.

At seeing Majiramon defeated in one shot, Makuramon was in shock.

"Now it's your turn! Unless you wanna be crushed, you tell us where Calumon is!" Takato called, wanting answers.

"Never! You all will pay for this!" Makuramon called back as he then made his retreat and ran away.

"Hey, he's getting away!" Greymon called out.

"Wow. Some friend, leaving his own comrade to rot." Takato said, disgusted at the Deva's attitude to dismiss and use one another.

"Never mind him. Let him go. He'll be back." Ryo guessed, looking at Cyberdramon, who returned to his regular size.

"Ryo, let's leave. I don't want to be in the same area with the Tamer of that Digimon." Cyberdramon suddenly said as he glares at Takato, knowing his connection to Guilmon.

"You still hate him?" Ryo asked, which Cyberdramon just ignored, snarled and turned around.

"What's his deal?" Terriermon questioned at his rudeness, where he, Biyomon and Agumon reverted back to their Rookie forms.

"Sorry guys but I have to find some way of quieting Cyberdramon's hatred of Guilmon before we can join you for real. He has this agenda to Virus Digimon which makes him go out of control so I have to restrain him. Losing to Guilmon in the past made it almost more worse. I have to find some way to finding him find peace." Ryo informed, apologizing for Cyberdramon's actions

"Ok. Whenever you want to rejoin us again, you know to find us." Takato said with a smile, which Rika agreed to and said. "Good. We can find Calumon without him."

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it. Oh? And Takato, take care of red pumpkin for me will you?" Ryo asked with grin as he and Cyberdramon left, the nickname making Rika blush and question. "What did you say?"

"Hey, get back here!" Rika then demanded, continuing to blush while Ryo ignored her and vanished in the distance with his Digimon.

"Rika, let him go. We need to focus on getting Calumon back while waiting for Guilmon and Renamon to return." Biyomon said, trying to calm her Tamer down, managing to achieve her goal as Rika looked at her, sighed and nodded.

"Agumon hopes big brother's training paid fruit." Agumon said, which caused Terriermon to inform. "It's training bore fruit, but I do hope he's doing well."

'Guilmon...' Takato thought, hoping his partner could achieve a peacefulness against the chaos inside of him.

-Back at the Temple-

"Now focus your mind and don't let distraction ruin your thoughts." Patamon said as he was giving Guilmon a new way to control, where Guilmon was standing on a pole and holding his sword close to his face, focusing his mind, before he open his eyes and swung his blade, trying to not lose balance on the pole.

And seeing Guilmon's gracefulness, Patamon smiled, believing Guilmon's training was improving greater than expected.

As the Digital Hazard was slowly getting on, Gatomon watched as Renamon bathed herself in the water, training her to get used to her naked body.

"That's it, Renamon." Gatomon soothed.

"Relax your body, enjoy your body. It is a change in you, but one you must and will accept." The feline Digimon commanded, which made Renamon nod.

"Yes... enjoy my body... it is a change I must accept..." Renamon replied with a vacantness in her voice, too lost in her trance as Gatomon circled around the foxy Digimon, eyeing her body.

"Feel your body, allow yourself to know how good your body feels. Just relax and enjoy what you have." The feline Digimon then said, smiling as she watched as Renamon not only nodded to her commands, but acted on them, where she brought her right paw up and began to rub at her breasts.

Seeing Renamon touching herself, Guilmon was somewhat confused and had to ask. "Master, tell me. How is Renamon faring?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. My love kitten knows exactly what she is doing." Patamon assured, making sure to keep Guilmon from not asking too many questions as he ordered. "Now just focus on your training and do not worry about her."

Guilmon nodded as he resumed his training, swinging his sword in the air and balancing on the pole, determined to see it through and not allow the Digital Hazard to get the better of him once again.

-Back with Takato and gang-

Despite lacking Guilmon and Renamon, following the directions of some of the more friendlier Digimon, the Tamers continued to make their way through the Digital World.

"I think we've got a lead on where Calumon is so let's head over there." Henry said, where the others prepared to leave.

"Not so fast!" A booming voice commanded, where all turned to see Beelzemon on Behemoth return, drawing his shotguns at Takato.

Shocked at the devilish Digimon, Rika questioned. "Who are you?"

"None of your beeswax, brat. So tell me where Guilmon is and I'll may spare you!" Beelzemon said coldly, his power consuming him, not afraid to take down a few of the Tamers if it allowed him the knowledge he desired.

And while Takato was silent, part of him in fear at the Digimon, while remaining loyalty to his partner, Takato had to question himself. 'What does this guy want with Guilmon? Is he another Deva, or something worse?'


	26. Mastery and Glitch

Chapter 26: Mastery and Glitch

While the Tamers came face to face with Beelzemon, back at the temple, Master Patamon went to check on Gatomon and Renamon.

"Hey, dear, do you think it's high time you snap Renamon out of your trance?" Patamon asked with some seriousness as Gatomon had instructed Renamon to stand at attention, while standing in the water as some droplets ran down her body, down her face, along her breasts and pooling in the water fixture set beneath her feet.

"Don't worry. This is the last part, I promise I will awaken her after we are finished." Gatomon promised, before facing Renamon and instructing. "Now, Renamon, focus your strongest feelings and use them for your power. Use that energy to control your power."

"Focus on... strongest feelings... control power..." Renamon said as she focused her mind on the commands, where Renamon searched inside herself.

She felt her bond to Rika and how much she wanted to protect her, only to see something horrible.

Her mind processing the image of Guilmon, only the red dino Digimon was chained up by his arms and legs, hanging in the air, while his Digital Hazard devil form was towering over and draining the very life from his being.

And as horrible as it was to see Guilmon suffering, Renamon also saw Takato, Biyomon, Rika and those she care about, all dead, lying motionless around the chained form of the hazard Digimon.

"No..." Renamon said suddenly as she opened her eyes, revealing they were no longer glazed over, but shining yellow again. "NO!"

At Renamon's cry, she glowed with a bright light that forced Gatomon and Patamon to shield their eyes as best they could, before both felt the intensity of the light dying down and allowed them to look ahead, where they smiled to see not only Renamon had regained control over her mind, but now she had taken to her Yin and Yang angel form, with her huge white wings from her back and yellow markings on her body.

"Amazing. She snapped out of Gatomon's trance on her own." Patamon said in amazement, having never seen any of Gatomon's students break the effects of the hypnosis without Gatomon's command.

"I won't allow the Digital Hazard to have its way with Guilmon! I won't let it harm Rika or my friends! I won't let it control the Digimon I love so much! I love Guilmon and I want to save him!" Renamon declared, too focused on her words to realise her altered form, that was until she looked down and was shocked to see she was in complete control.

"What the...? I did it. My Yin and Yang powers awakening and I have full control?" She questioned, examining her body, namely her angelic wings, which she brought around herself and slowly touched, feeling the power within them, within herself.

"You did it, Renamon! With your feelings now realised and having finally accepted your body, your Yin and Yang powers have finally awakened." Gatomon said quite proudly of the vixen.

"You did all that... just to help me unlock my powers?" Renamon questioned, before she had to ask. "But couldn't you have done it without brainwashing me?"

"If I haven't, you would have resisted your feelings and continued to deny them." Gatomon pointed out in reply, grinning slyly as the feline Digimon then asked. "Besides, doesn't it feel good to have that body now?"

As reluctant as she was to agree, Renamon cupped her chest and nodded.

"Renamon, don't you remember how close you are with Guilmon and how much he makes you happy?" Patamon then asked, getting Renamon's attention off of her body and back to the Digimon in the room.

"It is because you love him." Patamon then informed, his words were undeniable to Renamonas she remembered how close she and Guilmon had been ever since she helped calm him down after his first Hazard awakening, the feeling she got from her hugging him to ask him to stay with the Tamers, how he came to rescue her from Vajramon and even the feelings that released themselves with the waterfall where he massaged her body.

"You're right. I was so focus on keeping him safe, I failed to recognise my feelings for him. I love him. I really am in love with Guilmon. I am glad I finally accepted my true feelings. Thank you, Mistress." Renamon said in a great respect, smiling at Gatomon as she bowed in respect.

"No worries. But now we've completed the first step with your power, the real training shall begin." Gatomon informed, just as she concentrated and her Angewomon wings materialized from her back as lines of pink energy, before maintaining their form.

"And no hypnosis this time. This time, I will help you unlock your Yin and Yang powers on your own terms." Gatomon then said, which caused Renamon to nod.

"Thank you. I am ready." The foxy Digimon said in reply as she was ready to train, ready to further master her powers, only to stop and freeze up when she sensed a terrible darkness nearby.

"Oh no! Something is happening to Guilmon! He's struggling." Renamon warned, her words a concern to Patamon and Gatomon

"You're right. I left him to focus his mind mediating, but it seems as if he's not faring too well. We must go to him!" Patamon said, taking the lead, before the three Digimon headed to Guilmon's location and saw the Hazard Digimon was in distress.

Gasping and panting as he held his sword close to his chest, Patamon, Gatomon and Renamon all saw a dark aura circling Guilmon, which seemed to be trying to take him over.

"He's battling his demon self, but he seem to be struggling." Patamon informed, remaining concerned for Guilmon, unsure how the outcome would occur.

-In Guilmon's mind-

Guilmon stood in the darkness, looking around for his attacker, before he sensed something from the side, where he blocked a sudden strike from his devil-like form with his wrists, causing both to lock into a stalemate as they stared at each other with glares.

"Must destroy everything... The Power of absolute destruction, to kill, to take Data, that is the only destiny of our birth!" Devil Guilmon declared.

"No! You're wrong! That can't be the only answer!" Guilmon said in reply, refusing to accept the ways of his dark form, just before breaking from their clash and tried to once again strike at his darkness.

-Outside his mind-

Looking at Guilmon with concern, seeing the distress upon his face, Gatomon spoke up.

"We need to help him snap out of it. He's losing." She stated, about to step forward, but stopped when Renamon placed a paw in front of Gatomon's path.

"Leave it to me" Renamon offered as she walked up to Guilmon, focused her emotions in her power as she set her paws on his shoulder and then licked his cheek, causing the black markings on Guilmon to glow faintly, but it seemed to do the job, for Guilmon seemed to calm down, while the dark aura stopped flowing around Guilmon, who then slowly collapsed, where Renamon gently lowered his form to the ground, wanting to keep an eye on him as she allowed him to rest in her lap.

A while later, Guilmon rose up as he sat up, opened his eyes and looked around, looking to see he was back in the temple and saw Patamon and Gatomon looking at him with some remaining concern.

"Are you okay, Guilmon?" Patamon asked, causing Gatomon to inform. "You were nearly consumed by the darkness of the Digital Hazard. Lucky Renamon saved you."

"I was...? Damn. I still haven't got it. What was I lacking?" Guilmon questioned, about to stand, but found his movement restricted, causing him to look behind and saw Renamon still had him in her lap, while keeping herself maintained in her Yin and Yang angel form.

"Renamon, seems like you succeeded in awakening your power." Guilmon said, amazed at the power he could sense radiating from Renamon, as well as how beautiful and majestic she looked, which caused Guilmon to then say. "Thank you for having my back. I owe you for everything you've done for me."

"No worries. I am just glad you are safe." Renamon replied, smiling as she kissed Guilmon's cheek and added with a confidence in her voice. "I know you have it in you, Guilmon, so just hang in there."

Allowing Guilmon to stand, Renamon rose up after him, where Gatomon walked over to the vixen and whispered. "Aren't you going to tell him how you feel, or do I need to use my hypnosis for Kitty Renamon to show her feeling?"

"Don't you dare, and no, not yet. I will tell him during our battle with Beelzemon. I fear the worst would happen. That is why I need to learn how to control this power properly before I tell him. Please, Gatomon. Please help me." Renamon said, the last of her words a plea for help.

"You can count on me." Gatomon promised, smiling kindly at Renamon, before her attention drew itself to Guilmon and Patamon.

"We'll catch you boys later. We've got a little more training to complete." Gatomon informed, heading off alongside Renamon, who quickly stopped, smiled as she then faced Guilmon.

"Guilmon, just be safe ok? I'll see you later." Renamon said with a kindness in her voice and her expression, causing Guilmon to nod.

"Yeah, you too." Guilmon said in reply, feeling something inside of him, though it wasn't a dark or unwelcomed sensation, it was love.

With Guilmon entrusted to Patamon's care, the girls flapped their wings and flew off to start their real training, where the red dino Digimon faced his teacher, concern filling him as he questioned. "Master... what if I fail? What if the Digital Hazard does overwhelm me and I cannot fight back?"

"The heart of light is not just to understand opponents but yourself as well. If fear of yourself stays your feet, you won't find the answer. Of course, you don't need me to tell you that." Master Patamon said in reply, continuing to show his faith in Guilmon, rubbing his back and assuring. "And what's more, you're forcing yourself too hard. You need some time to take a step back and not get stressed over. Learn to relax. Rest your mind and body, and don't get too worked up."

"You're right. I am ready to try again." Guilmon replied, feeling better and more confident in himself.

"Please, resume my training, Master" Guilmon then requested as he bowed, which caused Patamon to smile and say. "As you wish."

-Back with the Tamers-

Confronted and at gunpoint by the Digimon known as Beelzemon, the group wanted answers.

"What do you mean? Why are you after Guilmon?" Jeri asked, knowing Guilmon had done some bad things in the past, but was trying to correct his mistakes, believing Beelzemon desired to defeat Guilmon to stop the Digital Hazard.

"Let's just say that Pineapple Head and I have some score to settle. Now where is he, and for that matter where is Fox Face?" Beelzemon questioned in reply, his words confusing the Tamers, while sounding strangely familiar to them.

"Pineapple Head?" Biyomon questioned, thinking carefully about Beelzemon's words before it hit her.

"Wait a minute... only one Digimon ever calls him that. Impmon, it's you!" She declared, her words a great shock to the others, which caused Rika to question. "Hold on a minute. Are you saying that this is Impmon?"

"You mean he finally Digivolved?" Takato asked, before realizing the truth himself and asked. "So that's why you're after Guilmon, the Digital Hazard again, right?"

"Correct." Beelzemon replied, aiming his weaponry at Takato as he ordered. "So tell me where's the coward is hiding!"

"He is no coward!" Agumon shouted, defending his big brother.

"And he's not here! You're wasting your time!" Henry added.

"Yeah. So jump on that bike and get lost!" Kazu said, wanting to get back on the subject at hand and find Calumon.

"Is that so? Well then I think I'll just take Duck Butt and Girly Bird's Data to make him come to me!" Beelzemon declared as he aimed his guns at Agumon and Biyomon.

"Agumon, Biyomon, watch out! He's targeting you!" Terriermon called with panic.

But before Beelzemon could strike, a powerful storm erupted, forcing all to cover themselves from the sudden storm.

"What is happening?" Terriermon questioned, struggling to resist the harsh winds.

"Yamaki, what is happening?" Jeri then asked via the communicator towards Hypnos, but get no response, causing Rika to act as she drew her D-Power.

"Biyomon, Digivolve quick!" Rika called, causing Biyomon to nod, before she and the D-Power shone with light.

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!" The avian Digimon announced, before stepping up another Level as she called. "Birdramon matrix Digivolve to... Sukirevumon!"

With Sukirevumon standing by her side, Rika continued to act quickly.

"Perform a barrier and hurry!" She commanded.

"Phoenix Barrier!" Sukirevumon immediately announced as she concentrated her energy and cast a barrier of energy around herself, Rika, Kenta, Kazu, Jeri, Leomon and Agumon.

However, the effects of the storm got to Takato, Henry and Terriermon before they could be protected by Sukirevumon, where the three were dragged into one of the Digital Streams and disappeared.

But seeing the tamers separating, Beelzemon gave off a glare.

"You're not getting away!" He called as he was about to go into the Digital Stream and after them.

"Beelzemon, let them go." Chatsuramon ordered, where beelzemon looked over his shoulder and saw the Deva approach him.

"First, you remember our deal? Get stronger and then deal with them altogether." He asked, causing Beelzemon to groan in annoyance.

"Tch. Fine. But I don't do favours for you." Beelzemon said in reply as he boarded Behemoth and drove away, his lack of respect and anger causing Chatsuramon to glare.

While remaining protected by Sukirevumon's barrier, Jeri continued to try and get Hypnos, to get info on what was happening on their end.

"Yamaki, what is going on?" Jeri called out.

"This is Riley! Juggernaut has a glitch in the system. We're on our way to shut it down." Riley's voice came from the receiving end, which caused Rika to yell. "Well hurry up!"

-Within Hypnos-

At the bottom floor, Yamki, Riley and Shumi rushed to the room where the Juggernaut was acting weird.

"Shumi, we need to shut it down. Those kids could be in peril." Riley said with a great concern, not wanting to be the one responsible for any harm they might suffer.

"I need to use the code to shut it down." Shumi informed, which caused Yamaki to command. "Well hurry up."

Acting as fast as he could. Shumi rushed to the computer, typing upon the keys on the keyboard until he managed to bypass the series of code and shut down the program.

"Ok. It stopped." Riley said with relief in her voice, to which Yamaki then withdrew his communicator and asked. "Rika, the program stopped. Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah. Everything's normal now. Thanks." Rika said on the other end, hinting a small trace of sarcasm in her tone, for even though Hypnos had saved them, it was their fault to begin with.

-Back in the Digital World-

With Hypnos' quick acting, the storm soon died down, allowing Sukirevumon to let down her barrier, where she reverted back to Biyomon, while Jeri smiled and said with relief. "It stopped."

"That's a relief. Is everyone all accounted for?" Rika then asked, her question causing Agumon to looked around sadly and say. "Takatomon's gone."

"What?" Rika questioned, her tone with actual concern as she too looked around and saw Takato was no longer amongst the group.

"So is Henry and Terriermon." Jeri added, concerned as she asked. "Where are they?"

"They must have got caught in the storm and fallen into one of the Digital Streams." Kenta theorised.

"Takatomon, where are you? Come back!" Agumon called as he rushed ahead, looking around for his Tamer.

"No, Agumon! Come back or you get lost!" Biyomon then called as she ran after him, not wanting to lose anymore friends and get their group further separated.

"Hey you two, wait!" Kazu called out, before all felt a powerful sucking beneath them, just before all fell through some quicksand and all disappeared from view, separating the Tamers further from Calumon.


	27. Kazu's upgrades

Chapter 27: Kazu's Upgrade

Recovering from the effects of the Digital Stream and regaining consciousness, the Tamers found themselves in a lake in a lush green forest.

Curious, Kenta asked. "So where are we now?"

"How should I know?" Rika questioned back, but was just as curious as the others.

About to try and decide which way to go, all stopped as they heard a voice suddenly yell at them.

"Halt!" It called, causing all to look over and saw an Andromon approaching them.

"Are you lot allies of Orochimon?!" The Andromon then questioned with a hostileness in his tone.

"Who?" Kazu asked, before pointing out. "We don't know any Orochimon."

From Kazu's confusion, Andromon relaxed his body.

"You mean you are not associated with him?" He asked.

"We hardly know him." Agumon said in reply as he and the others came out of the lake.

Realizing his mistake, Andromon expressed his apology and explained himself. "Then I must apologise. I am on a quest to save my Gekkomon friends from Orochimon."

"What is this Orochimon up to anyway?" Biyomon asked, guessing it was bad news, before she offered. "Maybe we can all help."

"He is making all the Gekomon into slaves." Andromon informed, feeling anger building up within him as he declared. "And I cannot stand by and let this happen."

"Slavery? That's terrible. OK then. We'll help" Leomon said, offering his hand to help Andromon.

"But what about Takatomon?" Agumon questioned with concern, which caused Biyomon to smile and assure. "Don't worry. Henry and Terriermon are with him, so Takato will be ok."

"Besides, what would your older brother do if he was in your place?" Biyomon then asked.

"He would trust in him and do what he could." Agumon said in reply, knowing Guilmon well.

Surprised at their offer, at their kindness, Andromon asked. "You all want to help me?"

"Of course. We'll beat that Orochimon and free those Gekomon." Rika replied, determined to take on this new foe.

"Then alert! Behind you!" Andromon suddenly called as a mighty splash came from behind them, where all turned around and see a eight headed serpent appear.

"Orochimon!" Andromon snarled at seeing the Digimon, leaping in the air to strike down his foe.

"Gatling missiles!" He exclaimed, opening the metal compartments upon his chest and launching a set of missiles, blasting the giant snake.

Sadly, Orochimon took no damage and retaliated.

"Inferno Blast!" He then called, releasing a blast of flame from his main head, striking Andromon with such power that it sent it back and crashing into the lake.

"Andromon!" Kazu called, only having met the cyborg Digimon, but felt that he needed help as he rushed over to check on the Ultimate Level Digimon, while Orochimon showed no mercy, no regard for honour or patience as he quickly slithered and wrapped himself around Rika and Jeri, pulling the pair into the lake.

"No, Rika!" Biyomon called out.

"Jeri!" Leomon followed, showing his concern for his Tamer, where both were about to dive into the water and try to stop Orochimon, but found that Agumon stepped in to stop them.

"No. You guys are no good fighting underwater." Agumon pointed out, before he suggested, trying to think like Guilmon. "Agumon say we help Andromon first and then we save Rika and Jeri later."

"You might be right." Leomon said, giving off a small snarl at having his Tamer taken from him.

"Besides, I bet Orochimon wants them for something." The lion Digimon then thought aloud, knowing that Orochimon could have easily crushed Rika and Jeri, but taking them showed he desired more from them than a simple defeat.

Impressed by Agumon's words, Biyomon commented. "Wow, Agumon, that was some intelligence you showed back there."

"Hehehe. Guess big brother was rubbing off on me." Agumon said with a modesty in his voice, rubbing the back of his head, which continued to make Biyomon smile.

"Guys." Kenta spoke up, getting the attention of the Digimon, where he reminded them. "We need to help Andromon now."

Following Kenta, Agumon, Biyomon and Leomon all rushed back to see Kazu, seeing the brunette trying to help the badly injured form that was Andromon.

"Guys, he is hurt. We need to help him out somehow." Kazu said, refusing to allow another innocent Digimon suffer, refusing to see Andromon perish like Meramon.

"The Gekomon have a village near here..." Andromon struggled to say.

"Just save your strength." Kazu told Andromon, before looking at the Digimon and taking command.

"Agumon, Biyomon, Leomon, can you help me carry him to the village?" He asked.

"No worries." Leomon said, understanding Kazu's concern and was willing to obey the brunette for the time being as he, Biyomon and Agumon helped Kazu carry Andromon to the village.

Groaning as the Tamers carried his body, Andromon had to ask. "Why? Why are you helping me?"

"I cannot stand by and let you go on all beaten up like that. And besides I think you're pretty cool" Kazu replied with a smile, where Andromon looked at the boy and felt an absolute trust within him.

Managing to follow Andromon's directions, they four eventually arrived at a huge factory, where all were taken by surprise to see all the Gekomon surrounding the area.

"Excuse me. But can you help get some medical needs for Andromon here?" Kazu asked hopefully.

"We cannot." One of the Gekomon said, before adding. "Orochimon fell from the sky one day and made us his slaves. If we don't do what he says he'll eat us."

"Andromon fights him all the time and we have to clean the mess." The frog-like Digimon then informed, revealing this was not Andromon's first defeat against the snake Digimon.

"Well... we're here to fight for your freedom, so if you help us then we'll help you in return." Kenta said, trying to reason with the Digimon.

"Well we'll give him this, but you guys try and win ok?" Gekomon said in reply, accepting Kenta's deal as he offered them several purple orbs, where he informed. "Use these Data packets on Andromon. That should treat his injuries, but if Orichimon asks, you stole them from us, understood?"

Taking the items in his hand, Kazu knelt beside Andromon as he administered the medical supplies.

"Here, Andromon. Take it." Kazu said as he applied the orbs to Andromon's body, where they began to glow, repairing the damage to his body.

However, while the Data packets had done their job, Andromon glowed with a gold light as he De-Digivolved back to Guardromon, surprising everyone.

"He must've lost too much power from his fight." Biyomon guessed, where Kazu spoke up.

"It's times like this I wish I had a D-Power to confirm it, but this will do." The brunette said, withdrawing his Digimon Cards and going through them, until selecting one.

"Just as I thought, Andromon is now Guardromon, a Champion Level Digimon who attacks with a move called Guardian barrage." He informed as he examined the Guardromon on the Card and the Guardromon lying before him.

"Thank you all. I am fine now." Guardromon said as he sat up and stated. "I need to reserve my strength."

"No worries." Biyomon replied, glad to see Guardromon was going to be alright, before she faced her friends and said. "Now we need to find a way to rescue Rika and Jeri."

"Yeah, but how?" Agumon asked, knowing that without Takato, it would be an unfair match if they tried to attack Orochimon.

"If you don't mind my thoughts, I just might have a idea." Guardromon said, getting the attention of the Tamers, where the machine Digimon began to tell them his idea.

-A while later-

From their position, upon the island where Orochimon dwelled, as to ensure he was not disturbed, Rika and Jeri were before the snake Digimon, forced to fill a giant red bowl with sake, scooping up cupful after cupful from all the wooden jars around the area, before the snake heads would grab at the bowl and each would drink.

"I cannot believe he's making us serve him sake." Rika groaned, filling the bowl as she stated. "I'm a Digimon Tamer, not a Digimon slavegirl."

"I know this isn't the greatest moment for us, but if we keep giving him sake, he should get sleepy soon." Jeri whispered, believing it would be the perfect time to escape and find their friends.

After giving another batch, Jeri smiled as she saw the heads slumping, growing drowsy, where she whispered. "It's working. Just a few more rounds and we should be free."

Finishing off the sake, Orochimon looked past the girls and grinned.

"Ah, my latest batch has arrived. Looks like those Gekomon will see another day, for now." He commented, leaning over and was about to bite open the lid and have his prisoners pour him more sake, only he was caught off guard as the barrels burst open, where Agumon, Biyomon and Leomon leapt out and attacked, each striking a head, while Guardromon, Kazu and Kenta came out from the second crate.

"Leomon!" Jeri said joyfully at seeing her partner, as well as her friends.

"Took you guys long enough! We had to feed this slimeball as if we were his hands." Rika complained.

"On the bright side, all that sake should make him drowsy and easier to fight." Jeri then pointed out, only for Guardromon to say. " But the sake contains Data packets, so his power will be increased."

"I forgot about that." Biyomon admitted, causing Agumon to nod and say. "Maybe we should have had sake to make us strong."

"For some reason, you and sake seem like a bad combination." Rika commented, imaging the flushed form of Agumon, imagining him going off on how great Guilmon is and picking fights with his allies.

"Enough of your infernal talk! Inferno Blast!" Orochimon suddenly called, casting off a wave of flame from his main head, which Agumon and Leomon dodged as they leapt aside, while Biyomon took to the air.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon then called, fighting back as he spat out a ball of flame, striking one of the snake heads and seeing it burst in red Data particles.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon followed up, casting a green stream of twisting flames, destroying another head, while Leomon plunged his blade into a third.

"Alright! That's three down six to go!" Kenta cheered, only to see Orochimon had more power at his disposal as each of the heads that were destroyed began to regenerate, appearing as if they had never been attacked to begin with.

"Ok, that's new." Kazu commented with some nervousness in his voice, before asking. "If he can regenerate, how can we defeat him?"

"We need to destroy him completely." Jeri said, standing forward as she drew her D-Power and a Digimon Card, where she then announced in a mighty voice. "Digi Modify! LadyDevimon activate!"

Slashing her Card through her D-Power, the darkness of LadyDevimon consumed Leomon.

Opening his eyes, they had taken to the same crimson as the fallen angel Digimon, where he let out a fearsome roar.

"Darkness Wave!" Leomon called, releasing the darkness as a powerful wave, striking the centre head, where the snake Digimon began to glow with a red light, the power of darkness to great for him to handle as he was taken down, reduced to Data particles, where the Tamers knew he would not be coming back.

And from the power he used, Leomon's thoughts turned to Guilmon and his Digital Hazard as he commented. "Seems the darkness can be used for good."

"A great job, Jeri. You are making a fine Tamer." Rika said, impressed at the brunette's quick thinking and skill, her words causing Jeri to smile.

"It was nothing really." She replied with modesty in her voice. "Afterall, I have all of you to support me."

"Well now there is only one thing we must do. We have to tell the Gekomon that Orochimon is gone." Biyomon said, looking at Rika, who smiled and nodded.

"Leave the trip to me." Rika replied, drawing a Digivolution Card and preparing for a short ride.

-A while later-

Back at the village, with the news that the snake Digimon would no longer rule over them, the Gekomon were celebrating their freedom as they sang and danced, their tune not the most pleasant to listen to, where the Tamers looked dumbfounded at what the Gekomon considered music.

"I thought peace for you Gekomon meant singing all day, or at least what you call singing." Agumon said, confused at the noises they were making and wondering if anybody else actually liked it.

"They get worse every time I hear it." Guardromon commented, which made Kazu laugh, only to fall silent as a glowing light appeared before the brunette, where he held out his hands and was left in amazement as a D-Power appeared in his hands.

"My own D-Power? No Way! I can't believe it. I'm really a Tamer!" Kazu called in joy as he looked at the D-Power, which caused Guardromon to lean down and examine the device, having a feeling in his mechanical gut as he knew what the D-Power's appearance meant.

"I can't believe it, you're my partner!" Guardromon declared, which caused Kazu to continue to express his joy as he jumped up and hugged the side of Andromon and cheered. "That's great buddy! I'm your partner!"

At seeing the joy Kazu was expressing, Jeri couldn't help but smile, knowing the feeling of being a Tamer as she said. "Hey, congrats."

And while he was happy for his friend, feeling gloom and alone, Kenta groaned sadly as he sunk to his knees and whined."Oh great! Now everyone has a partner but me! I'll probably get stuck with Boringdramon or something! No Fair!"

From his complaining, everyone laughed, before Biyomon notice a look of solem on Agumon's face as she asked. "What's the matter, Agumon?"

"Kenta not the only one without partner. Agumon still missing Takatomon." Agumon pointed out.

"And I wish you were here, big brother. You know what to do." Agumon then said, to which Biyomon felt empathy for the amber reptian Digimon as she rubbed his back with her wing and assured. "It'll be alright. We will find Takato, I promise."

"Thank you, Biyomon. You are always so nice. Agumon doesn't know what he'd do without you." Agumon said back, turning around and surprising Biyomon as he hugged her, causing her to blush a little, before embracing the feeling and hugging Agumon back.

'I feel the same way.' She thought, before her mind drifted to Renamon, curious as to how the vixen was faring.

-Back at the temple-

Gatomon and Renamon were sparring with each other, blocking and attacking the other, with Gatomon swinging a few punches to test Renamon's reflexes, impressed at the vixen's skill.

And while the girls were in their training, Patamon continued to work his teachings upon Guilmon, where he had the red dino Digimon stand on a thin pole with one hand, while lifting his body in order to find balance in his soul.

And while their training was coming along nicely, Takato, Henry and Terriermon had escaped from the Digital Stream not too long ago and had arrived in an underwater cave, where they were about to discover something interesting about Agumon and Guilmon's births.


	28. Shibumi Speaks

Chapter 28: Shibumi Speaks

Back in the Real World, within the lower sections of Hypnos, concern filled Janyu and the Monster Makers as their friend, Shibumi also known as Gorou Mizuno, had made a sudden decision.

"You're going to the Digital World after them?" Janyu questioned Shibumi, where Shibumi headed for the portal to the Digital World, nodded and said in reply. "I have to tell them the truth about their Digimon's births, as well as explain how the Blue Cards work. I will be a transparent being but the DigiGnomes will guide me."

"Then please tell them everything you know." Janyu said, his request caused Shibumi to nod in reply, before he entered the portal and began his search for the Tamers.

-Back with Takato, Henry and Terriermon-

Having emerged from the lake to the surface of their unknown location, the trio panted for air.

"That was some swim." Terriermon whined as he lay atop Henry's head, exhausted after all he had been through.

"Well we managed to reach the surface." Henry pointed out, glad to be out of the water, but had to ask. "But where are we now?"

"I don't know, but looks like we aren't in the desert anymore." Takato said in reply, taking in the scenery to see it a more lush and lively area, while ahead of the trio was an old looking mansion.

"I wonder who lives there." Terriermon commented, as he jumped off of Henry's head and began to approach the mansion, only to stop when a collection of glowing creatures came from and around the mansion, where they circled around the small beast Digimon and his friends.

Curious, Takato asked. "What are these things?"

"I don't know, but it seems as if they want us to follow them." Henry said in reply.

Guiding them towards the mansion and inside, Takato, Henry and Terriermon ventured within and saw that in the library was a giant Digivice floating in the air, which made Terriermon say, amazed. "That is one giant D-Power."

"But what is that?" Takato then questioned, noticing the presence within the room.

"That is the Ark." A male voice informed the trio, where all turned to see the form of a transparent man, who was by a desk with his books.

And while they had questions as to who he was, let alone his current state, bigger questions needed to be answered.

"The Ark? What is that?" Henry asked, getting an answer of sorts as a book was suddenly brought towards him, where he, Takato and Terriermon saw the white creatures had carried it toward them.

"These are the DigiGnomes. Only I can talk to them as they can only use actions to talk." The transparent man said, before making his introduction. "I am Shibumi. I am one of the Monster Makers."

"A Monster Maker?" Takato questioned, having heard of that same name from Henry's father, but wondered what it had to do with their current situation.

Shibumi nodded as he eyed the Ark and then said. "The Ark you see here, this is how it all started."

"All started?" Henry asked, puzzled at Shibumi's words.

And Henry, Takato and Terriermon were confused further as Shibumi then added. "Yes. You see we made the Digital World in the past. The Sovereigns now rule it, but we gave them birth. But they see us as a threat. However, the DigiGnomes have other plans."

"So this Ark acts like a portal?" Henry questioned after reading the pages through the book and getting some information he desired.

"Yes. Allow the balance between both worlds and act as a portal also. This is how your Digimon came to be." Shibumi said in reply, just as the DigiGnomes then approached Takato, where they showed them a blue Card, which Takato noticed and let out with a fair surprise in his voice. "Those Cards..."

"These Cards are an algorithm to allow the Digimon to Digivolve past what they can naturally achieve in the Real World." Shibumi said in reply.

Surprised, Henry asked. "So the DigiGnomes gave birth to our Digimon?"

"Yes, and it gave birth to the Caylastit Digimon, Calumon, who is also known as the Shining Digivolution, which allows all Digimon to Digivolve." Shibumi told the Tamers, continuing to amaze the Tamers and Terriermon.

"Amazing." Terriermon let out, amazed to hear that it was thanks to Shibumi, Henry's father and their friends that they were the ones who started in the creation of the first Digimon, that this lead to his into existence and that Calumon's power was able to go beyond the Tamers and Digivolve all in the Digital World.

"Shining Digivolution?" Takato questioned, wondering just how much power Calumon really had, remembering how tired Calumon could get after a single Matrix Digivolution.

"They have a deep history in the past and they will aid you in your battles later on. I will tell you more when the time comes." Shibumi said, before he then informed. "The DigiGnomes are a helpful bunch, in fact they are the ones who set you all up with Digimon partners and made you Tamers."

"They sure are friendly enough." Terriermon replied with a smile, which caused Henry to nod and say. "We should thank them for setting us up in the first place."

"And it was those DigiGnomes that gave birth to your Digimon brothers." Shibumi then said as his attention drew toward Takato.

"You mean Agumon and Guilmon?" The brunette asked, his question making Shibumi nod.

"Yes. They started out as drawings as you know, but when you scan those pics, the DigiGnomes used those images to create data and made that data into Digi-Eggs. Technically, they were supposed to be new born Digimon, however... one interfered." Shibumi said, where Henry already knew the answer, but asked. "The Digital Hazard inside Guilmon?"

"Yes. Normally Guilmon was suppose to be like Agumon, child-like, simple minded and always happy, but due to the Digital Hazard inside of him, he grew up and matured faster, seemed more battle focused and focusing on ridding the evil inside of him." Shibumi said in reply, giving a small smile as he added. "And surprising, even to me was that Guilmon won the heart of an opposing Digimon, due to her Vaccine nature and his status as a Virus type."

"You mean Renamon?" Henry asked, causing Shibumi to nod.

"Yes, it's amazing how those two got so close together after their first battle." Takato said, knowing Guilmon's feelings for Renamon, but had no idea Renamon was also attracted to Guilmon.

"So if Guilmon and Renamon had a kid together...?" Terriermon suddenly questioned, getting a little ahead of himself, but Shibumi just nodded and said. "She too would bear the Digital Hazard mark. It would only be a symbol of her bond with Guilmon though and not have any negative effects on her."

"Tell me. Do the DigiGnomes have anything to do with the Digital Hazard within Guilmon?" Takato questioned, wondering if there was a way to purge the darkness from his partner.

"No. They had nothing to do with that. A certain Digimon was the one who brought this dark curse upon your partner, and what's worse is that his identity remains unknown. Only Master Patamon knows of him." The transparent Shibumi said in reply, just as a solemn expression appeared on his face as he informed.. "But what you should know, this Digimon was the one who was responsible for the murder of Renamon's parents and the curse on all Digimon who bare the Digital Hazard mark."

"He killed Renamon's mother and father?" Terriermon said aghast.

'Just who is this Digimon?' Henry mentally questioned as he looked at Takato, noticing the worry on the brunette's face, where he and Terriermon knew the thoughts of Agumon and Guilmon had entered Takato's mind.

"Agumon... Guilmon... is our friendship real...? If you're both Data and not of magical appearances which can be altered or replicated or corrupted, would killing you both be the same?" Takato said sadly to himself as he looked at his D-Power and felt an uncertainty fill him.

"No. I feel differently." A voice inside Takato's head spoke up, where Takato looked around and questioned. "Guilmon? Is that you? Where are you? I can hear you but I can't see you."

"Huh? Guilmon's here? Where?" Terriermon asked at Takato's sudden call, where he and Henry looked around, also trying to see if they could spot the Hazard Digimon.

"I am talking to you inside your mind. You can hear me, but I can hear what you are hearing outside, it's something I learnt during my training with Renamon. And that man and the DigiGnomes, I am glad they have nothing to do with the Digital Hazard." Guilmon's voice said within Takato's mind, where Takato nodded and asked, still unsure of himself. "So what are your thoughts on this? Is our friendship real or just a magical feeling?"

-At the temple-

Taking a break from his training to assure his Tamer, Guilmon sat cross legged, eyes closed as he concentrated and continued to mentally converse with the brunette.

"When I was first freed from the Digital Hazard, I never thought a connection like this could be possible, but when I first met you during Megidramon's attack, I felt it. The connection. The bond we share. Even when apart, I still feel our bond connects us. Even if we are Data, we still have feelings." Guilmon replied.

Hating to bring it up, but feeling compelled, Takato asked. "Then you know of the Digimon who put the curse on you and killed Renamon's parents?"

"Master Patamon told me about this Digimon, so I must prepare for him when this evil Digimon does appear." Guilmon said, feeling a little anger build up as he stated. "I'll never forgive this Digimon for putting the curse on me or what he has done to Renamon's family. Just because the Yin and Yang Digimon foiled his plans for the first time."

"Then your feels of our friendship is real?" Takato questioned, feeling a hope renewing within his being.

"Yes. I believe it's real, just as real as the bond I share with Renamon. And what I feel with you, is gladness... I am glad to be your partner, but more so to be your friend." Guilmon replied with a caring honesty in his voice.

"Guilmon..." Takato could only say, tearing up a little, where Guilmon cut in and said. "Do not worry about me, Takato. Being with you, well... it makes me happy."

-Back with Takato-

Looking at the brunette, Terriermon then stared at Henry with a confused look.

"Why is Takato talking to himself? Guilmon isn't here." Terriermon asked, where the pair looked upon the brunette, looking as if Takato was in a trance.

"He is talking to his Digimon who is communicating with him in his mind." Shibumi informed, knowing that the close bonds of a Tamer and Digimon could achieve such communications, where he then said. "The bond they share is incredible. More powerful than I ever seen before."

"Takato, whatever happens, I always be by your side, and I know Agumon will also be there for us. He's still young but he'll understand. His trust and friendship in you is as strong as the bond I share with you. And if the Digital Hazard ever corrupts me again, I know you, Agumon, Renamon and everyone will save me, just as you have in the past." Guilmon spoke in Takato's mind, keeping his focus on speaking with the brunette, while smiling as his mind drifted to Renamon, knowing her new powers would prove invaluable if worse came to worse.

From Guilmon's words, Takato smiled.

"Thank you. Being with you, being your partner... you never knew how happy I am to hear you say those words. Guilmon, I promise that whatever happens, you, me and Agumon, we'll be partners and friends forever. You just focus on training to surpass the Digital Hazard. We'll meet again when we need you the most." The leader of the Tamers then said, which made Guilmon smirk and say in reply. "Sure. And if Beelzemon shows up, let me know. Renamon and I will come straight to you and Rika, where we will teach him a lesson he will never forget."

"That's good to know. You've got it. So see you around my friend" Takato replied with a smile, before turning back to Henry, where he began to converse with the blue haired boy.

"Henry, I spoke to Guilmon, and we agree that our bond is real. And we'll never let it break away." The brunette informed, which made Henry smile and say. "I am glad to hear that, Takato."

Facing Shibumi, Henry then asked. "So how do we get back to the others?"

"This next Digital Stream will take you to the lair of the Digimon Sovereigns. Go there and you find your friends." Shumbi replied as the Ark then shone with a great light toward the Tamers, where Takato smiled and said. "Thank you, Shibumi."

"Just hang on, Calumon. We're not far from rescuing you." Takato then added, determined to get back their tiny Digimon friend, where he, Henry and Terriermon jumped through the light and disappeared.

"Now to sleep, perchance to dream..." Shibumi said to himself, before going to sleep, conserving his energy.

-With Guilmon-

Finished with his conversation with Takato, Guilmon smiled as he opened his eyes and stood, where Patamon approached his student and smiled.

"Spoken to your Tamer have you?" Master Patamon questioned, where Guilmon nodded in reply.

"Yeah. I now know of my birth, but I accept my fate. I know the Digital Hazard was not my fault, that it was implanted within me. And I know my feelings to Takato are real, that we are friends." The red dino Digimon then said.

"Glad to hear that. Don't let that bond you have with your Tamer go unwavered. He trusts you as much as you trust him." Patamon said, smiling as he added. "Those DigiGnomes are good creatures."

"I also feel the same." Guilmon said in reply, before asking with curiousness. "Master, you know of the Digimon who put the Digital Hazard inside me? Who is he? Shibumi said you know who he is."

"I do. But I'll tell you when the time is right." Patamon replied, which Guilmon respected as he nodded and said. "Yes, Master. Shall I resume my training?"

"Actually, it just arrived." Master Patamon pointed out, looking down from the cliff to see Ryo and Cyberdramon appear below, causing Guilmon to nod, knowing one fight was needed to come before he confronted Beelzemon.

"That Digimon who made me evolve to what I am now. I have to purge his anger don't I?" Guilmon asked, which made Patamon nod.

"Yes. Cyberdramon has a deep hatred for you ever since he lost to you." Master Patamon said, before pointing out. "If we leave him like that, his hate will consume him."

"Then all I have to do is defeat that anger? I have a feeling he might be around. But I am ready." Guilmon said, which continued to make Patamon smile at Guilmon's respect and maturity, before Patamon headed over to Ryo.

"Are you lost or something?" He questioned, which made Ryo shake his head.

"Actually, I were looking for a way to calm Cyberdramon down and we wandered here." Ryo informed, where Cyberdramon ignored Patamon and looked around with a feral snarling.

"You two are being here are just the perfect opponents we need for my latest one training." Master Patamon then said with a smile, where Guilmon leapt beside Patamon, which surprised Ryo as he recognised the Digimon and said. "Hey... you're..."

"Yeah. I know you too. Even when controlled by my dark powers, I still recognise you." Guilmon said, recognizing the Digimon King.

Hearing his voice, Cyberdramon turned around and snarled as he saw the glimpse of Guilmon's devil form.

"It's you!" Cyberdramon yelled, desiring to crush the Hazard Digimon.

"You are Takato's Digimon, right?" Ryo asked, trying to be friendly, but Cyberdramon clenched his claws into a fist, showing his continued hostility, for he believed this was his chance to exact his revenge.

"YOU DIGI-KILLING MONSTER! THIS TIME I'LL KILL YOU FOR SURE!" Cyberdramon roared as he launched himself at Guilmon, despite Ryo trying to command Cyberdramon to stand down, where the Vaccine Type ignored and roared and charged at Guilmon, where Guilmon braced himself for one huge fight.

'This is it. I must find a way to stop his rage once and for all.' Guilmon thought, knowing his battle with Cyberdramon wouldn't be easy, but he also knew he couldn't go on being hated for the rest of his life.

Cyberdramon needed to be stopped.


	29. Rabbit Transit

Chapter 29: Rabbit Transit

-In the real world-

As Janyu was in the park to watch over Suzie, smiling as his little girl was playing on the playground, Yamaki approached the father, his expression changing at seeing the blond.

"Janyu, do you know what happened to Shibumi?" Yamaki asked, before he pointed out. "He disappeared not to long ago."

"I wish I knew." Janyu made up, where he then said. "But I am concerned for my son. I wonder how is he doing."

From the mention of her brother, Suzie stopped playing, concern filling the girl, wondering the condition of her sibling.

However, Suzie then looked up in the sky, where she saw a shadowy figure that looked like Terriermon, which made her smile and call. "Hey, Terriermon!"

From hearing his daughter's cheerful voice, Janyu over, then upward to see a gate to the Digital World was open, before Suzie began to float toward the gate.

"Wait for me!" Suzie called happily, expecting to meet up with Terriermon, her brother and his friends, while concern filled Janyu as he called out. "Suzie, no!"

However, his call was in vain, for Suzie was long gone.

"Another one has entered the Digital World." Yamaki said his tone a bit worried but confused.

"How is this happening? And what more where did that portal come from?" The blond haired man then questioned, wondering what was going on in the Digital World, with the Tamers that was causing these rifts to appear.

-In the Digital World-

Takato, Henry and Terriermon landed at the realm of the Digimon Sovereigns, which was a mountain region coated in red scenery.

"So this is the Sovereigns' whereabouts? No doubt we're nearing our main showdown." Henry said, his words causing Takato to nod and say in reply. "Yeah, and not too far from Calumon now."

"I miss the pastries of the real world!" Terriermon suddenly whined, for their travels had made him a little hungry, which caused Henry to ask. "Is there anything you don't miss that doesn't come from a lunch box?"

"If Agumon was here, he'd sure miss bread." Takato said in reply, where all laughed a little, only for Terriermon to stop as his ears perked up at a familiar voice.

"Henry, I am sensing Suzie nearby." Terriermon informed, his words a great shock to Henry, who had to ask. "Suzie? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I never fail to pick up the scent." Terriermon then said, confusion filling him as he also questioned. "But what is she doing here?"

"In any case, we better find her." Takato said, not having any siblings himself, but he knew the bond between Henry and Suzie was strong, where the brunette was certain the older of the Wongs would be worrying deeply about Suzie.

-With Suzie-

Landing in the same region of the Digital World as her brother, Suzie whined as she fell with a bump, rubbing her butt.

"Ohh. Me hurt." She said, before looking around the area and asking herself. "Where's Terriermon?"

"You there, why are you here?" A voice then questioned, which caused Suzie to turn toward the voice, where she saw a large rabbit-like Digimon staring at her.

Looking at the giant rabbit, Suzie smiled as she took in her appearance, seeing the rabbit had brown fur, long drooping ears and was cast in a white coating, while beneath was red armour, finding the Digimon quite amazing.

"Oh, wow! You're so cool." Suzie said with a cheerfulness, before asking. "What is this place?"

"This lair belongs to the Digimon Sovereigns of the south. But you are not supposed to be here. Leave. Go home while you still can." The Digimon said back, expecting the human to back away from her warning, but found Suzie to be more stubborn as she said back. "But Terriermon is here. I want to see him!"

"If the Master sees you here, we will be in big trouble. I cannot leave my post while I babysit you." The rabbit Digimon then declared, not wanting to disobey her superior, but also not wanting to let any harm befall the innocent child.

"But please... can you help me find him? I'd be so happy if you do." Suzie just said, hugging the rabbit's leg, confusing the rabbit Digimon at the strange feelings inside of her from Suzie's actions.

'What is this feeling? She is so young and pure, why does she make me feel like this?' The Digimon questioned herself as Suzie just smiled at her.

"Antylamon!" Suzie and the Digimon then heard a voice call, where both turned to see Marukamon appear before them.

"There is a human with you! Have you gone insane?" The monkey Deva questioned.

"We just met, Marukamon." Antylamon said in reply, trying to defuse the tension and not see Suzie harmed.

"Well she can be my gift to the master for losing Calumon" Marukamon said cruelly as he made his way towards Suzie, scaring her as she hid behind Antylamon and cried out. "No! Stay away from me!"

"Stop it, Marukamon. You're scaring her." Antylamon pointed out, keeping herself before Suzie.

"Oh, don't be so modest, Antylamon. Just hand her over to me and we can call it quits." Marukamon said in reply, causing Antylamon to look at the scared form of Suzie, where the rabbit Digimon then glared at the monkey deva and said defensively. "No! This madness must end. Leave her alone!"

Shocked, Marukuamon questioned. "You're defending her!?"

From the question, Antylamon feeling it best to let the child go and not involve her in their fight, before both Devas and Suzie heard a voice call from the sides. "Bunny Blast!"

Releasing a series of green energy shots at Marukamon, the monkey Deva dodged the attacks, before he, Suzie and Antylamon turned and saw Henry, Takato and Terriermon had arrived.

"Hey, monkeyface, we meet again!" Terriermon called, ready to combat the monkey Deva and make him pay for stealing Calumon from them.

"What? How did you lot get here!?" Marukamon questioned, both shocked and angered to see his enemies/the enemies of his Master.

"Henry! Terriermon!" Suzie suddenly called cheerfully, gesturing to Antylamon as she stated happily. "Look. Antylamon is a cool Digimon."

"But she's a Deva isn't she?" Takato asked, confused as to what Suzie was doing with their supposed enemies.

Concern filling him, Henry called out. "Suzie, get away from her!"

"But she's my plaything!" Suzie said back, feeling calm around Antylamon, believing they could become friends.

"Please, it's not like she doesn't have a million dolls to play with." Henry said, causing Terriermon to say in reply. "Yeah but they're not as cute as me. She said so!"

"This is so much fun I could stay here forever!" Suzie then declared, remaining by Antylamon's side, where the rabbit Deva sighed and said. "Don't get carried away."

With the Digimon Tamers showing up and Antylamon continuing to show kindness toward Suzie, Marukuamon snapped.

"Traitor! In that case, I take the girl!" He yelled as he prepared to attack at Suzie.

"Suzie, look out!" Takato called, watching in shock and concern as Marukuamon lunged at Henry's sister, before confusion fell upon him, Henry and Terriermon as Antylamon got in the way, concentrated her energy and caused her armsto take axe-like shapes

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon then announced as she slashed Makuramon away with her bladed arms, causing Marukuamon to skid back, groaning from the pain the rabbit Deva inflicted to him.

Remaining before Suzie, Antylamon warned. "Leave with your tail between your legs, Marukamon. You shall not harm this girl."

"You...! You'll pay for this betrayal!" Marukamon snarled as he turned and ran away, leaving Takato, Henry and Terriermon puzzled.

"I don't believe it. A Deva saving Henry's sister." Takato then said, awestruck as he broke the silence, causing the Tamers to face Suzie and the Deva.

And what was more surprising was that a D-Power appeared, shining in light as it floated down and landed in Jeri's hands, where Antylamon questioned in surprise. "This can't be. Me? A partner to a human?"

"Suzie's a Tamer?" Henry then asked himself, shock filling him as he then let out. "To a Deva!?"

However, while Takato, henry, Terriermon and Antylamon were all stunned, Suzie was overjoyed, holding her D-Power up and calling with a continued cheerfulness. "Henry, look! Now I am a Tamer just like you! Now we can play together!"

Unsure what to make of the situation, still having her loyalties to the Sovereigns, but not wanting to let down her supposed Tamer, Antylamon then sensed something was wrong, before a red light appeared and hit her in the chest.

"Antylamon!" Terriermon called out with concern, knowing that while Antylamon was supposed to be their enemy, she seemed devoted on looking after Suzie, making her a friend.

Looking at Antylamon with concern, the Tamers all watched as the light died down, where a new Digimon took her place, reverting in size and turning into a brown furred Terriermon with three horns atop her head.

Confused, Takato questioned. "Err... what just happened?"

Unsure himself, but believing an analysis would help, Henry withdrew his D-Power and scanned the new form of Antylamon before them.

"Check it out. Lopmon. Rookie Level. Data Type Digimon. She's little, but she has a big special attack known as Blazing Ice." The blue haired boy informed, continuing to confuse those around Lopmon to see she had De-Digivolved, while Terriermon approached Lopmon, causing the other to copy the movements of the small beast Digimon before them, where each lifted their ears up moved in near perfect synch, as if looking in a mirror.

"You look like a chocolate-flavored me. But with two more horns, it's freaky." Terriermon commented, his words causing Lopmon to agree, where she said. "We are the same species, it's amazing."

While all were amazed to see Lopmon, Suzie found the new form of the rabbit Deva adorable, where she hugged Lopmon and said happily. "Hooray. Now I got a bunny Digimon too!"

However, Suzie suddenly dropped Lopmon as she whined. "But she's too heavy."

From Suzie's antics, Henry and Takato laughed, while Terriermon went to check on Lopmon, helping her back to her feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked, causing Lopmon to nod.

"I'll be fine." She assured, which caused Terriermon to look at Suzie and whisper. "Don't be too sure. Suzie might seem sweet, but the second she gets you home, say hello to an unwanted makeover, being subjugated to wearing a dress and given the most embarrassing of names."

-Back at the temple-

Keeping her mind focused as she continued the last of her training, Renamon sat in a cooling lake, feeling good about herself, while Gatomon watched at her with a smile.

"Your training is complete. The Yin and Yang Powers are now yours' to command." Gatomon then informed, her words causing Renamon to look upon the feline Digimon and smile.

"Thank you, Mistress Gatomon." Renamon said in reply as she rose from her meditation spot and bowed in gratitude, causing Gatomon to smile at Renamon's respect, as well as the pride she felt in the foxy Digimon as she said back. "All you need is to call out your feelings and call out Yin and Yang power or Digivolution and you can achieve your power of light and love."

"Sis? Is that you?" An unfamiliar voice then questioned with hope, interrupting Renamon and Gatomon, where Renamon then turned around and saw what looked like a black version of her, which had yellow markings on her face and legs, while a pair of yellow coloured gloves covered her arms.

At seeing the black furred double of herself, Renamon questioned. "Who are you?"

"Ah, BlackRenamon, good timing." Gatomon commented with a smile as she turned to Renamon and informed. "Remember when I told you that your mother and father were killed by the Virus by the same Digimon who put the digital hazard in Guilmon? Well turns out, someone other than you survived to escape their wrath. This is BlackRenamon, your twin sister."

Stunned at what Gatomon had said, but telling that this was no lie, Renamon was left in silent awe, unsure what to say or how to react to the news.

"I have a twin sister?" Renamon finally let out in surprise, before she and BlackRenamon circled each other, examining the other, before BlackRenamon smiled as she said with a calmness in her voice. "After our parents were killed, you were taken by the organisation, while I was found and raised by Master Patamon and Mistress Gatomon."

"I was told of your return, but I never imagined you would grow up to be a babe like me" BlackRenamon then commented, revealing she was more open with her body and sexuality than Renamon was, which caused Renamon to blush a little.

"I never thought I'd also have a sibling, like Guilmon and Agumon." Renamon said, trying to shift the subject away from their bodies and to something more dear to her heart.

"Unlike you, I have cannot command the Yin and Yang powers, but I can master my own Digivolutions and all that." BlackRenamon informed, knowing of Guilmon, Agumon, Rika, the Devas and all that had been going on with her sibling, thanks to Patamon and Gatomon keeping her updated, where the black furred vixen then said. "So allow me to offer what I can to help you against that arrogant Sovereign and his foolish minions."

Somewhat surprised at BlackRenamon's knowledge, Renamon had to ask. "So you know of our true enemy?"

"I do." BlackRenamon said in reply, smiling as she added. "And I know a whole lot more than you know. For example, I know all about you and Guilmon."

Blushing at BlackRenamon's words and the slyness within them, before the conversation could go further, a sudden roar and noise of pure devastation erupted through the area.

Facing Gatomon, BlackRenamon questioned. "Mistress Gatomon, what was that?"

"In his own way, this is the final stage to Guilmon's training." Gatomon replied, where she informed the pair of vixens. "Someone with a grudge, and some serious anger issues is attacking Guilmon as we speak."

Worried about Guilmon, Renamon asked. "And who is this Digimon against Guilmon?"

"His name is Cyberdramon, Digimon partner of Ryo. Cyberdramon isn't a threat to the Digital World, but he has an intense hatred for Guilmon, which was caused after his encounter with him during the time Guilmon was controlled by the Digital Hazard, causing him to be a threat to himself and those around him." Gatomon replied.

"Ryo? Rika told me about him." Renamon said, recalling the information Rika had shared about the brunette, only to step forward as she declared. "And if Cyberdramon is as dangerous as Rika said, then Guilmon might need our help."

"We'll go and support them, but Guilmon must fight Cyberdramon alone." Gatomon said, escorting Renamon out of their training room, before BlackRenamon quickly ran up, where she walked alongside her sibling .

"I'll come along too. I want to see what this Guilmon is like." BlackRenamon said, having heard great things about him, but was curious as to how great a fighter he really was.

"Thanks, I guess." Renamon said in reply, where both followed Gatomon and made their way toward the area where Guilmon and Cyberdramon were fighting.

But behind her seemingly calm attitude, Renamon thought with a great concern/worry/care toward the red dino Digimon. 'Guilmon, I cannot let anything happen to you, my love. Just be safe.'


	30. Ending the Hatred

Chapter 30: Ending the Hatred

The rocky area around the clouds shook from the massive battle going on within the region.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon roared as he attacked, slashing down and sending a wave of energy to escape his claws, aiming for Guilmon, who leapt aside, avoiding the attack, before having to remain on the defensive as Cyberdramon got in close, trying to rip Guilmon to pieces with his clawed fingers.

"Cyberdramon, stop this! He isn't the same Digimon you remember!" Ryo called out, trying to stop Cyberdramon from harming more lives around them, but found his words having no effect.

Even using the energy chain within his D-Power wasn't calming Cyberdramon's fury, which he just tore through and continued to attack.

"It's no good. His hatred is too great. Best leave it to Guilmon" Master Patamon said calmly as Guilmon continued to avoid each of Cyberdramon's slashes, having faith in his student and that things would work out in the end.

"Darling!" The call of Mistress Gatomon suddenly let out, filling Patamon's ears, where he turned to see his beloved, Renamon and BlackRenamon approaching, concern upon the feline Digimon as she questioned. "What is happening?"

"So far Guilmon is avoiding every attack Cyberdramon has made. But this is also working against Guilmon. With every attack Cyberdramon misses, it just gets him more and more frustrated. At this rate, his anger will consume him." Master Patamon explained in reply.

"We've gotta do something to stop them!" Ryo said, wanting to help Cyberdramon, but not wanting to harm Guilmon, to which Patamon said in a calm reply. "No. Leave it to Guilmon. He can handle this alone."

"So he is Guilmon, the one who turned Renamon into his love toy?" BlackRenamon asked with a bit of a joking and teasing in her tone, while taking her eyes on Guilmon.

"Very funny, sis." Renamon said, blushing at BlackRenamon's words.

But before she could respond properly to BlackRenamon's words, noticing Ryo, Renamon then approached the brunette.

"So you are Ryo?" Renamon asked, before informing. "Rika told me about you."

"So you're Pumpkin's Digimon?" Ryo asked, surprising Renamon at the nickname, while Ryo was surprised at seeing Rika's Digimon, not expecting such a seductive figure.

"Why is it her Digimon's body looks like a sexy role model?" Ryo then questioned, his words causing Renamon to cross her arms under her breasts.

"I'll take that as a compliment. And remember, she's Takato's girl." Renamon then said, taking in pride of her body, alongside setting it that she believed Takato was meant to be Rika's boyfriend.

However, Renamon namely maintained her focus on Guilmon, making sure that the red dino Digimon would be alright, where she watched on as Cyberdramon rose his claw, ready to slash, only for Guilmon to grab the claw as he jumped up, wrapping his tail around Cyberdramon's arm and forcing it back, where the Vaccine Type then struck himself in the face, staggering at the self inflicted attack.

"Whoa! He hit him!" BlackRenamon said in amazement, which made Renamon smile and think. 'That's my Guilmon. I know you have it in you to win.'

From being attacked, let alone an attack cast against him, Cyberdramon snarled in anger.

"You will pay for that! Cyber Nail!" He roared as he lunged forward, again trying to rip Guilmon apart, but found Guilmon remaining as quick as his reflexes kept him on guard, where he leapt away and avoiding Cyberdramon's relentlessness, where Cyberdramon continued to attack, striking a mountain of rocks in the aftermath of the attack.

"WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU? STOP RUNNING AWAY AND FIGHT!" Cyberdramon roared, letting his anger get the best of him, allowing Guilmon to get in and strike as he rushed forward and kicked Cyberdramon in the chest, knocking him back, before continuing to attack as he leapt upward, clenched his hands into fists and prepared a new move.

"Fire Mitt!" Guilmon then announced, lighting his claws in flame, which he slammed into Cyberdramon's body, damaging his body and his pride further.

'I don't believe it. Even when he's not possessed by the Hazard, he's still powerful. No wonder Takato has such faith in him.' Ryo thought, amazed and surprised by just how well Guilmon could fight.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon then announced, slamming his claws into Cyberdramon once again, where Cyberdramon fell down for a second, before rising and allowing his anger get the best of him once again.

"No! I trained hard for this moment! There's no way I'll lose to you again! I must avenge those Digimon who you shamelessly killed!" Cyberdramon shouted in fury.

"I am not very proud of what I did either. The sins weigh heavily on me, but I am doing something about it. And the reason that I am beating you is because you are letting your anger and hatred get the better of you. Just calm down and think." Guilmon said in reply.

"Shut your mouth! I won't rest until the Digital World is removed of your evil!" Cyberdramon yelled, drawing his claws out and gathering energy around his nails. "Desolation Claw!"

Slashing again, Cyberdramon cast out more of his energy at Guilmon, but found that Guilmon moved aside with ease from the attack, where the Digital Hazard Digimon then closed his eyes and focus.

'I am not sure if I can control my anger either, but I will not let it overpower me and allow the Digital Hazard to regain control. I cannot allow his hatred to consume him too.' Guilmon thought, knowing he had to put an end to Cyberdramon's rage, one way or another.

At this, his right claw began to glow blue, which the others noticed and caused Ryo to ask. "Hey, what is that?"

"I don't know. But I don't feel any negative energy from it." BlackRenamon said in reply.

"It's a move to remove any negative feelings inside a Digimon without the need to delete them." Mistress Gatomon informed with a smile, watching as she knew what was to happen.

"Well, I am waiting." Guilmon said with a calmness in his voice, opening his eyes as he offered. "Hurry and exact your revenge."

"I DO NOT NEED YOUR PERMISSION TO DESTROY YOU!" Cyberdramon roared furiously as he charged at Guilmon, ready to strike with his claws.

"Guilmon, look out!" Renamon called in concern.

"Cyberdramon no!" Ryo yelled, trying to command Cyberdramon to call off the attack.

"However... I cannot die yet!" Guilmon then said as he rose his glowing claw and announced "Negative Remover!"

From the call, his energy covered claw pierced right into Cyberdramon's chest, where the Vaccine Digimon gasped in great pain at the feel of the claw and energy that was being forced into his being.

Curious, BlackRenamon asked. "What is he doing?"

"Negative Remover. The attack enters into its opponent's being and removes all unwanted feelings inside. In other words, he is removing Cyberdramon's hatred." Master Patamon informed.

"So does this mean he now in control of the Digital Hazard?" Renamon questioned, which caused Patamon to shake his head and say in reply. "No. But it means he is improving on his emotions."

Removing his claw from Cyberdramon, it revealed the red dino Digimon to be holding a glowing red sphere from Cyberdramon's being, before he then used his Pyro Sphere to blast Cyberdramon away, making him crash to the ground in defeat.

And with the defeat, he De-Digivolved form Cyberdramon and to a small purple creature that was roughly around the size as Agumon and Guilmon was before his maturity, with bat-like arms, gold gem set in its forehead and a horn on the top section of its head, stunning Ryo as he said in awe. "I cannot believe this. He turned back to Monodramon."

And proud of him, Renamon smiled at Guilmon as she thought. 'Guilmon, you did it.'

With Cyberdramon out of commission, Guilmon then tossed the red sphere in the air, before using another Pyro Sphere, aiming at the red core and destroying the sphere completely in a blast of flame.

While pride filled Renamon, approaching Guilmon and commenting on how strong he was, Ryo had rushed down to Monodramon, where he lay the small Rookie in his lap, rubbing around the horn of the purple dragon Digimon, before the Rookie Digimon groaned and woke up.

"Monodramon, are you alright?" Ryo asked.

"Ryo… the anger… the hatred… it's gone. I can think more clearly now. I am sorry for disobeying you" Monodramon said, solmen for his actions.

"Hey, it's alright." Ryo replied with a caring and friendly smile, causing Monodramon to smile back, then look at Guilmon as he then questioned. "But why? Why did you help me? I wanted to kill you. I wanted to make you suffer. Yet, you helped me. Why?"

"No Digimon should be so much anger and hatred inside them. I only did it because I am trying to undo my past as well. I also hate the Digital Hazard inside me, but I am doing something about it. I will find the light inside of me and I will not let that evil consume me again." Guilmon said in reply.

"But... the digimon you killed and absorbed..." Monodramon began to say, where Guilmon felt his remorse and cut in as he told the Rookie. "I am doing it in honour of them. Even though my sins are weighing me down, I will find a path to redeem myself."

"He's right. And if he ever falls to darkness, I will be there to save him." Renamon said with confidence as she moved closer to Guilmon's side.

"Oh I see. Guilmon, you're lucky to have a sexy Digimon like Renamon on your side." Ryo said with a grin.

"Ahh… thanks I guess...?" Guilmon said as he blushed at the words, while Renamon giggled and rubbed the back of her head, a little embarrassed herself, but from her talk with Gatomon, the foxy Digimon then slid her arms around Guilmon's body, showing her obvious care for Guilmon.

"You see, Monodramon. There's no reason for you to go on hating this Digimon now. We can begin again, and when you do return as Cyberdramon, you can do it at a calmer pace." Ryo then said, which made Monodramon smile and nod.

"Thank you, Ryo. But if that Digimon loses control again..." Monodramon began to say, where Guilmon smiled and assured. "Then my friends will save me."

"Then we should leave. We're interrupting their training" Ryo pointed out as he and Monodramon both rose and began to leave, but not before stopping and looking at Guilmon with confidence and pride.

"I see why Takato and the others put so much faith in you. Thank you for everything. Just find the answer to combat the evil inside you." Ryo then said, which earned a silent nod from Guilmon, before watching alongside Renamon as the Tamer and Monodramon left.

"Nice work, Guilmon. Even though you haven't found the light inside you yet, your training has paid off." Mistress Gatomon said proudly.

"Thank you, Mistress." Guilmon replied with respect, facing the form of Renamon still in his embrace as he asked. "Renamon, have you finally mastered the Yin and Yang power yet?"

"I believe I have. Now I wield it like a transformation, so I'll be there to help you if you ever fall to the darkness again." Renamon replied with a smile, happily remaining by Guilmon's side.

"So you're the Digimon that won my sister's heart?" BlackRenamon then questioned, her voice getting Guilmon's attention, where he gazed at BlackRenamon, examining her.

"You look like Renamon, but who are you?" He asked back.

"I am her long lost twin sister, BlackRenamon." The black furred vixen said, smiling as she informed. "And I have heard all about you as well. I am not looking forward of seeing the Digital Hazard in action, but I have heard many good deeds come about from you."

Sounding serious, the black furred vixen then said. "We might be twins and I know she can handle herself, but I cannot help but look out for her. Promise me that you'll protect my sister."

"Hey, I am the older one of us so don't treat me like a kid." Renamon pointed out, blushing at BlackRenamon babying her and how BlackRenamon was acting as if she and Guilmon were already dating.

"You have my word." Guilmon replied with a sincere smile, resting his arm around Renamon and allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

Keeping Renamon in his warm embrace, Guilmon faced Patamon.

"So what now Master Patamon?" He asked.

"We continue with your training. But first, come inside. I think it's time you three finally learn of the identity of the Digimon who corrupted you." Master Patamon said in reply.

"So it's time." Renamon said as both she and Guilmon broke the embrace at the mention of the Digimon who started the demonic side of the Digital Hazard.

"So now we get to know who is behind the Digital Hazard?" Guilmon questioned, wanting to know his true nemesis, the foe that had cursed him and made him appear as a monster.

"Come inside and I'll make some tea." Mistress Gatomon said, where all headed back inside the temple, preparing to reveal the secrets of the past and answer any questions Guilmon, Renamon or BlackRenamon would have afterward.

-Meanwhile-

"Oww... this landscape go on forever. I wish I could find someone to help me." Calumon groaned as he tracked his way through the Sovereign's landscape, having travelled on his own for what felt like an eternity to him, before hope and joy refilled him as he saw a few familiar figures in the distance, telling it was Takato, Henry, Terriermon, a little girl and a brown Terriermon-like Digimon.

"Is that...? It is! Takato and the others! They've come!" Calumon cheered as he then began to run toward them, joy filling him to see his friends, to see they had come for him, looking forward to being reunited.

But what also awaited them was a major battle, one that would not only push limits, but also friendships.


	31. A heated battle

Chapter 31: A Heated Battle

Takato, Henry, Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon made their way across the landscape of the Sovereigns outlands as Lopmon looked ahead, where she then informed. "That is where the Sovereign known as Zhuqiaomon resides."

"So Calumon might be here somewhere?" Henry asked curiously.

While also missing Calumon, wanting to see the tiny Digimon as well, Terriermon was distracted as he noticed a figure heading toward them.

"Huh? Hey guys! Look over there!" Terriermon called out, getting the attention of the Tamers and Lopmon, where all turned and saw the cheerful form of Calumon rushing toward the group.

"Takato! Henry! Terriermon! Over here!" Calumon called cheerfully.

"It's Calumon!" Takato then called, very happy to see their friend, where all rushed toward him, causing Suzie to pick Calumon up in her arms, hug him and say with happiness. "Oh wow. You're so cute."

"Oh wow. A new face. Nice to meet you." Calumon said, liking Suzie's friendly personality, before looking at his other friends and saying. "And I am glad you all found me. I was lost for some time."

"Well I am glad you are safe." Henry replied, but then had to ask. "Now, what say we get out of here?"

"Not so fast!" The familiar voice of Beelzemon bellowed, where he appeared before the group, upon his Behemoth bike.

"Beelzemon!" Takato said in shock as all prepared themselves for what would come next.

"You know what? Screw the Devas. I want more power and I think I'll use you lot as practice before taking on Pineapple head!" Beelzemon declared, drawing out his set of shotguns.

"So it comes to a showdown with you?" Henry questioned, glaring at Beelzemon as he stood before his sister.

"Suzie, you and Lopmon keep Calumon safe. We'll handle this" He then ordered, to which his younger sister nodded and took Lopmon and Calumon off and to a safe distance.

And with Suzie in the safe zone, Henry looked back at Terriermon and called out. "Terriermon, let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Terriermon called himself, feeling energy filling him as he then announced. "Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!"

And continuing in his Digivolution, thanks to Calumon's power, Gargomon was able to go up another level, where he then called. "Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to... Rapidmon!"

Finished Digivolving, Rapidmon stood before Henry, waiting to combat Beelzemon, who gave off a grin as he prepared to fight, ready to strike down Rapidmon.

-Meanwhile-

"You called me, master?" Caturamon asked to one of the Digimon sovereigns, known to those around the area as Zhuqiaomon.

"Yes. I am beginning to think about Beelzemon. He may be worthy of my power but another has betrayed us." Zhuqiaomon said in reply, piquing Caturamon's interest as he asked. "You mean Antylamon, right?"

"Yes. Take care of the traitor." Zhuqiaomon ordered, causing Caturamon to nod and head off as he prepared to carry off the will of his master.

-Back with Rapidmon-

Keeping Henry and his friends protected, Rapidmon started his battle with Beelzemon, starting off heavy.

"Rapid Fire!" He called, bringing up his arms and releasing a set of missiles from the ports upon his hands.

Targeting Beelzemon, who rode his bike to avoid the attacks, the black clad Digimon attacked back, aiming his guns at Rapidmon as he called out. "Quick Shot!"

Firing off several energy shots, each struck Rapidmon, causing him to cry from the pain, before crashing to the ground.

"Rapidmon!" Henry called out with a great concern at seeing his partner in pain.

"Get up, rabbit! Time we end this!" Beelzemon yelled, desiring a fight, frustrating Takato at seeing Beelzemon strike down his friends, where the brunette clenched his fist as he then called out. "AGUMON! GUILMON!"

-In the desert part of the Digital World-

Greymon opened his eyes in shock, catching Birdramon's attention, which caused her to ask with some worry in her voice. "Greymon, what's wrong?"

"Takatomon... I hear him call out to me!" Greymon replied, his words causing the others to look at the giant dinosaur Digimon, where Kazu asked as he examined the area. "You can?"

"Yeah. I heard his voice too." Rika said, pointing to one of the Digital Streams, where she then called. "Over there! He must be there!"

"Then we're not far from him now!" Jeri said in reply, looking forward to seeing the brunette and her friends, only for Leomon to inform with a seriousness in his voice. "Come on. I think they need our help."

"We're coming, Takatomon!" Greymon called as all leapt into the Digital Stream, leaving the desert region and making their way toward the location of Takato and the others.

-Within the Digimon in the temple-

"So that's who we are up against?" BlackRenamon asked with some curiousness, just after Master Patamon and Mistress Gatomon had informed her, Guilmon and Renamon on the whole story of the Digital Hazard, giving them a good idea who they were now up against.

But then hearing Takato's call, Guilmon's eyes widened in shock, dropping his cup of tea to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Renamon asked, concerned for Guilmon at seeing him suddenly fill with concern.

"No! That was Takato calling! Beelzemon showed up!" Guilmon informed.

"What!? But it's too soon! You haven't finished your training!" Gatomon pointed out, worried that without Patamon's complete guidance then the Digital Hazard could strike again.

"I am sorry. I know I have not yet finished, but I have to go. Takato needs me." Guilmon said in reply, about to head off, but faced Patamon and bowed as he added. "But I promise to come back after the fight is over."

"Guilmon, I forbid you..." Master Patamon began to say, believing he was doing what was best for Guilmon, before Renamon knelt before Patamon and spoke with respect in her voice.

"Wait, I finished and master my training. So if the Digital Hazard does lose control, I'll be there to help put it down." Renamon said, trying to reason with Patamon, before lowering her head as she begged. "So please. Let us help our Tamers and end this."

"Renamon..." Gatomon began to say, telling Renamon had a great amount of love in her heart, not only for Guilmon, but also for Rika, Takato and the rest of their friends.

From Renamon's plea, as well as seeing the undying look in Guilmon's eyes, knowing he would leave no matter what was said, Patamon sighed as he gave in.

"Oh, alright. Seems you have made up your minds." He said with a smile, casting his staff along the ground and opening up a Digital Stream, where he informed. "This Digital Stream will take you to the Sovereign's lair. That is where Takato is right now."

Grateful for Patamon's assistance, Guilmon and Renamon were about to head off, only to stop as BlackRenamon approached them.

"Sorry but if you think you can just get rid of me that easily after all these years, you have another thing coming. I'm coming along too." BlackRenamon said, facing Renamon as she declared. "I'll help you confront this Beelzemon scumbag and show him not to mess with the Renamon sisters and how the power of darkness is supposed to be used."

Surprised that BlackRenamon was throwing herself right into danger, but seeing that she desired to help them, Renamon smiled.

"Thank you, sis." Renamon said, her emotions surfacing as she hugged her black furred counterpart, who smiled and hugged her sister back.

Glad to have another Digimon on their side, Guilmon was about to enter the Digital Stream, but stopped as Patamon approached him.

"Guilmon, please take this" Patamon said, handing over a small button on the top of his staff where Patamon informed. "This button will take you back here once you finish your fight. Then we rap up with your training."

Guilmon nodded as he took the button, put it in his scarf and nodded.

"I will come back. I promise." Guilmon said, giving off a final and respectful bow to his teacher and his wife, before he, Renamon and BlackRenamon began to run off out of the door.

With their goodbyes, Guilmon, Renamon and BlackRenamon dashed out of the temple and saw the Digital Stream going further from them.

"We're not gonna catch it if we go like this." BlackRenamon pointed out.

"Then we'll Digivolve and get some speed." Guilmon replied, thinking fast as he focused his energy, Digivolving to Growlmon, which caused Renamon and BlackRenamon to copy in Growlmon's actions as the pair also achieved their Champion forms, with Kyubimon appearing beside the left of Growlmon, while on his right appeared a purple furred copy of Kyubimon, which the pair knew was known as Youkomon.

With their height and speed increased, the three headed for the Digital Stream, jumping inside.

"Now let's end this, girls!" Growlmon said as they made their way from one section of the Digital World to their desired location, where Kyubimon nodded and said. "You've got it!"

-Back with Takato-

As Rapidmon landed on the ground, once again beaten down by Beelzemon, all were in concern as it looked as though Beelzemon was about to end him.

"Terriermon. Get up please!" Susie cried out, more scared than she had even been.

However, before Beelzemon could strike Rapidmon again, Greymon got in the way.

"Nova Flame!" He roared, releasing a stream of flame from his maw at Beelzemon, which hit Beelzemon, knocking him off of Behemoth, which fell into the lava pits below.

At the call of the attack and seeing Greymon, Takato turned to see his partner, but was also in joy to see Birdramon, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Leomon and Guardromon appear.

"Takatomon! We're here!" Greymon called as he approached his Tamer, rubbing his head against Takato's face with some affection.

"Greymon!" Takato called happily, smiling to have his Digimon and his friends return, having the backup needed to confront Beelzemon.

However, Takato froze and began to think of what Shibumi had told him.

'Wait that time with Shibumi. Guilmon convinced me our friendship is real but what about Agumon?' He questioned himself, lowering his arms and standing in place, confusing Greymon to the sudden loss of emotion within the brunette.

"Takato?" Rika called, actually sounding concerned as she asked. "Are you alright?"

At hearing Rika's voice, Takato snapped back to his senses and said (hesitantly/assuringly). "Huh? Oh, yeah. I am alright."

"Everyone! You're here!" Calumon said cheerfully at seeing all his friends, as well as a few new ones upon the group.

"Calumon! You're alright!" Kenta said, glad to see Calumon was unharmed.

"Well, well. If it's Guilmon's baby brother, so you came as well? Good thing because taking your Data is exactly what I need to make your brother take me seriously." Beelzemon said cruelly.

"Beelzemon again?" Greymon questioned, maintaining a protective stance as he stated. "This time we won't let you harm Calumon!"

"Calumon?" Beelzemon asked with a dark grin, where he declared with a booming voice. "As if I care what happens to that runt. All I want is Guilmon, to finally show I am the most powerful Digimon and absorb what remains of him after I am done destroying him!"

"Still wanting him to be controlled by the Digital Hazard, that is so like you!" Birdramon snarled.

"But this isn't." Beelzemon said back, drawing up his shotguns at Birdramon, firing off a line of projectiles, which she narrowly avoided.

"Be careful guys. He's more powerful now." Henry warned as he tended to Rapidmon's injuries using some Digital Packet Cards that he placed on Rapidmon being, seeing that even though they were Cards, their healing properties were slowly repairing him.

Giving Rapidmon time to recover, and to pay Beelzemon back for attacking her and her friends, Birdramon swooped in at the dark Digimon.

"Meteor Wing!" She called, casting her wings in flame, which she then threw at Beelzemon, managing to strike at his hands, burning at his gloves, which he threw off and snarled at the avian Digimon damaging his belongings.

"You'll pay for that!" He declared, only for Greymon and Leomon to charge at him, side by side.

"Wrong. The only one who will pay is you!" Leomon stated, gathering energy in his right arm, which he then cast off as his 'Fist of the Beast King' attack.

"Nova Flame!" Greymon roared, following up and releasing his inferno alongside Leomon's attack, but found Beelzemon leap away from the set of blasts and strike back.

"Double Impact!" He yelled, drawing out both his shotguns and continuing to yell relentlessly as he released wave after wave of blasts from his twin guns, striking down Greymon in his onslaught, while Leomon managed to avoid the attacks.

And still lost in his frenzy, Beelzemon turned his attention to Birdramon.

"I'll start off with you, Phoenix girl! Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon called, attacking Birdramon as he shot at her, slashing his claws all along her body with (malice/fury/sadistic enjoyment), where Birdramon crashed to the ground.

"Birdramon, no!" Rika cried out, watching horrified as Beelzemon rose his left shotgun to finish her off.

"Leave her alone!" Greymon called as he charged again, slamming his being into Beelzemon and knocking the wicked Digimon down, angering him.

"Ok, Greymon, that did it! No one hurt our friends and get away with this! Take him down!" Takato called, sounding like a command, only his tone was filled with anger, which seemed to grow with each second their battle with Beelzemon lasted.

"Stay out of this!" Beelzemon snapped, leaping up and kicking Greymon in the head, knocking him away.

"How can we stop him?" Kazu questioned fearfully, where he pointed out. "He's too powerful for us now!"

"I'm not too sure. We need a miracle." Jeri said, also fearing Beelzemon and his power, wondering how they could stop their latest foe.

However, the Tamers got an answer of sorts as a familiar wave of blue flames rained down from the sky, striking into Beelzemon's body and throwing him back, which most of the Tamers recognized.

"Dragon Wheel?" Rika asked, hope filling her as she guessed "Then that means...?"

Staggering back from the flames, Beelzemon glared as Kyubimon, Growlmon and Yokuomon showed up, forming a protective wall before their Tamers.

"Brother! You made it!" Greymon said in relief.

"But who is the new one with them?" Henry asked with some curiousness, where Rika scanned with the Kyubimon copy with her D-Power and read the information on their new ally.

"Youkomon. Vaccine Type. Champion Level. She is almost identical to Kyubimon, only her attacks are somewhat different, where her Tail Flame and Janeryu leave her enemies scorched."

"Kyubimon, I am glad you made it back" Birdramon said weakly as Kyubimon looked at her and said soothingly. "Rest up a bit, Birdramon. We'll cover for you."

"So Kyubimon, who is this Youkomon?" Rika questioned curiously, where Kyubimon remained staring at Beelzemon as she said in reply. "My sister, but we'll talk more after this is all over."

Ignoring the set of Kyubimon, Beelzemon gave a dark smile as he eyed Growlmon and stated. "Well, the main star of the show has showed up, I've been waiting for you. Now I can finally make you unleash that demon power of yours'."

"I thought I told you before I will not do such a thing. And I know what you have done". Growlmon said back. "You allowed that Deva to warp your mind, allowed the power to go to your head and turn you into a real monster."

"I say it's poetic that I have to rely on the Devas and Sovereigns for this power because I will never rest in any world knowing that I'll share it with you!" Beelzemon said, losing control of his emotions as he called. "I am always overshadowed by you, that is why your death is my remedy. I will have that dream battle I always wanted, even if I have to force the demons out of you!"

"So this is Beelzemon?" Youkmon asked, facing Kyubimon and whispering. "He might be our enemy, but he is one hot Digimon."

"Before you get ahead of yourself, we need to stop his rampage before you make a move on him." Kyubimon said slyly, making Youkomon blush.

"Be careful, Beelzemon's much more powerful than before." Takato called out to Growlmon and Kyubimon who nodded as Greymon helped Birdramon up, where she thanked him for his assistance.

"You're a lot stronger now than the last time we fought, there's no question about that. But I have been training while you've been getting power that doesn't belong to you, so don't count me out yet." Growlmon warned Beelzemon, who found no threat in the warning and said back. "Yes, our first battle, I made so many mistakes and you caught me off guard. Now it's time for our main battle to begin!"

Finished with his words, Beelzemon charged at Growlmon and did a flying kick, which Growlmon blocked, but skidded back from the force of Beelzemon's power, before maintaining his defences as Beelzemon threw a series of punches at Growlmon, bringing up his arms and defending against each of Beelzemon's attacks.

"Get him, Growlmon!" Rapidmon called from the sidelines, feeling better, while Leomon's expression changed, gaining some worry.

"What do you get from hurting my friends, just to get my Digital Hazard to emerge again!? I will never do that and never will!" Growlmon called as he pulled his right arm back and slammed it into Beelzemon's face, causing him to stumble over but he maintained his stance.

"You rely on that human so much it makes you weak!" Beelzemon yelled back, finding an opening and side kicked Guilmon in the chest, making him crash to the ground.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon called as she acted to protect the Digimon she loved, casting her tails in blue flame and releasing the orbs at Beelzemon, who just slashed away each flame that came into contact with him, showing no interest in Kyubimon, her attacks or anything but Growlmon.

"I'll deal with you later, Fox-face, so why don't you just lie down for a bit." Beelzemon said, catching Kyubimon off guard as he rushed at her and slammed one of his shotguns in her chest, damaging Kyubimon and causing her to collapse as the wind was knocked from her body.

"Kyubimon!" Youkomon called in concern for her sister, not wanting to lose the last of her family after being separated for so long.

With Kyubimon and Youkomon out of the way, Beelzemon rushed towards Growlmon, who was still recovering from Beelzemon's earlier attack and just getting up.

"Growlmon, watch out!" Rika called in warning.

"If you won't turn to that demon form, then die!" Beelzemon yelled, ready to pierce Growlmon's chest, only for Leomon to leap in the way, taking the hit, where all were horrified to see Beelzemon's claw go right through Leomon's body.

"Leomon! No!" Jeri cried out, close to tears.

"Tch. Fool. Ruin my moment of victory." Beelzemon snarled removing his claw, where Leomon fell before Growlmon, who caught the lion Digimon, but then demanded furiously. "Leomon, why... why did you do that!?"

"I am glad you made it back. But... I couldn't let him kill you... You're still young... You have a life ahead of you..." Leomon said as he began to break up in data, the sight causing Jeri and Suzie to tear up, while the others were astonished at what they were seeing.

"No, Leomon! Don't die!" Growlmon called out, practically begging, but found Leomon's body continued to fade.

And from seeing this, a great rage began to fill Takato, consuming him as he glared at the sight of Leomon's demise.

"Guilmon... looks like I couldn't keep our promise. But I know you can overcome the Digital Hazard... You and Renamon... take good care of each other..." Leomon said, before he turned his head to see the weeping form of Jeri, where he smiled and told her. "Be brave, Jeri... Part of me will always be with you... Remember, you have a lion's heart..."

And as he said those last words, Leomon disappeared, making Growlmon's eyes widen in sadness and shock, for another death was added to Guilmon's sins even though it was not his fault, while Beelzemon absorbed Leomon's data, causing Jeri's D-Power to fade and lose its colour and light, which made Jeri scream in despair, to which Rika went over to try and comfort her.

"Heh. Doesn't matter what happens to him. As long as I have his Data, nothing matters. Now no one can stop me! No one!" Beelzemon declared.

"B... but he tried to help us and you..." Greymon pointed out, tearing up at first, but then felt a sudden rage, a great hatred fill his body.

And while doing his best to keep himself in control, getting enraged himself, Growlmon clenched his still open hands into a set of fists, where he snarled and said, turning to Beelzemon. "Leomon doesn't deserve this! You... you bastard! You won't... you won't get away with this!"

"How could you...? How could you do such a horrible thing!?" Takato questioned, failing to notice his D-Power's screen giving off a crimson light.

"I'm make you hurt! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Takato then yelled, where his rage reflected off and caused the red light of his D-Power to intensify, where Greymon and Growlmon Digivolved to SmashGreymon and WarGrowlmon, where both Ultimates and Takato roared in rage.

"Takato..." Rika said, sounding very worried.

"Tear him apart!" Takato commanded, where SmashGreymon roared and bit his maw into Beelzemon's neck, making him yell in great pain, before managing to pry him off, only to suffer as WarGrowlmon slammed his clawed fists into Beelzemon over and over, showing no mercy on his face.

"Takato, calm down! Your anger is almost driving them to madness!" Birdramon called with concern, sensing a horrible rage filling both of Takato's Digimon.

"Both of you coming at me together won't be enough to stop me!" Beelzemon yelled, using his guns to hit both of Takato's Digimon back, which seemed to just push the brunette further.

"YOU TWO! DIGIVOLVE NOW! I ORDER YOU BOTH TO DIGIVOLVE TO YOUR MEGA NOW!" Takato yelled with all his fury, channelling his hatred into power.

At this, both SmashGreymon and WarGrowlmon roared as both were consumed by pillars of flames, where Beelzemon looked on and questioned with confusion. "What is this?"

"WarGrowlmon, no!" Kyubimon called out, concerned that the Digital Hazard was starting to take him over again.

"SmashGreymon!" Birdramon called, her feelings matching Kyubimon's at seeing Greymon/Agumon undergoing such a violent transformation, where all then saw the flames die down, where two new forms of Guilmon and Agumon took their place.

SmashGreymon took the form of a dark red skinned dragon that had black markings on red eyes as well as a set of red and orange dragon wings, while WarGrowlmon turned into a dragon/serpent hybrid form that had red wings with an orange membrane, a set of glaring red eyes and many dark features that made all those around him start to fear the new dark Digimon.

"Uh oh. This is not good. Agumon became NegativeDramon, a dragon of pure madness and darkness. His Dark Flame and Insane Roar will be absolutely chaotic." Kazu said, getting a reading on his D-power, before adding. "And Megidramon is what Guilmon became. Mega Level and a Virus Type. His darkness is as frightening as his attacks, Megiddo Flame and Dragon Howling."

At seeing the dark form that was now Guilmon, Kyubimon fell into despair.

"No! My Guilmon! This is terrible." She said, unsure if her light could combat such corruption.

"That's no Digital Hazard power he has but it is impressive." Beelzemon commented, before he then saw Megidramon getting ready to attack, where the corrupt Digimon attacked with his Megiddo Flame, casting out a terrible inferno at Beelzemon, who dodged the flames, but saw how even when the attacks missed him, their destruction remained and spread through the area.

"Takato, stop this! Look at what your Digimon have become" Henry called out, making Takato stop and look at Henry with confusion, before he saw Negativedramon lash his tail at Beelzemon, who leapt back, watching as the tail smashed it into the ground where he was standing, tearing up the ground with a great rage, before dodging Megidramon's claws, finding it harder to face his enemies than he expected.

"I... I did this?" Takato questioned, shock and regret filling him as he dropped his D-Power.

"Guilmon... Agumon... what have I done?" The brunette then questioned in shock and despair as his D-Power cracked and shattered to pieces, as if reflecting his bond with his Digimon.

And if Megidramon was bad enough, from within his Digi-Core, the Digital Hazard began to grow in power, having plans of its own.


	32. The Hazard Released

Chapter 32: The Hazard Released

The landscape shaked and shook, tearing apart, just as Marukamon and Caturamon arrived to see Beelzemon battling both Negativedramon and Megidramon, where the Devas could see that Beelzemon's combat against the corrupt and enraged Digimon were the cause of all the devastation..

"Such destruction... how could this happen?" Marukamon questioned, expressing concern for the Digital World.

"Just spot the traitor. Our master requests that she be taken care of." Caturamon said in reply, keeping his distance for the time being, but carefully eyed the Tamers in the distance.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon then yelled madly, firing off blast after blast from his guns, but found his bombardment repelled by Negativedramon, who deflected the attack with his wings, before striking back with his 'Dark Flames' attack, casting out a dark inferno from his maw that tore through the ground as the flames headed toward Beelzemon, who leapt out of the way and managed to avoid another near death attack.

"Everyone, get down!" Kenta called, where all ducked under the flames, with Youkomon tackling Kyubimon down, seeing her sister still in a stunned state of despair at what she is seeing, at seeing Guilmon losing himself to his rage.

But as shocked as Kyubimon was, Takato's emotions left him frozen, negativity filling the brunette as the flames shot around him as he said with woe. "I... I did this to them. This is my fault..."

"Takato, get down!" Rika then yelled, not wanting another friend to perish, where she pushed Takato down on his back with a tackle, blushing a little as she landed on top of him, but saw the Tamer remaining with the look of loss on his face, not paying any attention to the position he was now in or Megidramon's flames soaring above.

With Takato's Digimon continuing in their blind rage, blasting out more streams of fire, Rapidmon and Lopmon leap away, while Guardromon ran as fast as his motorized legs could go, trying to keep themselves protected, but maintained protection over Suzie, Calumon and many others, helping them out of the danger zone, where Suzie held onto Calumon, crying her eyes out at how scared she was, at seeing Guilmon and Agumon acting in such a fearsome way.

"How do we stop them?" Calumon asked, he too fearing Guilmon and Agumon.

"There's nothing we can do. They're too powerful like this." Guardromon informed.

'Leomon... he's gone... killed...' Jeri could only think, her own despair plaguing her mind. 'And now... Guilmon and Agumon... this is terrible. It's all my fault.'

"Jeri!" Henry called as he grabbed her arm, pulling Jeri aside from the fight as to avoid Beelzemon's attacks, where he looked at the brunette with a concern.

'First Takato and now Jeri.' He thought, looking over and saw Takato lying, staring vacantly, worrying the boy as to how they could fight if two of their Tamers and friends were lost in their dark thoughts.

"Come on, sister, we have to do something!" Youkomon said with a great seriousness in her tone, where she was trying to snap Kyubimon out of her horrified state, but found her words lost to Kyubimon, who remained in her despair to reply.

"We have to stop them!" Youkomon heard Birdramon say, looking up to see the avian Digimon flying above.

"Youkomon, can you Digivolve again?" She then asked, which caused the purple furred Kyubimon to nod.

"Yeah, guess we don't have a choice." Youkomon replied, hating to abandon Kyubimon, but could tell that talking with her was doing nothing to break the foxy Digimon from her fear and worries.

Concentrating her power, Birdramon Digivolved, reaching her Ultimate form, Sukirevunmon, while Youkomon focused her power of Digivolution, altering her form back to a more humanoid shape, looking similar to Taomon, only her fur was a light shade of gray, she was clad in the same robes as Taomon, only her pants were pitch black, while the markings around her face were gray in colour as opposed to Kyubimon's purple markings, where she had Digivolved to the mystical Digimon, Doumon.

"We have to stop them somehow!" Rapidmon stated, not looking forward to fighting his friends as well as Beelzemon, but knew if Negaitedramon and Megidramon were not stopped, then all could fall into chaos..

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon then announced, releasing a stream of missiles from his arms and the mounted ports on his back, aiming every last attack at Megidramon, who just deflected the oncoming barrage with his tail, smacking them around where they struck into Rapidmon, who cried out and De-Digivolved back to Terriermon.

"Taken down by my own attack... What could be worse...?" Terriermon groaned, feeling the damage to his being making it hard for him to move.

But he had enough energy to turn his head and saw Sukirevunmon having her own troubles against Negativedramon.

"I am sorry, Agumon, but I have to do this to save you. Talisman of Fire!" Sukirevunmon announced, summoning out her flames that she then launched at Negativedramon, only for shock to fill her as the attack indeed struck Negativedramon, but it seemed as though it did nothing to slow him down, not even leaving a single mark.

And with Sukirevunmon attacking him, Negativedramon showed both his fury and that he had no recollection of those he cared for as he snarled and then slammed Sukirevunmon down with his claw, the attack causing Sukirevunmon to scream in pain, where she was unable to withstand the attack and De-Digivolved back to Biyomon.

"Biyomon, are you alright?" Rika asked with concern as she and Henry rushed to their Digimon's, aid before carrying the pair to safety.

"Sorry, Rika... we tried our best..." Biyomon apologized, feeling as though they had let their Tamers down, causing Rika to assure in a caring tone. "You did well Biyomon, but we'll find a way to save Agumon and Guilmon."

Returning their partners with the rest of the Digimon Tamers, noticing they were several Digimon short from their normal numbers, Kenta questioned. "Hold up. Where's Doumon and Kyubimon?"

From Kenta's question, Kazu informed. "Doumon's over there! And you're not going to believe it, she's facing Beelzemon!"

With Kazu's reply, Henry, Rika, Kenta, Suzie, Jeri, Terriermon, Lopmon, Calumon and Biyomon all looked over, surprised to see Doumon standing against Beelzemon, only she wasn't fighting.

"Beelzemon, stop this!" Doumon spoke severely to Beelzemon, before stating. "Your battles are filling the Digital World in pain. Look at the destruction."

"You're right about that. However, all I want is to settle things with Guilmon. Getting Agumon in the mix however..." Beelzemon began to say, only for a dark grin to grace his face.

"Hey... now there's an idea." The demon Digimon then said as he launched himself at Megidramon, before striking the dark digimon toward Doumon.

"What are you scheming now?" Doumon questioned, now having to fend off Megidramon on her own as she avoided the Hazard Digimon trying to rip at her with his claws.

"I will save Megidramon for later, so have fun with him while I have the pleasure of killing his brother first." Beelzemon said as he turned his attention to Negativedramon, planning to get the Digital Hazard out of Megidramon, believing he could further push Megidramon further if he attacked his brother, where he slammed his foot the dark digimon in the chest.

Looking at the pain Negativedramon was experiencing, Takato rose as he began to approach his partner and said. "This is all wrong. I must find a way to reach them."

"Takato, come back! Where are you going?" Kazu called out with a great shock in his voice at seeing the Tamer approaching the battlefield.

While Takato headed toward Negativedramon, Doumon wanted to stop Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon, come back!" She called, only to have to maintain a great focus as Megidramon used his Megiddo Flame attack, releasing another stream of flames at the dark furred vixen, who jumped up, avoiding the flames.

"Stop! I don't want to fight you!" Doumon called as she landed, dodging Megidramon's attacks, before Megidramon slammed his arm into Doumon, knocking her back several feet.

Around the time, Megidramon was thrashing Doumon, Negativedramon snarled and rose up, about to strike Beelzemon, but found the dark Digimon to strike back.

"Darkness Claw!" He yelled, striking at Agumon's dark form with his claws, where he knocked Negativedramon back down to the ground.

"Agumon!" Takato called at seeing his partner fall, rushing to the fallen dark Digimon that was Agumon, where Takato started to tear up. "I am so sorry I made you like this. I never wanted you to be like this."

"Hey, Guilmon! Watch what happens when I kill your brother and the human you love so much! Afterwards, I'll destroy the four Sovereigns and then I'll be unstoppable!" Beelzemon exclaimed, just as Megidramon knocked Doumon away, where Beelzemon's call got his attention.

"Oh no! He's targeting Takato!" Rika cried out, concern filling the red haired Tamer, but she knew running to his aid would only put her in danger.

"Agumon! Forgive me! I only made you like this because I wanted Beelzemon to suffer for what he's done. I am so sorry, Agumon." Takato said in his guilt, not paying attention to Beelzemon, while Negativedramon slowly opened his eyes.

"Say goodbye!" Beelzemon called, raising both guns at Takato and Negativedramon.

"Takato!" Henry called out, he too concerned for his friend. "You have to run!"

"Get away, Takato!" Rika cried out.

"Run away!" Terriermon and Biyomon called out.

As all the Tamers called out in warning, time seemed to turn in slow motion as Beelzemon fired off a set of energy shots at Takato and Negativedramon, where something flashed in Takato's mind and he then found himself in his room when his thoughts drifted to Agumon and Guilmon.

'I just wish I could start again... having Agumon and Guilmon back to normal and not think of them as just Data like we all believed them to be...' Takato thought as he saw the drawings of Agumon and Guilmon.

"We are friends forever." Agumon's voice called, where Takato then looked around, finding himself in a realm where many Agumons were floating are around.

"So many Agumons... how do I choose... no... I don't want any Agumon. Both Agumon and Guilmon are like sons. I don't care about anything, just Agumon and Guilmon! Not just Data or anything! Just my friends!" Takato called out, ignoring the copies of the Agumons, which caused a path of light to appear, where Takato saw the real Agumon lying on top of the stairs.

"Agumon!" Takato called as he ran up the path towards Agumon as the fake Agumons burst into Data. "Agumon, I am here! I am here for you! You're my friend, Agumon, always!"

Agumon's eyes opened, he saw Takato run towards him, where he opened his eyes completely, showing off his hope. "Takatomon..."

Back in reality, Takato smiled in joy to see Agumon back to normal, free from the dark powers that were controlling him.

"Agumon, you're back!" Takato said with a great joy, where Agumon smiled back and then asked. "Takatomon, can we eat?"

Takato smiled at seeing Agumon back to normal, but felt some worry fill him as he heard Rika suddenly cry out. "Takato, watch out!"

From Rika's cry, Takato looked up to see the energy shots heading toward him and Agumon.

But before it hit them, a blast of negative energy cut through the shots, destroying them simultaneously, which shocked Beelzemon, before he and the others all turned to see Megidramon had given into his corruption as the familiar third glaring red eye had returned on his forehead.

"No... not that! Anything but that!" Takato said in panic, knowing what that their nightmare was about to get worse.

With Megidramon undergoing his corruption, the twisted form that was once Guilmon let out a fearsome roar, where a dark black tornado surrounded his being.

"No! Not again! The Digital Hazard's back!" Terriermon called, panicking himself, recalling how much trouble it had caused the last two times it awakened.

"Kyubimon, snap of of it! The Digital Hazard's back again!" Doumon called trying to snap her sister out of her despair.

"We need your help. Guilmon needs you." Doumon then said, but found Kyubimon remaining distant.

And while most were in concern and fear to see Megidramon harness the power of the Digital Hazard, Beelzemon smirked.

"It's about time!" He said, believing he could finally defeat the Hazard Digimon.

But as the tornado died down, a new form had taken Megidramon's place, where an entity of absolute evil took form that looked like Growlmon, but he has red scales covering his lower parts, while black feathered wings spread out, replacing Megidramon wings.

He wore an eye mask and armour similar to Megidramon's corroded red, where his tail was replaced by Megidramon's tail and the horns had spread out of his forehead, and his claws were blood red.

"Now what has the Digital Hazard done to him!?" Rika asked in fear.

"I don't know, but I fear he may be worse than Megidramon!" Kenta replied, where Calumon cowered in Suzie's arms, crying out. "Mr. Guilmon, not again. Not again."

Bracing themselves, all expected the new Megidramon to attack mindlessly, but were left in confusion as the new Digimon cackled at first, which turned into a loud, cruel and twisted laugh of pure evil.

"Free at last! That dino fool kept me at bay for long enough! Finally, and with my power merged with Megidramon, I am more powerful than ever!" The Digimon bellowed, looking at himself as he commented. "Guess I'll be called DeviMegidramon now."

At seeing Megidramon reacting differently to his rage mode and speaking, stunned at first, Hnery then said. "Of course. The Digital Hazard has a mind of it own. It's replaced Megidramon's mindless state to its evil reasonings."

"It's about time you let go of your demons. Now I can finally fight you for real!" Beelzemon called, ready to fight, but found DeviMegridmon just ignored him as he glared at the Tamers and their Digimon, where he asked. "Now who'll be the first to have their Data taken by me? Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!"

While DeviMegidramon remained terrifying the Tamers, the Devas watching the whole scene were in great shock.

"He transformed again!?" Caturamon questioned, before Makuramon then pointed out. "Look! There's the traitors!"

From Makuramon call, Caturamon looked over and saw Lopmon was with Suzie and Calumon, trying to keep the pair calm, promising that nothing would harm them, but Lopmon was doubting her promise.

"Good. Now to destroy them!" Caturamon bellowed, bringing out his hammer as he and Makuramon charged at the three, which didn't go unnoticed by Henry or Terriermon.

"Suzie!" Henry called out with concern, where Terriermon added. "Lopmon, be careful!"

However, before the two Devas could strike, DeviMegidramon appeared behind them, grabbed them back their heads and held the Devas up.

"Ah, now here's an idea. I'll start off with these two last idiotic Devas!" DeviMegidramon cackled deviously.

"What!? How can he be so fast!?" Beelzemon questioned, stunned at how fast he now was.

"You!?" Makuramon cried out, struggling in DeviMegidramon's grasp, where he ordered. "What are you doing? Let us go!"

But DeviMegidramon ignored them and crushed their skulls, killing the Devas, where he then absorbed their remaining Data, horrifying and disgusting the Tamers at DeviMegidramon's actions.

"What cruelty!" Guardromon said, causing Kazu to comment. "I know they were our enemies, but nobody deserves that."

"Ah. You Devas make a poor meal. I hardly enjoyed it. Now, I think the next course could be... ah, yes, the Sovereigns themselves!" DeviMegidramon then decided, spreading his wings and about to leave when an energy bullet shot passed him, missing him as he turned to see Beelzemon, glaring at him with an unyielding rage.

"Hold it! This is my chance to finally defeat you and prove that I am the best! Don't you walk out on me!" He yelled.

Knowing he was their enemy, but not wanting to see Beelzemon suffer like the Devas, Doumon called in concern. "Beelzemon, you have to listen to me. You have no idea how powerful the Digital Hazard is! Don't do it!"

"Ah, yes. You're the one who had forced Guilmon to let go of his rage and allowed me to gain control. I guess I should thank you personally." DeviMegidramon said as he eyed Beelzemon, before teleporting in front of Beelzemon.

"Good! Now we can settle this!" Beelzemon said with a great rage as he launched a few punches at the Digital Hazard Digimon, which made DeviMegidramon smirk as he avoided the onslaught with ease.

Seeing what Guilmon had become, Agumon faced Takato, concern in his expression and tone as he stated. "Takatomon, we've got to do something to save big brother!"

"I know. It's my fault that Megidramon was born and now the Digital Hazard controls him again." Takato said still, feeling it was his fault, that he was to blame, which left takato unsure of how to right his mistakes.

"Double Im...!" Beelzemon began to call, ready to fire off his energy shots, but was blasted in the right arm by DeviMegidramon's Hazard Gaze attack, causing Beelzemon to scream as his arm was heavily damaged.

"I don't believe this. He's making Beelzemon look like a pushover." Biyomon said, hardly believing her eyes.

"Why you...!" Beelzemon snarled and tried to strike with his right hand with a Darkness Claw attack, but DeviMegidramon just deflected it away with his wings, before kicking the demon Digimon back.

"Kyubimon! We need your power! You're the only one who can save him!" Rika called out to her Digimon, seeing Kyubimon was still in despair of what happened to Guilmon, but they needed her, they needed her light.

"Alright... let's see how you handle this! Quick Shot! And then let's follow up with another Double Impact!" Beelzemon yelled furiously, firing off both his shotguns at the devil-like Digimon, but it just bounced off of his being, where DeviMegidramon continued walking over to him.

Knowing it was futile, Beelzemon just watched in horror and fear.

"This... cannot be! I am the strongest one! How'd did he...? This is impossible!" Beelzemon let out, starting to express fear in his voice.

"What's the matter? Isn't this what you wanted?" DeviMegidramon mocked as he moved closer and closer to Beelzemon.

"Fear me now? You should be. Guilmon did warn you. He warned you what would happen if you awakened the Digital Hazard, but you didn't listen. You forced him to awaken me. The death of his friend was all it needed to free me. And now that you've seen it, you're afraid, afraid that I will take your Data for my own!" DeviMegidramon said diabolically, where Beelzemon watched in fear, before a terrible pain filled his being as DeviMegidramon then stabbed his horns in his chest, the attack making Beelzemon cough out blood.

"This is horrible! Someone, anyone, please stop them!" Jeri cried, hating all the violence, wanting what felt like a nightmare to end.

As DeviMegidramon continued to beat Beelzemon down, Agumon managed to brave up his courage and rose.

"That's does it! No one makes my brother suffer! I will fight!" Agumon stated as Takato looked at him in surprise.

"Takatomon, sure we make mistakes but that makes us normal. We learn from mistakes. And now big brother suffering cause of mean power. Agumon will save him but need Takato's help. Help Agumon fight evil brother to rescue good brother cause inside, Guilmon is suffering and he need us." He said, where his words reached Takato, realizing the truth as he looked at Agumon, smiled, nodded and then rose.

"You're right. Feeling sorry for myself won't be enough. Guilmon needs us. Agumon, I wanna fight alongside you, and we're together." Takato said as he and Agumon began to glow with a orange light.

Noticing the light, sensing the power of Agumon within it, it filled Biyomon with a renewed confidence in her friends and herself.

"Agumon's got the right idea." Biyomon then said as she turned and helped Doumon with Kyubimon, where she told the vixen in a caring voice. "Kyubimon, please listen to me, we need you. I know you are saddened by this, but you have to snap out of your doubts. There is a way to save Guilmon, and that is you. We cannot lose hope now!"

"Kyubimon..." Doumon said to her sister, where she then said with a more seriousness in her voice. "You need to snap out of it. Remember what Mistress Gatomon said, you have mastery over Yin and Yang of light, the Digital Hazard's weakness. If anyone can save Guilmon, it's you! Light is not weak! Guilmon is your love! Are you willing to let him drown in darkness forever?"

Finally getting through to the foxy Digimon, Kyubimon's eyes widened as she remembered Mistress Gatomon's words.

'Now, Renamon, don't give in to despair. Have hope and love in your heart and you can achieve anything.' The voice of Gatomon echoed in her head, where Kyubimon then regained her focus, looking upon DeviMegdiramon, who was holding a badly beaten Beelzemon up in the air, ready to finish him off.

But feeling she was regaining her focus and composure, Kyubimon's sadness turned to determination as she glared.

"You're right! He's not gone yet! I love Guilmon, and I will not allow the Digital Hazard to use him anymore!" Kyubimon called with a great determination in her voice, where she glowed brightly and Matrix Digivolved to Taomon, who then rose to her feet.

Glad to see Taomon, seeing she was no longer in her deep solemn state, Rika had to ask. "But are you alright? Are you ok to fight?"

"I am. I realise now, that Guilmon needs me more than ever. No matter how powerful the darkness is, the light shall conquer all." Taomon said in reply, where her markings glowed in response to her positivity, where she then announced. "I love Guilmon, and I won't let him suffer anymore!"

From her call, Taomon, Takato and Agumon continued to glow, which got DeviMegidramon's attention, where he stopped his assault on Beelzemon as both Digimon turned to look, seeing Taomon shining brightly.

"I wish I could fight with you, Agumon. DeviMegidramon and Beelzemon won't stand a chance against the two of us." Takato said, his words causing Agumon to smile and say. "There is a way, Takato. Just wish for it hard and we do it without a Blue Card."

Takato nodded, realizing there was some truth to Agumon's words, believing in his partner, where the brunette then called out. "Alright then. I really want to fight with Agumon to save Guilmon, to save my friends!"

"I will rescue Guilmon with you! Guilmon, my love, I will save you no matter what!" Taomon stated, before announcing with a great might in her voice. "Yin and Yang Digivolution!"

With their emotions and determination reflecting as power, both glowed in bright light, where Takato found himself linking to Agumon, just as Agumon changed form.

"Agumon Biomerge to..." Agumon began to call, taking the form of a silver armoured knight with a helmet shaped like Agumon's head, who wore a long orange cape, while in his arms were a giant sword set in his right, and a shield in the left.

Raising his sword in the air, the Digimon then announced majestically. "BanchoGreymon!"

And amazed as the Tamers were at seeing Agumon's new form, Taomon's changes left them further amazed.

"Taomon Yin and Yang Digivolve to..." Taomon called as she surround herself in light, where her dress was torn off of her being, leaving her standing naked as the light now began to make new clothing for her.

Cascading around her being, the light took form, similar to an outfit of Greek Goddess, where she was clad in a white cloth, covering a fair amount of her cleavage, under a semi-transparent sheet.

Lowering down her body, the light slid around her legs, giving her a beautiful semi-transparent mini skirt, which was followed by a set of Greek cloth solea that adorned her feet.

A cloth-like accessory covered the upper of her left arm, while a gold bracelet appeared on her right wrist, just before the light shot around and over her face, breaking open seconds later to reveal a gold and glass helmet covering her head, where only her mouth could be seen from the new headwear.

And following the light, feeling it guide her, the new form of Taomon set her right hand out, opening her paw up, where a white staff appeared.

"AngelKyubimon!" She then called, ending her transformation as her huge white angel wings spread out from her back, amazing all at her beauty and power.

"Look! Agumon and Taomon took on a new form!" Henry said, remaining amazed by the changes in the Digimon, only for Rika to show some concern as she questioned. "But where's Takato?"

"W... what's this?" Beelzemon struggled to say as DeviMegidramon lost interest in the dark Digimon, tossing him aside as he turned to face his new foes.

"I should've guessed the Yin and Yang Digimon would interfere. And who are you?" DeviMegidramon asked, addressing the two.

"I am Guilmon's brother, the one who you stole from us and we want him back!" BanchoGreymon said, aiming his blade at the corrupt Digimon as he demanded. "Return him or suffer our wrath!"

"DeviMegidramon. You stole Guilmon's mind and body, preventing his free will and we shall not permit this to continue. We will save him from you!" AngelKyubimon declared.

"Oh? Is that so? Well... if you desire to save your beloved brother and lover then you'll have to take him from me by force!" DeviMegidramon cackled as he charged at the duo.

"With pleasure!" BanchoGreymon said as he and AngelKyubimon charged back at the corrupt Digimon.

The battle for Guilmon's fate had begun.


	33. Power of Love

Chapter 33: Power of Love

A massive battle was now underway, with one who wanted to destroy everything while two were fighting to save that Digimon it had corrupted.

BanchoGreymon leapt back and began to block every Hazard Gaze attack DeviMegidramon fired at him, before using his shield as a weapon, striking the demon Digimon, who then flew back to get some distance away from his foes.

"Loving Arrow!" AngelKyubimon then called, casting off an arrow of light, which DeviMegidramon avoided the attack, before flying at her as he prepared to strike.

While on the sidelines, watching the pair fight DeviMegidramon, Rika was still amazed at what changes had occured with Agumon and Renamon, where she drew her D-Power to analyze their new forms.

"I don't have a reading on AngelKyubimon, but BanchoGreymon is the true Mega form of Agumon. His attacks are Blazing Sword and Beam of Trust." The Nonaka informed, still amazed by the power the Digimon were showing against DeviMegidramon.

"I can see, but where is chummley anyway?" Kazu questioned, having lost sight of the brunette after Agumon's Digivolution.

-Inside BanchoGreymon-

"This is amazing." Takato said from inside BanchoGreymon's being. "I feel my strength fused with Agumon. And with this, we can save Guilmon! Agumon, let's go!"

"Yes!" BanchoGreymon called in agreement where he leapt after his demonic brother and used his sword to slash the demonic Digimon to the ground.

Recovering quickly, DeviMegidramon rose and struck back.

"Demonic Wave!" He bellowed, firing off a blast of pure darkness at the two, only for AngelKyubimon to counter and defend.

"Lightforce Shield!" AngelKyubimon called, creating a barrier around herself and BanchoGreymon, stopping DeviMegidramon's attack.

"Pesky worms I grant you that, but even with that new power you'll think that will be enough to defeat me?" DeviMegidramon questioned with a snarl.

"It's enough to get our Guilmon back!" AngelKyubimon said in reply, before she gathered up light within her staff.

"Staff of Light!" AngelKyubimon called, casting off the light as a beam of pure energy at DeviMegidramon, who avoided the attack, groaning as he felt the light pass by his being, feeling its purifying effects but shrugged it off.

Confused and concerned, Jeri asked. "Why? Why do they fight? Are they're trying to kill each other?"

"No. BanchoGreymon and AngelKyubimon are fighting for love. They want to save Guilmon from DeviMegidramon." Henry said, reassuring her, where Terriermon added. "They're trying to win our friend back."

"Come on, BanchoGreymon! You can do it!" Biyomon cheered, believing in Agumon, knowing that if anybody could defeat the Digital Hazard, it would be the Digimon she loved.

While witnessing her sister's battle, noticing Beelzemon's beaten form, Doumon could see Beelzemon trying to get up, but he continued to struggle against all the damage to his body.

"Henry, I apologize for bothering you but do you have a Digital Packet?" Doumon asked, where Henry and Terriermon looked at Renamon's sister with curiosity.

"What's up, not feeling too good?" Terriermon asked, his concern for her made her smile, before Doumon shook her head and said in reply. "I am fine. I want to use them on Beelzemon."

At Doumon's reply, Henry and Terriermon were in shock, where the small beast Digimon pointed out. "What!? But if you do that, he'll just attack all over again!"

"I know, but I know that once we save Guilmon, he'll feel he's been cheated and I wish to a make a deal with him." Doumon said in reply.

Reluctant in helping Beelzemon, but trusting Doumon, Henry gave it some thought.

"Hmm... you do seem to have a plan in mind." He said, before agreeing, where he handed Doumon the item she desired and said with seriousness. "Here you go, but just be wary of his tricks, ok?"

"I will. Thank you." Doumon replied, thanking Henry for his kindness, before she rushed over to Beelzemon's side, focused her energies into the Digimon Card and caused it to burst in a cloud of smoke, where it then took form as a purple sphere of energy, which she set on Beelzemon's chest, causing him to groan a little at the slight stinging that came with the medical item, before he eyed Doumon, wondering why she was healing him.

"What are you doing?" Beelzemon questioned, trying to shove Doumon away. "I don't need you. I don't need anybody."

"Just relax and let me help you." Doumon said calmly as she continued to apply pressure to the Digital Packet, keeping it pressed firmly against Beelzemon's body, continuing to confuse Beelzemon as to why Doumon seemed so insistent in helping her supposed enemy.

"Why are you helping me?" Beelzemon questioned, remaining (in place/ on his back), knowing he couldn't fight against Doumon even if he wanted to.

"You do know I am your enemy, right? And once I can walk, I will defeat those three up there?" He then asked, which made Doumon nod, removing the orb and setting it on his arm, repairing the damaged Data as she said in reply. "Just try and relax for now. Let them finish in their own fight before you go rushing in. I know you and Guilmon have some kind of score to settle, so let them fight for the time being so you can determine the outcome."

"If they lose, you finish it. But if they win, you forget the whole Digital Hazard awakening." Doumon went on to say, where she added with a seriousness in her voice. "You've already witnessed the power of the Digital Hazard, so I wouldn't recommend fighting it."

"Tch, fine. I'll hang back for now, but if fox-face wins, I'll never hear the end of it." Beelzemon replied with reluctance, turning his head away from Doumon, where she smiled to have him cooperate.

"Now you are talking reasonably." Doumon commented, looking over at her sister and thinking. 'I only hope you can do the same with Guilmon.'

Remaining against each other, light against darkness, AngelKyubimon and DeviMegidramon struck at each other, where DeviMegidramon slammed his fists into AngelKyubimon's staff, which she repelled, before the duo engaged in close combat, causing claws and staff to strike against the other as their battle continued to play out.

"DeviMegidramon, give us back Guilmon! Blazing Sword!" BanchoGreymon called as he rejoined the fight, igniting his blade in amber flame and cast it off as a stream of fire, which DeviMegidramon saw.

About to avoid the attack, DeviMegidramon found he was forced back in the pathway of the attack as AngelKyubimon slammed him with her staff, causing DeviMegidramon to roar in pain as he was struck by the inferno.

Angered by the attack, DeviMegidramon fought back as he grabbed AngelKyubimon by her tail and then threw her into BanchoGreymon, crashing into each other and falling to the ground.

"You doing ok?" BanchoGreymon asked as he pulled himself up, before offering his hand out, helping AngelKyubimon to her feet.

"I am fine, but I'm not done yet." The angelic vixen said in reply, remaining as determined as ever to get back Guilmon, annoying DeviMegidramon, where he questioned. "This is getting stupid. How could we be on even terms? How is it that I, a Powerful being, can be struggling against the likes of you?"

"It's because we believe in trust and love, something you'll never understand. But something Guilmon does understand. And that trust is never broken." Takato spoke through BanchoGreymon, which DeviMegidramon snarled at.

"Trust? Pathetic! Totally pathetic!" DeviMegidramon stated as he then flew to the air, rose his arms and summoned all the negative energy from within his being

Scared, Calumon questioned fearfully. "What is he doing now?"

Giving his answer, DeviMegidramon then summoned a huge sphere of negative energy above him, ready to launch off his attack and destroy his enemies, but BanchoGreymon and AngelKyubimon just remained in place, gazing at DeviMegidramon, refusing to allow the corrupt Digimon to win.

"See if you can stop this attack because if you avoid it, this attack will destroy everything in the Digital World!" DeviMegidramon called out with a demonic laugh, shocking the Tamers, where Rika questioned in disbelief. "He's going to destroy the Digital World!?"

"Go ahead and throw it. But you fail". AngelKyubimon replied with a calmness in her tone.

"Confident, even to the end? This is the end of you, Yin and Yang! Hazard Destroyer!" DeviMegidramon exclaimed as he threw the giant sphere of darkness at his foes, preparing to see their demise.

"Oh no! This is the end!" Kazu panicked as he hugged Guardromon tightly, causing his partner to hug his Tamer back.

"I'm scared too, but can you stop crying? You're starting to make me rust." Guardromon said, watching alongside the others as the blast headed down and upon BanchoGreymon and AngelKyubimon.

"Beam of Trust!" BanchoGreymon called out as he fought back, firing off a huge beam of energy through his shield.

"Light of the World!" AngelKyubimon followed up, casting off a tremendous force of light from her staff, combining her power with BanchoGreymon's, which managed to stop DeviMegidramon's attack, shocking the Hazard Digimon to see his attack being repelled.

Amazed, Kenta said with surprise. "They stopped that huge energy ball?"

Powering up further, BanchoGreymon and AngelKyubimon managed to destroy the darkness, pushing it back, where it collided with DeviMegidramon, consuming him, before the darkness burst in the sky, before the damaged form of DeviMegidramon fell from the sky, landing before BanchoGreymon and AngelKyubimon with a great crash.

Ignoring the pain that filled his body, DeviMegidramon rose to his hands and knees, glaring at his two foes.

"Getting stressed now? Seems as if you're not as powerful as you thought." BanchoGreymon commented

"Why you...!" DeviMegidramon snarled as he rose, about to strike at BanchoGreymon with a great fury.

"Hold on. I wish to try something." AngelKyubimon said as she cut in and stepped forward, changing her methods of overpowering DeviMegidramon to a more pacifist shift.

"Guilmon! I know you're in there! If you can hear me, just listen. I kept this from you from some time but Mistress Gatomon helped me accept my feelings so I'll say it now." AngelKyubimon began to say, where the vixen then smiled, put her hand to her heart and finally let her words and feelings out. "Guilmon, I love you."

From inside DeviMegidramon, at hearing AngelKyubimon's words, something awoke inside his being, eyes widened in shock and surprise, where DeviMegidramon suddenly froze in place, his claws inches from AngelKyubimon, who remained calm.

"I love you ever since our meeting back at the alleyway, and I still do now. Our date at the waterfall, both of us coming to our rescue, training together... I feel so happy when I am with you. Like you told me, I am your light and I want to save you more than ever. So please, wake up and don't give up hope and love." AngelKyubimon said, speaking from her heart, which made Rika smile at the love her partner was expressing.

"You scum... DON'T COMPARE HIM TO ME!" DeviMegidramon yelled as he rose his claws, where BanchoGreymon and AngelKyubimon braced themself for impact, but found that the attack never came, causing both to look up to see the devil Digimon's hands shaking.

Confused, DeviMegidramon questioned. "What is happening? Why can't I kill you!?"

His confusion remained, turning to shock as his other hand grabbed his outstretched one and pulled it back, his eyes widening at the realization of what was occuring.

"No! It cannot be! It's you! Even in depths of my being, you still resist me!?" DeviMegidramon questioned, feeling he was losing control of his body.

"What is he doing?" Terriermon asked, thinking the demonic Digimon had lost it.

"Takato, what's happening?" BanchoGreymon then asked, which puzzled the brunette, until he head a familiar voice call to him.

"Takato!" A familiar voice rang in Takato's head, which Takato recognised immediately and called back. "Guilmon!"

"What? Big Brother?" BanchoGreymon asked, causing Takato to nod and inform. "Yes. He's talking to me in my mind! AngelKyubimon's words have reached Guilmon! He's fighting back!"

"He is? My words got through to him?" AngelKyubimon asked with hope, overhearing the words between the Tamer and his Digimon.

"Yes! Your words are reaching him." Takato spoke through BanchoAngemon, which made the angelic vixen smile.

"Stop! I command you!" DeviMegidramon roared, trying to stop Guilmon from fighting back, but Guilmon managed to take more control, where he spoke once again in Takato's head. "Please... help me!"

"Hold on, Guilmon! We're coming!" Takato called, taking command as he said. "BanchoGreymon, let's restrain him so AngelKyubimon can finish this!"

BanchoGreymon smiled as he set his sword and shield on his back, before dashing forward and grabbed DeviMegidramon in a full-nelson hold, restraining him.

"You! What are you doing!? Let me go!" DeviMegidramon yelled furiously as he struggled to break free, but found BanchoGreymon's hold too great.

"It's time for you to go and for my brother to return!" BanchoGreymon decalred.

"Look! They are doing it! Let's cheer them on!" Kazu said with a new confidence, before cheering. "Come on, you guys! Get Guilmon back safe and sound!"

"You guys can do it! Guilmon's coming home!" Kenta cheered.

"Go, go go!" Susie, Terriermon and Lopmon all cheered.

"Let's bring our friend back to the light!" Guardromon called.

"End this nightmare once and for all!" Doumon called out.

"Takato, Agumon, Renamon, do it now!" Henry cheered.

"You heard them. End it and get Guilmon back!" Biyomon called.

"AngelKyubimon, do it! Show him how much you love Guilmon!" Rika commanded, where AngelKyubimon smiled, approached DeviMegidramon and put her hands on DeviMegidramon's cheeks, making him cry out.

"NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" He yelled, refusing to give up his power.

"Guilmon, my love, it's time for you to come back to me." AngelKyubimon then said in a warm tone, closing the gap between them as she kissed DeviMegidramon's lips.

As she kissed him, DeviMegidraon and AngelKyubimon were surrounded by light that shone throughout the whole area, where everyone covered their eyes from the sheer brightness, just before all heard the relieved voice of Guilmon speaking out.

"Renamon... Takato... Agumon... everyone... thank you..."

As the light died down, all saw Takato and Agumon each holding Guilmon by the arms, keeping him elevated, while Renamon was still kissing Guilmon, who kissed her back, showing his love for the foxy Digimon.

"You did it, guys!" Rika called out as she ran over to Takato and the others, while Beelzemon snarled at seeing his chance to fight Guilmon's Digital Hazard form had failed.

Renamon and Guilmon broke the kiss as they smiled at each other, Renamon, overjoyed to have her Digimon back, and Guilmon, glad to see his love and his nightmare was over, causing him to show his love once again as he gently kissed Renamon again.

Takato and Agumon smile to have Guilmon back, where they let go of his arms, causing him to fall on top of Renamon, where the vixen landed on her back, blushing at first at having the red dino Digimon's head resting on her breasts, but too happy to have him back, Renamon just continued smiling, hugging Guilmon and not minding the position they were in.

"Guilmon... you're back" Renamon said happily, where Guilmon smiled and said. "Yeah... and I have you to thank for it. I love you, Renamon. I finally realise this now, so thank you, Renamon. I owe it all to you."

"Oh, Guilmon..." Renamon said, her heart warmed by Guilmon's words, where she then moved her head up and kissed Guilmon once again.

"Big brother!" Agumon cheered, cutting in from Renamon's affection as he hugged Guilmon happily, where he called in joy. "I'm so happy to see you again! I missed so much you!"

"I also missed you." Guilmon said in reply as he hugged Agumon back, making Renamon smile to see the brothers reuniting, as she and Agumon then help him up.

"Guilmon..." Takato spoke up, where Guilmon looked at his Tamer and saw Takato had a mixed expression, one of joy and of regret.

"I am sorry for making you Dark Digivolve and allowing the Digital Hazard to control you again. I didn't..." Takato began to say, but was interrupted as Guilmon rose up and hugged Takato.

"No need to apologise. I forgive you. Thank you for saving me." Guilmon said in gratitude as Takato smiled and hugged Guilmon back.

"This is so unfair!" Beelzemon suddenly cut in, where all faced the bruised form of the dark Digimon, who rose up and walked over to his enemies as he yelled. "You stole away my chance of victory!"

"You still want to fight?" Agumon asked, about to combat Beelzemon, but Guilmon cut in as he put his hand on Agumon's forehead, smiled and cut in. "Don't worry. I've got this. You've done good, Agumon. Just keep a eye on Biyomon, okay?"

Knowing what Guilmon was planning, Agumon smiled.

"Ok. Best of luck, big brother." Agumon replied, moving out of Guilmon's way, where he took a spot beside Biyomon, who showed more affection as she lay her head on Agumon's shoulder.

"Takato... the bond you share with Agumon during that battle. Will you do the same for me? If we Bio-Merge then maybe we can make Beelzemon see his mistakes." Guilmon suggested, which made Takato nod, smile and say in reply. "Of course. We're together, that what counts."

Glad to have Guilmon back, but curious as to how far her power, her bonds with her Tamer could take her, Renamon approached Rika.

"Rika, will you Bio-Merge with me? I want to see this through to the end." Renamon said, which made Rika smile and say with determination. "Of course. We need to show Beelzemon what trust and friendship is all about."

"Alright everyone, this is it! We'll beat Beelzemon together." Takato said, before he and Guilmon were covered by crimson light, while Rika and Renamon were covered by blue light, tapping into the power that was the Bio-Merge.

And just as it happened with Agumon, Takato became linked to Guilmon, Rika became linked to Renamon, where both Tamers combined with their Digimon.

"Guilmon Biomerge to..." Guilmon called as he took a form of a holy knight Digimon clad in pure white Chrome Digizoid armour, where a majestic red cape flew down his shoulders, while atop his helmet set a visor shaped similar to Guilmon's head.

In his right hand, he wielded a great and powerful lance, while his left hand contained a shield, where he then called his name. "Gallantmon!"

"Renamon Biomerge to..." Renamon followed up as she changed form, losing her more beastly side and replacing it with a stunningly beautiful woman/female figure, which was cast in a black catsuit, before golden armour materialized around her chest, while purple gloves and boots covered her hands and feet.

Her face was concealed by a fox-like mask, long silver hair trailed down her back, tied into two tails at the very ends, while purple lipstick coated her lips

And after summoning her own weapon, a mighty and mystical looking spear, the new form of Renamon called as Renamon and Rika. "Sakuyamon!"

As all watched in awe as the new Mega form of Guilmon and Renamon, Suzie commented. "Wow. Guilmon looks so strong. And Renamon looks so pretty."

"Not ot mention powerful." Henry spoke up as he scanned and analyzed Sakuyamon. "It says that Sakuyamon is a Mega Level Digimon who uses spirits to assist her in battle."

"And Guilmon doesn't look to bad." Kazu commented as he scanned Gallantmon, reading the data on Gallantmon aloud and impressed. "Gallantmon, exalted knight Digimon. His Lightning Joust and Shield of the Just attacks are said to be unstoppable!"

"Look. Red hair girl and goggle boy did it again." Susie said, impressed and with great joy in her voice.

"They Bio-Merged again." Doumon said, smiling with pride as she commented. "Renamon, you continue to amaze me."

While the Tamers were amazed to see the Bio-Merges, Beelzemon was taken back.

"What the Hell is this!?" He questioned.

"Beelzemon, this is the power of those bond with humans, the one you were disgusted by it. Now we'll show you how that bond will make you understand." Gallantmon said in reply.

"This isn't about anger or hatred anymore, it's about love and friendship. And we'll show you right now." Sakuyamon added.

"Friendship? Give me a break! If you two think you can beat me with that, then come get some!" Beelzemon snarled as he charged forward.

"So be it. Sakuyamon, let's finish this together." Gallantmon said, causing Sakuyamon to nod, smile and give Gallantmon's concealed cheek a small kiss as she said. "With pleasure."

A little surprised that Sakuyamon had kissed him, Takato could tell Rika cared for him the way Renamon cared for Guilmon and smiled, before both charged at Beelzemon for what they hoped would be their final battle.


	34. The Bond of Trust

Chapter 34: The Bond of Trust

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon called violently, slashing his claws at Gallantmon with a continued relentlessness, finding Gallantmon leap back from the attack, just before Sakuyamon cut in, striking at Beelzemon with her spear, which forced the dark digimon to dodge Sakuyamon's attack.

As amazed as the Tamers were at seeing the clash against Beelzemon, knowing how the power was achieved, Kazu had to ask. "So Takato and Rika are Gallantmon and Sakuyamon?"

"Yep. Takatomon and Rika merge with big brother and Renamon to become them just like Takatomon merge with Agumon to become BanchoGreymon." Agumon replied with a nod and smile, proud of his big brother, Takato, Rika and Renamon

"Wow. That is impressive." Biyomon said, while wondering what would happen if she got the chance to Biomerge with Rika.

And as amazed he was, concerned for his sibling, Henry spoke up.

"Suzie, listen to me. The only reason those Devas attack us is because of Lopmon. You need to let her go." The blue haired boy said, which caused Suzie to hug Lopmon tightly, shaking her head as she protested.

"No! She and me and Tamers. You cannot separate us!" Suzie said back, causing Henry to groan and think aloud. "I cannot believe I am having this conversation."

"Henry, don't be so hard on them." Terriermon said, feeling sorry for Lopmon as he went on to say. "I think Lopmon is good digimon."

"You heard Terriermon. So leave Lopmon alone." Suzie said back, losing interest in the fight of Beelzemon against their friends and starting her own against her brother.

While Henry continued to try and reason with Suzie, finding her continuing to dismiss his logic due to her innocence and young age, Doumon had rejoined the Tamers, where she didn't want to be near the conflict herself and had taken to side with Kenta.

However, curious to her motives, Kenta asked. "So why did you allow Beelzemon to fight again?"

"Why heal him in the first place?" Kenta questioned, eyeing Doumon with suspicion, just as she reverted back to BlackRenamon.

"Let's just say I feel sorry for Beelzemon, and I kinda feel the same way my sister feels for Guilmon." BlackRenamon said, finding it a little hard to explain, but inside she knew that Beelzemon wasn't evil, that he was just mislead and could do great things if somebody was by his side to see and support him.

"Ah, I see..." Kazu said, getting the picture, understanding of her feelings BlackRenamon held toward Beelzemon.

Lastly, Jeri just watched on in sadness, her loss of Leomon affecting her greatly, where she just stood in place and in silence, her feelings remaining of despair, while there were small parts of her that hated Beelzemon, Guilmon and even herself, blaming them for Leomon's loss.

Back to their fight, Gallantmon returned the favour Sakuyamon had shown in protecting him, where Beelzemon fired off more rounds from his shotguns, which Gallantmon countered as he got before Sakuyamon, blocking the blasts with his shield.

"This is amazing. I feel Renamon's bond and mine together." Rika spoke inside of Sakuyamon with awe, before commenting. "Now I know how Agumon and Takato feel as they were one."

"The bond with me and Guilmon, it will never be shaken. We can end this together." Takato said within Gallantmon.

After the onslaught Beelzemon cast began to die down, Sakuyamon leapt up, catching the dark Digimon off guard as she attacked.

"Spirit Strike!" She called, casting out a collective of fox spirits that shot at Beelzemon, who groaned as the four foxes attacked him.

"Why you minx!" Beelzemon snarled, shaking off the damage, before charging at Sakuyamon and pinned her her down, pointing his gun at her head, staring at her with pure rage.

"Die!" He yelled, about to pull the trigger and destroy Sakuyamon.

"Oh no you don't! Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon suddenly announced, drawing his power within his lance and firing off a great blast of lightning, striking Beelzemon and knocking him off of Sakuyamon, heavily damaging his being, while Sakuyamon was unharmed.

"Thank you, my love." Sakuyamon said with a smile, grateful to no end that Gallantmon had saved her life, where she remained smiling as Gallantmon showed his kindness as he extended her hand and helped her up.

"I won't lose you as well." He promised, looking at Sakuyamon with a great care in his golden eyes, where within their forms, Guilmon and Renamon could sense their Tamer's bond growing stronger toward one another.

"Takato, I can tell you love Rika as much as I love Renamon, am I right?" Guilmon asked from within Gallantmon, the question caused Takato to blush and say "Well... I guess so... I guess we are similar, huh?"

Around the time Guilmon was conversing with his Tamer, within her shared mindset, Renamon confronted Rika with a similar inquiry.

"Rika, I can tell you care for Takato as much as care for Guilmon." Renamon commented, smiling as she teased. "Do you wish him as your mate?"

Rika blushed at the question, but asked in reply. "Renamon, I admit that I find myself drawn to Takato, but can we hold that question till the battle is over?"

Focusing just in time, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon heard Beelzemon give off another rage filled cry as he rose and fired off another round of energy shots from both guns, where Gallantmon and Sakuyamon avoided the bullets, continuing to enrage the dark Digimon.

"Why you... calling on that human for more power! If only the Digital Hazard took control of you again, I would have defeated you!" Beelzemon stated.

"Earth to Beelzemon. Have you actually forgotten how it trashed you?" Sakuyamon said back bitterly, where Beelzemon looked at her with uncertainty.

"I may be controlled, but I know I was aware of what I was doing. How can you actually want to fight the Digital Hazard again, after a near-death experience?" Gallantmon questioned, thinking Beelzemon had lost it.

"Remember? You couldn't even harm DeviMegidramon and he almost killed you. So why would you want to fight him again knowing that if you did, I would kill you?" He then asked, sounding somewhat concerned for Beelzemon's well being.

At this, Beelzemon froze.

The memories of DeviMegidramon entered his mind, how his power was nothing compared to the Hazard Digimon, how bad his fear was when he fought him and how DeviMegidramon could have ended him, if not for Renamon's interference.

'Damn... he's right. Why do I want that again? I know he'd delete me the second he'd lose control again. None of my attacks have even the slightest effect on him and he'd beat me half to death. Is this... is this what it's like to feel fear?' Beelzemon mentally questioned.

But refusing to show his fear, Beelzemon shook his head and then bellowed furiously. "Ok, forget that! I'll just defeat you both right here and now!"

Charging again, Beelzemon ran his claws at Sakuyamon, ready to rip her apart.

"I will destroy you! Even if I have to rip apart that new form and separate the two of you, I will not lose!" Beelzemon yelled, his claws coming closer to Sakuyamon, only to clash against a barrier of energy, where Sakuyamon smiled.

"Funny. We were going to say the same thing." Sakuyamon said in reply, having cast her Crystal Sphere to protect herself, and allowing Gallantmon another shot at their enemy.

"Take this!" Gallantmon called, slamming his lance into the side of Beelzemon's head, knocking the dark Digimon down again, who groaned at the pain and feelings of humiliation.

However, seeing Beelzemon rise, Gallantmon looked at him with confusion, noticing that Beelzemon wasn't fighting like his usual self.

"What's the matter with him?" Takato asked, seeing Beelzemon getting sloppy and cautious in his attacks, where Guilmon thought about it and hazard a guess. "I think the memories of DeviMegidramon are starting to affect him. He's actually fearing that I might be controlled by the Digital Hazard again, and he'll have to face DeviMegidramon again."

"So we're finally getting to him." Takato believed, before, as Gallantmon, he looked at Sakuyamon and could tell she too was thinking the same thing.

"He's fearing the Digital Hazard now. He finally sees the truth of just how unstable such a power is, but he just wants to deny it." Renamon said, where Rika nodded, believing that with Gallantmon that Beelzemon could be stopped.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon called, cutting into their thoughts as he fired off wave after wave of energy bullets.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon announced back, taking a stand before Gallantmon, as to shield the knight Digimon, but found that despite Beelzemon's worry, he refused to let up, continuing to fire off round after round, not stopping until he had cracked Sakuyamon's barrier.

"Looks like they need some help." Kazu commented, still afraid, but he also wanted to show that he could be counted upon, that he was part of the Digimon Tamers team.

"Guardromon!" Kazu then called, pointing forward, gesturing for his partner to attack.

"Guardian Barriage!" Guardromon declared, casting off a set of missiles from his arms, which blasted around Beelzemon, managing to break his focus off of Sakuyamon, which allowed her to attack.

"Spirit Strike!" She announced, again calling upon her four fox spirits, which slammed themselves into Beelzemon's being, groaning at the attacks.

Seeing Kazu and Guardromon trying to help, Biyomon looked around her friends and said. "Everyone, keep out of this. This is between these three. I know you want to help, but I something tells me that Guilmon and Renamon want to fight with just Takato and Rika."

"You two seem to be relaxed rather than worried that Beelzemon might destroy them both." Terriermon commented, which caused Agumon to say with a great confidence. "They won't be defeated that easily. You saw how strong my brother is. And his girl is no slouch either. Besides, they want to show Impmon how trust and friendship could be powerful."

"They want to show Impmon the error of his ways." BlackRenamon added with a smile, as interested as ever to see how the battle would play out and as to how it would end.

Striking again, Gallantmon managed to knock the guns out of Beelzemon's hands.

But even without his guns, Beelzemon could still attack.

"Grr... Fist of the Beast King!" Beelzemon yelled, casting his right hand in orange light that he then launched off as a great blast that took the shape of a lion's head.

"That was Leomon's attack!" Jeri said in sadness, gloom continuing to affect her at seeing the attack being used against her friends.

"Using Leomon's attack like that, that was low." Sakuyamon said, having avoided the stolen attack.

"It's the only way to win now!" Beelzemon said back, casting his hand in the same energy, about to strike again.

"You really don't get it do you?" Gallantmon suddenly asked, which made Beelzemon question. "What'd you say? What are you on about, Pineapple Head?"

"If all you care about is winning, than you have no idea whatsoever. Allow me to show you." Gallantmon said in reply, looking over at Sakuyamon, where he rose his shield and asked. "Sakuyamon, would you mind lending me your power?"

"Gladly." Sakuyamon said with a smile, concentrating her energy as she use Amethyst Wind, causing a shower of petals fly to gather around Gallantmon, increasing his power.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon then called, casting off the combined power stored within his shield, releasing a great beam of energy, which Beelzemon could not avoid and was consumed by the attack.

And after the attack died down, all saw Beelzemon, his form collapsing to his knees, his body heavily damaged, where he found he could not go on.

"This cannot be... I've been defeated. This cannot be..." Beelzemon said, glaring at Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, managing to pull up his head as he yelled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and finish me off!"

"No! Don't kill him! Please!" Jeri suddenly begged, causing Gallantmon and Sakuyamon to look at her with confusion.

"Please... no more killing! He's not worth it, and I don't want to see anyone hurt because of me!" Jeri said, on the verge of tears, confusing all, namely Beelzemon, where he questioned. "What are you saying? I killed your partner! Surely you want some justice?"

"I know and I hate you for it, but even if we kill you, it won't bring Leomon back. And I don't want more endless violence." Jeri said in reply as she began crying.

From Jeri's care and selflessness, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon nodded, respecting Jeri's decision, where the pair broke their Biomerges, leaving Takato, Rika and their partners in place of Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, to which the Tamers joined Henry and went over to comfort Jeri.

"It's over, Jeri." Henry informed, but was curious and questioned. "But what about Guilmon? Do you hate him?"

"I know Leomon risked his life to save Guilmon, but I cannot blame him for what he's done." Jeri sniffed, where Takato put his hand on her shoulder and said, comforting the brunette. "I promise Guilmon will not let his death be in vain."

With his loss, Beelzemon De-Digivolved back to Impmon, beaten and bruised as he just looked at Jeri with confusion.

"Why? Why does she show me mercy? I took her partner's Data, why doesn't she hate me?" Impmon questioned, before he noticed shadows over his being, turning ro see Guilmon, Renamon and BlackRenamon looking over him.

"Don't you get it?" Guilmon asked, before he tried to explain. "This is what friendship, what a real bond and the trust of humans could do, it's called care. She knows she won't get Leomon back but she couldn't let you die and let Leomon die with you. You need to know that power alone is not strength."

"What?" Impmon let out, as confused as ever.

"I too... I once believe in solitude, because of the curse inside me. Believing that if I was alone, I would protect everyone. But Rika once told me solitude can make a person strong but it's those who stand by you that make you stronger. And with Takato, Renamon and the others believing in me, I understand what trust and love is. You should too. I am sure your human partners would forgive you and apologize for what they did to you. I know they are very worried" Guilmon said in reply, which made Impmon glare and ask with hostility. "And how would you know?"

"Because after you left, your Tamers got so upset over your disappearance. They really care about you." Renamon said in reply.

Impmon then looked down and sprung by memories, his battle with Indramon, his rampage, his Digivolution and many more as he looked at Guilmon and believed he understood.

'He's right. I guess they do care. But I never care about power. All I cared for is fighting Guilmon and to Digivolve. But power is so addicting and I want more and my hatred for Pineapple Head for overshadowing me is overwhelming. I would do anything for those goals. But now...' Impmon thought as a solemn sadness overcame him and he said aloud. "I am nothing now."

"Guilmon... Renamon... leave Impmon to me now." BlackRenamon offered, scooping Impmon up in her arms.

"I'll take him back to the Real World to get him re-acquainted with his Tamers and look after him." BlackRenamon then said with a caring smile, leaving Impmon blushing at the position he was placed in, while confused as to why BlackRenamon was so caring toward him.

A little unsure of Impmon, Renamon asked. "You sure about this, sis?"

"I am sure. I know I will get Impmon to know love and trust his Tamers, as you trust Rika. I'll see you both again." BlackRenamon replied with a smile, directed toward Renamon and Guilmon.

Keeping Impmon in her arms, but closing her eyes, BlackRenamon focused her energies, taking to one knee, where she pressed her right paw to the ground and amazed all to see her open up a tear between their realities.

"Just a little something Mistress Gatomon taught me if I ever wanted to find you." BlackRenamon explained as she looked at her sister a final time and smiled. "I hope we see each other again. We have a lot to catch up on."

Entering the void, BlackRenamon then disappeared, alongside Impmon, where the pair headed back to the Real World, leaving Renamon smiling, knowing the ulterior motives behind her kindness toward Impmon as she thought. "Good luck. After you get through that stubbornness, I hope you and Impmon can finally be happy."

"Takatomon, you did it!" Agumon cheered, cutting in from BlackRenamon's leave, where he and Biyomon rushed over to Takato and Rika's side with a great joy.

"Yeah. And I promise you that nothing will happen to any of you all again." Takato replied with a kind smile.

At this, a gold D-Power appeared before Takato, who held out his hands, where the D-Power landed within it, which made him smile at Agumon and Guilmon, seeing his trust and status as a Digimon Tamer restored.

With Beelzemon defeated, Calumon back in their care and the Devas all taken care of, Henry then said. "All that's left is the Sovereigns. We'll deal with them and then we can go home."

"Hold on." Guilmon spoke up, causing the others to turn to look at him and Renamon.

"The Sovereigns are not our enemies. We just need to convince them to trust us so we can deal with the true enemy we are about to face." Renamon said, where the vixen then added. "And we know who is behind the Digital Hazard demon curse."

"You do?" Rika questioned, curious taking her as she followed up by asking. "Then who is behind the Digital Hazard?"

At the question, Guilmon said simply. "His name is Sephiromon."

"Sephiromon huh?" Takato asked, glaring at the name, now knowing who it was that had cursed his partner.

"Ok, you two, tell us everything you learnt at Master Patamon and Mistress Gatomon's." The brunette then said.

"If you all want to sit down, we'll explain everything as best as we can." Guilmon replied, taking a seat, where he looked on as Renamon sat on his lap, just before the Tamers all sat down to listen to the story of Guilmon's supposed true enemy.


	35. The Evil Sephiromon

Chapter 35: The Evil Sephiromon

After the battle with Beelzemon and after everything had quieted down, Guilmon and Renamon told their friends, partners and allies all about the one Digimon who had cursed the Digital Hazard within Guilmon: Sephiromon.

"Not long ago the Digital World, after being created by the Monster Makers, were living in harmony, seeing the Sovereigns as Gods, which they praised for them protecting them and for protecting the Digital World. While the Sovereigns had some doubts on humans, one of them, Azulongmon managed to keep all the innocent Digimon safe. But there was one who despised his fellow Digimon" Guilmon started to say as a flashback occured, where the Tamers listened and tried to picture the past in their minds, seeing robed Digimon bowing happily to the Sovereigns, only amongst the robed Digimon was a lone figure that snarled at the peace and harmony.

"That Digimon, Sephiromon, he despises everything that we Digimon have. Happiness, love, peace, all of these emotions sicken him. He is a arrogant and horrid Digimon that hated his fellow kind. We have no idea who he looks like, but at that time, he has his being hidden in the cloak. Only Master Patamon and Mistress Gatomon know what he truly looks like. They did say that they tried to befriend him in the past, but he just avoided them, refusing to listen to their words." Renamon informed.

"And in due time, he came to hate the Sovereigns. It was then he came to a dark regions of the Digital World and found a powerful magic, a demonic curse." Guilmon said, the past of the robed Digimon venturing into a dark realm appearing, where he saw a dark red and black light that he reached out for, not caring what it could do to him.

"And like me, he also has the Digital Hazard mark." Guilmon informed, before saying. "As he touched that power..."

"He turned into a demon himself?" Terriermon guessed, imagining the robed Digimon tearing away at the robe, consumed by power and transforming into a true monster.

"Exactly. He then began to plot a terrible plan to destroy the Sovereigns and the Digital World, using the curse he had discovered. With this curse now his control, he began to spread it around." Guilmon said as the shadowy red eyes of Sephiromon plagued the Digital World, corrupting innocent Digimon and branding them with the Digital Hazard mark, where all turned into dark abominations.

"He spread the curse into most of the Virus Type Digimon, cursing them into demons. He kidnapped them, put them into his twisted experiments and corrupted them with the curse. Each one baring the Digital Hazard as a sign of their cursed loyalty." Renamon explained, before she informed. "Many innocent Digimon tried to flee or escape the evil massacre but the demonic Digimon and Sephiromon showed no mercy. They began slaughtering and killing innocent Digimon to rid the world of such peace and rule the Digital World as evil overlords."

"The Sovereigns learnt of this plot and summoned the strongest and purest Digimon they could find and gave them the power of Light to fight this threat. Master Patamon and Mistress Gatomon were among these Digimon, as were my mother and father." The foxy Digimon then said, her tone solemn at the end, where all felt empathy for Renamon

From Renamon's words, the image of Azulongmon and the Sovereigns giving powers to Patamon, Gatomon and other Digimon that remained loyal to them came to light, giving them their power, as well as a dark furred Renamon, male from his more masculine figure, and a light furred female Renamon, which was Renamon's mother.

The pair giving more power through their Yin and Yang powers to the other Digimon who came to bare their marks as they gained angelic powers, such as angel wings.

"And to those, who bore the Yin and Yang powers, they gained the power of light, which they used to confront the Digital Hazard curse. With this light, they could either kill the evil Digimon or free those who been cursed by evil as some were loved ones." Renamon said, seeing many dark and twisted Digimon screaming agonizingly as they were destroyed, while a Lilymon clad in pure white put herself in harm's way, stopping her conflict as she had her arms around the aggressive form of a Lucemon, trying to return him to his purified Rookie form, while a female and pure Veemon was saving her beloved, a dark and feral acting Gabumon from the evil curse.

"There was a massive war to establish the fate of the Digital World." Guilmon said as the flashback displayed Master Patamon and Mistress Gatomon, as Seraphimon and Angewomon, pushing the shadowy Digimon known as Sephiromon back. "It was rough but eventually, the good side won. The evil digimon that followed Sephiromon willing were destroyed, while the Yin and Yang Digimon as well as those blessed by light, freed their love ones and friends from the evil mind control and restoring their bodies and souls. Eventually, Sephiromon had no choice but to retreat after his conquest had failed."

"Wow..." Takato said in awe as he took all this information in, but had to ask. "So what happened to this Sephiromon?"

"He began plotting anew. First, he wanted to be rid of the thing he resented the most, the Yin and Yang Digimon." Renamon said, where she then said sadly. "Including my mother and father. He used a virus on my homeland and those who were affected by the Yin and Yang, they were killed without a fight."

The past showing the shadow covered Digimon using a cauldron to create a dastardly mist over the Vixen Kingdom, where within its walls Renamon's mother managed to get set of yellow and black Digi-Egg across the lake, to safety, before she collapsed

"My mother managed to rescue our Digi-Eggs and used the river current to guide us to safety. That is how the organisation found my Digi-Egg and took me away, to use me as their weapon, while Mistress Gatomon found BlackRenamon's Digi-Egg and raised her as her own child." Renamon said solemnly, remembering her training, how even as a Viximon, she was forced to show no mercy, that she was forced to fight, and whenever she rebelled or failed, she would suffer at the hands of those who commanded her.

"That bastard... killing Renamon's mother and father like that." Rika said angrily, grasping her fists as she stated. "Sephiromon better watch out because it's payback time!"

"But where is Sephiromon now?" Agumon questioned.

"Master Patamon confronted Sephiromon for revenge for Renamon's father. He sealed him away in his Gate of Destiny, trapping Sephiromon within. However... While in his seal, Sephiromon created and opened Digital Fields to allow Digimon to attack and inform the Devas of us, imposing as the Sovereigns to carry out his will." Guilmon started to say, remembering what his master told him, remembering the image of MagnaAngemon using his Gate of Destiny to seal the shadowy Digimon away, only for him to use that time trapped within to start his revenge, deceiving the Devas.

"He also put his curse on me while I was just a Digi-Egg. It was his voice I heard when I first turned into a demon. He told me to destroy and kill and absorb all Data. All the battles we had so far, those Digimon attacks, the Devas, us coming here, Beelzemon. They were all his planning. Soon, our newest enemy will no doubt be free." The red dino Digimon informed, which made Guilmon show signs of discomfort talking about his past, where Renamon rubbed his cheek, making sure Guilmon knew it wasn't his fault.

But curious from his words, Kenta asked. "What new enemy? The Sovereigns?"

"No. The D-Reaper" Guilmon replied.

Having never heard of such a foe, Henry asked. "The D-Reaper? What's that?"

"It was a program was created in the late 1970's, allegedly by the United States Department of Defense, created before Digimon and even the DigiGnomes, which appeared in the early 1980s. Though this is only set 30 years in the past, in the fast-growing Digital World it is comparable to the Cambrian period. It was designed so that whenever the number of digital lifeforms surpassed a set amount, it would delete them to return the Digital World back to a state of nothingness, in order to prevent the Digital World from being overloaded. However, when it was written, the Digital World had a very small RAM size, and while the network has grown exponentially, the D-Reaper's threshold is still based on that early, tiny figure. With nothing to do at the time, the D-Reaper program went dormant and remained deep within the recesses of the Net. At about this time, the "Creeper" virus infected ARPANET, the network belonging to the Department of Defense. It was deleted by the "Reaper" program, which was allegedly created for only this purpose. Around in 1980, the Artificial Life research project "Tierra" began operations. However, the Reaper program causes mass genocide of Tierra's virtual lifeforms whenever they multiplied beyond a certain amount of memory. Throughout the 1980s, the SIGINT system known as "ECHELON" began operations under the leadership of the United States Department of National Security, which built communications bases in various nations across the globe. It is thought that the self-defense program used by ECHELON was a forerunner of the D-Reaper, or the program itself." Guilmon said.

"By the 2000s, the network had expanded exponentially. This created a huge influx of data into the Digital World, which the Digimon used to "digivolve" and change. Though the system was large enough to handle this load, the Sovereign Azulongmon sensed that it could reawaken the D-Reaper, and with the help of the DigiGnomes he transformed the "Catalyst" program into the form of a Digimon, Calumon. Though this greatly slowed the growth and Digivolution of Digimon, it was not enough to stave off the D-Reaper, which soon reactivated. At the time, though, it was still in an extremely primitive state, and the Sovereigns attempted to find solutions before the problem became too huge." Renamon informed, continuing to amaze Rika and the others at how much she and Guilmon had discovered.

"So in other words?" Calumon asked, not too sure what Renamon was saying, but believed it to be trouble.

"If we allow this D-Reaper to continue, it'll wipe out everything in the Digital World and the Real World." Guilmon said gravely.

Confused herself, Lopmon spoke up, where she questioned. "But what does the D-Reaper have to do with Sephiromon?"

"The D-Reaper was just what Sephiromon needed to break free of the seal and he will no doubt wait until we stop the D-Reaper before moving his plans to the Real World" Renamon replied.

"Then we must convince the Sovereigns to put their trust in us, stop the D-Reaper and also Sephiromon?" Takato asked.

"I hope you all succeed, however, I cannot come with you." Guilmon said sadly, where all turned to Guilmon, before Calumon ran up, hugging Guilmon's leg and asking. "You can't leave us. Why do you have to go?"

"Yeah, Guilmon. We need all of us together if we are up against the D-Reaper" Henry said.

"If Sephiromon does get free, no doubt he'll just control me again and turn me against you. Therefore, I am going back to Master Patamon so I can find the light within me and finish my training." Guilmon replied, which was hard for all to hear, while Renamon nodded sadly, knowing they wouldn't be side by side for the D-Reaper battle, but knew Guilmon had to do what he believed was best to ensure the safety of their loved ones and of both worlds.

"Brother... you're leaving us? But we got back together." Agumon said sadly.

"Guys..." Takato said calmly, giving off a friendly and encouraging smile as he declared. "I agree with Guilmon. We can handle the D-Reaper. Becauses Guilmon can communicate with me in my mind, so we'll remain in touch. And besides, I can tell Guilmon trusts and believes in us as we believe in him."

"Takato..." Guilmon just said, smiling at Takato's kindness and understanding, where he gently lifted Renamon off of his lap, stood up and then said. "Thank you for everything. I promise, after the D-Reaper is beaten, I will come back and aid you if Sephiromon does show up."

"I know you will. Take care my friend." Takato replied as he and Guilmon embraced in a heartfelt hug.

Remaining with his Tamer, Guilmon then saw Agumon tear up, where he pulled an arm around his little brother and hugged him alongside Takato, where he said with complete trust to the younger Digimon. "Agumon, you make sure to protect Takato and the others ok? I know you're strong. You can do anything as you believe in me and Takato. Believe in yourself and you can achieve anything."

"Ok, big brother" Agumon sniffed.

"Biyomon, please take care of my brother for me, ok?" Guilmon asked, which made Biyomon smile and nod.

"You can count on me." Biyomon replied happily, using the moment to show her support as she comforted Agumon, wrapping her feathered arms around Agumon from behind, which tickled him a little, but it was more pleasant to feel Biyomon continuing to show her care.

"Renamon..." Guilmon then said as he turned to face his love, holding her paws in his claws. "I am sorry. But I have to go alone. Rika will need you for the D-Reaper. You'll be ok fighting without me?"

"I know. I am sad that we are parting, but I know we will be reunited." Renamon replied as she put her paw on his chest and said with a caring smile. "But I want to give you something."

Curious as to what Renamon had in mind, Guilmon looked with some curiousity as the foxy Digimon concentrated her energy, forming a sphere of light, which she gently implanted into Guilmon's chest as he felt the Yin and Yang light now within him.

"I shared some of my power with you." Renamon explained, smiling as she said confidently. "So if you do fall under the Hazard again, that power will save you. And even when apart, I will always be there for you."

"Thank you. I promise I'll return to you as soon as I am finished in my training." Guilmon said, moving closer to Renamon, where his smile turned warm.

"I love you, Renamon." He said as he put his arms around Renamon's waist, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck and pressing her breasts on his chest.

"I love you too, Guilmon." Renamon said back, her tone matching the heartfelt expression Guilmon shared, before the digimon Digimon engaged in a deep and loving kiss.

"That is so sweet..." Kazu said, wiping a tear from his eyes, trying not to cry or show his more senstive side, while Suzie tugged at Henry's shirt and whispered. "If Guilmon and Renamon get married, can I be a flowergirl?"

"We'll come to that bridge when we cross it." Henry whispered back, not wanting to disrupt Guilmon and Renamon's moment.

After their kiss, breaking for air after expressing their love, Guilmon reached for his scarf and withdrew the button Master Patamon gave him, giving his friends one last smile.

"Goodbye. And best of luck with the Sovereigns and the D-Reaper. I'll see you all again." He promised as he pressed the button and disappeared.

"Goodbye, Mr. Guilmon. Please come back triumphant!" Calumon called, waving goodbye to their friend.

"Good luck, Guilmon." Takato said, putting his trust into Guilmon, before all turned to the Sovereigns' place and knew what they needed to do.

-At Master Patamon's temple-

"He's back." Mistress Gatomon said with a smile at seeing Guilmon return back within the grounds of the temple, where the Hazard Digimon got to one knee and bowed to Master Patamon.

"Even though the Hazard controlled you again, you managed to pull through." Patamon said, sounding impressed.

"Master, I am ready to resume my training. I think I know how to find the light in the Digital Hazard now, and I will be ready for Sephiromon when he comes." Guilmon said, remaining crouched before his master.

"Yes. Let us resume our training and prepare you." Master Patamon replied, ready to resume their training and help Guilmon find the light in the Digital Hazard, knowing it would be hard and a lot of work, but with all believing in him, Patamon was confident in his student, that Guilmon would overcome Sephiromon's curse.


	36. Henry's fight

Chapter 36: Henry's Fight

It didn't take long for the Tamers to reach Zhuqiaomon's place.

The phoenix-like Sovereign was not taking it too well on how all the Devas were defeated, blaming the Digimon Tamers for his loss.

"Curse those humans! I cannot believe it! All our Devas, defeated, and one betrayed us!" Zhuqiaomon said angrily, just before he then felt a presence enter his castle, causing the Sovereign to look up and ask. "So you've come, humans?"

Takato, Agumon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Biyomon, Suzie, Lopmon, Calumon, Jeri, Kazu, Guardromon and Kenta walked up the stairs and saw the phoenix sovereign looking down on them.

"So you're one of the Sovereigns?" Henry asked, before saying with a seriousness in his tone. "We need to talk."

"Why do I need to talk to scum like you?" Zhuqiaomon questioned back, where he then stated. "Because of you our world is suffering!"

"You don't understand. We know... My lord, please listen to us!" Lopmon pleaded, but her words were ignored.

"Silence, you traitor!" Zhuqiaomon snarled, before letting his rage get the better of him as he attacked.

"Blazing Helix!" The Sovereign bellowed, casting out a stream of flame from his beak.

"Look out!" Takato quickly called as he and the others all leapt aside from the attack.

Annoyed, Terriermon snapped. "Hey, bird brain. Don't attack us! We're here to talk!"

"I will not listen to your empty threats!" Zhuqiaomon said back, ready to resume fighting, but was cut in as a voice called with authority. "Zhuqiaomon, enough!"

Ceasing his hostility, Zhuqiaomon turned, as did the Tamers, where all saw Azulongmon appear before them.

"Azulongmon, why are you here?" Zhuqiaomon questioned.

"Azulongmon? So he is the one who trusted Guilmon?" Takato asked, remembering Guilmon talk of him.

Confused by his presence, Zhuqiaomon said with puzzlement in his voice. "Why do you trust these scum? They are the reason our worlds are connecting."

"Because they know of our true enemy. Master Patamon and Mistress Gatomon has told them." Azulongmon said in reply.

"You trust those two love making couples?" Zhuqiaomon asked, still reluctant in going easy on the Tamers, where he then said bitterly. "They may have helped us against Sephiromon but they are too trusting to you!"

"Hey, that cat happens to be the one who trained me!" Renamon said defensively.

"I have heard enough of all of you!" Zhuqiaomon suddenly snapped and attacked once again, starting off as he prepared to strike down Suzie, Jeri and Lopmon.

"No!" Henry called out, concern filling him at seeing his sister, her partner and his girlfriend in danger, which reflected his feelings from his D-Power, before he and Terriermon began to glow and Henry became linked to Terriermon.

"Terriermon biomerge to..." Terriermon began to say, taking up a new form as he combined his being with Henry's, forming a massive robotic Digimon, which was clad in green armour, mounted with a set of massive turrets on each of its shoulders.

And while it had an unusual rabbit-like face, it was no pushover, where it called out as Henry and Terriermon. "MegaGargomon!"

Having now become a Mega himself, MegaGargomon blocked Zhuqiaomon attack, using himself as a shield to protect Suzie, Lopmon and Jeri.

Amazed at the sight of MegaGargomon, Suzie asked. "Big brother?"

"You safe now. Leave the rest to me" Henry promised through MegaGargomon, before turning to Zhuqiaomon and asked. "What is your problem with us humans? We came to help, not fight."

"Humans think they are so superior well I will prove them wrong by crushing you!" Zhuqiaomon said back, not letting up as he continued to attack, choosing MegaGargomon as his new opponent.

"Phoenix Fire!" The Sovereign announced, releasing another wave of flame.

"Mega Missile!" MegaGargomon called back, countering as he launched off one of the missiles from his turret, striking the blaze and cancelling out the attack.

"Why don't you get it? We came to help, not to defeat you!" Henry questioned from within MegaGargomon, which made Terriermon ask. "He is a bit hot headed isn't he?"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Zhuqiaomon snarled as he flew in the air, trying to get an advantage in his combat, but found MegaGargomon leap after him.

Watching the fight, Kazu said, impressed. "To think Henry and Terriermon Biomerge now."

"It is something." Kenta added, wondering what other skills MegaGargomon held and who would be next to show off their Biomerging powers.

Trusting Henry and Terriermon to handle Zhuqiaomon, Takato drew his focus upon Azulongmon, where he asked. "Azulongmon? You're the one who trusted my partner. Why did you give that sword to Guilmon?"

"I will explain soon, my friend" Azulongmon simply replied, watching curiously to see who would emerge the victor in the latest battle, watching as MegaGargomon leapt at Zhuqiaomon, avoiding his fire attacks and counter attacking with his missiles.

"Will you stop and listen to what we have to say?" MegaGargomon yelled, both Henry and Terriermon getting annoyed by Zhuqiaomon's actions.

"Shut it you miserable worm! Rengokusou!" Zhuqiaomon yelled back, preparing his claws to attack and rip MegaGargomon to pieces.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon exclaimed, bringing up his arms and firing off a great round of shots at Zhuqiaomon, hitting the Sovereign and dealing a fair amount of damage.

"You got him, big brother!" Suzie cheered, her face lighting up joyfully as she watched Henry and Terriermon continue to fight as one, while Lopmon was surprised that someone could actually harm a Sovereign.

Backing away and not wanting to have to harm Zhuqiaomon, MegaGargomon asked again. "Will you just listen?"

"I will not admit defeat! Never!" Zhuqiaomon yelled, losing himself to his rage and prepared to strike again, rushing at Megagargomon.

"Enough!" Azulongmon called as he cut in, firing off a blast of thunder between the duo as he called the battle to an end.

"This is a waste of time, beside the humans have won. Zhuqiaomon, stop this foolishness and hear these kids out." Azulongmon then said, which made MegaGargomon point out with some frustration. "That's what we are trying to do."

"Ok, you can say what you like. If he doesn't listen, I will stop him myself." Azulongmon said to the Tamers, trust clear in his tone, which Takato respected.

"Azulongmon, I still think you..." Zhuqiaomon began to say when Takato cut in "We know the truth, of our true enemies, the ones who will put both our worlds in peril. We also know about the D-Reaper and we know about Sephiromon."

Caught by surprise at Takato's words, Zhuqiaomon questioned with shock in his voice. "What? You already know about them?"

"Well aren't you are quite a detective?" Came another voice as two more Sovereigns appeared, surprising Takato and the others to see a tiger-like Digimon cast in blue and white striped fur, alongside a massive twin headed turtle Digimon that had a whole tree growing out of its shell.

"Ah... Baihumon and Ebonmon. Thank you for coming." Azulongmon said, glad to see his fellow Sovereigns.

"We've come here to ask to put our differences aside, stop trying to conquer the Real World and help us stop this D-Reaper and defeat Sephiromon." Takato called out as Henry and Terriermon reverted back and join the group.

"But why should we trust you?" Zhuqiaomon questioned, still suspicious, before pointing out. "You annihilated our Deva warriors!"

"But we sent them to attack them, so is it our fault they were taken down?" Azulongmon scolded, leaving Zhuqiaomon at a loss of words.

"Then why did you send them to attack us?" Renamon asked, sounding a little confused.

"It was all to push you to your Digivolution and make you all stronger, however, they were corrupted. While they were serving us, they were unwilling puppets for Sephiromon. That is why I told Guilmon the truth, why I trusted him and gave him that sword, and to see how powerful your bond is. The D-Reaper was supposed to be sealed in their own world but due to us expanding it and our power, we awakened it and it's returning. Therefore, it's our fault this is happening. And with the Digimon you defeated, it became even stronger." Azulongmon said in reply.

"Even Gorillamon?" Henry asked, shock filling his tone, just before Baihumon and Ebonmon nodded.

"That's why we need Calumon to use the Shining Light, to help all the Digimon Digivolve so they could confront this threat." Baihumon then informed.

"I see... but we need to see what this D-Reaper is like." A voice then said, where all turned to see Ryo and Cyberdramon appear behind them.

"Where'd you come from? Don't tell me Cyberdramon is here for a fight?" Rika questioned, where she and Biyomon prepared to take down Cyberdramon if he tried to strike Guilmon.

"Relax. He's on calmer level now." Ryo said, where Cyberdramon nodded solemnly.

"He fought Guilmon at the temple and he removed Cyberdramon's rage." Renamon informed.

"And where is Guilmon now?" Cyberdramon asked, noticing Guilmon was lacking from the group.

"He returned to Master Patamon's temple, so he could finish his training and can prepare for Sephiromon." Takato said in reply, hoping the training was coming along.

"Everyone, I will show you where the D-Reaper would emerge from. We must focus on the D-Reaper for now. We shall leave Sephiromon to Guilmon when the times comes." Baihumon then said.

"Trusting our lives to that Digital Hazard dinosaur would be dangerous, but I guess we have no choice." Zhuqiaomon said with reluctance.

"We can trust Guilmon, because I trust him with all my heart. He will conquer the darkness inside of him beforehand, and I know he will master its evil and turn it to good." Renamon said, confidently and heartfelt.

"Thank you all." Biyomon said.

While glad to see the Tamers and Sovereigns getting along, curious, Calumon asked. "But why do you need my Shining Digivolution?"

"To help all Digimon fight this threat." Ebonmon said, where he then added with a sincerity in his voice. "I am sorry if Makuramon harmed you in any way, we had no intention of that."

"To tell you the truth, it's true we sent those Devas to attack you, but each one of them had been corrupted by Sephiromon's evil, wanting to conquer the Real World rather than help push your Digivolutions." Azulongmon informed.

"So with Vajramon interested with Guilmon and Indramon kidnapping Renamon? That was all Sephiromon's doing?" Rika asked, causing Azulongmon to nod.

"Then Sephiromon plots to conquer the Real World before destroying the Digital World." Ryo said.

"Sephiromon... I'll never forgive him for what he's done, putting my friend's lives in peril and making Guilmon's life start off with such misery." Takato said, clenching his fist with anger, but he kept it under control.

"Now all of you come with me as we show you what this D-Reaper looks like." Ebonmon then said, lowering his heads and allowing the Tamers to board his back, where the group traversed through the Digital World.

As the group continued to advance to their destination, Azulongmon moved closer to Ebonmon, as to speak with Takato and Agumon.

"I know Guilmon was cursed by Sephiromon and attacked many Digimon, but it wasn't his fault. He can be redeemed so that is why I trust him with our plan. I gave him that sword to carry out our true desire. Right now, Master Patamon is training him to find the light. So don't worry and leave the Digital World to him and us." He said, which made Agumon nod.

"I just hope big brother is alright." Agumon replied with an obvious concern in his voice, where Takato set his hand on Agumon's shoulder and assured. "He will, Agumon. He will."

At the said temple, Guilmon held his sword in the air as he swung it around as he stood atop a mountain, trying to find the light within the Digital Hazard and preparing for his showdown against Sephiromon, while Master Patamon and Mistress Gatomon watched on, confident in Guilmon and his strength.

-Meanwhile-

In a dark mountain range of the Digital World, a small red dangerous blob emerged through a crack, which would be the start of an untold chaos and destruction to come to both worlds.


	37. Light Within

Chapter 37: Light Within

The Tamers arrived with the Sovereigns at the current destination where they saw something was emerging from within the floor of the mountain range, where Azulongmon then asked. "You see those red blobs coming out from the crater?"

"That is the D-Reaper." He informed, where the Tamers examined the blobs and saw them getting bigger and growing at an accelerated rate.

Concerned, Takato said. "It's growing!"

"Yes, and if it continues to grow, it'll delete everything it touches." Eboniomon informed, further concerning Takato and his friends.

"Then we have to kick that things butt." Kenta said.

"How are we supposed to kick its butt if it doesn't even have one?" Terriermon suddenly questioned, which mad Henry comment. "Good point."

"Somehow, we must stop it!" Biyomon said, but it just made Rika ask. "And how do we do that?"

"Well we have to do something. The Digital World is my home, and I won't see it destroyed!" Biyomon said back, showing a great determination in her voice and her expression, which all picked up on, namely Agumon.

"Well in that case, I will help you." Rika said, smiling at Biyomon's resolve as she drew her D-Power and stated with confidence in her partner. "If I can Biomerge with Renamon, I bet I can also Biomerge with you."

"Rika, thank you." Biyomon said, feeling her trust and respect for the Nonaka remain within her, trusting Rika with her very life as she then said. "Let's do this."

Unsure what they were thinking, the Tamers got a shocking answer as Rika and Biyomon leap off and toward the crater.

"Rika!" Takato called out, bringing his hand out as he tried to grab Rika's, but found he missed, concern filling him, that was until both began to glow with a set of great and powerful lights, where Rika felt connected to Biyomon, feelings Biyomon shared as the pair began to combine their beings into one form.

"Biyomon Biomerge to..." Biyomon began to call, changing into a anthro phoenix-like Digimon that had viking like clothing, which covered her ample breasts, but in the sametime, showed off her amazing figure.

Talon-like blades adorned her feet, just as she spread her wings out and called out majestically. "Taronfuremon!"

From the sudden Biomerge, as if acting on a defence protocol, the D-Reaper erupted and came towards the newly merged Digimon, where Calumon called out in warning. "Look out!"

"Come, let us end this." Taronfuremon just said with a calmness in her voice as she flew towards the D-Reaper, ready to destroy the being that threatened both their worlds.

-Meanwhile-

Back at his temple, Patamon was giving it his all to train Guilmon, knowing that the Hazard Digimon was also putting in all his effort as to combat his corruptive power and ensure it never harmed anybody again.

"Guilmon, the time is now. Time to find that light within the Digital Hazard, and this time I have faith that you will succeed." Master Patamon said as he and Mistress Gatomon stood in front of Guilmon, ready for one huge step.

"I hope so." Guilmon said in reply, smiling a little as he informed. "And I think I know how to find it this time."

"Same here. But I am afraid you have to let the Hazard try to control you again, but keep your mind relaxed and at ease at what is important to you." Gatomon said, planning to use her Cat's Eye Hypnotism if things were too much for Guilmon to handle, not wanting to go beyond and have to strike the red dino Digimon down if the corruption consumed him.

"I am afraid this would happen, but it has to be done." Patamon added, setting a paw on his wife's shoulder, having faith in Guilmon as he commanded. "Now, power up with the Digital Hazard."

Trusting those who had helped him advance so far, Guilmon nodded and spread his legs open, clenched his fists, before yelling with a sudden discomfort and intensity as the dark aura emitted from his body.

"That's it. Now keep your mind focused and don't let it be consumed by evil." Gatomon instructed, feeling things were different than the last time that the Digital Hazard had infected Guilmon..

While still powering up, Guilmon felt the evil power trying to control him again.

"It's... it trying to corrupt me again. I don't know..." Guilmon groaned through clenched teeth, starting to doubt himself.

"Focus, Guilmon!" Patamon cut in. "Focus on what you want to do, what you feel, who you wanna protect. Don't let the darkness win!"

"Yes... I'll try..." Guilmon said, keeping his eyes closed and tried to focus against the evil powers consuming his being, just as the images of those he cared for, those who had touched Guilmon's heart entered his mind.

Calumon, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Leomon, Suzie, Lopmon, Terriermon, Henry, Biyomon, Rika and then came to the three important people he cared so much about, his brother Agumon, his partner Takato and his lover, Renamon.

"Takato! Agumon! Renamon!" Guilmon called out opening his eyes revealing a shade of light blue, before a mighty blast of white light overtook him, cancelling out the darkness as a pillar of white shot upward and through the clouds.

Amazed at what she was witnessing, Gatomon finally managed to speak.

"Whoa! What power!" She said in awe, while Patamon smiled with pride and said. "He's done it!"

Looking at Guilmon, Patamon and Gatomon saw Guilmon now covered in a white aura, bio-electricity crackled through his body, his eyes a shining light blue, while his Digital Hazard mark glowed brightly with a pure golden yellow.

And similar to Renamon's angelic forms, Guilmon found he gained a set of giant white feathered wings, replacing his eerie and twisted ones.

But what he found the most enjoyable of his changes was his mind was at ease, he felt the light from within, he felt clarity and knew he was no longer the puppet to his Hazard powers.

"Could this be the hidden light within the Digital Hazard? The power of the hidden good?" Guilmon questioned as he looked at his claws in amazement, feeling the power flowing through him, where Patamon smiled and said with a continued pride. "Congratulations, Guilmon. You finally conquered the darkness inside you. This is the hidden light within the Digital Hazard, and I am proud you have finally unlocked it."

Guilmon smiled at Patamon's praise, before casting down his powers as he returned to normal, bowing before the duo who had given him his light.

"Thank you both for everything." Guilmon said with nothing but respect for Patamon and Gatomon, before he then said with a seriousness. "But I need to remain here for Sephiromon to show up."

"Yes. As well as using that new form of yours' for battle. Please remain here and train for as long as you like. We need you to prepare for your showdown with Sephiromon." Patamon replied, which caused Guilmon to nod in reply.

"Thank you. For you, for Renamon, for the Digital World, I'll keep up training. I won't stop until I know nothing will threaten those I love." Guilmon said, before picking up his sword and resumed his training.

Watching Guilmon, Gatomon smiled as she rested her head on Patamon's shoulder.

"He is quite an accomplish Digimon isn't he?" She asked, unable to help herself as she purred softly at her love's close embrace.

"I knew he could do it." Patamon replied, wrapping his arms around Gatomon, before smiling as he added. "And I know someone who can help put him to the test. Call Veemon. Let's see if these two can become friends in due time."

-Back with the Tamers-

Taronfuremon leapt away from the D-Reaper as it tried to attack her, amazing the group at Taronfuremon's speed and power.

But as great a fighter she seemed to be, Terriermon noticed Agumon, Takato and Renamon seemed somewhat distracted, focusing on a huge white aura in the distance.

Confused, Terriermon questioned. "Why are you guys looking over there? The fight is just below."

"Did you feel that?" Takato just asked, where Agumon and Renamon nodded, before the foxy Digimon smiled.

"Yes. That is the hidden powerful of light within the Digital Hazard." Renamon replied, continuing to smile as she said with pride. "Guilmon did it..."

And surprised, Agumon asked. "That power came from big brother?"

"Yeah. Guess we don't need to worry about the evil Digital Hazard corrupting Guilmon anymore if he can use that light power now." Takato said with a smile, proud of his partner.

As the battle below continued, curious, Kazu asked. "So who is this new Digimon anyway?"

"She is Biyomon's Mega form, Taronfuremon. She uses attacks including Blazing Claws and Rainbow Shards to shine her might against her enemies." Henry said, having scanning her with his D-Power and analyzing the Digimon.

"Ok, Biyomon, let's do this!" Rika called from within Taronfuremon's being, just before the Tamer and her partner attacked as one

"Rainbow Shards!" Taronfuremon announced, flapping her wings and sending off a series of multi-coloured shards at the D-Reaper, where it crashed back into its crater.

"You guys did it!" Suzie cheered, thinking the battle was won, watching happily as Taronfuremon returned to the group and disengaged the Biomerge.

"You did alright for humans." Zhuqiaomon confessed, thinking the D-Reaper was also disposed of and that his perception on humanity was misjudged.

"No..." Takato said suddenly, changing the cheerful atmosphere as he then stated. "I think we should get out of here."

"He's right. To a safe distance, quickly!" Azulongmon suddenly called as the Tamers got back on the Sovereigns and make for a quick retreat to a safe distance.

But confused, Guardromon asked. "But why should we get away from here?"

"Wait for it..." Takato said, just as a huge geyser of D-Reaper energy emerged from the crater and spread itself all over the Digital World.

Shocked, Biyomon questioned. "Impossible! It survived!?"

"Listen... you humans and Digimon should return to the Real World. We'll handle the D-Reaper from here." Baihumon said, willing to put himself in harm's way as to protect the Tamers.

"But we can't just leave you." Henry said, unsure if the Sovereigns could face a force such as the D-Reaper.

"Don't worry. We can handle this." Azulongmon assured.

And while he was still unsure, Henry was unable to express further concern as a familiar voice broke through the frequency of his communicator. "Henry, can you read me?"

"Dad?" Henry asked, surprised to hear his father's voice and had to ask. "Where are you?"

"At Hypnos. I have just finished a project called the Ark. It will be what you need to take you all back home." Janyu informed, where he then added. "I told all your parents to meet you all at the park. That is where you return home."

"Thanks, Mr. Wong." Kenta said, grateful for the assistance.

However, noticing they were another friend short, Calumon questioned with worry in his voice. "Hey, where's Jeri gone to?"

"Over here!" Agumon called out, noticing Jeri standing a few feet away from the group, only her skin was pale, her eyes were a strange yellow colour and she seemed to give off a distant vibe to her.

"Jeri, are you ok?" Henry asked, concerned for his girlfriend, but found Jeri did not respond to his voice.

It was if Jeri was in a trance, or something else was occurring.

'Something's not right.' Takato thought as he gazed at Jeri, shaking his head as he then thought. 'Maybe Guilmon's seriousness is rubbing off on me, but something about Jeri is wrong.'

"You feel it too?" Renamon whispered to Takato, making him nod and say silently. "Keep it to ourselves for the time being ok?"

While Takato and Renamon sensed something off with Jeri, the Sovereigns had their attention upon the D-Reaper, where Azulongmon then said. "Calumon, we need your Shining Digivolution to make all Digimon Digivolve to aid us in our battle. The Digignomes will give you power to do so."

"Ok, I'll give it a go." Calumon said in reply as he focused his power, where the red jewel glowed brightly upon his forehead, where the Digignomes gave Calumon their power, causing Calumon to float in the air, shining brightly as he released his power, causing the Digimon throughout the area to Digivolve to their Mega forms, before they headed over to aid the Sovereigns in battle.

And while the light expanded throughout the Digital World, filling those at Master Patamon's temple, all but Guilmon, Patamon and Gatomon remained.

"That's Calumon's power alright." Guilmon said as he looked at the light from beyond.

"I take it you're Guilmon right?" A friendly voice then asked Guilmon, where the red dino Digimon turned to see a blue skinned dragon-like Digimon approach him.

Curious, Agumon asked. "Yes... and you are...?"

"I heard you're one of the strongest Digimon around. And you conquered the evil inside you. That's pretty awesome." The 'V' marked Digimon said, smiling as he held his hand out as a gesture of friendship and added. "By the way, my name's Veemon."

"I brought Veemon to be your sparring partner to help you learn more about your new light in the Digital Hazard." Patamon explained, where Guilmon then asked the blue dragon Digimon. "So you will help me?"

"Of course, and I am getting excited that I can fight against one of the Tamers' Digimon. Come on and let's get this fight started!" Veemon said, getting pumped up and getting ready to fight, while Guilmon smiled, liking Veemon's enthusiasm as he got into his stance and ready to fight.

-Back with the Tamers-

After the digivolution was done, Calumon was drained of energy and collapsed into Rika's arms.

"You did good today." Rika said to the catalyst Digimon, showing a surprising caring side as she rubbed Calumon's head gently.

"Man, why can't Rika ever be that nice to us?" Kazu questioned when he saw the kindness Rika was expressing, causing her to glare at Kazu and say with sarcasm. "Maybe if you break your arm or lose a finger then I'll send you a card."

"Yep. Same old Rika." Kazu sighed.

"Guys, the ark is here!" Kenta called, where all then looked up to see a transportation pod coming towards them.

'This is it. We're going home.' Takato thought as he knew that this was the best way to get back to the Real World, but he had a feeling his battles were far from over.


	38. Homeward Bound

Chapter 38: Homeward Bound

Once aboard the ark, the Tamers all sat down and pondered their next move, wondering how their lives would play out as they returned home and how they would fare should the D-Reaper manage to breach their world.

But still seeing something off with her, Henry sat beside Jeri, trying to look her and see if she would be alright.

"Jeri, you haven't said a word for hours." Henry said with a continued concern, looking at the brunette with a caring expression, but found her unresponsive.

"It's ok if you don't feel like speaking now, but just remember, I am here for you." The blue haired boy went on to say, resting his hand on Jeri's shoulder, remaining as caring as ever, but found Jeri stay silent.

Noticing her friend seemingly so distant, concern filled Rika as well, but she also knew they had other troubles and spoke up.

"Once we get home, we need to think of a plan." The red haired Tamer stated.

"Agreed." Guardromon replied, agreeing with Rika as he commented. "We don't know if the D-Reaper will be back."

All agreeing with Rika, unsure of what fate had in store for them, the Tamers were cut off a sudden glow emanated from within Kenta's pocket, before all looked on to see a tiny angel-like Digimon pop out, smiling at seeing all the humans and Digimon.

But what surprised them the most was the Digimon was carrying a light pink coloured D-Power as it floated around Kenta, who questioned. "Whoa. Who are you?"

"That's MarineAngemon." Renamon informed, unable to hide her smile as she commented. "looks like it has taken a liking to you."

"Phoo!" MarineAngemon said happily, hugging itself to Kenta's cheek, which made the boy blush at the strange affection that the angel Digimon was expressing.

But seeing marineAngemon so happy with Kenta, Kazu smiled as he pointed out. "Guess we all have Digimon in the end."

"Phoo!" MarineAngemon replied, continuing to hug Kenta, which left him confused as to how the Digimon wound up in his pocket in the first place.

However, he found he would have to figure out such a question later when he and the others heard Agumon talking.

"And then… Takatomon's father said he make Agumon bread if Agumon protect Takatomon. Agumon like bread." Agumon said, talking to a red sphere on the ark, which piqued Biyomon's interest as she approached Agumon and asked. "Agumon, what are you doing?"

"Talking to the Ark. It can speak to me and can speak to us too if we listen." Agumon replied with a cheerfulness in his voice, which left Biyomon smiling, unsure if the Ark could communicate and decided to play along for Agumon's sake.

"You should know Agumon is a very brave Digimon, a Digimon I am happy to call my friend." Biyomon said, but found she got no reply.

But after a moment, Agumon nodded, faced Biyomon and spoke.

"He said that you are more than a friend to me and think we are cute together." Agumon said, which made Biyomon blush.

"How'd you know?" Terriermon asked with confusion filling his voice.

However, before any more questions could be answered, suddenly, there was a shake on the Ark, making Suzie cry out with fear, ripping Lopmon to her chest as she asked. "What is that?"

"Can you hear me?" Yamaki called out suddenly, his voice heard by all as it transitioned from the communicator.

"It's the D-Reaper. It's attacking the ark." Yamaki then warned.

"Oh, man. Not now!" Kazu whined, looking out the Ark's window, where he and the others saw the D-Reaper attach itself to the pillars of light, where the Ark began to lose its power.

From the power drain, Terriermon suddenly informed. "If we don't get enough power, we'll crash back to the Digital World."

Concerned for his friends, Takato tried to think of a way to save them.

"Ark, can you go faster? We need to go to the Real World as fast as we can." Takato then said, still unsure of the Arc's sentience but had to try something, getting a quick response as the Ark then attached itself to Takato's PDA.

"Ok." A voice said, stunning most of the Tamers, save Agumon and Jeri, with the girl still silently staring down in her seat, before Ryo said with surprise in his voice. "Whoa. The Ark is alive after all."

"See? Told you." Agumon said with a smile, glad to know his new friend was acknowledged by his old ones, where the Ark rushed on without the light aiding it.

Though glad to see that the Ark was succeeding, Lopmon noticed a concern filling Renamon, where she hopped out of Suzie's lap, approached the vixen and asked. "Renamon, what is wrong?"

"We may be leaving the Digital World... but we also leaving Guilmon behind..." Renamon said solemnly, placing her paw on the glass as she added. "He's back at Patamon's temple as we speak."

"Oh, yeah. Guilmon remained behind" Terriermon said, feeling a little sad himself.

"Won't be the same without big brother" Agumon said, causing Takato to try and comfort his partner and his friends as he set his hand on Agumon's head, rubbing it gently as he said. "Guilmon would want it this way. While we fight the D-Reaper, he will be busy preparing for Sephiromon. So we have to be strong for him."

"Takato's right. Guilmon can manage on his own, he always has in the past." Rika spoke up, agreeing with the brunette, trying to cheer up the others, namely Renamon.

"I know, Rika, but I will miss him terribly." Renamon said sadly as she remained staring out of the window, wondering when she would see her love again.

'Guilmon… stay safe.' Takato thought as the Ark slowly began to break apart as it headed closer to the Real World.

-Meanwhile-

Back at their temple, Master Patamon and Mistress Gatomon watched on as Guilmon and Veemon continued their sparring match, where the 'V' marked Digimon attacked with a lash of his tail, causing Guilmon to counter, managing to avoid the attack.

"Fire Mitts!" Guilmon then announced, setting his paws on fire again as he countered every punch Veemon threw at him.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon called as he slammed his head into Guilmon's chest, making him groan as he skidded a few feet back.

While still using his Fire Mitts, Guilmon decide to go for a new move, one he had been working on, where he moved his hands to the right side of his waist, cupping his claws and causing the Fire Mitt flames to merge together into a fireball.

"Now that's a neat trick." Veemon said, impressed, which also impressed Patamon and Gatomon.

"Then take a closer look. Pyro Beam!" Guilmon called with a great voice, bringing his arms out in front of him and firing off the flame like a beam, which struck Veemon before he could react, making him crash back.

Worried that he had dealt too much damage to Veemon, Guilmon was about to check up on him, only to stop when he saw Veemon rise up and laugh.

"Well, I totally lost." Veemon said with a continued grin, which made Patamon and Gatomon smile, not only at seeing Guilmon's power, but at how cheerful the blue dragon Digimon was at losing, where Veemon approached Guilmon and stretched his hand out as a gesture of friendship. "But this was useful. I get to learn more of my skills and I get a new friend to go with. I am glad I could fight with you."

"Yeah... me too." Guilmon said in reply, accepting Veemon's gesture as the duo shook hands.

"Well I am glad you made another friend, Guilmon." Patamon said, but had to be a little stern. "However, we must now wait for Sephiromon to appear before you could rejoin your friends."

"Yeah. I know." Guilmon replied.

"But I know Takato and the others can succeed without me. I am not a superhero after all." The red dino Digimon then added, confident in his Tamer and his friends.

"Well we've got a mediating room so you can truly prepare yourself." Gatomon informed.

"Why not mediate your mind there?" She then suggested.

"Of course, Mistress Gatomon." Guilmon replied with a continued loyalty toward the feline Digimon, ready to cease his physical training and focus on his more mental aspects, but he felt there was one more thing left to do.

'Takato… Renamon… everyone. Just do your best until I return.' Guilmon thought, closing his eyes and wishing the best of all those he had come to love.

-Back in the Real World-

The Tamers all emerged from the light, where they returned to the park and were immediately reunited with their parents and family, with Kenta tearfully hugging his mother, Kazu's father scolding Kazu for only leaving a note, Ryo's father scolding Ryo for being away for so long, Henry and Suzie happily reuniting with Janyu and their mother, Rika showing her feelings as she hugged her grandmother and mother, while Takato happily embraced his parents in a deep and loving hug.

Happy to see the humans reunited with their parents, the Digimon all gave the Tamers room, just before Biyomon looked up to Renamon and asked curiously. "Renamon? Do you know if BlackRenamon and Impmon...?"

"Yes." Renamon nodded. "I sensed BlackRenamon's energy the second I returned here. She is here and so is Impmon."

As the families continued to express their feelings, both of scolding and of love, Yamaki cut in as he asked. "So you all managed to make it back safely?"

"Thank you all." Henry said, grateful for the assistance Yamaki and his staff had offered, only to see Jeri standing alone with a remaining solemness, which made him ask. "But where's Jeri's father?"

"He didn't come. He said 'If that ungrateful daughter wanted to, she can come back alone'." Riley informed, hating to be the one to say it, which angered the Tamers and made Terriermon say. "That was harsh!"

Looking at Jeri again, Henry took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, getting nothing from her, but he didn't mind.

"You guys mind if I take her back?" Henry then asked, staying close to Jeri. "I want to make sure she'll be ok."

"Go for it." Takato said with an understanding smile, where Henry set his hands on Jeri's shoulders and began to escort her away from the group, causing Terriermon to make haste after the pair.

"I am coming with you!" Calumon called, wanting to join Henry and Terriermon, who held no objection as they the Jeri out of the park and towards the train station.

As henry headed off, keeping his eyes on his daughter, Janyu picked Suzie up, smiling to see she was unharmed and had made friends with Lopmon, but noticed the remains of the Ark.

"We lost the ark though." Janyu said, feeling empathy toward his research.

"But it did save us" Ryo said.

"Yeah but still..." Takato just said as he had some uneasiness going on within his soul, believing the Ark was more than it appeared.

And while it looked as though it was gone, within him, Takato knew they would not see the last of the Ark, believing they would get to see it again when they needed its help.

-With Henry-

Having escorted Jeri through the streets, trying to make her smile, with no such luck, the group had arrived at the subway station and boarded the train that would take them the closest route to the Katou residence.

Sitting in the cart, Henry, Terriermon and Calumon sat on the other end of Jeri, all three looking sadly at her as she just looked down, believing she was still in a great amount of pain at losing Leomon and seeing such a dark side to Takato and his Digimon.

"Jeri... I don't know how you feel about losing Leomon but I don't... I don't want to see you suffer anymore." Henry said with a soothing and caring voice, moving from his seat as he sat beside Jeri, set his arm around her and gently guided her head to rest on his shoulder, where he told her. "But I deeply care and love you. I just don't want to see you upset. Please... just say anything. Please let me know you are alright."

But to his surprise, Jeri was reading the ingredients of a lunch box, which concerned Henry further.

"That was peculiar." Terriermon commented, where he and Calumon were confused as to why Jeri seemed so distant.

-A while later-

After several stops, the train had arrived at the station within Jeri's area, where henry kept a hand around Jeri's as he guided her out of the train cart and to the outside, where the group could see Jeri's father, Tadashi Katou, was waiting for her, showing a lacking love to him as he stared at his daughter.

Opening the back door, Henry gently gave Jeri a shove, telling her to move ahead, where she silently entered the car and took her seat with Calumon joining her.

"Thank you for escorting her." Jeri's father said, failing to notice Calumon sneak inside, joining Jeri, before Tadashi got in his car and drove away, leaving Henry and Terriermon, causing the small beast Digimon to comment. "Man, her father has some parental issues."

"Easy up, Terriermon. We all can't have the family we dream of." Henry said in reply, before heading back into the subway and prepared to head home himself, but found that the whole trip back, he couldn't stop thinking of Jeri, hoping that her distance and depression would fade away by the time they met again.

-Meanwhile-

While Henry had escorted Jeri home, Seiko was kind enough to offer the Matsuki family to spend sometime at their residence, allowing the adults time to talk, while giving Takato, Rika, Agumon, Renamon and Biyomon a little time to spend together.

Despite what Rika had told her, Seiko could tell there was something between her granddaughter and the brunette, just as there was something between Agumon and Biyomon, hoping that being alone would help advance whatever feelings the Tamers held.

Inside of Rika's room, while Renamon stood in the corner, her arms crossed and deep in thought about Guilmon, her sister and Impmon, Agumon sat at the end of Rika's bed, lightly blushing as Biyomon sat by his side and had fallen asleep, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Takatomon?" Agumon spoke softly, trying to talk but not wake Biyomon.

"Why do I feel funny to have Biyomon so close to me?" He asked, not minding the avian Digimon resting against his body.

"Agumon… it's just like the bond I share with Guilmon. You might be in love with Biyomon." Renamon answered, finding her thoughts turning toward Guilmon at the mention of love.

"Oh, you mean love?" Agumon asked remembering Renamon's confession to Guilmon during their fight with Beelzemon

"That's right. Love is the feeling you get when you care for another, when you want to be there for them." Renamon explained, before adding. "But unlike the love you have for me, Takato and our friends, the love you hold for Biyomon is more romantic."

Curious, Renamon sat on the bed, beside Agumon as she asked. "Tell me, do you think of Biyomon, do you ever think of kissing her?"

"You mean like mouth to mouth like you and big brother did that one time?" Agumon asked.

Blushing at the memory, Renamon focused and simply nodded.

"Yes. That is what I meant. And I assume you want to do the same with Biyomon?" Renamon asked, her question causing Agumon to blush further.

"Well… yes I do. But what if she reject me?" Agumon asked.

"She won't, I assure you." Renamon replied, giving Agumon a caring smile as she told him. "Don't tell Biyomon I said this, but she is in love with you."

Agumon blushed but nodded, promising to keep Renamon's words a secret, before he got further curious about love and asked. "So tell me, Renamon, is it true you love my big brother?"

"With all my heart." Renamon replied with a smile as she put her hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat increasing at the mention and thought of the red dino Digimon.

"By the way, Renamon, back in the Digital World, Shibumi told me and Henry something interesting." Takato said as he entered the room with Rika, having walked around the garden, a suggestion from Rika's grandmother as to show the brunette around, but to also get the pair alone.

"If you and Guilmon mate, you will also bear the Digital Hazard mark." The brunette informed, before adding. "But only the symbol will be part of you, as a sign to mark you as Guilmon's mate."

"Really?" Renamon asked, excitement filling her.

"I hope that when I do get marked, I'll also bare Guilmon's child." Renamon then confessed as she rubbed her belly, imagining herself in the later stages of pregnancy as Guilmon carried her in his arms.

"I wonder what mark Biyomon would get if she mated with Agumon." Rika then thought aloud, puzzling Agumon and making him ask. "What is mating? Can Agumon do mating with Biyomon now?"

Blushing deeply at Agumon's question and unable to get the mental image out of their heads, about to reply, Rika spoke up, only not of love, but what she saw on her tv.

"Is that...?" Rika asked in shock, where Takato said, matching Rika's astonishment. "It cannot be! The D-Reaper!"

Looking upon the image, the Tamers could see the D-Reaper was covering the lower grounds of the old Hypnos building, and it was growing.

"The D-Reaper followed us? This is bad!" Rika said.

"Takatomon, what is wrong?" Agumon asked, just as Biyomon woke up, shaking the blush off of her face at falling asleep on Agumon despite how comfortable she felt.

"The D-Reaper?! This is bad!" Renamon said as she saw the news.

"The Sovereigns must have failed to hold it back long enough!" Biyomon said in horror.

"Then we've gotta go and stop it!" Takato declared as he took command.

"I'll get Henry from the station and meet you at the park." He instructed, getting no objections from Rika, Renamon or Biyomon, before he and Agumon all ran out, unsure of what they would have to face but they knew that it had to be stopped.

-At the Digital World-

"The D-Reaper reached the Real World? This is bad!" Veemon said with worry as he, Patamon and Gatomon sat in the chamber, concern filling all as they could feel the negative effects of the D-Reaper, where thunder clashed closely to the temple.

"True, but we must put our faith in Guilmon's friends to pull through and the Sovereigns to hold it back somehow." Gatomon said in reply.

While the three Digimon were worried, within the meditation room the feline Digimon had lead him to, Guilmon was focusing as best he could, keeping himself cross legged and eyes closed, meditating at a dojo in the middle of a storm, with the only source of light coming from a lit candle.

As the storm grew stronger, lightning continuing to flash around the area, the shadow of Guilmon cast on the wall by the candle began to take shape, forming into a sinister form of Guilmon that gave off a dark laugh, only to vanish as another flash of lightning hit nearby, causing Guilmon's shadow to return to normal.

And though Guilmon could sense the shadow, he ignored it, ignoring the darkness as he remained mediating.

However, Patamon felt the darkness and grew concerned, which Gatomon picked up on and asked her love. "Patamon, what is the matter?"

"A dark presence just left the temple. Whatever it was, it's bad news, and it's heading to the Real World. I hope our friends can stop the D-Reaper and this new darkness that is heading towards them." Patamon replied, feeling tension building up within him.

As he said that, that same dark presence left the temple and went straight for the Real World, with one dark ambition on his mind. "Kill them all! Kill them all! Kill them all!"

Who is this mysterious presence?


	39. Impmon's new Resolve

Chapter 39: Impmon's new Resolve

"You sure the D-Reaper is here in the real world?" Henry asked with shock and concern, having just heard the news from Takato and Agumon, where the pair lead him and Terriermon to the park.

Nodding, Takato then said. "Yes. And if we don't do something, it'll destroy the Real World with it."

"I just cannot believe it." Terriermon said as they made their way to the park, stopping as they saw some cable similar in appearance to the D-Reaper had appeared around the area.

And looking ahead, Takato and the others saw Rika, Renamon and Biyomon were in the area, they too as shocked as the boys.

"They're here!" Biyomon called in panic.

"Those cable things are they D-Reaper agents?" Terriermon questioned, looking and not wanting to touch.

"Yes, and we need to stop them if we are going to get to the bottom of this." Renamon spoke up.

"Hey." Henry called, getting the attention of his friends, where the blue haired boy was observing the D-Reaper and said. "It seems to be merging the Digital World, but it's not harming nature, such as trees."

"I wonder why?" He then questioned.

"Yamaki's researching in that now." Rika informed, before facing Takato and asking. "So Takato, what is the plan?"

"We have no choice but to fight. Everyone, prepare to Matrix Digivolve" Takato said in reply, causing Henry and Rika to nod as the pair each drew their D-Power and a Blue Card, actions Takato copied as the three prepared to upgrade their Digimon.

"Digi Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Takato, Rika and Henry announced, slashing their Blue Cards through their D-Powers and giving their power to their partners.

"Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon!" Greymon called, going a step further as he then called. "Greymon Matrix Digivolve to... SmashGreymon!"

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!" Birdramon announced, where she then pushed onto her Ultimate Level and called. "Birdramon Matrix Digivolve to... Sukirevunmon!"

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!" The foxy Digimon let out, then changing to her next form as she let out strongly "Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to... Taomon!"

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!" Gargomon called, changing to his machine form as he announced. "Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to... Rapidmon!"

And with the four Ultimate Digimon all ready and in action, they leapt against the cable D-Reaper agents, preparing to strike down their enemy.

-Meanwhile-

Having arrived back in the Real World, BlackRenamon not only managed to find out where Impmon's Tamers lived, but she also assisted Impmon, taking him to their residence.

Carrying Impmon on her back, BlackRenamon landed in the backyard of the new home of Impmon's Tamers, where she knelt down, allowing Impmon off of her.

However, Impmon held a puzzled look as he circled around the black furred vixen, crossed his arms and asked. "I don't get ya. You saw what I did to Leomon, but you still want to help me. Why?"

"Because I know that inside of you, there is good. You might not sense it, but I can." BlackRenamon said in reply.

"Besides, I don't think somebody as cute as you should be taken down so soon." She added with a small smile, causing Impmon to blush lightly at her words.

About to reply, BlackRenamon smiled and backed away, confusing Impmon, until he heard the screen door behind him open up, where he saw two young children that he recognized as his Tamers.

At first, the kids just stared at Impmon, before both ran over and hugged him, surprising Impmon at the love that the pair were showing him.

"Impmon! You're back!" Ai said happily as she continued to hold and hug Impmon, who was confused at how he felt Ai and her brother not only showing him respect, but his confusion fell as he felt something inside of him, something he hadn't felt in ages, care to be wanted.

"Yeah. Listen... I..." Impmon began to say, still unsure if it was a good idea to see his Tamers, but found he was unable to finish speaking as Ai and Mako escorted Impmon inside and set him on the couch.

"You must be hungry. We'll get you some food." Mako said as he ran off and into the kitchen, returning with a handful of snacks, actions Ai copied, trying to give Impmon a variety to choose from.

However, noticing BlackRenamon enter their home, Ai looked at her with curiousness and said. "Are you one of Impmon's friends."

"Or girlfriend?" She then asked, which made BlackRenamon blush at Ai's assumption, giving a smile as she sat beside Impmon and said "Yeah, you could say that."

With BlackRenamon by his side and her hinting that she was attracted to him, Impmon blushed himself, his cheeks a red hue, where he found himself silent.

"Here, Impmon. I got you some sandwiches." Mako cut in as he came back with some sandwiches, setting them on a plate and upon the table before the couch.

Picking up a sandwich, Impmon looked at BlackRenamon, then at Ai and Mako, confusion filling him, where he had to ask. "You two are willing to accept me again, after all I did to desert you and ran away?"

"We have decided, since you left, we decided not to fight anymore but share you. We are sorry we made you sad." Ai apologized, where she sat on the opposite of Impmon and began tearing up a little.

"No. I am the one who is sorry. Sorry that I left you. Please forgive me." Impmon said with great emotion, to the point he was almost tearing up himself, but managed to keep it back, even as Ai and Mako go both hugged.

"We already did." Mako then said as he cried, but his tone was one of happiness.

"You see, Impmon? They have already missed and forgiven you, so you can find the strength to forgive yourself as well." BlackRenamon spoke up, smiling at seeing the Tamers respecting Impmon, before she reached forward and helped herself to a sandwich.

Feeling Ai and Mako's love, care and respect for him, Impmon smiled back.

"Yeah. I guess so." He said as he eyed BlackRenamon, where Ai and Mako allowed Impmon room, believing the pair needed to speak.

"Thanks, toots" Impmon added with a sly smile, which made BlackRenamon blush.

"Toots?" She asked, unsure why the name made her feel so hot.

"Since Renamon has fallen so hard for Guilmon, and since you and I are similar... I guess I could give this love thing a try..." Impmon said as he rubbed the back of his head, not completely sure of his feelings or how BlackRenamon felt toward him.

Moving closer to him, BlackRenamon and Impmon blushed as their faces were inches from one another, but before they could move any further, the black furred vixen rose, concern expressing her face.

"Impmon! I sense my sister! She's in peril!" BlackRenamon said, sensing something was happening within the park, but she couldn't pinpoint the exact danger.

"Huh? Who is she up against?" Impmon questioned.

"Maybe those things on tv." Mako spoke up, causing Ai, Impmon and BlackRenamon to turn toward the television and saw that projected on the screen was the image of several D-Reaper cables, attacking SmashGreymon, Taomon, Sukirevunmon and Rapidmon, who all looked as though they were having trouble against their foe.

"Is that the D-Reaper?" Impmon questioned in shock, where BlackRenamon nodded and said with worry. "It seems it followed us back to this world."

"Hold on. Something's wrong with this picture." Impmon said, confusing Ai, Mako and BlackRenamon, before Impmon got off of the couch and explained.

"I see Agumon, Terriermon, Biyomon and Renamon's Ultimate forms, but where's Guilmon?" He asked.

"I don't know, but the D-Reaper will erase my sister if I don't do something." BlackRenamon said in reply, concern continuing to fill the black furred vixen as she rose from the couch, approached the screen door and was about to head off.

"Hold up." Impmon called, propelling himself off of his seat, walking up to BlackRenamon and saying. "If you think you're going alone to face that thing, you better think again. I am coming with you, no arguments."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." BlackRenamon said in reply, smiling at Impmon's display of selflessness as she knelt down and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush at the action and the feelings that he felt.

"Shall we?" She then offered, breaking Impmon from the warm feelings inside of him, where the pair were about to head off, but saw Ai and Mako looking at Impmon with saddened faces.

"Impmon, are you leaving again?" Ai asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to fight that sucker." Impmon replied, pointing to the TV, where the image continued to show the D-Reaper attacking the Tamers.

However, seeing their concern for him, Impmon gave a confident smile as he told them. "But I promise I will return safely. I promise."

"In which case, take this." Mako said, handing Impmon a toy gun, where he explained. "In keeping your promise and we'll always there with you."

"Thank you both." Impmon replied as he hugged his Tamers once again, feeling he could trust them, that they had changed, which made BlackRenamon smile.

Breaking from the embrace with Ai and Mako, Impmon quickly returned to BlackRenamon's side.

"Alright, foxy, let's go!" Impmon called, before the two ran out, leaving Ai and Mako as they headed for the street, running along the sidewalk and for the D-Reaper.

As they ran, while BlackRenamon could easily outrun him, she remained by Impmon's side, many thoughts, feelings and questions building up within her, with her first being."So Impmon, now that you saw your Tamers, how do you feel?"

"Renewed. Now that my Tamers have forgiven me, it's time for me to be forgiven by my former enemies." Impmon said in reply, continuing to run alongside BlackRenamon, where he tapped into the power the Devas had bestowed upon him, Digivolving to Beelzemon again, only this time he was going to use his power to help, and not for his own selfish agenda.

And while BlackRenamon couldn't help herself, taking a moment to admire Beelzemon's body, she showed her power, revealing that she too could achieve a Mega form of her own, where the foxy Digimon closed her eyes and cast her being in a purple aura, changing her form to a tall humanoid, which, after the light cast off her body, revealed a Digimon similar to Sakuyamon, having the same fox mask, body and even a similar weapon, though her armour was a shade of purple and her long flowing hair was black.

"Pretty impressive." Beelzemon commented at seeing the purple armoured Sakuyamon, his eyes noticing her ample chest, where he quickly shook his head, looked at the Digimon's face and said. "You look almost like Sakuyamon."

"Thank you." The Sakuyamon look-a-like said in reply, smiling, not only at Beelzemon's approval, but also at how he was checking her out, before she informed with a smile, flirting with Beelzemon at the end. "Only my name is Kuzuhamon. But for you, you can call me whatever you like."

More focused on their fight, Beelzemon looked at his right hand, seeing Mako's toy gun still in his hold, knowing it was just a piece of plastic, but knew it was also his Tamer's belief, their love, their faith in him, which gave Beelzemon a greater power as the toy then turned to a real gun, materializing around his arm and forming a cannon-like weapon.

"Now that there is something to protect, I will not allow this D-Reaper to harm them!" Beelzemon declared, running alongside Kuzuhamon, who said. "Yeah. I heard of your jealousy of Guilmon in the past."

"It's true that in the past I did have a hatred for Guilmon for always being stronger than me and having so many close friends despite starting off as a loner like me. Plus, his dark powers did intrigue me. But when he became DeviMegidramon, I feared for my life. It was thanks to you that I am still here. Never again will I tempt him to darkness. Next time I see him, I'll apologize. Right now, we have some friends to save, so let's do this!" Beelzemon called with a great might, where a set of black feathered wings spread out wings from his back.

"I am proud of you." Kuzuhamon said with a continued smile, before she turned her head forward and focused.

"Now let's fly!" She called, about to use her mystic powers to hover in the air, but smiled as she felt Beelzemon wrap his arms around her from behind and use his new wings to become airborne, carrying Kuzuhamon towards the battlefield.

-Back with the Tamers-

"Smash Laser!" SmashGreymon called with a great bellow in his voice, firing the lasers from his turrets, only for the D-Reaper cable to avoid the attack, before firing striking, launching a series of missiles itself, aiming for Taomon and Sukirevumon, striking the female Digimon down.

"It's no good. Every move we made they just counter." Henry said, frustrated from the enemy antipaticing and countering their attacks perfectly.

"Then we need to Biomerge." Rika suggested, ready to get into the fight and help her partners anyway she could.

"We can't." Takato said solemnly, which caused Rika and Henry to look at him with confusion.

"We're not data anymore since this is not the Digital World. We're back to flesh, which means we cannot Biomerge with them anymore." Takato explained, hating the facts but knew that despite what they already had experienced, they could not defy logic.

"He's right." Henry said, further frustrated, which made Rika say. "Well we've got to do something."

Looking at the Digimon and the D-Reaper, Rika gained a concerned expression as she said. "Anything... They need our help. They need us."

"Double Impact!" A familiar voice then cut in, before a series of energy bullets shot through the air and hit several of the cables, causing them to wince at the attack, while the Tamers turned in surprise to see Beelzemon and Kuzuhamon fly over them.

"Wait a sec... Beelzemon?" Takato questioned with shock, surprised to see the demon Digimon again, let alone seeing him actually helping somebody other than himself.

And as surprised as Takato was, looking at the female Digimon Beelzemon released from his embrace, sensing her unique energy, her power over her yang, Taomon asked. "BlackRenamon, is that you?"

Hearing her sister's voice, Kuzuhamon looked over at Taomon and smiled.

"It's alright, my sister. Beelzemon is here to help. You might yet see it, but there is light within his heart, and I am here to help you see that." Kuzuhamon replied, drawing her spear and taking to a battle ready stance.

While surprised to see the new Digimon joining the fight, already knowing Beelzemon and his tricks, Rika was curious about Renamon's sister, where she drew her D-Power and analyzed her.

"Kuzuhamon, Mega Level Digimon, and just like Sakuyamon, she's also a shaman type Digimon, only this shaman uses dark magic in her attacks." Rika said as she scanned Kuzuhamon through her D-Power.

"I guess seeing Renamon as Sakuyamon gave BlackRenamon an idea to become a Mega herself" Henry commented, watching alongside Takato and Rika as Beelzemon and Kuzuhamon continued to clash against the D-Reaper.

"Fox Shadow Inferno!" Kuzuhamon announced, summoning four fox spirits cast in shadow, which lunged themselves at the D-Reaper.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon followed up as he blasted through the cables with his Blaster, not letting up as he and Kuzuhamon continued to attack, where they continued to show their power.

-A while later-

Managing to repel the D-Reaper, it was another win for the Tamers, where Beelzemon and Kuzuhamon landed amongst the group.

"Thank you for aiding us." Rika said, only to have to ask. "But Beelzemon, what made you change sides?"

From Rika's questione, Beelzemon smiled, looked at his Blaster and replied simply. "Let's just say I have something I need to protect now."

"And we'll join you in the fight against the D-Reaper." Kuzuhamon added, walking up to Renamon and smiled down at her sibling, who smiled back.

"Thank you, sis." Renamon said with respect in her voice, trusting her enough to trust Beelzemon.

While glad to see that the Tamers weren't holding hostility toward him, still curious about Guilmon's whereabouts, Beelzemon had to ask. "So where's Pineapple Head? The Reaper hasn't called his number, has it?"

"No. He's still alive. He stayed in the Digital World, training for his final battle." Takato informed in reply.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. BlackRenamon told me something about this Sephiromon character." Beelzemon replied, recalling some information about the hazardous Digimon, before saying with a seriousness and some regret in his voice. "I was hoping to see Guilmon so I could ask if he could ever forgive me for what I did to him, in fact what I did to all of you."

"Momentai. Just aid us in the fight, and I'm sure Guilmon will see you aren't such a bad guy." Terriermon said with a small smile, sensing Beelzemon was indeed trying to better himself.

While Beelzemon remained with the Tamers, curious to Guilmon and his training, Kuzuhamon reverted back to BlackRenamon and approached her sister, giving a little space between them and the others to speak her mind.

"So Renamon... are you sad that Guilmon isn't with us?" BlackRenamon asked, which caused Renamon to nod.

"I do miss Guilmon, but he would want it either way. He needs to focus on Sephiromon." Renamon said in reply, sad that Guilmon was not by her side, but knew that her beloved needed to stay in the Digital World in order to keep her and everyone protected.

"Guys!" The familiar voice of Calumon suddenly called, panic filling his tone and his expression as all saw the catalyst Digimon run up to them.

Curious and worried for Calumon's safety and his panic, Agumon asked. "Calumon, why are you here?"

"Jeri's gone! She disappeared from her home, and I've been looking for her ever since." Calumon informed.

"Jeri's gone!?" Henry asked in shock, causing Calumon to nod.

"When we got back to her place, I tried to speak with her, but she continued to remain all silent, it was actually starting to scare me the way she stared at me. I took a nap in her room, but when I woke up, I couldn't find her. I was expecting her to be with you guys." Calumon said in reply.

Concerned for her friend as well, Rika questioned. "But why did she go?"

'I think I have a good idea why.' Takato thought with dread, having a terrible feeling that Jeri might have something to do with the D-Reaper being in the Real World, unaware that with Jeri's absence, someone was watching them, where a pair of dark purple eyes with red pupils lay in the darkness, waiting for the right moment to strike.


	40. The Gift and a threat

Chapter 40: The Gift and a threat

Managing to defeat the D-Reaper the previous night, the next day however, the Tamers found out that the D-Reaper had grown and was continuing to attack Shinjuku, forcing the Tamers to once again take action as they went off to confront it.

As they approached the business district, more agents of the D-Reaper appeared before them, with some of them resembling small gray skinned squid-like forms that seemed to be built for ground assault.

These Agents had pulse cannons amongst their four arms, which fought alongside a line of medium-sized offensive units, which used looked like masked figures, concealed by cloaks and had blades running down the bottoms of their garments.

"Man, those D-Reapers are getting creeper by the minute." Rika commented, freaked out by their creepy appearances and the stoic masks they wore.

"Look out!" Biyomon suddenly called as the Bubble agents fired off their cannons, each releasing several shots of red coloured energy, which caused the Tamers to act quickly as they avoided the attacks.

"Takatomon, we've got to stop them." Agumon stated, not wanting them to erase him, his friends or any innocent people.

"You've got it." Takato replied, looking over at Henry, Rika and their Digimon, where the brunette then took command and called. "Get ready everyone. We've gotta Matrix Digivolve!"

In agreement with takato, Rika and Henry nodded, preparing to draw their Digimon Cards and call upon the power of SmashGreymon, Rapidmon, Taomon and Sukirevumon, all were too focused on their fight to notice someone was watching them, though it was not the same menacing being from the previous night, but a small blonde haired girl in goth-like clothing, while beside her was dog-like Digimon that black fur, a brown underbelly, a spiked collar around its neck, while red pupiless eyes were exposed on the Digimon's legs.

"You sure it's them, Dobermon?" The girl then asked, identifying the Digimon, who nodded and said simply. "I do, Alice. I have been searching for them as I have a gift for them."

-Meanwhile-

"Are you two sure you wanna help me find Jeri?" Calumon asked as he travelled with BlackRenamon and Impmon, trusting the pair after Takato and the others explained how the pair were now on their side.

"Yeah. I still feel bad about making her upset over Leomon so I have to do something." Impmon said in reply.

"Think back, Calumon." BlackRenamon said, where she knelt beside Calumon and asked. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"In her room." Calumon replied, he too concerned for Jeri.

"Hmm... well she shouldn't have gone far so stay close to us." Impmon said, knowing Calumon was unable to fight, but still desired to help them.

Curious, Calumon looked at Impmon in surprise as he asked. "Wow. You really have changed haven't you?"

However, before Impmon could say another word, something landed before them, causing a cloud of dust to form in its wake.

"Who is that?" BlackRenamon asked in shock.

'This power... it cannot be.' Impmon thought as the dust cleared to reveal a figure, which looked exactly like Guilmon, expect his skin was black and he had red stripes where his black markings were.

He had green claws, chains wrapped around his arms and legs, small purple glowing horns sticking out of his head and red pupils in his purple eyes.

"Guilmon? When did you return to the Real World?" BlackRenamon asked in confusion, thinking he was Renamon's lover.

"Yay! Mr. Guilmon, you're back! Now all four of us can help find Jeri!" Calumon cheered as he ran towards the Digimon.

"Hehehehe..." 'Guilmon' cackled darkly, which confused BlackRenamon and Calumon, stopping in place.

Confused, BlackRenamon asked. "Guilmon? Are you alright?"

"You two! Stay away from him!" Impmon suddenly called out, confusion falling upon BlackRenamon and Calumon, who faced Impmon with puzzled expressions.

"Whoever that guy says he is, that's not Guilmon! At least not the Guilmon we know." Impmon then said, his words continuing to confuse BlackRenamon and Calumon.

"What do you mean?" Calumon questioned, before turning as he saw a shadow come over him, looking in shock to see the black Guilmon raise his claw, ready to strike him down.

"Look out!" Impmon called as he got before Calumon, managing to defend against the attack as he used his arms to block the claws.

Now scared, Calumon asked. "Mr. Guilmon, why are you attacking us?"

"Calumon, whoever this Digimon is, he is not the Guilmon we know." BlackRenamon said in warning, grabbing the tiny Digimon and dragging him away from 'Guilmon', who broke his clash with Impmon and smirked.

"Hehehe. I'll prove to him that he's nothing without me!" The black skin Guilmon declared with a devious smirk, continuing to frustrate Impmon, who then questioned. "Ok, whoever you are. Taking on his appearance doesn't mean a thing if you are the exact opposite of him, so who are you?"

"Just call me BlackGuilmon." The sinister Guilmon replied with a continued darkness in his tone, before slashing his claws at Impmon, who jumped back, narrowly avoiding being sliced.

"BlackGuilmon?" BlackRenamon let out with confusion, snarling as she could sense his dark power and asked. "Just what are you?"

"Why explain myself to you when you're about to be deleted?" BlackGuilmon asked back, charging at Impmon and BlackRenamon, who braced themselves against their new enemy.

-Back with the Tamers-

Continuing in their fight, SmashGreymon used his Smash Laser, to which Sukirevumon attacked alongside and used her Flare Star to destroy a horde of Bubble Agents.

But even with their power, the pair were caught off guard as D-Reaper Agents that looked like humanoid figures with exposed rib cages and no legs, better known as Creep Hands, suddenly ambushed and attacked, cutting them down with their massive fists.

"Rapid Missile!" Rapidmon announced, getting some payback on the D-Reaper as he launched a missile from the port upon his right arm.

However, one of the Bubble Agents rushed in and took the attack.

Refusing to give up, Taomon gave it a shot.

"Talisman of Light!" She announced, summoning her paint brush and casting off the drawn symbol at the D-Reaper, but found the Agent more nimble than she anticpated as it pushed itself into the air with the force of its hands and attacked, pummeling Taomon to the ground.

"Taomon!" Rika called, but found that she and her friends were slowly being circled by the Reaper Agents, frustration filling her as she pointed out. "It's no good. We need to Biomerge."

"We can't. We're not Data." Henry said in reply, only for a voice to tell them. "There is a way."

At the voice, all turned around to see a blonde haired girl and a dog Digimon approach them.

Curiosity getting him, Takato questioned. "How long you two been standing there?"

"My name is Alice." Alice just said quietly, before informing. "I am Shibumi daughter, and I am here to help you."

"And I am Dobermon, a messenger of the Sovereigns." Dobermon said, where he then added. "I came here to help you get the power to Biomerge and save both worlds."

Surprised and curious, Rika asked. "You can? How?"

From the question, Dobermon looked at Alice with some sadness, but then told the Tamers. "I must sacrifice myself so you guys can keep on fighting."

"What? Dobermon no..." Alice let out, not knowing that this was a component needed to help Takato and his friends.

"I am sorry, Alice, but I must do this, for all of us, for both our worlds." Dobermon said in reply, hating to see the girl upset and softly nuzzled his head against her side.

Feeling Dobermon's embrace, and knowing it was the last time she would see him again, Alice closed her eyes in sadness, just as all watched on as Dobermon leapt in the sky, ready to help the Tamers, ending his objective as to allow Takato and the others to continue in theirs'.

"Back in the Digital World, the Sovereigns and the Digimon are battling the D-Reaper there but it psychical form is here in the real world. Only you, the Tamers, can have the power to fight it here. If the D-Reaper isn't stopped, it will wage war with both worlds. Remember, the fate of both worlds are in your hands!" Dobermon called as he split himself into three lights that then shot down and circled around the Tamers.

"Dobermon..." Alice just said, feeling her heart breaking at losing the Digimon, hoping Dobermon's sacrifice was not in vain.

Feeling a familiar strength inside of him, Henry looked over at Takato and Rika.

"He's giving us the power to Biomerge" He said, where the brunette and the Nonaka also felt the same power filling them, before Rika replied with a seriousness in her voice. "Then let's do it before we are out of time."

"Dobermon's right, we're the only hope for both our worlds now." Takato said, concentrating his power as he called out. "SmashGreymon, let's do this!"

"Rapidmon, it's time!" Henry followed up, managing to get his partner's attention.

"Taomon!" Rika called out as she brought up her D-Power, followed by the boys, where all three Digivices glowed with powerful lights.

'When I think back, I was selfish when I was younger. When my sensei taught me martial arts, I hurt those other kids who bullied me and then realized fighting was wrong. But now, with all innocent lives in danger, I cannot stand back and let this world fall. But this battle is more than me, something I must do for others. I cannot let them down. For Jeri, and everyone.' Henry thought, feeling something inside of him, something almost compelling him to share his thoughts and learn to forgive himself.

'Sometimes, I find it hard to believe that I was the same person who only wanted to fight Digimon and absorb their Data. I and now realize there is more to life than fighting itself, and I don't know if I want to fight after all the pain it caused. Jeri and Guilmon, both of them have suffered with Leomon's death and the Digital Hazard. But this isn't about fighting. It's something I have to do to save this world.' Rika thought, looking over at Henry, then at Takato, where she continued in her thoughts and added. "I have to fight with those I've come to care about, with those I... I love..."

'I never thought the day would come that I would actually become a Digimon, but then after Biomerging with Agumon for the first time, I now knows what it feels like to be part of something greater than myself. And Guilmon, he is still fighting back in the Digital World against himself and preparing for Sephiromon. I cannot let him down after all the sacrifices he made for us. The fate of two worlds rests on our shoulders and I know we can do this. Nothing will keep us apart, nothing!' Takato thought, determined to give it everything he had.

And as if hearing their thoughts, as well as picking up on the strong emotions within them, Agumon, Terriermon and Renamon all focused, combining their energy and very beings with their Tamers as they each underwent their Biomerges.

"Agumon Biomerge to... BanchoGreymon!"

"Terriermon Biomerge to... MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

"You guys did it!" Sukirevumon cheered as the three Megas stood beside her.

"This is it, everyone. We can do this this time!" MegaGargomon said with determination in his voice, before the four Digimon leapt back to battle.

However, BanchoGreymon paused for a moment as he looked at the horizon.

"What is that? I sense big brother's energy, but it's not his." Agumon spoke to Takato, where the brunette picked up on a similar source nearby.

"I don't know ,but we figure it out later." Takato promised as he then rejoined his friends in their battle, unsure what was the cause of the negative energy, but Takato was certain that they would soon find out.


	41. The D-Reaper's Disguise

Chapter 41: The D-Reaper's Disguise

While the Tamers continued to face off against the D-Reaper's Agents, using the power Alice and her Dobermon had given to them, they weren't fighting alone, not only having Beelzemon and Kuzuhamon watching their backs, but as at Yamaki's apartment, the Hypnos and Monster Makers were trying to find a way to stop the D-Reaper once and for all.

Typing upon Yamaki's computer, trying to see if she could find any data upon the D-Reaper they could use to disable the entity, confusion fell upon Riley as a faint voice could be heard within the monitor.

"Sir, someone is trying to communicate with us." The brunette informed, causing Yamaki and Janyu to head to the computer and listen carefully, hearing the voice speak up.

'Please give me a new form so I can save my friends and help fight the D-Reaper.' It said.

Confused as to who or what this individual was, Yamaki asked. "What could this mean?"

And while it was just an educated guess, surprise filled Janyu as he let out with astonishment. "Can it be, is it the Ark? It's still alive?"

"What?" Yamaki let out, he too surprised.

"It broke apart when it returned from the Digital World." He then said, which caused Janyu to nod, before he took over from Riley's position as he set himself in front of the computer and began to imput new coding upon the screen, bringing up the data and plans of the Ark, knowing he hadn't seen the last of their creation, where Janyu continued to type away, finding more schematics for the Ark, which he began to alter as he thought aloud. "In which case, I better help revive it and make a better base for it so he can help against the D-Reaper. Maybe a new name... like Granni or something."

-With the Tamers-

Fighting as a team, the Biomerged Digimon gave it all they could to repel the D-Reaper's forces.

"Flare Star!" Sukirevumon called as she cast off a line of flame from her spectre at a group D-Reaper soldiers, managing to destroy them and reduce them to nothing but red blobs of data.

"Mega Missile!" MegaGargomon followed up as the port on his left turret opened up and he cast forth a missile at the Creeper Hands, blasting his targets to pieces, while Gallantmon and the others destroyed the Bubble Agents with ease.

But as the group continued to fight, MegaGargomon was caught off guard as one of the () Agents grabbed at him, holding the Mega Level Digimon in its clutches.

"MegaGargomon!" Sukirevumon called in concern at seeing her friend being attacked.

"Oh no you don't!" BanchoGreymon yelled as he attacked, slashing his sword at the cables, freeing MegaGargomon.

"Thanks, Takato." Henry called from within, causing BanchGreymon to nod, where Takato then said in reply. "No worries. Now let's end this."

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon announced, firing off another missile.

"Beam of Trust!" BanchGeymon followed up, holding his shield and fire a blast of light from it, following alongside MegaGargomon's missile, where their attacks destroyed the Creeper Hands.

But with the Creeper Hands taken down, more Reaper Agents appeared.

"More incoming!" Sukirevumon warned as she noticed three Pendulum Feet Reapers approaching them, causing Sakuyamon to step forward and say. "I'll dead with them."

"Spirit Strike!" The shaman Digimon announced, casting forth her fox spirits, which wiped the Reapers out.

With Sakuyamon's attack wiping out the last of the D-Reapers, all saw the area was clear.

"That's the minions taken care of." MegaGargomon said, before looking ahead, at the Hypnos building and declaring. "We should head for the D-Reaper next."

In agreement with MegaGargomon all nodded as they headed of to confront the D-Reaper itself.

-Meanwhile-

Within the safety of their home, Kenta was watching the whole event of the D-Reaper playing on tv, sitting alongside MarineAngemon, watching as their friends fought on.

"You know, I wonder if the Digimon in the Digital World would accept us if we aid them to defeat the D-Reaper." Kenta then said as he looked at MarineAngemon, who smiled and let out an agreeing. "Poof!"

Taking a stand, though afraid of the risks, but believing he had to do something, Kenta grabbed his D-Power and stashed it in his pants, while allowing MarineAngemon to seek comfort in his jacket pocket, just before the pair headed off.

And like Kenta, similar thoughts filled Kazu's head, where the brunette was back at his place and was watching the report as well, listening to what he could, but found it a little hard to, namely from his mother yelling at Guardromon for standing on her flowers.

As Guardromon apologized for harming Mrs. Shioda's plants, Kazu waved Guardromon over.

"What is it?" He asked, curious as to what his Tamer desired.

"We cannot sit here and do nothing. We've gotta do something." Kazu said in reply, feeling frustrated to just hide away while his friends were putting their very lives on the line for them all.

"I do agree with you." Guardromon said in reply, surprising Kazu a little, before the machine Digimon explained. "I know I am not the toughest Digimon on the team, but I am still part of the team, and I need you to help me reach my full potential, to right the wrongs of the D-Reaper and bring order back to your world."

"Now that's what I like to hear." Kazu said, gaining a big grin on his face as he took Guardromon's hand and dragged him to his bedroom, gathered what Digimon Cards he believed best for taking on a wild program designed to take over the world, withdrew his D-Power and then boarded Guardromon's back, where the machine Digimon slid open the door to Kazu's balcony, activated the thrusters within his back and headed toward the D-Reaper, with Kazu and Guardromon both determined to do all they could for their friends.

-At the Wong Residence-

While Janyu continued to work upon the Ark, renaming it Project Granni, a concern began to fill Lopmon as she looked outside, looking at the ooze of the D-Reaper that was spreading across Shinjuku.

Continuing to examine the D-Reaper, Lopmon spoke up as she faced her Tamer. "Suzie, I must help your brother and Terriermon. The D-Reaper is growing bigger and bigger with each day that passes."

Also concerned for Henry and their friends, Suzie pointed out. "But daddy want us to stay here."

"But I cannot sit here and do nothing. Both worlds are in danger." Lopmon pointed out, moving closer to Suzie as she said with a great seriousness. "If your my partner, then please trust me to do something."

Suzie looked at Lopmon with concern, but then nodded, certain that if she was in danger, than Henry and his friends would defy their parents and do what they could for the greater good.

"Ok. But we both go together." Suzie insisted, refusing to allow Lopmon to fight a force like the D-Reaper alone, which made Lopmon smile and nod.

Feeling her trust in Suzie, Lopmon felt a sudden power filling her, where she looked at the shutter to the screen door and then at Suzie, looking at her as if requesting for it to be opened.

Allowing Lopmon outside, Suzie watched with happiness as a light began to shine from her D-Power, affecting Lopmon, where the rabbit-like Digimon leapt to the air as she was surrounded by energy.

"Lopmon Digivolve to... Antylamon!" Antylamon announced, landing upon the ground, before smiling as she felt a small tap on her head, knowing that was Suzie who had just landed on top of her.

"Alright, let's go!" Suzie called, keeping a close hold on Antylamon's head as to avoid falling off, which caused Antylamon to nod.

But as she was about to head toward the battlefield, Janyu's voice cut in

"Suzie! What do you think you are doing?" He questioned.

"Me and Antylamon are going to help Henry." Suzie replied, causing Janyu to shake his head and say with seriousness and a continued concern. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that. I already have Henry fighting the D-Reaper, I cannot bear to see that any of my other children are in danger."

"Sorry, daddy, but my mind's made up. I have to go and help stop the bad program. You work on that Granni thing to help us." Suzie said in reply, having made up her mind, where Antylamon then leapt off leaving her father behind, concerned at first, before he sighed and smiled.

"Heh. Like brother like sister." He thought aloud, looking ahead and at the D-Reaper, where he then added. "Just stay safe. It won't be long now. Soon Guilmon will have a steed to help him return to the Real World if we need him."

"And if there is any trouble, you know Antylamon, your son and his friends will do whatever they can to keep your daughter safe." Riley assured as she took a stance beside Janyu and rubbed his back, causing Yamaki to give a faint smile, not only knowing Riley's words were true, but also the care she continued to express.

But refocusing, Yamaki closed up his lighter and spoke up.

"Alright. Now that your son and his friends have another ally to aid against the D-Reaper, we still need a way to shut it down for good." He reminded, causing Janyu to return to his seat, working on the final details of Granni, wishing his son, his daughter and all their friends all the luck they needed.

-Back with the Tamers-

Having taken down the ground troops, the Tamers flew above the red mass of the D-Reaper, ready to strike.

"Ok. All we have to do is find the core and..." BanchoGreymon began to explain, only to stop as a hand made of cables shot from the chaos and grabbed MegaGargomon.

"Hey! Let him go!" Sakuyamon called, drawing her spear as she prepared to attack the arm.

"No!" MegaGargomon suddenly cut in as he was slowly dragged into the Reaper's mass. "Get away before it gets you too!"

"MegaGargomon, no!" Sukirevumon cried out, concern and shock filling her being at seeing her friend pulled into the D-Reaper.

However, showing his loyalty over of own safety, BanchoGreymon charged down.

"You two stay here. I'll rescue him!" He called as he flew after MegaGargomon, concern filling the girls as Rika called through Sakuyamon. "Takato, wait!"

His blade drawn, BanchGreymon cut his way inside of the D-Reaper, following after his friend and to save him, leaving Sakuyamon and Sukiverumon in place with concerned expressions, unsure what was happening with the D-Reaper or what they could now do.

-Inside the D-Reaper-

Passing through the countless cables that made up its being, BanchoGreymon managed to slice and cut his way through the renegade program, managing to reach up to MegaGargomon, who was still restrained by the cables, where BanchoGreymon acted fast and cut through the bindings holding MegaGargomon.

But as the pair landed to the ground, both Biomerged Digimon could feel as though something was terribly wrong.

"We're losing power..." Terriermon groaned, feeling his strength being drained by the second.

"I think we're losing our Biomerge..." Agumon added, feeling the same negative effects on his being, not too sure but he guessed it was because of being exposed to the inner regions of the D-Reaper that was causing the terrible feelings to fill him.

"Then let's find a way out of here." Takato suggested, deciding to give Agumon time to recover his energy as he disengaged the Biomerge, followed by Henry and Terriermon, before the four headed through the area, confused to see the area, seeing that while they were in a small forested area, they all noticed that everything had been consumed or destroyed by the D-Reaper, save what plantlife hung around them.

"Strange. Why haven't we been deleted ,and why didn't the D-Reaper destroy the trees?" Henry questioned.

"Maybe it hate vegetables?" Agumon suggested, not a big fan of them himself.

"Yeah if it comes to you, Agumon, you're a breadiatian" Terriermon teased, giving off a chuckle, which faded when he and Agumon sensed they were not alone.

"The D-Reaper does not like nature, and soon that will be erased." A cold and stoic voice then informed, where all were highly confused to see Jeri approaching them.

"Jeri, what are you doing here, and what is going on?" Henry asked, running over to her, thinking she too had been attacked and absorbed into the D-Reaper.

"Soon the D-Reaper will consume this world, and nothing will remain as it was." Jeri just said in reply.

"What? Jeri, what's gotten into you?" Henry asked with a continued concern, worried that the D-Reaper had done something to Jeri's mind, as if it was using her like a puppet, before Takato suddenly yelled in a serious warning. "Henry, get away from that thing! That's not Jeri!"

"Of course it is. She is the same Jeri I love." Henry said, now thinking Takato was losing it.

"Takato's right, Henry! That thing is not Jeri! It's another D-Reaper Agent!" Terriermon suddenly called out, jumping off of Henry's head and taking a offensive stance between his Tamer and the girl.

"Yeah! She's bad girl!" Agumon added, he too moving into position alongside Terriermon, which caused a dark, though emotionless expression to appear on Jeri's face as she asked. "So you figured me out."

"The digimon and that boy is right. I am not Jeri." She the said with a snare, shocking Henry and the others as the Jeri before them began to alter in appearance, starting off as a dark red aura circled around the brunette's form, while the area around her, including the trees, began to decay and rot away into nothingness.

A set of lavender coloured wings spread out of her back, her eyes changed to an eerie yellow colour, before the same lavender of her wings spread over her skin, shocking Henry as he stepped back.

"So you ARE a D-Reaper Agent?" Henry questioned.

"Of course I am. I am J-Reaper or ADR-01: Jeri Type, take your pick." The Jeri fake said, before informing the Tamers. "I am here to study the humans and find what makes them so weak and fragile."

Angered that they had been deceived, but more so at the absence of his girlfriend, Henry called with great aggression. "Listen you! What did you do to the real Jeri! Answer me!"

"I can assure you that your mate is safe. We still need her for the time being." ADR-01: Jeri Type said, bringing up her right arm and displaying her clawed fingers as she stated. "However, you humans are not wanted, nor need to know where that girl is."

Angered at the fake Jeri, Henry was about to strike her, but felt Takato's hand on his shoulder, keeping him at bay.

"Henry, listen to me. I know that you are worried about Jeri, but facing against this thing won't save her." Takato said, trying to calm his friend down, not knowing what powers the Jeri Agent had, but assumed if she could reduce the area around her to ruin, then she would be highly dangerous.

"Besides, I think I already have a good idea on where she is." The brunette then said.

"You do? What happened to her?" Henry asked, his voice remaining with concern.

"I'll explain. I realised this when we first saw her in the Digital World. While Rika were battling the D-Reaper with Biyomon, Jeri wandered off on her own. And while she was still in her depression, she got somehow kidnapped by the D-Reaper, creating this fake to allow the D-Reaper a way into the Real World. It's our fault the D-Reaper is here in the first place. We brought her here on the Ark." Takato informed in reply, now realizing it was their lack of attention that the D-Reaper managed to enter the Real World.

"Interesting discovery there, Sherlock" ADR-01: Jeri Type mocked, before asking. "Any other things you wanna add?"

"I do. The real Jeri is trapped up there." Takato said as he pointed toward a white sphere in the air, stunning all as Henry, Agumon and Terriermon could see the real Jeri inside, who had her arms around her knees, looking as though she was still in a state of despair.

"What is that, Takatomon?" Agumon asked.

"That must be the D-Reaper's brain. Jeri is trapped in there as we speak. So if we destroy that, we'll be able to save her." Takato replied.

"But how'd did you know all that?" Terriermon asked as he rubbed his head, all the facts giving him a tiny headache.

"I guess Guilmon's sense of danger and wisdom is rubbing off on me." Takato replied with modesty in his voice.

"Good old big brother. Rubbing his wisdom on Takatomon." Agumon said with a smile.

Now knowing where Jeri was, Henry returned his attention to the secondary Jeri.

"Free her at once!" He demanded, but his order made the Agent shake her head.

"No. She is what we need to analyze the human species and it's no matter what you say. Your feelings of concern and compassion is what makes humans weak. The D-Reaper will destroy you." ADR-01: Jeri Type said.

"Tell the D-Reaper it's going to be deleted!" Takato said back as he, Henry, Agumon and Terriermon go get ready to fight.

-Meanwhile, outside the D-Reaper-

As Takato, Henry and their Digimon prepared to combat a false replica of their friend, Impmon and BlackRenamon skidded back from an attack that their imposter threw at them, before all dodging his Dark Claw attack, looking to see the dark Guilmon plunge his claws into the ground.

"Bada Boom!" Impmon called with a great might, casting his fingertips in flame and tossing the fireballs at the false Guilmon.

"Power Paw!" BlackRenamon followed up, charging after the flames as she went in for a close ranged strike.

However, BlackGuilmon cackled, as if amused by the attacks and countered.

"Pyro Grenade!" BlackGuilmon called, spitting out a green fireball from his mouth, hitting the wave of Impmon's flames and causing them to burst, striking BlackRenamon and knocking her back into Impmon, where the two crashed to the ground, badly injured.

"Impmon! BlackRenamon! Are you both ok?" Calumon cried out, rushing over with worry, before looking to see BlackGuilmon standing over him, glaring at the catalyst Digimon with a dark grin.

"Mr. Guilmon, please stop this! You're a good person. Is DeviMegidramon controlling you again?" Calumon questioned, trying to defend Impmon and BlackRenamon.

"Calumon for the third time, that is not Guilmon. He's a manifestation... an empty silhouette of the evil Digital Hazard within Guilmon..." BlackRenamon managed to say as she and Impmon slowly rose, pushing themselves against the damage.

"Wait? So this is not Mr. Guilmon, but a ghost?" Calumon questioned with a continued confusion and added fear.

"Yeah. For a ghost, he is still very powerful and can pack a punch. But that strength did not come from Guilmon himself." Impmon replied.

"Whatever you say. Without me, that Digimon would be nothing more than an empty shell" BlackGuilmon declared.

"Is that so? Well he managed to not let evil consume him so far, and he'll never become someone like you!" BlackRenamon said back, refusing to allow the dark Guilmon to corrupt the Digimon her sister loved.

"And you better believe I won't allow you to harm my friends or my Tamers. Not ever again." Impmon added with a great seriousness in his own voice, which made BlackGuilmon laugh.

"Friends? Tamers? Ha! Was all that 'humans are nothing but weak garbage' just a load of hot air?" BlackGuilmon mocked, taunting Impmon at his own words in the past.

"It's true, I did hold those thoughts and feelings in the past. But now, my Tamers care for me and my friends have forgiven me. And Guilmon might have started as my enemy, but now, I grew to understand him, Digital Hazard. He tried to help me too. I can guarantee you one thing, I have no more fear of you. You will not crush my spirit again!" Impmon called loudly, his words and determination within them causing BlackRenamon to smile.

"HAHAHAHA! Stop spouting nonsense. You will soon realise that true strength comes from me." BlackGuilmon said evilly as he stepped back and disappeared, as if he was never there.

"He's gone!" Calumon said, fear consuming him as he hid behind BlackRenamon, looking around and asking. "So he was a ghost after all?"

"Yeah. But he'll be back." BlackRenamon said in reply, picking Calumon up and carrying him as she and Impmon began to head off.

"We must warn Takato. He might be BlackGuilmon's next target." The black furred vixen guessed.

"Agreed. As for right now, let's enter the D-Reaper and find Jeri. I have a feeling she is in there somewhere." Impmon said, where the Digimon all headed for a mass of cables and allowed themselves to be consumed by the Reaper.

While being absorbed, unsure what other things to expect from the D-Reaper or from BlackGuilmon, Impmon thought with a great seriousness. 'Guilmon... Now I know what you're fighting against. Don't lose.'

-Back with Rika-

Concen continued to fill the Digimon at seeing their friends being taken by the D-Reaper, leaving them alone and unsure of the current condition of Takato, Henry or their Digimon.

"Sakuyamon! Sukirevumon!" Kazu's voice then called, causing Sakuyamon and Sukirevumon to look over as they both saw Kazu and Guardromon arrive on the scene.

Curious, Sukirevumon asked. "Why are you two here?"

"We thought we'd come to help." Kazu replied, before stating with a seriousness in his voice. "We cannot stand by and do nothing."

But noticing they were two Tamers short, Kazu then asked. "So where's Chummley and Henry?"

"In there." Sakuyamon informed, gesturing to the cables of the D-Reaper, before she said. "Takato and Henry are in there somewhere, and we've got to help them."

"Then we'll help together." Came an unknown voice, where as all looked up to see that standing atop one of the uncabled buildings was a new Digimon they had not seen before, looking like an android-like Digimon, whose face was concealed by a silver helmet, while a red scarf flew down and around his neck.

His being was clad in a deep blue and white armour, where his right arm was opposite in appearance to his left, being constructed as a gigantic mechanical arm.

And as the group looked at the Digimon, Kazu looked at the figure with awe as he asked. "Who is that?"


	42. Takato's Determination

Chapter 42: Takato's Determination

Remaining confused at seeing the new Digimon, all wondered who exactly he was.

Crossing his arms, the Digimon said with a chuckle in his voice. "Looks like I am not too late."

Suddenly recognizing the voice, Rika gave a sigh and asked. "Oh it's you, Ryo. So you learnt to Biomerge with Cyberdramon haven't you?"

"I sure have, Rika. We are now Justimon." Ryo said from within, continuing to amaze Kazu, before Justimon looked around and asked. "So where's Takato and Henry?"

"In the D-Reaper." Sukirevumon replied with worry in her tone, before all found themselves against another of the D-Reaper's Agents as a green skinned humanoid figure emerged from the cables.

At seeing the new enemy, the Horn Striker, Kazu groaned and said with sarcasm. "Another Agent. Just what we need."

Looking at their enemy, then at the female Digimon, Justimon spoke up as he took command.

"Sakuyamon, Sukirevumon, go in there and rescue your friends. We'll hold him off." He instructed, believing he and Kazu could take on the Reaper Agent, while certain that the female Digimon were concerned deeply for those they loved.

"Alright if you say so." Sakuyamon said, not used to taking orders from Ryo, but if it meant being able to know Takato was alright, then she would comply.

"Sukirevumon, let's go!" She then called as she used her magic to cast a shield over herself and over Sukirevumon, where the pair then entered the D-Reaper, leaving Kazu, Guardromon and Justimon against the Horn Striker.

Confident in his Digimon and his friend, Kazu said. "We'll back you up against that freak."

"Right, let's go!" Justimon said back as he shot forward, ready to fight.

-Meanwhile-

Inside of the D-Reaper, BlackRenamon, Impmon and Calumon looked around, seeing if they could find any of their friends or a way to shut down the program for good.

"This does not look well." BlackRenamon confessed as she looked around the area, seeing it mostly in decay, where Calumon nodded, keeping up his pace with the other Digimon and said with worry in his voice. "It's scary."

Looking around, Impmon came to a quick halt as he noticed a sphere hovering above.

"Up there!" He called as he spotted Jeri within.

"Jeri! We found her!" Calumon called cheerfully, only to question. "But how do we get up there?"

"I am unsure." BlackRenamon replied, before informing. "The energies within this field are draining at our power, so we won't be able to maintain our Digivolved forms as long."

"And we've got bigger trouble." Impmon suddenly said, noticing the Bubble Agents coming towards them, causing Calumon to cry out as he hid behind Impmon.

With Jeri a prisoner and the D-Reaper's Agents coming at them, BlackRenamon knew they didn't have time to think, but to act.

"Impmon, go and find Takato, warn him about BlackGuilmon. I'll help Calumon reach Jeri." BlackRenamon said with some authority, quickly Digivolving to Kuzuhamon, who then picked Calumon up and allowed him to rest on the top of her helmet.

Trusting Kuzuhamon, Impmon nodded.

"You've got it. That battle with that Guilmon fake left me nearly drained." He admitted.

"So you better be careful." Impmon then said, guessing Kuzuhamon was also lacking a fair amount of energy herself, but trusted her after all she had done for him, where Impmon rushed off and went toward the forest area, leaving Kuzuhamon with the Reaper Agents.

"Let's go. Hold on tight!" Kuzhuamon called as she leapt upward and engaged the Agents.

"Black Crystal Sphere!" She then announced, casting a shield of black magic around herself and charged through the agents.

'Hang on, Jeri. We are coming.' She thought, continuing to push past the mindless lackeys of the D-Reaper, determined to save the brunette.

-Meanwhile-

Within another section of the D-Reaper, Takato, Henry and their Digimon faced off against the false copy of Jeri, which they were calling the J-Reaper.

"I won't tell you again! Free Jeri and leave!" Henry called, but found the Agent ignored him.

"What was it you said to me that time?" The J-Reaper asked, using her mind scan on Henry, where the artificial being then said. "That you love her? And you don't want her to suffer? Fool. Love is what makes you so weak and fragile. And soon that will be destroyed too."

"But I..." Henry began to say with confliction, before he was cut in as a voice called. "You're wrong!"

At the call, Henry and the J-Reaper turned to see Takato glare at the Agent, where he stepped forward, determined.

"You may have scanned Henry's mind on his feelings for Jeri but not me. There is nothing wrong with love. It's the opposite: love and friendship make us more powerful than you realise. I know how it feels to suffer. Guilmon and the Digital Hazard, how he turned into a demon saddens me, but we'll always find a way to save him. I know he is safe and away with you and preparing for his final battle. You on the other hand, I have no fear of you! We will defeat you, no matter what!" Takato declared.

"Takato..." Henry could only say, never seeing this great side of courage and leadership from Takato before.

'Something is different about Takato when we came back here. He seems to be more aware of evil activities and seems determined about something, as if he wants to defeat someone.' Henry thought.

"You human fool! You'll regret saying those words!" The J-Reaper screeched as she launched herself at Takato, ready to attack him.

But before she could strike, MarineAngemon appeared and used his Kahuna Waves attack, casting out a group hearts from his mouth, hitting the J-Reaper Agent, making her screech in pain.

"MarineAngemon!?" Agumon asked in surprise by his appearance, while he, Takato, Henry and Terriermon remained surprised as MarineAngemon attacked again, releasing another heart from his mouth, hitting the twisted doppelganger of Jeri and causing it to flee.

"Wow. MarineAngemon's tough for such a cute thing." Terriermon then commented.

"Takato! Henry!" Kenta suddenly called as he rushed over to them, where Henry confessed. "Wow. Never thought we be rescued by you, Kenta."

"Yeah, neither did I." Kenta replied, before refocusing as he said. "But listen, we need to get out of here and think of a plan."

"Yeah. We need to return to Yamaki and come up with a plan to defeat the D-Reaper and rescue Jeri." Takato said in agreement, knowing that in their current states, the D-Reaper had the advantage against them.

And while he too wanted to leave, looking over, Agumon noticed another familiar face coming their way.

"Hey, it's Impmon!" He called, where all saw Impmon limbering towards them, his fight with BlackGuilmon had taken a fair toll on him, causing Takato to run over and help Impmon, allowing him to rest in his arms.

Concerned, Takato asked. "Impmon, what happened to you? Did the D-Reaper do this?"

"No. But I came here to warn you... Takato, something else is happening as we speak..." Impmon managed to say as he then told the others about what had happened.

-Meanwhile-

Above the sphere of the D-Reaper, Kuzhuhamon and Calumon had arrived to see Jeri contained within, curled up as if she was shutting herself out of the world.

"Jeri! Jeri, we're here!" Calumon called out, but found he got no response from the brunette.

Seeing that Jeri was still in a state of despair, Kuhuzamon then used her spear to cut through the sphere, causing a sudden security measure to kick in as cables shot from the area, wrapping around Kuzuhamon's arms and legs, seemingly trying to drag her away from the sphere.

"Calumon, quick! Jump through!" Kuzhuamon called, believing if anybody could reach Jeri, if anybody could cheer her up, it would be him.

Nodding, Calumon jumped into the sphere, before looking over and saw the sphere not only close behind him, but he saw Kuzhuamon being dragged away, struggling against the cables that grasped her.

"Kuzuhamon!" Calumon called in a great concern.

"Don't worry about me! Just save Jeri!" Kuzhuamon called in reply as she was pinned to the wall and was trapped.

Still in concern for Renamon's sister, but knowing he had a job of his own, Calumon faced Jeri, where he began to press his tiny hand against Jeri's body, shaking her to get the brunette's attention.

"Jeri, Jeri, we are here." Calumon said, causing Jeri to lift her head, her expression of solmeness as she looked upon Calumon.

"C... Calumon... why are you here...?" She asked, tearing up as she cried. "Leave me alone. My weakness killed Leomon."

"I am not leaving you." Calumon said back, refusing to leave even if there was no exit upon the barrier.

"Henry and the others will come for us. I promise you." Calumon then said, having faith in their friends, which made Jeri look at Calumon and say simply. "Henry..."

-Back with Takato-

Takato, Agumon, Henry, Terriermon, Kenta and MarineAngemon's eyes widened with shock as Impmon finished his tale, giving as best information he could, while prepared to answer their obviously waiting questions.

"BlackGuilmon?" Takato questioned, concern filling the brunette as he then asked. "So the evil Digital Hazard within Guilmon has taken upon a physical form?"

This caused Agumon to follow up as he asked. "So there's a ghost out there impersonating my brother?"

"Yeah, and I bet he'll come for you and Renamon next." Impmon replied with a groan, ignoring his pain as he warned. "So watch yourself."

Takato nodded silently, while feeling his anger increasing as he wondered. 'BlackGuilmon, is he part of Sephiromon's schemes too?'

Wondering what their next move should be, if to find Jeri, confront the D-Reaper or find and confront this new enemy, things got crowded as Sakuyamon and Sukirevumon approached the group.

"Rika!" Takato called with a smile, relieved to see the shaman Digimon.

"Get in!" Sakuyamon called in reply, displaying her magic and casting a new barrier around Takato and her friends.

"Thanks for coming. The D-Reaper's here because it got Jeri, and we brought one of her agents here." Henry said, feeling that it was his fault at such a terrible force to come to their reality.

"Tell us all later. Let's get out of here." Sukirevumon said in reply as she concentrated her flame.

"Talisman of Fire!" She then announced, creating a vortex of fire, burning a hole through the D-Reaper and allowing all of them to escape.

-Outside-

While Sakuyamon and Sukirevumon had managed to find the others, Justimon and Guardromon skidded back from the Horn Skriker's attack, finding that this brand of Agent was stronger than his comrades.

Concerned, Kazu asked Justimon. "How do we stop him?"

"We cut it tail off. Cut it off and the connection to it and the D-Reaper shall be unmade." Justimon replied, having examined their enemy and saw that all those they had faced shared the same cable, believing it to be their Achilles heel.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon then announced, slamming his fist into the ground and causing the ground around the Horn Skidder to shake, throwing the artificial being off balance.

And with the Agent stumbled, Justimon then saw an opening as he launched at the cable attached to the Reaper Agent's back.

But before he could sever the link, the Horn Striker recovered and hit Justimon away.

"Are you alright?" Kazu asked at seeing Justimon smacked down, where he could only watch as the Horn Skidder approached Justimon, trying to tear into him with its fanged/sharpened teeth.

But having his back, Antylamon appeared, jumping down and grabbing at the cable tightly, causing the Reaper Agent to give off a pained noise.

"Now, do it!" Antylamon called, keeping the Reaper from escaping and allowing Justimon a second attack, where the justice Digimon called his blade from his Trinity Arm and cut through the cable, where red ooze began to leak from the ends, while the Horn Skirker yelled in pain, before bursting into red blobs itself as it was destroyed.

"Alright, now that was amazing!" Kazu commented.

"Guys!" Henry then called, just as Sakuyamon landed before the ground, where the shaman Digimon cast off her shield, before she broke her Biomerge, turning back to Rika and Renamon, where Henry then told Justimon, Kazu and Guardromon. "We've got a problem. It's Jeri. She is a prisoner to the D-Reaper!"

"Jeri?" Rika questioned, before she asked. "What's she doing there?"

"She was kidnapped by the D-Reaper and was locked in its brain while we brought its agent to the Real World." Takato informed, before warning. "While the Digimon are fighting it in the Digital World, the Jeri agent brought the D-Reaper here. If we don't rescue Jeri, the D-Reaper will grow more."

"Wait! BlackRenamon and Calumon are still in there!" Impmon then said with shock and concern in his voice, pushing himself up as he stated. "We've gotta help them!"

"My sister is still in there?" Renamon asked, feeling a great concern also filling her.

"Don't worry. It won't harm them, the program will just take them captive." Takato assured, knowing it was better than elimination, only to then say as he looked at Impmon. "But we also have another problem. Impmon, tell everyone what happened."

Impmon nodded and told the others about BlackGuilmon, the darkness manifestation of the Digital Hazard within Guilmon, shocking everyone, namely Renamon, at the news.

"Great. So now we have an evil Guilmon out there to worry about alongside the D-Reaper and Sephiromon!" Kazu said, feeling as though after learning of one new enemy, another would come in to further ruin their plans.

"When he shows up we'll be ready. But now we must return to Yamaki. We need a plan to enter the D-Reaper without losing our powers and take the battle inside there." Takato said as he retook command, his words made Guardromon ask. "You mean you want us to fight INSIDE the D-Reaper?"

"I agree there." Janyu spoke up as he appeared before the Tamers, causing Suzie to smile and cheer.

"Daddy" Suzie called, where Janyu picked up and held his daughter, who hugged him.

"I came here on some good news. I have finished Grani, who is based on the Ark." Janyu said, facing Takato as he informed. "It awaits for Takato's demands."

"Why Takatomon's demands?" Agumon questioned.

"It was made as a steed for Gallantmon. By researching Gallantmon during his battle with Beelzemon, I realized if Granni fights with Gallantmon, they'll be unstoppable." Janyu replied, having a great confidence in his creation.

"In that case, tell Grani to meet Guilmon in the Digital World and await further instructions. We don't need Guilmon right now, but we'll most likely need him in the future." Takato said, before telling Janyu. "He's at a location known as Master Patamon's temple. Then when ready, Grani can bring Guilmon back to the Real World."

And while Takato knew even if the D-Reaper was defeated, Sephiromon might strike so they would need to be prepared.

"Then it shall do so. As for fighting inside the D-Reaper, Hypnos are working on that right now. Please come home and we'll have you prepared. We'll be ready with Operation Doodlebug." Janyu said in reply, the name a little surprising and causing Henry to ask. "Doodlebug?"

"We'll explain more when we get there. We know of a way to beat the D-Reaper." Janryu said, causing Ryo to say. "That's the best news I've heard all day."

-A while later-

Takato and Agumon were seen on the roof of Henry's apartment, watching the D-Reaper continuing to grow, where Rika, Renamon and Biyomon then joined the boys.

"Are you guys ok?" Biyomon asked with concern for her friends, causing Agumon to nod and say in reply. "Yeah, but Takato seems greatly determined to beat the D-Reaper for some reason."

While it wasn't her style, Rika tried to show her kindness as she set her hand on takato's back and said. "Takato, we will stop the D-Reaper and rescue Jeri. We have Henry's father looking into it."

"It's not the D-Reaper I want to destroy, it's Sephiromon" Takato said in reply, causing all to look at the brunette to see him clench his fist at the thought of Guilmon corrupted by evil three times thanks to Sephiromon's curse.

"He made Guilmon's life a misery. I'll never forgive him for what he has done." Takato then said with a continued anger.

"So this whole fight, it's for Guilmon's sake isn't it?" Renamon asked, similar feelings feeling the vixen have toward Takato's.

"It's my solid resolve to see this through. Guilmon and Agumon are like my sons as I have said many times." Takato replied.

"And once I defeat Sephiromon, Guilmon can finally be freed of the curse." The Matsuki then added, causing Rika to move closer to takato, acting on her feelings as she held his hand in her own.

"We'll stand by you. Renamon could never forgive Sephiromon too. He took her parents and everything. And I want to be there with you to save Guilmon" Rika said as Takato smiled at her.

"Thank you, Rika. I owe everything to you." Takato said in reply, feeling a more warmth in his heart.

However, the atmosphere changed when Takato felt a surge of evil and looked behind him.

Noticing this, Biyomon asked. "Takato, what is wrong?"

"I know you're here. I can sense your evil, so show yourself, BlackGuilmon!" Takato called out with a sudden seriousness, before a flash of lightning struck the building and a huge flash appeared, where the dark black form of Guilmon appeared before them, the sight of seeing the dark Guilmon caused Agumon, Biyomon and Renamon to quickly move to fighting positions.

"This is BlackGuilmon?" Rika questioned as she glared at the evil Digimon.

"Hahaha. I am sure you realize by now, human fool. Light cannot exist without shadow. I am true power. And I am what your Digimon seek all along!" BlackGuilmon said with a dark smile.

"You lie!" Renamon snapped, where she then declared defensively. "You're nothing more than an empty silhouette! I saw the pillar of light from Guilmon back at the Digital World! He has found the light within him!"

"Hahaha. Really, Yin and Yang. I will soon get him to use darkness again, by crushing you. You have crossed my path long enough. I will deal with you now as well as my kid brother!" BlackGuilmon said back, angering Agumon and Renamon, with Biyomon taking a stand before the amber reptilian Digimon.

"You leave Agumon alone!" She said as she prepared to fight.

"Guilmon is my Digimon, the one I love, and I won't let you corrupt him again!" Renamon followed up with a matching hostility in her voice.

"How dare you take on big brother's form like this! You'll pay for this, Digital Hazard!" Agumon added.

"Prepare yourself, Rika! We're in for a rough fight before the D-Reaper." Takato warned as Rika nodded in reply, where the Tamers prepared themselves against the dark being that was BlackGuilmon, knowing that if he was anything like Guilmon or what the Digital Hazard could turn him into, then they would be up against a great and powerful foe.


	43. Against BlackGuilmon

Chapter 43: Against BlackGuilmon

Having retreated from the D-Reaper for the time being, the Tamers had been called to the Wong's, for the Monster Makers had something prepared for the young heroes.

"So dad, with this we can fight inside the D-Reaper without losing too much power?" Henry asked as he looked at the latest weapon given to them, the Red Digimon Card.

"Yes, and with the Juggernaut program that was to be loaded into Terriermon, you can enter an opening in the vortex that was created by the D-Reaper to link between the Digital World and the Human World. There, you would proceed to spin in the opposite direction of the vortex's flow, creating a backwards flow in time that, combined with MegaGargomon's release of the Juggernaut algorithm in a big bang form, would result in the forceful reversion of the D-Reaper back into the Digital World and back into the form that was less complex than a calculator, as was originally intended." Yamaki informed, many of his words a loss on most of the Tamers.

"That is how Doodlebug worked. This is our last chance." Riley informed as she and the other adults placed their trust in Henry and his friends.

"Thanks dad, but what about Jeri?" Henry had to ask, concerned about his beloved and what would happen to her.

"You'll have to reach her and then pull her out of the brain." Janyu replied, remaining serious as he added. "No doubt the brain will be shielded by the Mother D-Reaper. So take the Reaper out before saving Jeri."

"Don't worry, Henry. While you work on the portal, Takato can help reach Jeri for you." Ryo assured Henry.

While Henry felt better, knowing he could trust Takato, curiosity filled Terriermon as he asked. "So where's Impmon gone?"

"He headed off already. He has his mind set on rescuing BlackRenamon." Cyberdramon said in reply.

"Alright. Now that we have a plan, let's save Henry's girlfriend!" Suzie called with determination, which worried Henry a little that Suzie still didn't fully understand the danger she could be in, before Lopmon sensed a terrible presence, causing her to speak up.

"Agumon, Biyomon and Renamon are fighting something bad, and I've never felt this kind of power before!" She said with great worry, causing Henry to ask. "Is it the D-Reaper?"

Lopmon just shook her head.

"Well whatever it is, we've gotta help them!" Guardromon pointed out, wasting no time as he and Kazu rushed out of the Wong apartment and headed to the rooftops, causing the others to quickly follow after the duo.

Making their way up several flights of stairs when the group reached the roof, all watched on where they saw Biyomon fighting against a dark form of Guilmon, using her Spiral Twister attack to try and strike the evil version of Guilmon down.

However, the dark Digimon leapt away from Biyomon's attack, before he was forced into combatting Agumon and Renamon.

And while the Digimon fought, from the side, Takato and Rika were supporting them, keeping their Digimon Cards ready and prepared.

"Takato! Rika! Are you both ok?" Kenta called as he and MarineAngemon headed toward the duo, wanting to check on the pair just in case they were harmed.

"We're fine, but we're up against a dangerous opponent here." Rika said in reply, not too fond of the pair examining her, while showing she didn't mind having Takato so close to her.

"Is that the evil Guilmon that Impmon warned us about? Is that BlackGuilmon?" Kazu then asked, looking at the dark Digimon, where he and Guardromon could actually sense the darkness radiating from the second Guilmon.

"Yes. Be careful everyone, he is the embodiment of the demonic Digital Hazard within Guilmon, like with Megidramon and DevilMegidramon." Takato said in reply, keeping his focus on the fight as Agumon kick BlackGuilmon back, before the evil Digimon smirked and charged at Agumon.

"Don't remind us on them! I still have nightmares on those two!" Terriermon then said, hating the mention of the dark evolutions of the Hazard Digimon.

"I never thought he would appear now." Ryo commented, before he had to ask. "What does he want?"

"I don't know, but we'll just have to defeat him before he can cause more damage!" Cyberdramon said as he leapt up and at BlackGuilmon.

"Cyber Nail!" He roared as he brought his arms out and tried to strike BlackGuilmon down, only for shock to fill all as BlackGuilmon blocked the attack with his claw.

"So more playthings have come to the party?" BlackGuilmon asked as he kicked Cyberdramon into Agumon, knocking the duo down.

At seeing BlackGuilmon attacking their friends, while knowing they weren't as powerful, the other Digimon jumped in to aid as best they could.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called out as he begun to spin around, his body turning into a tiny surge of wind as he rushed at BlackGuilmon.

"Lop Twister!" Lopmon followed up as she joined in, spinning around herself, forming a small tornado as she charged alongside Terriermon.

But despite their teamwork, BlackGuilmon just smacked the pair away with a swipe of his claws, knocking Terriermon and Lopmon down.

At seeing her friends harmed, Renamon acted as she used her speed to get a drop on BlackGuilmon.

"Power Paw!" She announced, gathering energy in her fist and slamming it into BlackGuilmon from the side, causing him to stumble from the attack, but showed the attack did more to any than harm him.

BlackGuilmon smirked as he then grabbed Renamon's tail, assaulting and humiliating her as he smacked Renamon's butt four times with his tail, stinging her butt and leaving a it red, before throwing her into Agumon and Biyomon knocking them down.

Carefully pushing her off, Agumon and Biyomon got back up.

"You ok, Renamon?" Agumon asked as offered to help Renamon up, where the vixen rubbed her butt, still feeling BlackGuilmon's sting.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Renamon replied, only to then state, half thinkingly at that moment. "But Guilmon is the only one allowed to touch and spank my butt, so that fake has no permission to do that!"

"Renamon, save your kinky ideas for Guilmon after the battle!" Biyomon said, which made Renamon blush at realizing what she had just said, before focusing as she resumed to fight BlackGuilmon.

Seeing BlackGuilmon still having the advantage against them, the other Tamers decided to join in.

"Everyone, attack!" Kenta called, which made MarineAngemon hide behind his Tamer, being more of the team's medic than a fighter, where the tiny angel Digimon watched as Guardromon ran into the battle.

"Digi-Modify!" Kazu announced, assisting Guardromon as he drew his Digimon Cards.

"Strength activate!" The brunette then called, slashing a power Card through his D-Power, where Guardromon felt himself growing stronger and tried to use Kazu's power as best he could.

"Warning Laser!" The machine Digimon let out, releasing a beam of energy from his eyes, which BlackGuilmon just deflected with his tail.

"No way!" Kazu let out, shocked that BlackGuilmon cut through Guardromon's attack as if it was nothing, concerning Guardromon as well, before looking at BlackGuilmon and questioning. "Just what do you want?"

"Kill them all. Kill them all! Destroy everything! If you all can't do that, then what you call fighting is just hypocrisy!" BlackGuilmon taunted the Tamers' Digimon, causing them to glare and all charge at the evil form of Guilmon, save MarineAngemon.

"Attack at once! He won't be able to defend himself against an onslaught if we attack together!" Renamon called out as she took command herself, getting no objections from her friends as all nodded and attacked with a series of punches and kicks aimed for the dark Digimon.

However, even as a team, BlackGuilmon just smirked arrogantly as he blocked and avoided each and every attack aimed at him.

"That's it, guys. Keep at it!" Ryo encouraged, causing Kazu to nod and cheer. "It's incredible. All our Digimon working together against a terrible foe. Keep up the teamwork and we'll win for sure."

"Look closer. We're losing." Rika suddenly said, which confused the Tamers and caused Suzie to look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, pointing at Lopmon and the others as she said. "It's seven against one so that bad Guilmon will lose."

"Watch. It's obvious that BlackGuilmon is wearing our Digimon down first before he attacks." Takato spoke up, before adding. "Remember, he has Guilmon's fighting knowledge so he should know how our Digimon fight."

Looking along with Takato, Suzie and the others saw that Takato was correct, for BlackGuilmon kept up his defences until he saw the Digimon that opposed him start to slow down in their movements, where he then attacked.

Starting off with Renamon, BlackGuilmon humiliated her again as he grabbed the vixen by her tail and began to spin her around, using her to bash and knock the other Digimon away, before slamming her into Biyomon and causing both to crash to the ground.

"Biyomon!" Agumon called in concern, anger filling him at seeing the Digimon he cared for in pain, before trying his best to attack.

"Pepper Breath!" The reptilian Digimon then announced, gathering up flame in his maw that he then spat at BlackGuilmon as a great fireball.

But even with his determination, BlackGuilmon gave a dark smile.

"Pyro Grenade!" He called, blocking the fireball with his dark copy, before looking at Agumon and smirking.

"To think my pathetic side actually thinks highly of you." BlackGuilmon said, continuing to smile at seeing the anger Agumon was expressing.

"Shut up! Stop talking about big brother like that!" Agumon snarled, spitting several more blasts of flame, each BlackGuilmon slashed away with his claws.

From seeing Agumon losing his temper and BlackGuilmon approaching him, cornering Agumon, the others knew they had to assist.

"Terriermon, help him out" Henry called, getting no complaints as Terriermon rushed back in the battle, only this time, Henry gave him a little more assistance.

"Digi-Modify! Alias activate!" Henry then announced, running his Digimon Card within his D-Power and causing a second copy of Terriermon to appear beside the original, ready to fight as the real Terriermon saw fit.

"Bunny Blast!" Both Terriermon called as one, each firing off a series of green flames at BlackGuilmon, only to watch as BlackGuilmon avoided the attacks with a stunning speed, to the point it looked as though he had vanished, before reappearing behind the Terriermons and attacked with a continued savagery, slamming his tail through the copy of Terriermon, while grabbing at the real Terriermon, using his height and strength to pick him up with ease and throw him into Agumon, knocking both Digimon on their heads and leaving them in a daze.

Groaning as they shook off the dizziness and headache, Agumon and Terriermon pushed themselves back up.

"What's your head made of?" Terriermon groaned as he and Agumon rubbed their heads.

"Like that would work on me, you fools." BlackGuilmon scoffed, continuing to remain arrogant, even as Cyberdramon appeared behind him and brought his claws toward him.

"Why you!" Cyberdramon yelled, trying to slice the dark Digimon to pieces, only for BlackGuilmon to just whack him away with his tail, making Cyberdramon look like a pushover.

Watching the Digimon continuing to try and land a hit on BlackGuilmon, with little to no luck, the Tamers grew frustrated and concerned.

"This is bad. Our Digimon are fighting and giving all they have against him, but BlackGuilmon know all our movements." Henry pointed out, trying to think what they could do to get an advantage against BlackGuilmon without Digivolution or Biomerging.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon then announced, summoning and releasing a collection of shining shards at BlackGuilmon, which hit him, but it looked as though it dealt no damage.

However, seeing the attack, the second Renamon landed, she realized the truth of their enemy.

'I get it. None of our attacks are affecting him because he's only a manifestation. The only one who can defeat him is... Guilmon.' The foxy Digimon thought as she glared at her foe.

"We can't let this bastard win!" Cyberdramon called out, continuing to attack alongside the other Digimon, where all the Digimon changed their attack patterns, going on a long range assault.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Bunny Blast!"

"Blazing Ice!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Desolation Claw!"

Releasing their attacks as one, the Digimon tried to strike as one, but found that even with sevem on one, BlackGuilmon avoided the attacks, where he leapt to the air and began to gather dark energy within his claws.

"Pyro Destroyer!" BlackGuilmon then exclaimed after creating a huge green fireball above his head, similar to WarGreymon's Terra Force, only his power was one of pure dark energy, which he threw down at the Digimon, creating a huge explosion upon the roof and causing all to cry out as they were thrown back by the sheer power of the attack.

With the sudden strike of BlackGuilmon, it caused the whole building to shake, the actions of which caused Yamaki, Riley, Janyu and the Monster Makers to look up, concern filling them at what could have caused such a shock.

"What is happening up there?" Riley called out with concern, where Yamaki said, his tone actually expressing a concern of his own. "Damn! I hope nothing has happened to them!"

Back upon the roof, all the Digimon lay scattered across the floor, all covered in bruises and wounds, trying to pull themselves up after BlackGuilmon's attack, but found they could barely move.

Only Agumon, Biyomon and Renamon were on their hands and knees trying to get back up despite their injuries.

"Renamon, Biyomon, everyone, are you all alright?" Rika called with concern as she crouched beside Biyomon and tried to help the avian Digimon back up.

"This is bad!" Takato said as he was about to go to Agumon's aid, to check on his partner, but stopped as BlackGuilmon called out his name.

"I was born from you too, human fool. Try as hard as you like to deny it, you helped create Megidramon and DevilMegidramon. However, you have an annoying willingness that kept your anger and darkness at bay because you're so faithful to precious laws of friendship. But after I destroy your friends, that darkness will be let out again, and I will regain my power. Hahahaha!" BlackGuilmon cackled.

"Hmph!" Takato just scoffed as he glared at BlackGuilmon, refusing to allow BlackGuilmon to manipulate him or gain his dark powers again, feelings of which Agumon, Biyomon and Renamon shared as they too glared at the dark Digimon.

"Fight them, knock them down, kill them, delete them, take their Data! Strength has no purpose meaning than that! The answer is already obvious, because I have won! Bwahahaha!" BlackGuilmon laughed evilly, remaining as arrogant as ever.

And while Takato knew he was still responsible for the Hazard Digimon taking over Guilmon, the brunette took a sigh, calming himself down as he then said. "You're wrong, always have been and always will be. To find peace for both worlds and my friends and loved ones, make amends for my mistakes, find a cure for Guilmon's curse, a mere silhouette like you would never understand. You speak of strength and winning, but true power is not created by the strength of the body, nor is it created by the demoic Digital Hazard."

"Takatomon's right. You never understand my brother's resolve at all! He is seeking redemption for what he has done as he killed unwilling while you controlled him!" Agumon snarled as he, Biyomon and Renamon rose, unwilling to give up.

"Guilmon doesn't need you. Never has and he never will!" Biyomon added as she took a proud stand beside Agumon.

"Ha! You fools can still stand against me? You must love that weak me more than I thought. It's really pathetic." BlackGuilmon said, continuing to mock and undermine the Digimon and the Tamers.

"You're the one who's pathetic! You and Sephiromon, making my beloved Digimon's life a misery, making him sad, making him feel all alone, making him cry the first time we met in that alleyway." Renamon said back, remembering her first meeting with Guilmon in the alleyway, seeing his tears in his eyes and hearing his voice in her head.

" _I don't want to harm anymore innocent Digimon. I don't want to give myself more nightmares. I deleted and absorbed too much Data because of my powers. I cannot stand it anymore!_ "

"He was so kind and humble, and seeing him cry, made me want to cry." Renamon said, speaking from her heart, feeling a small sadness filling her again.

"And for that… I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YIN AND YANG OF LIGHT!" Renamon then announced as she took upon her angel form and glared at BlackGuilmon, where she declared. "Now watch as what Takato meant! Yin and Yang Light Blast!"

Casting off her balanced power, Renamon released a blast of light from her paw at BlackGuilmon, who just smirked as he let it consume him which cause in a mighty explosion, where all were confused as the dust cleared and he was nowhere to be found.

"Is it over?" Lopmon asked as she looked round the area. "Did we beat him?"

"No. I am afraid he's still alive. He teleported away before my attack could reach him." Renamon informed, still sensing BlackGuilmon's dark energies, before disengaging her angel form and returning back to normal.

"But he's heading back to the Digital World." Renamon then said, warning the others as she told them. "He's after the only Digimon who can defeat him now... Guilmon."

"And Guilmon knows our trust in him is not unwavered and he will not be defeated so easily." Takato said, confidence in his voice as he added. "We'll leave BlackGuilmon to Guilmon for the time being. For now, we should focus on the D-Reaper."

"Yes. BlackGuilmon was only a distraction. Takato, Rika, hear us out. We know how to stop the D-Reaper." Henry then said, where he then informed his friends about the Red Card and its effects, during of which, MarineAngemon took the time to heal their Digimon.

As MarineAngemon treated Cyberdramon, Takato approached Renamon, where he asked with worry. "Renamon, did Guilmon actually cry after we freed him for the first time?"

Renamon nodded.

"Yes. The sins of all the Digimon he killed took a heavy toll on him. He actually wanted me to kill him before I helped calm his mind from his depression." Renamon said sadly, remembering their meeting in the alleyway, which angered Takato and caused him to think. 'Sephiromon, you've gone too far. And Guilmon, I promise I'll help cure you so you will never have to cry again.'

"Alright, let's begin shall we?" Henry then said as he handed off the Red Card to his friends, all running it through their D-Power, before the blue haired boy then slashed the Digimon Card through his own D-Power called out with a mighty voice. "Digi Modify! Red Card activate!"

With their Digimon powered up, as well as Terriermon containing their secret weapon, the Tamers prepared to combat the D-Reaper.

"Let's do this!" Takato called as they all glowed, where BanchoGreymon, MegaGargomon, Taronfuremon, AngelKyubimon, Justimon and Antylamon all leapt off of the building, with Suzie on Antylamon's head, while Guardrom carried Kazu, Kenta and MarineAngemon and flew after them as all headed for the D-Reaper.

"Hang on, Jeri! We're coming!" Henry called from within.

"Alright, D-Reaper. Let's end this!" Takato called as all entered the D-Reaper for one last battle.

-Digital World-

Back at Patamon's temple, Guilmon was still mediating, cross legged and eyes closed, with the lone candle still his only source of light.

But even as a sudden wind shifted through the area, filling it with a dark aura, Guilmon remained calm, his eyes closed as he said. "I can smell your blood. I sense that you are here."

At this, his shadow formed into BlackGuilmon's form, which chuckled and said. "Hahaha. I am powerful! Impmon, Takato, your pitiful brother, your little girlfriend, your friends, I have defeated them all! The ones you wanted to defeat, I have taken down and destroyed!"

"Do you accept it now?" BlackGuilmon asked as he formed before Guilmon, his smirk showing dastardly fangs as he stated. "I am the strongest part of you!"

"I cannot deny you. I accept you have power, but I do not accept that you are me." Guilmon said in a calm reply, where he opened his eyes to look at his dark counterpart and added with a smile. "And you haven't really destroyed my friends, Takato or Renamon. Beaten them yes, but destroyed no. You fled after Renamon awakened her yin and yang powers. You highly underestimated them. And now it's between you and me."

"Then what are you going to do about it, huh? You wanna fight me? Defeat me? I am the Digital Hazard, the very evil inside of you! How could you even dream of doing that? Bwahahahahaha!" BlackGuilmon laughed, where Guilmon rose calmly to his feet and looked at him and to BlackGuilmon's confusion, before Guilmon just give a confident smile.

"Because... I am NOT going to fight with you." He then said, continuing to remain with a calmness in his voice, which confused and angered BlackGuilmon.

"Grrrrh! You are a coward! If you are easily scared, then you are mine!" BlackGuilmon scowled as he threw a punch at Guilmon, only for the red dino Digimon to block the attack with his palm.

"I'll fight you, but I am not trying to win over you. However, I'm not trying to lose either." Guilmon then said, pushing his dark counterpart away, where both Guilmons glared at one another and moved into their respective fighting positions, where Guilmon knew that his hardest fight was about to begin.


	44. Battle of the Guilmons

Chapter 44: Battle of the Guilmons

"Do you feel that? That evil presence is back." Patamon said with concern as he, Mistress Gatomon and Veemon were on their way to check on Guilmon, feelings of which the feline and dragon Digimon also felt and caused Veemon to say with worry. "Whoever it is, he's after Guilmon now."

Checking in on Guilmon as the three reached the meditation room, the door was suddenly flung open, where Guilmon leapt out, just as BlackGuilmon followed suit, chasing after his good counterpart and tackled him through the wall.

"That Digimon... isn't that...?" Gatomon asked with concern, which made Patamon nod.

"That's the evil within Guilmon. The Digital Hazard has taken form." Patamon said, which lead him to theorize. "He must not want to be forgotten to easily."

"Then what are we waiting for? Guilmon needs our help." Veemon said, about to charge off and fight, but found he was halted as Gatomon set her paw on his shoulder and shook her head.

"No. Even if we attack, it would not do any difference to that fiend. Only Guilmon can damage him." The feline Digimon informed, where Patamon added. "All we have to do is watch and trust in Guilmon."

"Outside, quick." He then commanded, where he, Gatomon and Veemon all ran outside, watching from a distance to see the two Guilmons burst out of the temple wall, both landing on the outskirts of the temple, where Guilmon and BlackGuilmon prepared to fight.

Ignoring the storms and the signs of the D-Reaper around the Digital World, Guilmon then charged at his dark half where he performed a flying kick, sending his black counterpark back.

But unlike before, BlackGuilmon felt the pain from Guilmon's attack, causing him to snarl and strike himself as he slammed his right arm into Guilmon's chest, the impact sending Guilmon back, crashing along the ground and arriving closely toward the edge of a cliff, where below, the ooze of the D-Reaper bubbled up as other Digimon fight to prevent it.

Shaking off BlackGuilmon's punch, Guilmon charged back at him, where both forms of Guilmon began to strike one another, engaging in close combat, trying to deliver a fatal punch to the foe before them, where each found that their strength was being matched by the Guilmon opposing them.

The two Guilmons kept up their offensives and defences, attacking and blocking each other, feeling as though they were fighting a mirror, but each knew they had to win, each having their reasons for victory.

"You should have accepted me a long time ago! I am what made you the Digimon you are!" BlackGuilmon shouted as he threw a kick up towards Guilmon's head, which Guilmon blocked with his left arm, before Guilmon struck back with his right, delivering a right hook to BlackGuilmon's head.

"Not in a million years." Guilmon said back, refusing to accept the words of his dark half, refusing to accept him.

BlackGuilmon snarled and jumped back, attacking from a distance.

"Pyro Grenade!" He called, releasing a series of green fireballs from his maw at Guilmon, who saw the oncoming attacks and countered

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon announced, releasing several shots of flame himself, striking at BlackGuilmon's bombardment and causing each fireball to cancel the other out in a stream of blasts.

"There is a reason for you not accepting Sephiromon's powers, because you are weak!" BlackGuilmon then called, gathering more dark energy in his mouth, allowing it to build up, before releasing his attack.

"Pyro Grenade!" He bellowed, releasing the massive onslaught of darkness at Guilmon, who managed to avoid the attack with a backwards flip, landing gracefully and stared at his dark creation.

"How is that so?" Guilmon asked, jumping at BlackGuilmon and slashing his claws at the dark Digimon, locking the duo in a stalemate, where Guilmon looked into his dark counterpart's eyes and said with determination. "If anything, you are the weak one. I'll never become another puppet of Sephiromon, like you are."

"I am nobody's puppet!" BlackGuilmon snapped, gathering dark energy in his mouth, actions of which Guilmon copied with flames brewing in his maw, before both fired with no reluctance, blasting each other and throwing themselves back.

Just as both Guilmons released their blasts, Veemon, Master Patamon and Mistress Gatomon came out, looking to see Guilmon and BlackGuilmon each put themselves at risk in order to destroy the other, before both wasted no time as they charged at each other and resumed fighting.

At seeing each throwing similar punches, kicks and almost applying the same techniques, Veemon commented. "They seem to be evenly matched."

"At this rate, their fight might go on forever." Gatomon said, knowing Guilmon had grown stronger, but she also knew that the darkness hadn't sat around, and that it refused to give up.

And while watching himself, Patamon just watched on in silence.

Fighting with all they had, Guilmon and BlackGuilmon slammed their fists into the other, ignoring the pain they felt and continued to strike.

"I will defeat you. I will destroy you." BlackGuilmon stated, drawing his claws and tried to slash through Guilmon's chest.

"You will never enslave me again!" Guilmon said back as he avoided his claws.

"I will show you that you need me, that I am you." BlackGuilmon then said, ceasing his attacks as a dark smile appeared on his face.

"As for that vixen. She is always getting in my way! Once I control you again, I finish her off for good." The dark form of Guilmon declared, chuckling as he thought aloud. "Or maybe I'll see if there's any darkness in her and turn her into my little puppet."

The imagery of Renamon, dull eyed and fighting against her will made BlackGuilmon grin wickedly, while Guilmon was not as amused.

"You and I may be the same, but we're different when it comes to the light and dark within us. I won't accept that you are me! If you do manage to corrupt me, Renamon will save me again! Her Yin and Yang should not be underestimated." Guilmon said back, having a great trust, love and respect for the foxy Digimon.

"And you leave her out of this, this is between you and me! I will protect her from you!" He then yelled as he used his Fire Mitts, which collided with BlackGuilmon's dark copy, Dark Mitts.

With the blazes colliding, it caused an explosion to occur between the Guilmons, where Guilmon and his dark counterpart then skid back.

Shaking off the effects of the blast, BlackGuilmon then held his right claw out, where a dark looking sword appeared, which he took hold of, actions Guilmon copied as he summon the blade from Azulongmon, before both charged and began to clash blades, giving it all they had with each swing.

"Sephiromon gave us this gift and you turn it down like a spoiled child." BlackGuilmon mocked, trying to get into Guilmon's head.

"A gift I don't want." Guilmon said back as pushed his dark counterpart back and managed to lay a slash on his counterpart's chest, where BlackGuilmon was knocked back and crashed into a rocky field.

"Yeah, get him buddy!" Veemon cheered at seeing Guilmon getting the upper hand.

At seeing BlackGuilmon down, Guilmon remained cautious.

He knew it was far from over and watched on as BlackGuilmon got back up and rushed at him, attacking Guilmon with his blade, where the two locked in their attack, before BlackGuilmon fought dirty as he swept up dirt with his tail, blinding Guilmon, before the dark Digimon attacked, running his blade along Guilmon's chest.

At the attack, Guilmon rolled back, feeling the sting of BlackGuilmon's blade, before he quickly got back up, where his blade suddenly clashed against BlackGuilmon's again.

"You're far too soft and weak, and you know why? It's because of your loyalty to your so-called friends!" BlackGuilmon stated, before catching Guilmon off guard as he threw his sword aside and leapt behind Guilmon, using his tail to wrap around Guilmon's neck, lifting him in the air and strangling him.

"You know we never needed them! They're scared of us, of our power!" BlackGuilmon mocked, continuing to torment Guilmon mentally and physically as he tightened his tail around Guilmon's neck, while slamming his right fist into Guilmon's side over and over.

"Sooner or later, they'll betray you and you'll understand that I and Sephiromon are right to distrust them." The dark Digimon then said, striking again and again.

'Don't let him get to you, Guilmon.' Patamon thought, remaining stoic as he watched the Digimon of good and evil fight. 'You know better than that. Remember your training. Your feelings is your true weapon.'

As if hearing Patamon's voice, Guilmon gave a small nod as he pushed BlackGuilmon's tail upward and bit into it, causing BlackGuilmon to yell in pain at the fangs sinking into his digital flesh, where he flinched as he let go.

"Keep talking to yourself. All your words are nothing but lies. My friends trust in me and they'll never betray me. You don't know their hearts like I do." Guilmon said in reply as he launched at BlackGuilmon and whipped him with tail, slamming it into his dark counterpart's face countless times, before finishing his combo as he pressed his tail into the ground, allowing Guilmon to press both feet up and kick BlackGuilmon in the chest as hard as he could.

"Sephiromon distrusted us because of his own hatred for us. He never understood us. And what he did was unforgivable. And for that, I will defeat him." Guilmon then told BlackGuilmon, before leaping up and slamming another right hook into BlackGuilmon's face, slamming him down.

BlackGuilmon snarled at Guilmon's attack, before he leapt back and cupped his hands to his side, gathering dark energies, which caused Guilmon to do the same, only he gathered pure flame in his grasp.

"Darkness Beam!"

"Pyro Beam!"

After their calls, both Guilmon cast off their attack, each releasing a set of burning beams from their hands, which collided in a powerful blast, the result causing BlackGuilmon to crash back into the mountain and for Guilmon to almost fall over the ridge.

"Oh no! He's about to fall!" Gatomon called out, almost afraid to look.

However, a small ball of light appeared out of nowhere and landed on Guilmon, where his being glowed with a bright light.

Giving a small groan as he opened his eyes, Guilmon was greatly confused to see he was now longer in the mountain regions against BlackGuilmon, but what looked like a void of endless white space, where he was just floating in the unknown area, unsure where he was.

"What just happened?" Guilmon asked as he looked around, wondering if this was a hallucination or if he had lost to BlackGuilmon.

"Welcome to the afterlife, Guilmon Matsuki." A calm voice spoke up, causing Guilmon to turn, confusion continuing to fill him at seeing a strange white, featureless Digimon before him, where the only notable quality beyond the white figure of the Digimon was its exposed mouth.

"Afterlife? Did I die?" Guilmon asked, which made the figure shake their head..

"Far from it. Someone saved you from death and merged their soul with yours'." The unfamiliar creature said.

Curious, Guilmon asked. "Who are you?"

"I am no one in particular. Maybe a God who judges Digimon and decides who lives and dies, or I am the truth that lies in your heart." The being said in reply.

Still confused, but knowing he was not dead, Guilmon then questioned. "So what happens to me now? Do I still have a chance to defeat Sephiromon?"

"Indeed you do. But first, there is someone for you to meet." The creature replied as it moved aside, where Guilmon was surprised and shocked to see the naked form of Leomon, who was sitting on the floor, his body looked badly weaken, like a sekleton.

But Seeing Guilmon, he smiled.

"Long time no see, kid?" Leomon asked, keeping his smile.

"Leomon?" Guilmon gasped, before pointing out. "Impossible! I saw you die. You died to save me. Beelzemon took your Data!"

"Took my body and Data yes, but not my soul. I am bound here in between this realm and the afterlife." Leomon replied, setting his paw on his chest, on his heart as he told Guilmon. "But my soul is now one with you."

"What?" Guilmon asked in surprise.

"I fused my soul within your being. I want to aid you in any way possible against Sephiromon. He is the one responsible for my village's death." Leomon said in reply, before he added. "I also wish to help you stop the D-Reaper and see to it that Jeri is protected. I might be unable to save her, but you still have the chance."

"And if you play your cards right, you can bring Leomon back to the living." The creature said, before it informed. "But you must sacrifice something."

Unsure what he had to sacrifice, Guilmon asked. "And sacrifice what? My life? My power? My soul?"

"Something else, but you will come to know what is to be offered in due time." The creature said, before turning away from Guilmon and saying. "It's almost time for you to return to reality. Leomon, any last words to say to him?"

"Yes. I know Jeri was played a puppet in the D-Reaper's scheme but I know your friends can save her. I will still be inside you. Don't fear yourself. Just trust yourself. Trust in your feelings and trust in your friends. I am sure we meet again in future." Leomon said in reply, his tone full of trust and kindness toward the red dino Digimon.

Guilmon closed his eyes at this, opening them a moment later where they shone with a light blue as he said. "I will come back for you. I promise."

At this, Guilmon woke up and returned back to reality, where he used the light within the Digital Hazard, causing his markings to light up, changing from black to gold, while a set of wings spread from his back, before he flew back to safety and back on the field.

"Phew. He's safe," Gatomon said in relief, where Patamon smiled.

Landing, Guilmon dispelled his light form as he returned to face BlackGuilmon, who gave an annoyed snarl to see Guilmon had survived.

As Guilmon breath a deep sigh, he then said. "If you think you can corrupt me, if you think you can destroy me, just do it. But if you don't want to, then don't."

BlackGuilmon snarled as he clutched his chest in pain as he begin to fade a bit as he yelled with rage and confusion. "Raah! You bastard... why aren't you afraid of me!?"

Confused himself, Veemon rubbed his head and had to ask. "Hey, what's happening to BlackGuilmon?"

"Guilmon's doing it. He's not letting his fear of being consumed by the darkness scare him anymore." Patamon said, before he explained. "And without that fear, BlackGuilmon cannot exist."

"If you want to exist, then exist. If you want to leave, then leave." Guilmon said with a small smile and put his claw on his heart and said. "I will continue as I have done. And do whatever I choose to. With my friends, my lover, and brother, by my side."

"Gagh...! You think... you think you're stronger than me? But how...? I am...! Gwaaaaaa!" BlackGuilmon yelled, before his yells heightened, turning to panicking screams as he slowly disappeared, his body dispersing as he vanished just as the sun rose above the sky.

And at the sunrise, Guilmon smiled, just before he collapsed to the ground.

He finally conquered the being who tormented him since his creation, and now he had no fear at all.

"You did it, Guilmon!" Gatomon called happily as she, Patamon and Veemon approached Guilmon, where the feline Digimon lifted Guilmon's head on her legs, allowing him to rest in a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, you kicked your darkness' butt!" Veemon said with a great proudness, nearing great admiration.

"I finally understand now. I cannot let my fear get the best of me." Guilmon said, his words made Patamon smile and say. "And now you are ready. You passed your final test. Now you can fight Sephiromon when he does appear."

"Thank you, master." Guilmon said, his tone remaining with respect, which he expressed as he sat up and bowed before the small orange Rookie.

"So you are Guilmon am I correct?" A voice then asked, where all looked up to see a red horse-like creature with yellow wings and feet appear.

Unsure who or what the being was, friend or foe, Veemon asked, keeping his guard up. "And who are you?"

"You... you're the Ark who escorted my friends to safety." Guilmon said, recognizing the familiar energies within the being.

"Yes. I am Grani." The figure said, before explaining. "I was asked by Takato to find you and await further commands. I am here to escort you back to the Real World when ready."

"That's a good thing. Why not stay with us for a bit?" Gatomon offered and pointed out. "I still need to heal Guilmon."

Looking at Grani, Patamon felt some concern as he asked. "So if you're here, then the final battle with the D-Reaper has started?"

Grani nodded.

"Then it won't be long now until Sephiromon shows up" Patamon then said, realizing time was counting down, but he still had faith in Guilmon, believing in his student and those close to his heart.

However, as Guilmon remained in place, allowing Gatomon to tend to his injuries, able to use her Heaven's Charm even in her Champion form, Guilmon put a hand to his heart and thought. 'Leomon, I'll help you get back to Jeri, I promise. But what do I have to sacrifice to get you back? Takato, Agumon, Renamon, everyone, I've done my part with BlackGuilmon, now it's up to you.'


	45. Jeri fights back

Chapter 45: Jeri Fights Back

Inside the D-Reaper, The Tamers entered the chaos and saw a whole army of Reaper Agents just waiting for them, only adding to their ranks was a giant being that was made of countless cables and wires, which towered behind the Agents, consuming the buildings all around it.

And within the D-Reaper, Jeri and Calumon remained its prisoners.

Freaked out by the D-Reaper's change, Kazu commented with some nervousness. "Whoa! The D-Reaper grew since our last battle."

"It doesn't matter how much it changes, we have to stop it." Takato said in reply, knowing that they were the last chance to stop the renegade program from consuming and destroying everything.

"Jeri! We're here! We've come to rescue you!" Henry then called out, trying to assure the girl he loved, where inside the Mother D-Reaper, now trapped by cables, Jeri, Calumon and Kuzhuamon all heard Henry's words.

"Guys! We're over here!" Calumon called in response, trying to help guide their friends over to their location, with Kuzuhamon continuing to struggle against her bindings, while Jeri allowed the wires and cables to hold her as she remained in her despair.

"Why did they come back? This is my fault. It's because of me, Leomon died, the D-Reaper took control and I failed everyone." Jeri said sadly, her solemness continuing to feed the Mother Reaper

"Jeri, you must fight back. The D-Reaper is using you. If you fight back, they'll lose power over you." Kuzhuamon struggled to say, sensing that each time Jeri had shown more sadness, the Mother Reaper seemed to increase in power.

"But I..." Jeri started to say, still in doubt, but was cut by Calumon's voice, where he said with a surprising amount of seriousness "Jeri please! It's ok to be sad but don't let it consume you. We all miss Leomon but we cannot let that despair power the D-Reaper. Henry's fighting out there cause he love you and don't want to see you in despair anymore. It's only the end if we think of it. You don't want Leomon angry at you for being upset."

From the words of the catalyst Digimon, Jeri's eyes widened, realizing that he was right, that though she felt alone, she had others just outside the D-Reaper that loved her and wanted to see her smile again.

However, sensing Jeri's change in emotion, the D-Reaper prepared to erase those feelings as the cables spread open and prepared to remove the Digimon Tamers from existence.

"Look! There's the wormhole!" Taronfuremon called out at seeing the huge hole forming within the Mother Reaper's being.

"And here comes trouble." AngelKyubimon added, where she and the others watched on as another Reaper abomination emerged from the the hole, where all took in its appearance, which looked like a blue and red skinned monster made completely out of cables, where scythes attached to its tendrils emerged.

"Cable Reaper! Crush them!" The Mother D-Reaper commanded with a copy of Jeri's voice, the voice of which caused the new Agent to obey and attack.

Starting off the fight as the Cable Reaper swung its scythe arms around, trying to slice the Tamers to bits, more concerned for his girlfriend than himself, Henry spoke up as he took command.

"Takato, I am leaving Jeri and Calumon to you. I have to go in that hole to allow Operation Doodlebug to begin." Henry called from within MegaGargomon.

"You've got it. Let's go Agumon!" Takato replied, before BanchoGreymon flew towards the Mother D-Reaper, blade drawn and prepared for anything.

As the main force of the Digimon Tamers made their move, continuing to assist them as she cut through another Agent, Antylamon spoke up.

"We'll take care of the lower Reapers below. You Megas handle the Reaper." She called, before she, Guardromon and MarineAngemon flew down below to fight off the Bubble Agents and the other minions of the D-Reaper.

"Let's end this before it gets worse!" Taronfuremon stated, looking ahead to see a fleet of Reaper agents coming right at them, emerging from the Mother Reaper's body and ready to destroy.

"Rainbow Shards!" She then announced, flapping her winds and releasing a wave of multi-coloured shards at the Cable Reaper.

"Staff of Light!" AngelKyubimon followed up as she cast forth a beam of light towards the Reaper.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon called, opening the turrets upon his shoulders and releasing a set of missiles.

"Justice Burst!" Justimon yelled with all his might, releasing a series of electrical orbs from his right arm, where his attacks and the combined strikes of his friends all blasted the Cable Reaper, leaving a cloud of smoke in its wake, while within the D-Reaper, Jeri watched on in awe as she saw BanchoGreymon coming toward her, seeing that the combined forms of Takato and Agumon were coming to save her, Calumon and Kuzuhamon.

"Takato... Agumon..." Jeri said in awe, still amazed that her friends would go so far, that they would risk their very lives to save her.

And as BanchoGreymon was on his way to rescue Jeri, Kuzhuamon felt the cables restraining her start to fall to bits, where she saw she was being rescued herself, by her knight in black clothing, looking to see Beelzemon BM ripping through her cables and using his claws to cut through.

"Beelzemon!" Kuzhuamon called with relief, smiling to see the Digimon that had captivated her heart coming to her aid.

"Come on. I am busting you three out of here." Beelzemon said, slashing through more cables and grabbing Kuzuhamon by the waist, pulling her out of the unwelcomed hold of the Mother Reaper.

While Kuzuhamon was grateful that she was being saved, a little embarrassed to be the damsel in distress, Jeri was still confused from seeing Beelzemon on their side.

"You! Why are you helping me? You took..." The brunette began to question/say, but stopped as Beelzemon cut in.

"Look, I don't care if you forgive me, but I am here to rescue you, like it or not." Beelzemon cut in, keeping his arm around Kuzuhamon as he said with a sincerity in his tone. "And besides, I am willing to change if you accept me."

"See? Even Beelzemon's helping you. He wants to help everyone who changed him." Calumon said, knowing that Beelzemon was a good Digimon and that their only real enemy was the D-Reaper.

"Don't be so sure!" J-Reaper's voice cut in, before a blast of cables rained down and smashed into Beelzemon and Kuzuhamon, knocking the pair out of the being of the Mother Reaper.

And while BanchoGreymon saw them fall and was concerned to their wellbeing, he had to ensure his own safety as a giant Evil Jeri's head emerged from the cables, glaring at them with its terrifying yellow eyes.

"It's that fake Jeri from before!" Takato said from within BanchoGreymon, where he glared at seeing the imposter had returned.

"What makes you think you are worth living? Humans and Digimon don't deserve to exist!" The J-Reaper declared as it opened its mouth to blast BanchGreymon, which BanchoGreymon defended against as he withdrew his shield and defended against the attack.

"We do deserve to exist! You don't! Beam of Trust!" BanchoGreymon yelled back as he released a surge of energy through his shield, cutting through the head, which screamed as it was destroyed.

As the face was destroyed, the cables holding Jeri and Calumon were cut off and the duo were free.

"Yeah, Agumon!" Calumon cheered at how powerful and amazing BanchoGreymon was, while Jeri looked on in hope as she could practically hear Leomon's voice in her mind.

 _"Be brave, Jeri... Part of me will always be with you... Remember, you have a lion's heart..."_

'Leomon... I get it now. My friends are there to help me. I cannot let them down and let Leomon's last death be wasted.' Jeri thought as she finally smiled, before glaring at the D-Reaper, where she yelled. "I've had it with you! You stole my voice, upset my father and my friends, messed around with my memories, and took my memory of Leomon and twisted it into something ugly. I realize I was wrong to think feeling nothing was better than feeling sad, because the sadness was real, and that was make us human!"

From Jeri's outburst of emotion, the brunette's D-Power began to glow brighter, before it shone with a huge blast of light that blasted off of the Mother D-Reaper's head, leaving a giant hole, which began to pour down with red ooze, which BanchoGreymon took notice of something within the damaged section of the Mother Reaper.

"Over there, Takatomon!" Agumon called, which made Takato nod and say. "Yeah, I see it."

As BanchoGreymon prepared his next move, the others were left unsure of how to proceed.

"Did we get it?" Cyberdramon asked from within Ryo, wondering if their combined attacks had defeated the Cable Reaper, before getting the answer as it emerged from the dust, seemingly unharmed.

"I guess not." MegaGargomon said in reply, caught off guard as the Cable Reaper leapt at them, opening its mouth as it prepared to devour the Tamers, but was restrained, causing the group to look over and saw something grab hold of it, where it began to pull the Reaper back into the hole.

"The Sovereigns!" AngelKyubimon called, looking past the void and seeing the four Digimon grabbing as much of the Cable Reaper as they could, forcing it back.

"We've got this one! Hurry and do this Doodlebug operation!" Azulongmon called, dragging the Reaper back into the hole, making MegaGargomon nod

"Ok. Let's do this, Terriermon." Henry said with a great confidence in himself in his friends.

"You've got it." MegaGargomon said in reply as he entered the hole, preparing their part for Operation Doodlebug.

"Be careful." Taronfuremon said, not too sure what to expect with MegaGargomon, but she didn't want to see her friends harmed.

After nodding and assuring that they would be fine, MegaGargomon acted.

"Mega Twister!" He announced as he started spinning around and around in the hole, picking up momentum, going as fast as his body allowed him, which started to affect the D-Reaper, where it was slowly dragged towards the hole and sucked into it.

"No... No... NOOOOOOOO!" The Mother D-Reaper cried out as it was dragged towards the hole and was pulled in, unable to escape.

As for Caulmon and Jeri, the tiny Digimon used all the power he had within him, casting a pure white shield around himself and Jeri, not only keeping them safe from the suction effects of MegaGargomon, but it allowed them to escape the area.

"Jeri, hold on!" BanchoGreymon called as he flew over to the orb holding Jeri and Calumon, reaching out to the duo as the power of Calumon and BancoGreymon began to die down.

"MarineAngemon, now!" Kenta suddenly called, where MarineAngemon nodded and blew a series of bubbles beneath Kenta, Kazu, Suzie, Guardromon and Antylamon, who were all protected, just around the time Rika, Biyomon, Ryo and Cyberdramon broke from their Biomegred forms.

"The card's limits has been over with." Ryo told the others.

"But what about Henry?" Rika questioned.

"I'll save him." AngelKyubimon said as she flew into the hole, causing Rika to call with concern. "Be careful, Renamon!"

"Guys, need a lift?" Kazu asked as he and the others made their way over, alongside Impmon and BlackRenamon, who they had rescued first.

"We've done it. It's all over!" Suzie cheered, smiling when she saw AngelKyubimon return with Henry and Terriermon in her arms, entering the bubble herself and powering down, losing her angelic form as she returned to normal.

"Sis..." BlackRenamon smiled weakly, before Renamon moved beside her and said. "I am relieved you are safe."

"Thanks, Impmon." She added, confusing the imp Digimon, who asked. "Why thank me?"

"You came to my rescue. I knew I was right to choose you as my mate." BlackRenamon said with a loving smile, before she kissed Impmon right on the lips, leaving Impmon blushing deeply.

"Now you know how I feel about Guilmon." Renamon commented with a chuckle in her words.

"Hey, over there!" Biyomon suddenly called out, where she saw Calumon bring his bubble toward them, carrying Takato, Agumon and Jeri within, where Jeri called out happily. "Henry!"

"Jeri!" Henry said overjoyed as Jeri leapt into the heart shaped bubble, embraced Henry, who said as he teared up a little. "I thought I had lost you."

"I am so sorry that I made you worry about me. I'm glad you all came for me," Jeri said in reply as she hugged Henry, holding him close to her body, before claiming his lips in a loving kiss.

At seeing Henry and Jeri expressing their love, Biyomon acted on her feelings as she hugged Agumon in happiness, knowing the Digital World was now safe as the D-Reaper was dragged into the hole and was gone forever, where the D-Reaper was returned to the Digital World and its data was reset, reduced to nothing more than a harmless calculator.

"It's finally over." Yamaki said from the balcony of the Wong apartment, giving off a rare smile of pride, now actually happy that Guilmon and the other Digimon had entered their world, where Riley put her arms around Yamaki, smiling herself at her beloved.

'That's the D-Reaper beaten. But our fight is not yet over.' Takato thought as Rika hugged him, where the pair glared at the sky knowing one more threat remained.

-Digital World-

Guilmon, Grani, Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon watched as all the Digimon celebrated their victory as the D-Reaper was finally gone for good.

"Looks like your friends were triumphant." Veemon commented with a big grin, which made Guilmon nod and thought as he looked to the sky. 'Takato... Agumon... Renamon... everyone. You did it.'

As great as their celebration was, Patamon sensed a surge of evil.

"Oh no! Why now?" Patamon called out with great concern, where Gatomon gasped in shock and questioned "It cannot be. Was he waiting for this moment?"

Confused, Veemon asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Sephiromon! He's heading for the real world!" Patamon warned.

"So he finally showed up? Then the time has come. I'll go to him and defeat him now!" Guilmon said as he clenched his fist.

"Wait! There's something you have to know. If you go back you'll disappear." Gatomon said, further confusing Veemon as he asked. "What do you mean?"

"The Tamers have no idea about the effect of the Red Card. With Juggernaut's effects, the other Digimon will disappear forever like the D-Reaper unless they return to the Digital World. In other words, Agumon and the others will be forced to return to the Digital World, and this was exactly what Sephiromon wanted!" Patamon said.

"You what? But how would the Tamers fight Sephiromon without Agumon, Renamon or the others?" Guilmon questioned in shock at this news.

"They can't. Without their Digimon, they'll be vulnerable." Patamon said.

'Of course. Yamaki, Mr Wong and the others know nothing about Sephiromon! That is what exactly what Sephiromon was waiting for. That bastard! He won't get away with this!' Guilmon thought with a great anger.

"But shouldn't the effect also affect Sephiromon?" Veemon questioned.

"No. Since he remains one with the demonic Digital Hazard, he won't be affected. He planned this. He wanted the Tamers' Digimon to return to the Digital World before he made his move on the Real World and this is it! He's heading there now!" Gatomon informed with a great concern.

"But if Guilmon goes too, he be affected by the Juggernaut program, right?" Veemon asked.

Before Patamon could say 'I am afraid so' a DigiGnome appeared and formed a magical circle around Guilmon, where the red dino Digimon began to glow with a bright light.

Confused by the DigiGnome's actions, Guilmon asked. "What's it doing?"

Patamon's eyes widen with realisation as he said with relief. "Of course. Guilmon, that DigiGnome gave you the power to not be affected by the Juggernaut's power. In other words, you can return safe and sound to the Real World without having to be forced to return. Which means, you and Takato must fight Sephiromon, alone."

Guilmon's eyes turned to a scowl, before he nodded.

"I understand. The others has done their part. Now it's my turn. Besides, I've been fighting alone for some time now. But with Takato, I know there still hope." Guilmon said, before Grani appeared beside Guilmon.

"Then it's time to go. Next stop: The Real World." Grani told the Hazard Digimon, lowering himself down so Guilmon could board its back.

"Guilmon, it's up to you now. Defeat Sephiromon and save both our worlds." Gatomon said, where Patamon added. "We're counting on you."

"So kick that dark Digimon's butt!" Veemon cheered with enthusiasm.

"I won't let you down!" Guilmon called with a wave as he held onto Grani as they took off and towards the sky, heading for the portal back to the Real World, where Guilmon then thought. 'Wait for me, Takato. I am coming. And Sephiromon, it's time we settle this once and for all!'


	46. Enter Sephiromon

Chapter 46: Enter Sephiromon:

With the D-Reaper returned to the Digital World, no longer a threat to either realities, the Digimon Tamers had gathered in the park, where all looked upon a colourful light that shone within the sky.

Feeling her happiness return to her, Jeri rested her head on Henry's shoulder a she sighed and said. "The park's never looked more beautiful."

"Dude! Everything looks beautiful! I could kiss the dirt!" Kazu said, glad that the nightmare that was the D-Reaper was gone for good.

"And both worlds will return to normal, once we defeat Sephiromon." Ryo then said, reminding all that they still had a final enemy to face before they could officially call it a victory.

"Impmon!" A voice brimming with joy and pride then called, before the Tamers all saw two young children hugging Impmon, with the girl saying with a continued happiness. "You did it."

Though glad to see them, Impmon was fairly surprised as he asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I invited them." BlackRenamon said, wrapping her arms around Impmon from behind, where she explained. "I figured that everyone should attend this event."

While the kids seemed happy to see the friends Impmon had made, curiosity filled the older Tamers, with Rika asking. "And who are these kids?"

"These... these are my Tamers." Impmon said, blushing at Ai, Mako and BlackRenamon all showing him such affection.

"Heh, who ever thought that a badass digimon like you would be paired to a bunch of cute kids?" Terriermon teased, where Impmon was about to try and yell at Terriermon to be quiet, before he and the other Digimon, save MarineAngemon and Calumon began to glow.

Concerned at the sight, Takato questioned. "Agumon, what's wrong?"

"I feel strange..." Agumon said as the light around his being intensified, leaving the Tamers in confusion as their partners all De-Digivolved, reverting back to their In-Training forms.

"Terriermon, what happened to you?" Henry asked, taking in the appearance of Terriermon's In-Training form, which looked like a small blob with a tiny horn protruding from its head.

"They all have gone back to their In-Training forms, how?" Rika asked picking up Viximon and Yokomon, who gave expressions of equal confusion.

"I am sorry, everyone. I forgot to mention this before." A grief stricken Janyu said as he came up toward the Tamers, alongside Yamaki and Riley, where he then explained. "The Doodlebug has some Juggernaut's power in it, so when the D-Reaper disappeared, your Digimon will also vanish, unless they return to the Digital World."

"What? You cannot be serious!" Kenta cried, feeling his heart breaking at the thought of having to give up MarineAngemon, feelings the tiny angel Digimon shared as it hugged Kenta's arm.

"But I cannot bare to lose Renamon and Biyomon." Rika said, she too holding her Digimon close, knowing that without them than she would remain the same distant Rika she was, the same Rika who counted on nobody but herself, which left her miserable.

"You knew. You knew this would happen and yet you didn't stop us!" Henry cried, feeling as though he had been betrayed, which saddened Janyu, Yamaki and Riley, hating to be the bad guys, but knew they needed to do what they had to in order to stop the D-Reaper.

"I am sorry but for the protection of all both worlds, it had to be done." Yamaki said, knowing his words were of little comfort, but he wanted the Tamers to know he was legitimately lamentful.

Tearing up as she knew she was going to lose her Digimon, Viximon and Yokomon softly nuzzled their heads against Rika's face, wiping away her tears.

"Don't cry, Rika. We'll meet again. We promise." Yokomon said as she looked at her Tamer with a small smile, not too sure how, but inside, she was certain that the Digimon would see their Tamers again.

"We'll find some way to return. Please don't cry." Viximon said, just before she and the other Digimon began to float towards the light, heading back to the Digital World.

"Don't worry, Takatomon. I'll come back." Koromon called as he began to float off.

"Koromon..." Takato just said as he and the others watched as Kapurimon, MarineAngemon, Hopmon, Yaamon, BlackViximon, Calumon, Kokomon, Gummymon, Viximon and Koromon entered the portal to the Digital World, where Kazu, Kenta, Ai, Mako, Jeri, Ryo, Henry, Suzie and Rika watched with tears in their eyes.

Seeing the sadness of the Tamers, Janyu approached his son and daughter.

"Henry, Suzie, I am so sorry for this. Please forgive me." Janyu said, grief filling his voice, before feeling Suzie wrap her arms around Janyu, hugging him, while Henry gave a small smile and shook his head in forgiveness.

However, Takato clenched his hands as he questioned Yamaki. "What have you done?"

"It's the only way to save both worlds. You have to understand that..." Yamaki began to say, but was cut when he and the others all saw Kenta's face widen with a sudden fear, before all looked above and turned, where all saw a mysterious dark Digimon appear before them.

Taking in the form of the dark Digimon, he had a more humanoid build to his being, with many features that made him look more human than most Digimon, which included the massive long blond hair that covered his left eye and reached down to his lower legs, alongside the pale skin and red eyes.

He was cast in a black trenchcoat and trousers, while in his right hand, he wielded a gigantic sword made of pure darkness.

But what shocked the Tamers was the mark on his chest, the mark of the Digital Hazard.

Fear filling her, Riley questioned. "He wasn't here a minute ago. W... who is that?"

Realizing his mistake, concern filled Henry as he called. "Oh no! I was so focus on rescuing Jeri from the D-Reaper, I forgot to tell my dad and the others about him!"

And though none knew his name, Takato clenched his fist in anger at the appearance of the mysterious Digimon, knowing exactly who it was.

"Well... I give you congratulations on you all for defeating the D-Reaper. Such a huge achievement, but you foolishly sent your Digimon back home without telling the Monster Makers about me. Pitiful fools, you have doomed yourselves." The Digimon said with a great evil in his voice, where Takato then called. "You... you're the one who cursed my partner in the beginning! You're Sephiromon!"

Stunned, Rika asked. "That's Sephiromon?"

"Who's Sephiromon?" Janyu questioned, having never heard of such a Digimon.

"He's the evil Digimon who cursed Guilmon with the demonic powers of the Digital Hazard. He was supposed to be sealed away, but after the D-Reaper was defeated, the seal was broken and he escaped." Jeri explained, feeling fear at seeing the dark Digimon, but she refused to cower any longer.

"So you know about me? Saves the trouble of having to introduce myself." Sephiromon cackled as he landed before them.

"It's such a pity isn't it, Yamaki? You're so close on restoring the balance of both worlds. Thanks to your little Juggernaut program, you sent the heroes' Digimon back home. Now there is no one left who can stop me." The dark Digimon mocked.

"You used me! You knew about Operation Doodlebug and you waited for that moment to escape unaffected!" Yamaki snarled with rage, furious that he had been deceived.

"Yes. Just like I used some of the Digital Fields, the Devas and the D-Reaper before, and the one who gave Impmon the power to Digivolve." Sephiromon replied with a wicked smile.

"You villainous scum! Using me as your tool!" Jeri said with a continued anger, which made Sephiromon smile and say to the brunette. "You are such a willing puppet. I used your despair to give the D-Reaper an edge."

"You won't get away with this!" Janyu stated.

"As your reward for struggling to get this far, I give you my best Digital Field!" Sephiromon called as he rose his hand, where the whole sky was covered by dark red clouds, before thunder and lightning struck down and around the area, where all knew they were in the highest of dangers.

-At Nonaka residence-

Glad that their children had stopped the D-Reaper, Rumiko, Yoshie, Takeshiro and Rika's grandmother watched as the sky darken, knowing something was terribly wrong.

"First the D-Reaper and now this?" Rumiko said, wondering what was causing such a change in the environment, which worried the others as Takato's father, Takehiro Matsuki said. "This power... something bad will happen to us, all of us if our children don't stop it."

-Back with the Tamers-

With Sephiromon casting his darkness around the area and no Digimon to help them, the Tamers fell into deep concern, where Ryo asked. "What did you do!?"

"I covered the entire country of Japan in my Digital Field." Sephiromon replied, before he informed with a dark and wickedness in his voice. "In seventy two hours, all humans will be under my control, and I command you brats to enter the Digital World where you will eliminate every last Digimon there is. Even the Sovereigns will die before me!"

"You mean you're planning to brainwash us and have us attack Renamon, Biyomon and the others?" Rika asked in shock, which made Sephiromon smile and nod.

"You monster! I won't let you get away with this! I'll destroy you before you take control of us!" Takato shouted with reluctance in his tone.

"Hahahaha! Such a bold claim, Takato Matsuki! Agumon has been sent back home, and without your Digimon, you're all powerless to stop me." Sephiromon said back with a continued arrogance, which faded when another rebellious voice called. "Not so fast, Sephiromon! There's still one more Digimon you forgot about!"

At the call of the voice, all turned around to see Guilmon walking up to them, where Granni hovered by his side.

"Guilmon?" Riley called in surprise, shocked to see him.

"Guilmon, you made it back!" Takato said happily, where all were overjoyed to see him, mostly Suzie, who cheered in joy. "Hooray! Guilmon's back!"

Though glad to see Guilmon, Yamaki was fairly confused and had to ask. "Why are you here? Shouldn't the Juggernaut have sent you back to the Digital World along with your friends?"

"If I did I'd be Gigimon by now, but the DigiGnomes gave me a gift, the power to be unaffected by the Juggernaut's power." Guilmon said in reply, before stating. "Now I have returned in order to stop Sephiromon once and for all."

Though angered to see not all Digimon were withdrawn as per his plan, Sephiromon gave a dark smile.

"Well... what do we have here? If it isn't Guilmon, the traitor?" Sephiromon mocked, confusing Kazu, who asked. "A traitor?"

"He broke free of my mind control three times! He would be my most powerful puppet but you allowed that wretched vixen, Patamon and Gatomon to help find light in your soul." Sephiromon said with minor anger in his tone.

"I'd rather die than be your puppet! The others filled their role against the D-Reaper. Now my final battle has begun." Guilmon said calmly as he and Granni confronted Sephiromon.

Keeping a dark smile, Sephiromon asked. "You think defeating me would undo all the deaths you caused in my name?"

"I don't know about that, but defeating you would mean the end of my infernal curse." Guilmon said in reply.

"Fine. You wanna face off, we'll face off. But not here. Come to Osaka Castle! There, the fate of both worlds will be decided. But remember, you have three days before you fail." Sephiromon said as he began to float upwards.

"Three days will be more than enough to destroy you." Takato called, having great faith in Guilmon and his abilities.

"Don't keep me waiting, Guilmon. I cannot wait to destroy you for your betrayal, and to destroy the last hope your friends have!" Sephiromon laughed as he flew off, leaving the humans alone.

"Takato, we must go now." Guilmon suddenly said as he leapt onto Granni and offered a hand to Takato. "Agumon has completed his role. Now I need you."

"Of course." Takato said in reply as he grabbed Guilmon's hand and leapt upon Grani.

"Takato, hold up." Henry called, rushing over to the brunette, where he questioned with a great concern. "You're not thinking of fighting Sephiromon on your own?"

"All of our Digimon were sent back to the Digital World. Guilmon's all that remains now. Plus, I want to be there when Guilmon is free of the Digital Hazard. Sephiromon will pay for what he has done." Takato said in reply.

"Guilmon!" Jeri then called out to Guilmon, rushing over to him, where she bowed her head and told him. "I am sorry for what I done. You never meant for Leomon to die. I know he sacrificed himself to save you."

"Don't worry Jeri. And I promise, I'll bring Leomon back safe and sound." Guilmon replied with a caring smile.

"What are you talking about?" Kazu questioned, before he pointed out. "Beelzemon took his Data."

Also confused, Jeri was about to ask, but fell silent as she saw Leomon's spirit dwell within Guilmon, where the brunette's eyes widened as she asked. "Leomon?"

"Jeri, I will return. You have my promise." Leomon spoke within Guilmon, which stunned and amazed Jeri to hear his voice.

"It's time to go. Hold on Takato and let's go, Grani!" Guilmon called, where Grani hovered above and flew after Sephiromon, leaving their friends behind.

"I hate to say this, but Takato and Guilmon are only ones left who can end this threat. All we can to do now is trust them." Yamaki said, having faith in the brunette, as did the Tamers, but they also didn't want to leave him alone, fearing takato could be killed without them to help.

-Sometime later-

After returning to the Nonaka Residence, where she was happily welcomed by her family and had to inform Takato's as to the situation of their son, Rika decided that she couldn't just stay back and allow Takato to risk his life for her, not after everything he had done for her, where the redhead began packing her stuff, rummaging through her belongings, gathering what supplies she believed useful.

And not even stopping as Yoshie and Rumiko entered her room.

"You're after Sephiromon at Osaka Castle?" Rumiko asked, which made Rika nod and just say. "I know."

"But dear, your Digimon partners are gone, so how can you be a Digimon Tamer without a Digimon?" Rumiko then questioned, not trying to provoke Rika, but found her words caused Rika to lose control as she said with more force "I know."

"But Takato and Guilmon are going to fight to their deaths. I cannot let that happen. I can't allow anything to happen to Dinoboy or Gogglehead! Even without Renamon and Biyomon, I will offer my support. I have to do something." Rika said as she put her backpack on, slinging it upon her back and prepared to head off, but stopped as Yoshie stood before her and gave a caring smile.

"I understand. Just bring Takato back safely." She said, expressing a continued concern for her son, which caused Rika to give a small smile and nod, before rushing out of her room and leaving her household.

'Hang on, Takato. I am coming for you.' Rika thought as she ran down the streets, ready to pay Takato back for all he had done for the Real World, the Digital World and for her.

After a fair amount of running, arriving at the train station, Rika stopped, where her expression was filled with surprise to find the other Tamers were waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." Kazu teased as he saw Rika run up to them, where she ignored him and asked. "You're all coming too?"

"Of course. Sephiromon tricked my father in sending Terriermon back to the Digital World. I want to do my part and offer Takato my support." Henry said, where Jeri stood proudly by her boyfriend's side and added. "Takato's our friend. We cannot let him fight alone. This fight will require everything he can get."

'And I have to know. I need to know if Leomon really is somewhere within Guilmon.' The brunette then thought, believing if Leomon was somewhere inside of Takato's Digimon she was the one who could release his spirit.

"Guilmon fought hard to protect innocent lives after being freed the first time. We have to help him find the the peace he long deserved" Ryo said.

"Then get on the train to Osaka Castle." Rika said in reply, taking command, before saying with hope and concern. "Hang on, Takato. We're coming for you."

-Digital World-

"What!? Sephiromon appeared in the Real World?" Yaamon questioned as all Digimon were shocked, having heard the terrible news from Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon, who Patamon had used his great powers to divert the gateway from the Real World toward his temple.

"Yes. And he put a field around Japan which will cause all the humans to fall under his dark influence in the next three days." Gatomon said, which angered all at the sick evils Sephiromon was capable of.

"That's foul, evil and stinky! I hate him!" Yokomon cried out, hopping up and down as she let out her anger. "He's gonna brainwash Rika and turn our friends against us!"

"We have to stop him somehow." Gummymon stated, though he was unsure how he or the other could help in their current conditions.

"Guilmon's already back in the Real World and preparing to fight him. But we have to find a way of allowing you all to return and aid him." Patamon said, before saying with hesitation. "As powerful as Guilmon is, Sephiromon's strength will be like nothing Guilmon has ever faced."

'Guilmon...' Viximon thought in worry, concerned deeply for the Digimon she loved.

'Brother...' Koromon thought in shock, he too concerned for Guilmon, for Takato and for all those he called his friends, which Patamon picked up on and knew he needed to act, that he had to assist their final hope against the final evil of the Digital World.

-With Takato and Guilmon-

Remaining aboard Granni, the pair headed closer and closer to what would be their final battle.

"You must have done some tough training for this moment. Lately, I fought the D-Reaper only erfor the goal of destroying Sephiromon, to save you from the demonic curse." Takato told Guilmon, who smiled and said in reply. "Thanks for honouring me, Takato. I am glad we are partners."

"We are here." The red dino Digimon then informed, where he, Takato and Granni saw Osaka Castle was in their sight, only dark clouds surround the sky and red lightning came crashing down and around them, while on the roof and waiting for them was Sephiromon.

"Grani, head down for now." Takato said as he and Guilmon leapt off of Grani and landed on the ground, before both rose and glared at their shared nemesis.

'This is it! This is the battle I longed for. The final battle with Sephiromon. I must win for Guilmon's sake and both our worlds.' Takato thought as he and Guilmon prepared for their final battle, the battle to determine the fate of every life in the Real World and the Digital World.


	47. Clash of the Hazards

Chapter 47: Clash of the Hazards

At the Osaka Castle, as the sky remained dark and the red lightning not letting up, Takato and Guilmon stood side by side for their final showdown against the Digimon who had cursed Guilmon to begin with, ready to end his evil once and for all.

"So you both came? You are all that stands between my ambitions and your beloved worlds." Sephiromon told the duo, bracing himself for their fight. "And I'll make sure you pay for your betrayal, Guilmon, for turning me down so many times."

"Just answer me this, Sephiromon. I know you have a hatred of all Digimon for their kindness but why curse the ones with Virus natures or Digimon that bare the mark? Why Guilmon?" Takato questioned.

"I simply look for the ones who bare the Digital Hazard mark, and you designed him having one." Sephiromon replied, snarling as he added. "Plus, he was supposed to be a new born Digimon, so I decided to turn him into my powerful warrior... if you haven't changed his heart."

"Don't take the blame on Takato." Guilmon said, defending his Tamer, where he called bitterly. "You're the one who cursed me with the demonic power. The true me is not some brainwashed doll for your vengeful purposes."

"You would've served me faithfully, Guilmon, if that meddling Yin and Yang vixen hadn't interfered." Sephiromon said back, anger filling him at the thought of Renamon, where he stated. "That's why after you perish, I will destroy her next!"

"Leave Renamon out of this!" Guilmon yelled.

"That's right. Your business is with us! You won't turn Guilmon against us again and we will destroy you for what you've done!" Takato added, determined to see Sephiromon defeated.

"Is that what you think? So be it. The time for talking is over!" Sephiromon said maliciously as he slash his sword in front of Takato and Guilmon, creating a powerful gust of wind, where Guilmon stood his ground, while Takato shielded himself from the strong wind, enduring the small display of power Sephiromon had shown.

"Out of all the battles I have so far... Beelzemon, BlackGuilmon, this will be my hardest." Guilmon thought aloud, before summoning his sword and stating. "But I have come so far for this and I will not back down now. I promised everyone to see this through."

"Then let's end this together, Guilmon. Attack!" Takato called with a mighty voice, where the red dino Digimon shot forward at Sephiromon, both clashing their blades as their battle begun.

The two Digimon glared at each other through their blade lock, before both leapt back and began to exchange blows.

Their blades swinging at each other, back and forth, with both not showing any signs of letting up until they had slain their foe.

'Guilmon, ever since the first day we met, I have always been concerned about you.' Takato thought as the flashback of him and Agumon in the alleyway where Guilmon spread the demonic black wings and flew off entered his mind.

'I thought I have created a monster, a demon who showed much evil. But with Renamon saving you, you became a different Digimon altogether.' Takato continued to think, remember fighting demon Guilmon for the first time and Renamon freeing him with her kiss.

Takato then thought of Growlmon reappearing alongside Greymon to fight Devidramon, where the brunette thought his mind.

'You become so distant, so lonely, so depressed, but determined to undo your curse and destroy only the evil. But that time during the Deva attack, Mihiramon, he helped unlock your dark heart and convinced you to be our friend.' Takato thought as a small smile appeared on his face, glad Guilmon had allowed the Tamers into his life.

'All those time you turned into a demon, and then you became Megidramon and DeviMegidramon because of me... I thought I lost you forever, but we always found a way to bring you back.' Takato went on, remembering Guilmon's Dark Digivolutions, his demons taking over.

But with Renamon always saving him, and becoming Gallantmon, Takato clenched his fist and thought. 'And now, we on the verge to save you forever, and I promise I'll be by your side because together, we can stop Sephiromon from brainwashing all of us.'

As determined as he was, Takato could see Guilmon struggling against their final enemy.

"Darkness Slice!" Sephiromon then called, casting a beam of darkness from his sword, which Guilmon blocked with his blade, cutting through the darkness and striking back as his sword was cast in flame.

"Fire Blade!" Guilmon announced with a great voice, before charging with his blazing sword, clashing his weapon with Sephiromon's dark fueled blade.

"Just hold on, Guilmon! You're not alone in this!" Takato called, assisting in Guilmon's fight as he withdrew his D-Power and his Digimon Cards, slashing one through his D-Power.

"Digi Modify! Speed activate!" Takato announced, where Guilmon felt Takato and the energies of the Digimon Card fill him, causing the Hazard Digimon to smile

"Thank you, Takato." Guilmon said, feeling his body more nimble as he and Sephiromon continued to fight, only Guilmon managed to block every last attack from Sephiromon's blade with ease, before getting in a hit, where his flame covered blade struck Sephiromon's body, who then crashed back into a wall.

However, Guilmon had no time to rest, for Sephiromon emerged from the dust, where he held a small sphere of dark energy in his hand, glaring at Takato and Guilmon with a greater rage.

"Darkness Wave!" Sephiromon bellowed, casting off the dark energy as a massive beam of black energy, which struck Guilmon, causing him to cry out and about to fall to the ground.

"Guilmon!" Takato called out with a great concern for his partner, but Guilmon landed on his feet, still determined to fight and see this fight through until the very end.

"I've given you power and this is how you thank me, by betraying me and turning against me for your friends?" Sephiromon questioned, which caused Guilmon to snarl and say back. "Too bad, because I never needed your power to begin with."

Ready to strike Sephiromon again, Takato continued to provide his assistance, drawing another Digimon Card and using it as fast as he could.

"Digi Modify! Double Swordmaster activate!" The brunette announced, slashing his Card through his D-Power, copying the data of Guilmon's blade and causing a secondary copy to appear in Guilmon's free hand.

And using both blades, Guilmon charged against Sephiromon's sword of darkness again, clanging their swords back and forth in mid air.

"I'll give you one last chance to rejoin my side, Guilmon, to fight for darkness." Sephiromon offered as he then sprout a set of black bat-like wings from his back, a familiar red third eye revealed itself on his forehead, where the new form of Sephiromon slashed at Guilmon, which he blocked with his swords, feeling the pressure of Sephiromon's new power against him, where Guilmon leapt away, landing on the roof.

"Not interested. Takato, Agumon, Renamon and the others are my true family." Guilmon said back, just as his eyes turned to a shining blue, white angelic wings expanded from out of his back and his black markings turned a shining gold, the sign of his mastery over the Digital Hazard.

'That light. So this is the disgusting light within the Digital Hazard?' Sephiromon questioned himself as he and Guilmon leapt into the air, before clanging their swords back and forth in a continued battle, upping the other as they continued to push themselves to their limits.

'This is the training Guilmon being underwent with Master Patamon? I like it!' Takato said with a smile, seeing and sensing just how powerful his partner had become.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon then bellowed, casting out a fireball from his maw, hitting Sephiromon back, though the attack did little damage.

"To think a Rookie Level Digimon could match an Ultimate in power and speed. No matter. Hazard Gaze!" Sephiromon called madly, firing the third eye laser at Guilmon, hitting him back towards the ground.

'Still, Sephiromon's gonna be tough. Better help you Digivolve.' Takato thought as he slashed his Digivolution Card through his D-Power, calling out with a strong voice. "Digi Modify! Digivolution activate!"

"Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon!" Growlmon let out with a great roar, while maintaining his light form looking on to see his swords grew in size with his Digivolution.

But not wasting Takato's gift, Growlmon leapt back from the roof and back at Sephiromon.

Both Growlmon and Sephiromon clashed swords again back and forth, but due to Growlmon's size advantage and his increased power, he managed to knock the darkness blade out of Sephiromon's grasp.

"That is it! Now end it!" Takato called out.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon announced, casting out a great inferno and blasting Sephiromon to the ground, not letting up until he saw Sephiromon was defeated and reduced to data particles.

From the inferno, which continued to burn away, Growlmon was unable to sense Sephiromon or his darkness, where he landed before Takato and reverted back to his normal form.

Curious, Takato asked. "Did we get him?"

"We got him,but it's far from over" Growlmon said in reply, where he and Takato watched on as Sephiromon emerged from the inferno, his upper waistcoat destroyed, where the duo saw his exposed chest, badly scarred and burnt, but Sephiromon just smiled.

"Well, it's obvious that you two have some great teamwork going on if you can do this much damage to me. My congrats on that." Sephiromon commented, sounding almost impressed.

"Give up, Sephiromon. We won't let you win." Takato declared, still having tons of Cards and tons of energy.

"Please. If you think that can stop me, you're sadly mistaken." Sephiromon said, his tone returning arrogant.

"You don't have your sword on you." Growlmon pointed out.

"I don't really need it. As you can see, I am already in my Ultimate Form, which means I have one more Level of Digivolution left." Sephiromon said in reply, shocking Takato.

"You what!?" He gasped.

"Prepare yourselves. You should be honoured. You both be the first and the last people to see this form. My true form. My Mega Digivolution!" Sephiromon called as he began to surround himself in a great aura of darkness, transforming into a dark tornado of energy that surrounded his being.

'This is... like with Megidramon when he became DeviMegidraimon.' Takato thought with a great concern, where he and Growlmon braced themselves from the dark wind, unsure what they would be face to face to, but knew that it had to be stopped.

-Meanwhile-

By the entrance of the castle, the other Tamers had made their way toward the castle, stopping as concern filled them at seeing the dark tornado in the distance.

"You don't think that is...?" Kazu began to ask, which made Ryo nod and say with a matching worry. "Yes. That's defiantly Sephiromon."

"If he's Digivolving we could be in serious trouble." Kenta said in fear, before Rika cut in as she shoved him aside.

"Then go home if you're a coward." Rika said with anger, before concern filled her tone as she said. "I must save Takato."

Not caring what the others did, if they stayed behind or ran away, Rika began to make her way towards the castle, but stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking to see Henry smiling at her.

"Rika, hold on. Who said we are running away?" The blue haired boy asked, where he then said. "We don't have our Digimon, but we are still the Digimon Tamers, and we came to aid Takato."

"We're a team and we're not leaving." Suzie added, refusing to let some lightning and a Digimon of great evil scare her.

"Yeah. I owe Takato alot for all of you saving me from the D-Reaper." Jeri then said, for she didn't want to turn her back away from all those who had shown such care and love for her.

"Then let us go. Hang on, Takato! We're almost there!" Rika called as she and the others continued their journey, rushing toward the castle and preparing to take on the evil that was Sephiromon.


	48. Hope Beyond Despair

Chapter 48: Hope Beyond Despair

With the black tornado circling around his being, Sephiromon grew stronger and stronger, changing his form and showing his true darkness as he Digivolved, leveling from his Ultimate form to his Mega form, where a huge shadowed form towered above Takato and Growlmon, the pair looking up to see Sephiromon had changed to a gigantic Digimon.

His upper body remained fairly the same, save his muscles had increased in size, alongside his eyes, which shone with a fearsome red.

His lower body was now made of twelves massive, dark bat wings, while his right arm had mutated to a bladed wing-like weapon that was made out of pure darkness.

"Behold, the demoic Digital Hazard! We are as one! You are about to witness the true nightmare of OmegaSephiromon!" The new form of Sephiromon called with a great evil in his voice, giving out an enormous surge of power.

"And it just got worse." Takato said, trying to remain strong, but within, the brunette could feel his fear starting to surface.

"And this place shall be where you two fall into oblivion!" OmegaSephiromon called, glaring down at Takato and Growlmon, where Growlmon refused to give up as he yelled back. "You haven't won yet!"

Agreeing with Growlmon, Takato nodded, placing his faith in both his partner and in himself as he withdrew a handful of Digimon Cards, finding a miracle at seeing a Blue Card amongst the power and accessory Cards, where he used its power and called out. "Digi Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

Quickly Digivolving to his Ultimate form as he was encased in metal armour, changing from a dragon to a machine Digimon, WarGrowlmon then leaps after OmegaSephiromon.

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon exclaimed, gathering a tremendous amount of energy from the ports upon his chest and shooting the energy off as a set of two blasts, which headed directly toward OmegaSephiromon.

But to his shock, OmegaSephiromon quickly vanished, not only avoiding the attack, but striking as he appeared behind WarGrowlmon and slashed him along the back with his bladed arm.

Damaged by the slash, but enduring, WarGrowlmon spun around and quickly used his Radiation Blade attack, trying to cut down OmegaSephiromon, but found OmegaSephiromon blocked his Pendulum Blades with his own blade, continuing to show his amazing power.

"We've come so far. We cannot let everyone down now!" Takato said, refusing to give up as he yelled. "OmegaSephiromon, you might think you're an almighty Digimon, but we won't allow you to win!"

"Such a bold statement, Takato Matsuki. So fitting as it will be your last." OmegaSephiromon cackled, before showing his power and his continued torment.

"Darkness Lightning!" He exclaimed, using his other hand, where he created a whip of darkness and lashed WarGrowlmon along the chest, where the android Digimon cried out as he was struck by the dark energies and crashed to the ground.

"WarGrowlmon!" Takato cried out at seeing his partner suffer so much, where he rushed over and went to check on WarGrowlmon.

But with both in his line of sight OmegaSephiromon rose to the sky and held up his hand, gathering a huge amount of darkness, where the energies he was summoning began to form above his head, forming into a black sphere.

Confused, Takato asked. "What's he doing now?"

But after asking, the brunette got the answer to his question as the darkness formed into a massive sphere, continuing to grow in size, power and instability, where it cackled from the energies running wild through it.

"That attack will destroy this whole area if we don't stop him!" WarGrowlmon warned, pushing himself back up and attacking.

"Atomic Blaster!" He then announced, releasing another set of radioactive energy blasts at OmegaSephiromon, but found that the attacks didn't even faze OmegaSephiromon as they collided with his being.

"What!?" WarGrowlmon gasped, shocked to see his power did nothing to stop OmegaSephiromon, where Takato grew with concern and fear as he said "This is all kinds of bad!"

"Let's see if you have the guts to take this one! Darkness Nova!" OmegaSephiromon bellowed with madness, throwing the huge sphere of pure shadow at Takato and WarGrowlmon, colliding down and casting off a huge explosion as it struck the area, tearing up the very earth itself and destroying all that was caught in its path, including most of the castle and what plantlife lay around the region.

And as the attack was cast, the effects shocked through the area, passing around the other Tamers, who shielded themselves from the blast.

"Takato!" Rika practically cried out, expressing nothing but concern, fearing the worst for the boy who had tried to always be there for her.

"Please be alright." Henry begged as he, Rika and the others ran faster, making their way towards the field, hoping that one way or another, Takato and Guilmon had survived.

With his attack coming to a halt, the darkness fading, OmegaSephiromon smirked as he took in the scenery, seeing nothing but destruction

"Shame. That attack could have destroyed this entire planet, but I need the Real World in tact in order to crush the Digital World." OmegaSephiromon said with a wickedness, which faded as he noticed something within the aftermath of his attack.

From the dust, Takato slowly rose first, badly injured, but still alive, clutching his arm.

His clothes were greatly torn and nearly destroyed, exposing his left arm, half of his chest and right leg, while as blood tricked down the right side of his forehead, his entire left arm and his leg, but he remained standing.

Guilmon slowly rose too, where the bandages on his arms were almost torn off and his neckerchief scarf were torn.

Blood trailed down his right side of head, his right arm and left leg, and even some trickled down from his chest.

But like Takato, he too looked determined to continue their fight.

"You two are still alive?" OmegaSephiromon questioned, smiling as he admitted. "You're far more persistent than I thought."

"Still, there's no way you can defeat me now that I have gained so much power!" He then declared, which caused Takato to groan out. "No... We will... we never give up..."

"Everyone is depending on us... We cannot give up now..." Guilmon added as he panted heavily.

"Well said, Takato! Spoken like a true Tamer." Both heard Ryo call out, where the duo turned to see the other Tamers arrive.

And though part of him was glad to see his friends, knowing what OmegaSephiromon could do, concern got the better of him, where the brunette asked. "Guys, why are you here?"

"We came to help you, silly." Suzie said, where she pointed at OmegaSephiromon and called. "You hear me, you big bully, now that we are here, we are going to stop you!"

Pushing past his fears, Kenta smiled as he told Takato and Guilmon. "We may not have our Digimon with us, but we wanna be by your side and help you guys."

"We're a team, and teams don't leave their leaders to die alone." Kazu said.

"Namely when facing somebody that ugly." He added as he stared at OmegaSephiromon.

As grateful as Takato was at Suzie, Kazu and Kenta's loyalty, he was caught off guard as Rika ran up to him, her eyes filled with concern.

"Takato, you and Guilmon are hurt. Are you two alright?" She asked at seeing both Guilmon and the boy that was claiming her heart both bleeding.

"We're fine. It'll take more than a huge blast of ultimate evil to take care of us." Takato said with a small smile, which caused Rika to give her own smile and give Takato a small hug, making Takato blush to first, before returning the embrace, making sure not to get any blood all over Rika.

"So you all came? What fools. You think you can defeat me without your Digimon to protect you?" OmegaSephiromon cut in.

"We may not have our Digimon, but there's no way we're allowing you to conquer us! We'll aid Takato to the very end!" Henry called back with retaliation.

"So you wish to join your leaders in death, very well. I'll crush you with my next Darkness Nova!" OmegaSephiromon bellowed.

"Not so fast, Sephiromon!" Came an almighty voice, before a Digital Field appeared, surrounding the castle, where he and the Tamers looked around with confusion, wondering who was interfering.

Confused and getting mad, OmegaSephiromon yelled. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Azulongmon!" Guilmon called in shock, just as one of the Sovereigns appeared, casting the Digital Field away to show his presence.

"Azulongmon, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be aiding your Digimon friends back to restoration?" OmegaSephiromon asked, confused as to why the Sovereign was interfering with his plans.

"And let you roam undetected? Never. We know of your plan. That is why I brought some help for the Tamers." Azulongmon said, before a familiar spherical pink coloured Digimon was revealed on his back and called out happily. "Takatomon! Big brother! Hey!"

"W...Wait a second..." Guilmon began to say, before recognizing the Digimon. "Koromon?"

"Agumon!" Takato said happily, more so as he then saw Kapurimon, MarineAngemon, Hopmon, Yaamon, BlackViximon, Calumon, Yokomon, Kokomon and Gummymon appear with his partner.

"Hey, Pineapple Head! Don't go dying on us when I have not accepted your forgiveness yet!" Yaamon called out.

"Yaamon? BlackViximon? Everyone?" Guilmon questioned in awe.

"Yeah. So don't go spoiling all the fun without us!" Gummymon called out.

"Rika! We're back!" Yokomon called out as all leap down.

"Biyomon!" Rika called as all Tamers ran towards them.

At this the D-Powers glowed as Koromon, Yokomon, Gummymon, BlackViximon, Yaamon and Yokomon digivolving back to Agumon, Biyomon, Terriermon, BlackRenamon, Impmon and Lopmon as Rika, Henry, Suzie, Ai and Mako rushed up and hugged their partner.

Kapurimon Digivolved to Andromon, where he and MarineAngemon headed towards Kazu and Kenta, with Andromon surprised as Kazu wrapped his arms around the him, hugging him, to the point he was tearing up, while MarineAngemon happily hugged Kenta's arm, brimming with joy as he felt Kenta rubbing his head.

And as Hopmon Digivolved back to Cyberdramon and rejoined Ryo's side, both showed their happiness as they bumped fists.

"I'd said we be back, and we did." Biyomon said with a joyous smile at Rika, hugging her Tamer with an undying love.

"You guys are back. This is a miracle." Henry said, hugging Terriermon, who smiled and hugged Henry in response.

"Takatomon! Big brother! Agumon's back!" Agumon said as he hugged both Takato and Guilmon, who hugged Agumon back, before the amber reptilian Digimon noticed that his Tamer and brother were hurt, where anger filled him as he called. "Mean Digimon hurt you. Sephiromon pay for what he did!"

"But Agumon happy you two are safe." He then said.

"Agumon, you don't know how happy I am to see you back." Takato said in reply, continuing to hold both Agumon and Guilmon in his arms.

"Wait... if you're all back, then where's...?" Guilmon began to ask, before all saw Viximon appear on Azulongmon's back, smiling at them, where Guilmon began to run towards her as Viximon jumped, Digivolving into Renamon, who leapt into Guilmon's arms and both hugged one another, expressing a great love for one another.

"Renamon!" Guilmon called, wrapping his arms tightly around the foxy Digimon.

"Guilmon! I was so worried about you! Azulongmon gave us a lift back to the Real World so we could aid you against Sephiromon. We're back together now" Renamon said as she slowly slipped from her embrace with Guilmon and kissed his cheek, making him smile.

"Renamon, you're back too." Rika said, still hugging Biyomon, feeling her happiness growing, feeling as though after all the time they spent with her, Renamon and Biyomon were like family.

"I am glad to see you as well, Rika." Renamon replied with a caring smile, before returning her focus on Guilmon, noticing his injuries.

"Guilmon, I'll make Sephiromon pay for making you bleed. I am here for you. We'll fight together." Renamon said, which made Guilmon smile and say. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"We're all back together! This is brilliant!" Mako said happily, knowing that OmegaSephiromon was an obvious threat, but he trusted the Tamers and their Digimon, believing if they could help them reunite with Impmon, they could do anything.

"And to make things more fair, Azulongmon also gave me and Agumon more power so we can become BanchoGreymon and Taronfuremon without Biomerging." Biyomon then informed, breaking her embrace with Rika as she prepared to fight.

"You! How could you all return? Your powers would have been drained!" OmegaSephiromon questioned, where all the Digimon glared at him.

"We rested long enough for our powers to return." BlackRenamon replied simply, clenching her paws and calling. "And we know of your plan, to brainwash all humans and use their weapons against us. We will not allow it!"

"We have all returned to put a stop to your twisted plans!" Calumon called out, knowing he was still incapable of combat moves, but was willing to use his power in anyway to help his friends.

"So you're the big bad final boss? Once we defeat you, everything will be over!" Impmon called with confidence, not only in himself, but within Ai, Mako and all their friends.

"Now that all our Digimon returned we can fight again!" Ryo said with a confidence of his own, where Cyberdramon nodded and bellowed. "You'll pay for all the innocent lives you have destroyed!"

From all the Digimon and humans supporting him, Guilmon stood proudly.

"I have friends who back me up, OmegaSephiromon! This fight isn't over yet!" Guilmon called as Renamon stood by his side.

"You! Yin and Yang! You interfered again!" OmegaSephiromon snarled, hating the sight of the vixen.

"And I will interfere more in order to destroy you for what did to my parents and Guilmon's life!" Renamon said back.

"It's time we finish this, OmegaSephiromon!" Takato then declared, D-Power drawn, which Henry, Rika, Ryo, Suzie, Kazu, Kenta, Ai and Mako copied.

"Fine then. But I've always got a back up plan." OmegaSephiromon said, bringing his dark arms up and commanding. "Now rise, my dark minions. Make short work of these weaklings!"

At this, to the Tamers's shock, dark portals appeared, where the dark forms of Mihiramon, Majiramon, Sadiramon, Indramon, Vajramon, Pajiramon, Kumbhiramon, Sinduramon and Vikarlarmon appeared, where all took in their dark forms, where all saw their eyes glowing red, with orange cracks covering their bodies, revived and now completely devoted to Sephiromon.

"No way! All the Deva Digimon we kicked butt have all returned!" Terriermon said in shock.

"But I can only see nine. Where's Makuramon and Caturamon?" Lopmon questioned, glad she chose to side with Suzie, knowing her fate would have wound up as OmegaSephiromon's puppet.

"Have you forgotten that DeviMegidramon absorbed their Data, therefore they cannot return." Henry informed.

"Well, we meet again, humans" Indramon said, glaring at the humans that had vanquished him. "This is an unexpected twist. Now I can finally exact my revenge on you."

"Yeah. Me too. To think Master Sephiromon has given us this second chance." Vajiramon said, drawing his twin swords.

"I remember your faces. I was so close on conquering the Real World for Sephiromon, and then I was interfered with by you brats." Mihiramon said with a bitterness in his voice.

"Yeah. Me too. If only they never existed." Majiramon said.

"That's low. Using our Devas like this!" Azulongmon snarled.

"Devas, leave Guilmon and the Yin and Yang Digimon to me. Kill the others as you please." OmegaSephiromon said with a dark grin.

"Yes, master. Watch as we deal with these losers!" Kumbihramon said with a wicked laugh.

"You destroyed us before, now we'll destroy you this time for sure!" Pajiramon said.

"Oh, I so wanted to have a rematch with you, Indramon! But this time, I won't lose!" Impmon called, knowing that with his power to Warp Digivolve, but more so that he had Ai and Mako, he would emerge the victor.

"I never thought I'd have to fight you again, Kumbhiramon. This time will be our last!" Henry said as he and Terriermon got ready.

"Renamon and I defeated you before, and we'll do it again!" Biyomon called, where she prepared to confront Indramon.

"Agumon beat big tiger before! Agumon do it again!" Agumon said, going against Mihiramon.

"Back from the dead again huh, Majiramon?" Ryo asked with a grin.

"You never learn." The brunette then said as he and Cyberdramon got ready, ready to destroy the dragon Deva.

"Leave the pig to me." BlackRenamon said, knowing how dangerous the gigantic Vikarlarmon was, but with her training, she believed she could stop her enemy.

"I'll put a stop to Sinduramon!" Lopmon said, knowing the rooster Deva and his weaknesses, which caused Sinduramon to say back. "Not if I stop you first, traitor. Maybe OmegaSephiromon will revive you if you show mercy."

"Never!" Lopmon snapped back, refusing to allow OmegaSephiromon to revive and use her as his puppet.

"Left overs are fine with us." Kazu said as he, Kenta, Andromon and MarineAngemon got ready against the sheep and snake Devas.

"I am glad you're back. Then you and I can defeat Sephiromon together." Guilmon said as Renamon nodded, held his hand and said. "I never wanted it any other way, my love."

"This is it, everyone! Together we'll win!" Rika stated, which made Takato nod and call with faith in his team. "I have one last word to say to say to you, OmegaSephiromon, let's finish this!"

"Let's go!" All the Tamers then called, raising their D-Powers in their air and using all the power they could muster, where Takato and Rika Biomerged with Guilmon and Renamon to become Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, Agumon and Biyomon Warp Digivolved to BanchoGreymon and Taronfuremon, Henry Biomerged with Terriermon to become MegaGargomon, Ryo Biomerged with Cyberdramon to become Justimon, Impmon and BlackRenamon concentrated their power, achieving their Mega forms, Beelzemon Blast Mode and Kuzuhamon, Suzie summoned all her strength, going beyond her limits as she Biomerged with Lopmon to become Cherubimon, Andromon Digivolved to become HiAndromon, and while MarineAngemon remained the same, he threw around a few air punches, feeling more powerful than ever.

"Good luck, Tamers" Azulongmon said with confidence in the group, having shared his power to allow the Tamer's Digimon to achieve the greatest of their Mega forms.

And with all the Mega Digimon before them, the others charged at the Devas, while Gallantmon and Sakuyamon leapt after OmegaSephiromon as the final battle had arrived at last.


	49. Revenge of the Devas

Chapter 49: Revenge of the Devas

The Tamers launched in their final battle against OmegaSephiromon, where Gallantmon and Sakuyamon fought the demonic Digimon, while the others fought against the revied Devas.

Striking first, BanchoGreymon jumped back from Mihiramon's Samurai Tail attack, before clashing it out with his sword.

"Can't belive I am fighting you again, bad tiger!" BanchoGreymon said.

"Yes, and I remember you as well. You and your brother may have defeated me before, but now I will take my vengeance upon you, little dino." Mihiramon said back.

"Tiger Wing Blades!" The Deva then called as he struck at BanchoGreymon, which the Mega Digimon dodged and called with a great voice. "Think again. We have to save the worlds from both OmegaSephiromon and you!"

"Blazing Sword!" BanchoGreymon let out with a continued determination as he released a great inferno from his sword at Mihiramon, who leapt over the flames, narrowly avoiding the attack, causing BanchoGreymon to snarl.

"Looks like bad kitty has gotten stronger, but that doesn't mean I won't give up." He declared, clenching his blade tightly and charging at Mirihamon, who jumped at BanchoGreymon, both not holding back on their power.

While BanchoGreymon fought against Mihiramon, Justimon was up against the Deva he had destroyed, Majiramon, where the dragon Deva tried to crush Justimon with his tail, but found Justimon's speed and reflexes were as sharp as ever, for the cyborg Digimon leapt back and took a shot on the offensive.

"Justice Kick!" Justimon called as he shot down from the air and tried to strike Majiramon with a powerful kick, which the dragon Deva avoided.

Rising to his feet after his attack, the ground shattered around his being, Justimon faced Majiramon and told him with a seriousness in his tone. "You are just the same when we first fought in the Digital World. I beat you once, I'll do it again."

"Last time you used that stupid Goliath trick and crushed me, but this time I'll make sure you suffer!" Majiramon said with a great rage, before striking back as he used his Flaming Arrowhead attack, releasing a massive stream of flames, which Justimon quickly avoided, making sure not only to protect himself, but to ensure his friends were not caught in the crossfire, where he rushed to the left, guiding Majiramon away from Beelzemon, who was staring up at Indramon.

"Hey, Indramon! You beat me before but this time, I won't get you win!" Beelzemon stated, starting off their rematch with a round of shots from his Blaster, which the ox Deva defended against, using his horn as a shield.

"Yes, I remember you also. Once a loser, always a loser. And once I finish you, I will take my vengeance on that Digital Hazard, the vixen and the rabbit! Horn of Desolation!" Indramon called, striking back as he released a blast of energy from his horn.

However, seeing the attack coming for him, Beelzemon refused to let Indramon thrash him again.

"Corona Blaster!" He exclaimed, gathering a great amount of energy in his Blaster arm and releasing it, where both attacks collided, resulting in a great and powerful blast.

"I know how you feel, you wanting revenge, but I won't allow you to harm Guilmon, Renamon or Terriermon." Beelzemon said back as he launched through the debris of their attacks and punched Indramon in the face, causing the ox Deva to stumble back from the powerful punch.

Inspired by Beelzemon, at seeing him not only confront a past enemy, but one of great power and size, it gave Kuzuhamon the strength to stand against Vikarlamon.

"Boar Bog!" Vikarlarmon called as he spat out a thick line of black ooze, which Kuzuhamon deflected as she cast her spear in black magic and began to spin it around her, keeping the attack at bay.

"That was close. One wrong move and I could wind up trapped like gum on a shoe." Kuzhuamon said, ceasing her spear spinning and remaining cautious against her enemy, where she began to sweep around the area as Vikaralmon tried to crush her under his feet.

"And just like shoe gum, I will stomp you over and over, before I scape off what's left. This is what will happen to those who defy Lord Sephiromon!" Vikarlarmon called furiously, stomping around madly, but found his great size was being used against him.

"Like that's gonna happen." Kuzhuamon said back as she readied her spear, ready to strike again.

"Illuminator!" She then announced, casting her four dark fox spirits at the pig Deva, where they clashed into his being, damaging him slightly, but did nothing to slow down his rampage.

As the battles progressed, Cherubimon was against Sinduramon, both Devas using lightning based attacks, though Cherubimon could tell Sinduramon's armour was absorbing most of the damage and converting a fraction of that damage into power for itself.

"How could you join Sephiromon? He's trying to kill all of us!" Cherubimon questioned, avoiding Sinduramon, who tried to tear Cherubimon to bits with his talons.

"He promised us power, power to conquer all worlds! And you, you will fall for your treachery! Positron Pulse!" Sinduramon called out, releasing a stream of lightning from his armoured body, the attack striking Cherubimon, who groaned at the stinging of the thunder, but knew it could have been worse.

"I am truly upset on what he did to you, but I will not let you harm my friends! Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon retaliated, summoning a spear made of lightning that she threw at Sinduramon, but groaned when she saw her power absorbed into Sinduramon's armour, before the rooster Deva increased in size.

"Look like the big rooster gets bigger when we zap him." Suzie said from within Cherubimon, her words causing Lopmon to nod and mentally reply. "Then we'll just have to find a new way to defeat him."

While the younger Tamer was against her opponent, having a score to settle with the older brother, Kumbhiramon rapidly flew around MegaGargomon, jabbing at him with his pestle.

"Hey!" MegaGargomon yelled, both pained and bothered by the stings of Kumbhiramon's attacks. "Will you hold still already?"

Managing to finally get hold of Kumbhiramon, MegaGargomon attacked, using his Mega Twister, spinning the rat Deva around, before throwing him into the air.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon then announced, not letting up on his attacks as he fired off a series of blasts from his forearms.

However, Kumbhiramon shook off his dizziness and showed his continued desire to not go down, not until he had his revenge.

"Deva Clone!" Kumbhiramon called, casting out six copies of himself, which he used as shields, protecting him from MegaGargomon's onslaught.

Protected by his clones, Kumbhiramon glared down at MegaGargomon.

"I haven't forgotten the day you took my life! Now I can finally delete you and get my revenge!" Kumbhiramon called with a great rage, before charging again at MegaGargomon.

"You never learn do you?" MegaGargomon asked, before opening up the shoulder mounted turrets and attacked.

"Gargo Missile!" He called, firing off a single rocket, which the rat Deva avoided, causing him to pull a mocking face at MegaGargomon at his failure to strike him, before going in and once again striking at MegaGargomon repetitively with his pestle.

"And here's more trouble. Deva Clone!" The rat Deva announced, bringing out five more copies of himself, all swarming around MegaGargomon, making the fight six times more troublesome.

"Make more clones as you want, it won't work" MegaGargomon said.

As time went by, as did the battles, including the match of Taronfuremon against Vajramon, where she used her Blazing Claws to counter Vajramon's blades, clashing them back and forth.

"I don't understand. Why betray the Sovereigns for Sephiromon?" Taronfuremon questioned, understanding their loyalty to the Sovereigns, but to a Digimon as evil as him, it made no sense to her.

"Simple. He understand our needs far greater than the Sovereigns, and I remember the day you and that interfering vixen took my life after I offered Guilmon the chance to join us. And now I will right this wrong! Terra Blade!" Vajramon called back, stabbing his blades to the ground, causing huge chasms, which forced Taronfuremon upwards and to take flight.

"We'll see about that. I grew stronger than the first time we fought." Taronfuremon said as she charged again, swooping down and smacking her claws against Vajramon's blade, where both glared at the other, putting all they had in their fight, and for what they believed in.

"Hold still, tincan!" Pajiramon let out as drew her crossbow and fired, releasing a series of arrows at HiAndromon, who remained strong as he gathered his power in his right hand and countered.

"Lightning Blade!" HiAndromon announced, summoning his power in the form of electricity that sharpened around his arm, cutting through the arrow onslaught, but found he had to remain on his toes as Sandiramon burst from the ground behind him, fangs out and about to lunge into his being.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to be some snake's lunch!" The cyborg Digimon called, releasing his lightning right into Sinduramon's mouth, causing the snake Deva to hiss in pain as the electricity cackled and burnt away in his jaws.

Meanwhile, as the rest of their friends fought for them, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon faced the big final boss, both giving it their all to ensure that OmegaSephiromon and his evil was vanquished for good.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon called as he released a powerful blast of thunder from his lance at OmegaSephiromon, who countered as he used his Darkness Lightning attack, causing both blasts of thunder to clash and cancel each other out, frustration filling Gallantmon, while OmegaSephiromon smiled darkly.

"If that's the best you can do, then give up now." OmegaSephiromon said, his tone mocking Gallantmon, which also irked Sakuyamon.

"I'll show you! This is for Guilmon's suffering! Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon called, casting out her four fox spirits from her spear, which OmegaSephiromon avoided, before he glared at her.

"I cannot count how many times you interfered, Yin and Yang! I thought I wiped all of them out but there's you and your sister. I will correct this wrong by eliminating you now!" OmegaSephiromon declared with venom.

"Darkness Blast!" OmegaSephiromon then exclaimed as he set off a blast of darkness from his hand at Sakuyamon, but found Gallantmon leapt in front of the shaman Digimon, stopping the attack with his shield.

"Thank you, Gallantmon." Sakuyamon said with a smile, relieved that she could count on Gallantmonto look after her, to keep her protected.

"I won't let OmegaSephiromon harm you. You have my powerful vow." Gallantmon said, remaining standing strong before Sakuyamon, who smiled at him.

"Guess you're lucky having a Digimon like him, Renamon?" Rika asked from within, her words made Renamon agree, give off a warm smile and say in reply. "And the same goes with you and Takato."

"We cannot let Rika or Renamon suffer, not after everything they did for us." Takato said, his words agreed by Guilmon, who then said. "We've got to keep them safe."

"How sicking. A Hazard protecting a Yin and Yang. Unforgivable!" OmegaSephiromon snarled, disgusted at the affection the pair were expressing.

"You are the unforgivable one here." Gallantmon said back, before raising his shield and attacking.

"Shield of the Just!" The knight Digimon announced, releasing his energy as a beam of light at the evil Digimon, to which OmegaSephiromon teleported away and reappeared behind them.

"Continue to save her. I'll just delete the both of you here!" OmegaSephiromon declared.

"Then we'll defeat you together!" Sakuyamon said back as she and Gallantmon charged again, spear and lance drawn side by side as they tried to strike OmegaSephiromon down.

And though their attack failed, neither gave up, nor did the other Tamers, who held their own against the Devas.

"You lasted longer than expected, but this is the end of you all!" Vajramon declared bitterly.

"And what do you plan to do now?" Kuzuhamon questioned, bracing herself for whatever tricks her enemies had planned.

"Behold, our combined power!" Indramon called, before all the Devas powered up and then turned their signature weapons before them, against the Tamers.

"DEVA BLAST!" The Devas called as one as they fired off a great blast of energy from their combined beings that struck down all the Tamers and their Digimon.

"Henry!" Jeri called out with a great concern at seeing him and the others struck down by the blast.

And though Gallantmon and Sakuyamon saw the strike of the Devas, concerned as to the wellbeing of their friends, they knew they couldn't stop their fight with OmegaSephiromon, where he swung his winged arm at Sakuyamon, who managed to hold OmegaSephiromon back.

Though she was unaware of the Darkness Lightning, where the dark Crimson Lightning came rushing behind her.

"Look out!" Gallantmon suddenly called out, pushing Sakuyamon out of the way, where he cried out in agony as he was struck down by the attack and fell.

"Gallantmon, no!" Sakuyamon cried in horror at seeing their beloved in pain.

'Damn it. Even as Gallantmon we couldn't do anything...' Gallantmon thought through his groans as he began to slowly pull himself up.

"Let me help you." Granni's voice came in, where Gallatnmon turned to see Grani come towards them.

"Do you want to fly? I will give you my wings." Granni offered, his words confusing Takato and Guilmon.

"Wings? Grani! What are you...?" Gallantmon began to say.

"I can no longer move on my own, but I can give you the strength within me. You can have my wings." Granni said, where Takato asked through Gallantmon. "Grani, you really are a Digimon aren't you?"

Unsure, Guilmon asked. "Granni, are you sure?"

"I am very sure. You are my friends. You talked to me. This is my gift to you." Granni replied, placing his absolute trust in the Tamers.

"Grani, a part of you will always be with us." Gallantmon said, where Grani gave off a red light, fusing his form with Gallantmon, who began to glow with the same red light, amazing Sakuyamon, while confusing OmegaSephiromon, who demanded. "What is this? What is this power!?"

Getting his answer, Gallantmon then cast down the red light, revealing himself in a new form, where his armour now shone crimson red, ten angelic wings had grown and spread out from his back, and losing his lance, a glowing sword of pure light replaced his previous weapon.

"You're in trouble now, Sephiromon. Thanks to Grani, we've reached a new level of power. We are Gallantmon Crimson Mode!" Gallantmon declared, before he charged again, where OmegaSephiromon tried to defend, but found the new Gallantmon used his sword to slice throughthe darkness whip.

"You insolent!" OmegaSephiromon snarled at Gallantmon's attack, while Sakuyamon smiled and joined in, attacking beside the knight Digimon.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon announced, concentrating her mystical energies and releasing it as a wave of purifying light, striking OmegaSephiromon, who groaned, feeling the pain of Sakuyamon's light burning at his dark being.

At hearing OmegaSephiromon's groans, the Devas turned their attention to the dark Digimon.

"Master Sephiromon's in peril." Mihiramon said.

"No problem. I want to get my revenge on that red dino and this is now." Indramon said in reply as he held his horn out, ready to blast Gallantmon from behind.

But before he could strike, Beelzemon appeared before him.

"I don't think so!" Beelzemon said, rushing forward and using his Darkness Claw to cut right through Indramon's weapon, shocking the ox Deva at Beelzemon's drastic increase in power.

"Impossible!" Majiramon said as he and the other Devas all turned around to see the Tamers standing up again, unfazed and unwilling to give up.

"We're not done yet!" Cherubimon declared.

"Prepare yourselves, you're finished!" Justimon said, preparing to attack as he then yelled out "Justice Burst!"

Casting out a series of electrical orbs, he blast Majiramon, who roared in great pain, nothing to do, unable to defend against the bombardment, before he was the first Deva to go down, reduced to nothing more than Data particles.

"Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon followed up, finishing what he and Indramon began as he called upon all the power within his Blaster, releasing a giant wave of dark purple energy, consuming Indramon and ending the ox Deva's existence for good.

"Amazing work, Beelzemon." Kazhuamon called, continuing to find herself more and more impressed by Beelzemon, before facing Vikaralamon and remained determined to show her strength.

"Boar Bog!" Vikaralamon called again, releasing another stream of black sludge from his mouth, but was shocked as Kazuhamon simply tapped her spear to the ground, creating a barrier around her, where his ooze made contact with the barrier and began to melt away.

"You betrayed all you believed in for power and revenge. You harmed my sister, her friends and worked together to try and manipulate the Digimon I love into doing your dirty work, so now it's time to pay for your evil ways. Taizoukai Mandara!" Kuzhuamon called with a great passion in her voice, casting out the barrier, which shot through the evil pig Deva, causing him to squeal in pain as he was defeated and destroyed once again.

Keeping their distance as Cherubimon, Suzie and Lopmon's bio-merged form had been doing their best to avoid each of Sinduramon's attacks, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"What's wrong, afraid to fight me?" Sinduramon mocked, which made Chrubimon smile, confusing the rooster Deva, until Cherubimon said. "Actually we have been planning our victory."

"Heavens Judgement!" Cherubimon then called, her voice causing the sky to rain down with bolts of thunder, each attracted to Sinduramon's metallic armour, where he found himself continuing to grow, physically and in power, but found the lightning storm not letting up, continuing to expand.

Panicking, Sinduramon questioned. "What... what is this...?"

"We know you absorb electricity in order to gain power, but even a Deva has a limit to the power they can contain within themselves, so now that we're all charged up, it's time for an overload." Cherubimon replied, continuing to allow bolts of thunder absorb into Sinduramon, who was unable to stop the power from entering his being, crying out as he began to feel the lightning stored inside of him becoming too much for his body to handle.

And try as hard as he could to control it, Cherubimon's overwhelmed Sinduramon, destroying the rooster Deva as all the pent up energy was released in a great thunderous blast.

Following in their friend's footsteps, BanchoGreymon and the other Digimon braced themselves against the Deva they were fighting, where they focused all their power and released it as a single attack.

"Beam of Trust!" BanchoGreymon called using his shield and firing off a blast, which consumed and destroyed Mihiramon.

"Rainbow Shards!" Taronfuremon announced as she fired off a barrage of coloured shards at Vajramon, breaking through his defences and causing him to cry out, disbelief filling him to know he had been defeated once again.

"Atomic Ray!" HiAndromon called, combining the unique forms of radiation within his shoulder mounted turbines into one attack, cutting through and destroying Sandiramon.

And while MegaGargomon remained against six Deva enemies, thinking outside the box, the machine Digimon waited for the right time, before slumping his body forward, fell back and crushed Kumhiramon and his Deva Clones in one hit making them burst into data.

With the rest of the Devas taken down, Pajiramon snarled, angered that she was on her own and had to be the one to face the Tamers.

However, before Pajiramon could attack, she froze as she felt Sakuyamon presence behind her.

"Twin Blades of Beauty and Truth!" Sakuyamon announced as she cast a set of pink energy rings from her spear and cast them off, cutting through Pajiramon, who cried out as she was taken down by Sakuyamon's great power.

With Pajiramon vanquished, Kuzuhamon smiled.

"We beat the Devas!" She cheered as she gave Sakuyamon a congratulatory hug, an action which surprised the shaman Digimon, but both Rika and Renamon accepted it, hugging Sakuyamon back.

"Thank you." Sakuyamon said, grateful she had such great friends to rely on, before saying with a sudden seriousness. "Now let's aid Gallantmon in destroying OmegaSephiromon!"

As the others nodded, ready to head off and fight, Jeri called for MegaGargomon, catching his attention, where he knelt down, allowing Jeri to climb aboard his hand so she could speak to him without having to strain her voice.

"Henry, I was worried I lost you just then." The brunette said, tearing up a little, only to stop herself as MegaGargomon rested his head gently against her, softly comforting the brunette.

"Jeri, as long as you are safe, I will never die. I will protect you no matter what." Henry said through MegaGargomon, his tone filled of honesty and trust, which made Jeri smile and nod.

"Thank you." She said, before smiling and asking. "Now don't you have a Digimon to defeat?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." MegaGargomon replied, setting Jeri down and getting back into his fighting spirit, where the brunette watched on alongside Calumon as all her friends, all those she and Calumon loved, all head for their last battle, for their final foe, OmegaSephiromon.


	50. The Final Battle

Chapter 50: The Final Battle

With his newest power, Gallantmon Crimson Mode locked swords with OmegaSephiromon as he continued to hold his own against the demonic Digimon.

"So you reached a new level of power?" OmegaSephiromon questioned, smiling darkly as he saying. "I am impressed, But don't think for a second that I be easy picking."

"Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon then called, opening up both of his shoulder mounted turrets and releasing a set of missiles, which headed for and struck OmegaSephiromon, not only damaging the wicked Digimon, it surprised Gallantmon, who then turned around to see everyone had come to aid them.

"Guys! You beat the Devas!" Gallantmon CM said with pride, his words causing Beelzemon to smile, give a thumbs up and say. "Yeah. Felt good to take my revenge on that horse moron."

"And now we can focus on defeating OmegaSephiromon and end his plan to enslave all humans once and for all." Cherubimon added with determination.

Looking amongst the Tamers, OmegaSephiromon asked. "So you defeated all the Devas?"

"Sadly for you, I am tired of your interference!" He then called as he rose his right hand in the air and created a huge sphere of darkness, which grew in both size and intensity.

"Oh no! Not that attack again!" Gallantmon said with alarm and concern, remembering the last time OmegaSephiromon used that attack, it almost left him for dead.

"We've gotta stop him! Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon called as he attacked, releasing another set of missiles from his turrets.

"Coronora Blaster!" Beelzemon followed up, gathering up a great amount of dark purple energy in his Blaster that he then released as a great burst of energy.

"Illuminator!" Kuzhuhamon called just after Beelzemon, adding her power to his attack, where her dark fox spirits jumped into Beelzemon's attack, intensifying its power.

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon then bellowed as she summoned a spear of lightning, tossing the lightning bolt at OmegaSephiromon.

"Atomic Ray!" HiAndromon called, releasing his twin energies from his shoulder mounted turbines, combining them as one attack, which headed toward the evil Digimon.

"Justice Burst!" Justimon followed up as he released a set of electrical orbs from his right arm, where his attack, alongside the others struck OmegaSephiromon's Darkness Nova attack, only for all to fall into shock as all saw OmegaSephiromon absorb their power into his own.

"You tried and you have failed. Now witness the power of pure darkness! Darkness Nova!" OmegaSephiromon called as he threw the dark energy at the Tamers, where all were consumed by the darkness, which erupted and devastated the area.

All the while, Jeri watched in horror, fearing the worst for her loved ones, looking to see that as the dust died down, Henry, Terriermon, Suzie, Lopmon, Impmon, BlackRenamon, Ryo, Cyberdramon and Andromon lay on the ground, badly hurt, most looking as though they couldn't even move.

"Damn. We've gotta do something, MarineAngemon." Kenta said to his Digimon, the pair luckily avoiding the attack, but were now at a loss on how to proceed.

They knew that even if MarineAngemon used his Kahuna Waves, than OmegaSephiromon would just strike back, defeating any who was revived by the angelic Digimon's healing powers.

"HAHAHA! You fools. Nothing can stop my Darkness Nova." OmegaSephiromon said cockily at first, but then realised that Sakuyamon had used her Crystal Sphere attack to protect herself, Gallantmon, BanchoGreymon and Taronfuremon.

"Thanks, Sakuyamon." BanchoGreymon said with relief.

"Yeah, that was way too close for comfort." Taronfuremon agreed, before she and the others looked upon OmegaSephiromon, who glared to see the shaman Digimon interfering again.

"So you four survived? Curse you, Yin and Yang. You might have protected yourself with that shield, but it won't be enough for me to crush you all!" OmegaSephiromon bellowed madly.

"We'll see about that! Blazing Sword!" BanchoGreymon called back, charging at OmegaSephiromon with his ignited blade, but found OmegaSephiromon blocked the sword with his arm blade.

Looking into BanchoGreymon's eyes, OmegaSephiromon laughed.

"You are nothing more than a child! What can a weakling like you do?" OmegaSephiromon then questioned.

"Don't underestimate him just because he's a kid. He's more powerful than you realise, like you should see how he faced against the D-Reaper!" Gallantmon called, standing up for his little brother, encouraging him to keep fighting, but also drawing OmegaSephiromon's attention.

"Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon then called as he attacked and slashed at OmegaSephiromon, making him fly back, but stop in mid air where he groaned at the pain of Gallantmon's attack.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon then announced, not letting up as she attacked, slamming her spear upon the ground and releasing a blast of spiritual energy, before Taronfuremon also attacked.

"Rainbow Shards!" The avian Digimon let out with might as she fired off a large array of rainbow coloured shards from her wings.

However, OmegaSephiromon avoided the attacks and attacked with his Darkness Lightning, which Gallantmon and BanchoGreymon acted quickly against as they grabbed the girls, pulling them close to their bodies as they rushed them to safety.

"Wait. MarineAngemon, while OmegaSephiromon's distracted, use your Kahuna Waves to heal everyone" Kenta called, his command causing MarineAngemon to smile and nod as he released a mass of heart shaped bubbles, popping around the area as they made contact with their friends, healing everyone.

And with MarineAngemon's help, Henry groaned a little as he opened his eyes, the sight of which caused Jeri to wrap her arms around her boyfriend tightly.

"Henry! Thank goodness you're alright." Jeri said with great relief, her actions causing Henry to smile softly and hug his girlfriend back, comforting her.

"Damn. I cannot believe he used that attack, and we cannot stop it." Ryo said with frustration, watching on as Gallantmon, BancoGreymon, Sakuyamon and Taronfuremon continued to hold their own against OmegaSephiromon.

"There must be someway to defeat him." BlackRenamon said in reply, her words agreed by Terriermon, who nod and said. "Yeah, we cannot allow him to enslave all humans."

"Or let him hurt our friends any further." Calumon added, scared for the wellbeing of those he cared for.

"Humans..." Henry thought aloud, before a spark of inspiration hit him, where he drew his cellphone and said. "Wait... I think I have an idea."

"Beam of Trust!" BanchoGreymon called on the meantime, firing his beam from his shield, but found OmegaSephiromon deflected the attack with his bladed arm, frustrating the Tamers, where Sakuyamon pointed out. "Damn, we cannot beat him like this, even at our strongest forms we still lack the power to do it."

"It gives me no choice. Big brother, DNA Digivolve with me!" BanchoGreymon called out, which surprised Gallantmon, who questioned. "DNA what?"

"Good idea." Taronfuremon said, facing her Tamer and suggesting. "Sakuyamon, you should DNA Digivolve with me."

As confused as Gallantmon, Sakuyamon asked. "What do you mean?"

"Azulongmon told us about this new power. If we fuse our bodies, we can become much stronger." BanchoGreymon explained, looking at their dark foe and stated. "It's our only hope."

"So in other words, all three of us can Biomerge into one?" Rika asked in surprise, earning a nod from Taronfuremon, who said with haste. "That is right, but we have to hurry. We're almost out of time!"

As she said that, she and BanchoGreymon began to glow.

"Sounds like a plan. Gallantmon, let's do this!" Takato said with a great might, where Sakuyamon and Gallantmon CM began to glow alongside their friends, feeling a new level of power filling their beings.

And at the sight, confused, OmegaSephiromon questioned with annoyance. "Now what?!"

"Hey, what are they doing?" BlackRenamon asked, but didn't get a verbal answer and just watched alongside the others as Gallantmon CM and BanchoGreymon came together, forming into a ball of crimson light, a similar sight occurring with Sakuyamon and Taronfuremon, only their orb was made of a golden energy.

As both balls of light glowed brightly, eventually fading, a new form of Gallantmon stood before the Tamers, where he still looked similar to when he was in his Crimson Mode and using his Blutgang sword, but his armour had gained an orange hue, BanchoGreymon's shield was fastened upon his back, while an orange cape flowed down his back.

And appearing beside the new Gallantmon, a being similar to Sakuyamon emerged, only she had Taronfuremon's viking clothing and six phoenix wings which spread from her back, leaving all amazed at their changes.

"Look! Gallantmon and BanchoGreymon Digivolved together!" Kazu let out, remaining amazed, similar emotions Suzie felt as she called happily. "So did Sakuyamon and Taronfuremon!"

"BanchoGallantmon!" The fused Gallantmon and BanchoGreymon announced as one.

"TaronSakuyamon!" The fused Sakuyamon and Taronfuremon followed up with a release of great power.

-Inside the Mega Digimon-

"Agumon!" Takato said in amazement as he then saw above him was the mainframe versions of Agumon and Guilmon before them, Agumon's mainframe coloured orange and Guilmon's mainframe of red.

"This is incredible, our power fused as one." Guilmon said, feeling not only his strength, but feeling Takato and Agumon's strength within him.

"So this is DNA Digivolving? Neat huh?" Agumon asked, feeling his bond with his Tamer and Guilmon growing further.

"Great. Now let's end OmegaSephiromon as one." Takato said with a newfound determination, making Guilmon and Agumon nod.

-Inside TaronFuremon-

"See? Our power fused into one. Now we can fight with each other." The pink mainframe that was Biyomon said to Rika and the blue mainframe form of Renamon, where Renamon said in reply. "I am impressed. Rika, let's finish this together."

"You've got it!" Rika said, her determination matching Takato, Agumon and Guilmon's.

But despite their new forms, OmegaSephiromon remained unfazed.

"I don't care how many times you Digivolve, none can defeat the almighty OmegaSephiromon!" He called with arrogance, holding his blade and to strike, but was shocked as BanchoGallantmon countered it with his sword.

"You better think again because this time we will win!" TaronSakuyamon declared as she used her Rainbow Shards, combining her power with Sakuyamon's Spirit Strike, where she released a swarm of flaming foxes at OmegaSephiromon, which caused him pain as they struck into his being.

"Dad, can you hear me? Tell everyone around the world about Sephiromon's plan and put all their hope and trust to us so we can end this plan once and for all!" Henry said through his phone. "With all the hope and trust, the Digital Field around japan will be dispelled and we can end Sephiromon once and for all."

"Good idea, Henry." Janyu said through his end of the phone, where he told his son. "Yamaki is setting up a communicator to talk to everyone in both the Real World."

"And I will talk to the Digimon in the Digital World." Azulongmon said, overhearing the plan before he contacted all the Digimon in the Digital World.

"All Digimon listen up! This is Azulongmon speaking! Sephiromon has returned and he is more powerful. If he is not stopped, he will brainwash the humans and use their weapons to wipe you all out, but the Digimon Tamers are fighting him right now but they need your help. Place all your hopes and trust and send them all to the Real World. Together, we can end Sephiromon once and for all and save you all!" Azulongmon called, his voice bellowing through the entire Digital World.

"Everyone in the Real World, listen up! Right now, an evil mastermind is planning to brainwash you all into his evil army and we cannot allow that." Yamaki said through the tv to every country of the world. "Right now, a group of teenagers are fighting to save you all. But they are in trouble and they need help. Raise your hopes and trust in the sky. We gonna use all our strength to defeat this evil threat once and for all."

-In the Nonaka residence-

"Takato, please, win!" Yoshie said as she and Takeshiro glowed with trust and hope, where Rumiko and Rika's grandmother did the same, before Rumiko said. "Rika, for all of us, you've gotta pull through."

-Wong residence-

"Henry, Susie, please be safe." Mrs. Wong said as the rest of the family give their hope and trust as well, similar occurrences with Jeri's father, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo and Ai and Mako's families as they sent their hope to the sky.

Even Alice gave her strength to aid the heroes.

In fact, not wanting to be enslaved, the rest of the world believed Yamaki, all glowing and sent that power to the sky.

-Digital World-

"Come on Tamers! Take them down! Win, win, win!" All the Digimon called out as they sent their strength to the Real World.

"Renamon, Guilmon, take him down!" Mistress Gatomon called as she and Veemon also gave their strength, while Master Patamon rose his staff and called with a great might. "It's almost over. End it!"

-Back at the Castle-

"Invincible Sword!" BanchoGallantmon let out with a great call, slashing his sword against OmegaSephiromon's arm blade, both BanchoGallantmon and TaronSakuyamon unaware of what was happening, until they noticed the sky start to lose the red Digital Field and reveal a peaceful night sky.

"What!? My Digital Field!" OmegaSephiromon called in shock, confused as to what was happening, while the Tamers noticed.

"Takato, Rika, look at that ball of light in the sky!" Kenta called to BanchoGreymon and TaronSakuyamon, before they and OmegaSephiromon looked up to see a huge ball of energy in the sky, even bigger than OmegaSephiromon's Darkness Nova.

"This is..." TaronSakuyamon started to say in awe.

"Energy... It's flowing from everyone's hope and trust in both the Real World and the Digital World" BanchoGallantmon said, sensing the purest energy together as he noticed his Blutgang sword began to glow.

"Everyone, now, give your energy to BanchoGallantmon!" Henry commanded as he rose his hand and give his power to BanchoGallantmon.

"Right!" Terriermon said as he, Lopmon, Suzie, Jeri, Ai, Mako, BlackRenamon, Kazu, MarineAngemon, Kenta, Andromon, Ryo and Cyberdramon all did the same.

"Don't screw this up! End this, Guilmon!" Impmon called as he gave the knight Digimon his power alongside his friends.

"Yeah! You can win!" Calumon said with a great voice as he gave off a great amount of his energy.

BanchoGallantmon felt everyone's energies flowing through him as he felt more stronger.

"Biyomon, Renamon, us too." Rika said.

"You've got it." Biyomon and Renamon replied with a consensual nod, where TaronSakuyamon then cast a spell to shred off her armour, leaving her in her black bodysuit.

"Takato, my darling, take my power!" Rika called out.

"Agumon, my sweetie, our power will help end this" Biyomon followed up.

"Guilmon, my love, please end this with my power!" Renamon finished, where the three gave off their purifying magic upon BanchoGallantmon, who glowed with a mighty blue aura.

"Keep it coming everyone. Share your energies with me." BanchoGallantmon said, feeling his strength increasing with each passing second.

"I don't care how much power you have, it never come close to mine!" OmegaSephiromon called, refusing to give up, where he then launched his blade, only for BanchoGallantmon to leap away towards the blue energy ball.

"Here we go everyone! We'll defeat Sephiromon together!" BanchoGallantmon called, fusing himself with the energy ball, filling him up with energy and power, where his Blutgang Sword grew in size, becoming a giant sword made of pure light.

"You think something like that would stop me? Darkness Nova!" OmegaSephiromon yelled madly, launching his strongest attack at BanchoGallantmon.

But to his shock, BanchoGallantmon sliced the attack in two, stopping it.

"What!?" OmegaSephiromon shouted in shock.

"Like that attack would work again." BanchoGreymon said back, charing and locking blades with OmegaSephiromon's arm blade.

"No! You are my creation! My warrior!" OmegaSephiromon called, panicking that there was a chance he could lose.

"Takato is my true creator, my true father and my friend! You do not count for any of those things!" Guilmon spoke through BanchoGallantmon, who managed to slice off the bladed arm on OmegaSephiromon, before impaling the giant sword through the demonic Digimon's chest.

"I don't understand how could you get this be so strong? This power... it feels so pure! So many different energies melded together!" OmegaSephiromon called with a further shock.

"This is the power of all humans and Digimon fighting as one! The strength that believe in happiness, courage, love, friendship, peace, hope and all which you detested! Which is why we won't lose to you!" BanchoGallantmon called back.

"How dare you! Strike down against your creator and the one who gave you birth! Without my power, you'd be crushed long ago!" OmegaSephiromon called, which he felt BanchoGreymon slowly began to slowly cut upwards.

"To hell with you and your lies about giving Guilmon birth! I am the one who drew him and gave him life, not you!" Takato called out.

"Your evil ways of making my brother suffer is coming to an end!" Agumon added.

"I don't give a damn about you or your demonic powers! This ends today!" Guilmon announced, before BanchoGallantmon called together and sliced OmegaSephiromon in between his body, cutting up from his groin, his stomach, his chest and up to his face.

"Impossible! This cannot be!" OmegaSephiromon cried out as the blade cut through his face, making him scream in pain, before exploding and shattering to particles, leaving a bright light covering the arena as the evil was finally vanquished and the Digital World was saved.

But one more thing is left to be done.


	51. Judgement and Choices

Chapter 51: Judgement and Choices

In the white afterlife where Guilmon had met Leomon and the mysterious being before in the Digital World, Sephiromon staggered back, having lost his OmegaSephiromon form clutching his chest as Takato, Guilmon and Agumon stood before him.

"This cannot be... How could I lose... to you!" Sephiromon questioned.

"It's over, Sephiromon. Your plan to enslave the humans has failed." Takato stated.

"No! I'll never give up! I will destroy you all!" Sephiromon yelled in fury.

And remaining cautious of their enemy, but confused, Agumon had to ask. "Hey, wait a minute. Where are we?"

"This place... I've been here before. This is between the afterlife." Guilmon informed.

"Correct." The voice of the strange being before them said as all turned to see the transparent being before them.

"Who are you?" Takato asked, but the being chose not answer him and focused on Sephiromon.

"Sephiromon, you are incapable of putting your happiness to light, leaving behind darkness in your wake. You awakened the demons of the Digital World, corrupted and enslave Digimon to do your dirty work, killed many innocent lives and rejected your other feelings for evil. And yet in the end, the one who brought you down is the Digimon you gave your power to." The being said. "Do you really think you can be superior to all humans and Digimon for your evil desires? Don't make me laugh."

"And who are you to judge me of that? You think what I do is wrong!" Sephiromon snapped back.

"Your judgement has been decided!" The being just said, before a dark gate appeared behind the four, where Agumon asked with concern. "What is that?"

"This is the seal that Sephiromon first opened to release the demons and use their power to control other Digimon. This is also how Guilmon gained the power to turn into a devil." The being informed.

"Just who do you think you are?" Sephiromon questioned, demanding to know who the mysterious being was.

"Who am I? One name you have for me is the Digital World. Or you might just call me the Digital Universe. Or perhaps god, or perhaps the truth." The being said. "I am all but all the same. Of course that means, what I am also am is all of Digimon including you. I am the truth of your despair, the inescapable price of your evil."

Sephiromon was in shock and fear at this as the doors behind him opened without him knowing.

"And now, I shall bestow upon you the despair you deserve." The being then said, just as a line of dark vines grabbed Sephiromon and began to drag him to the doorway.

"This despair is reserved for all evil. You shall share with the demonic powers forever!" The being said.

"NO, NO, NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I COMMAND YOU!" Sephiromon called out, trying to break away.

"You brought this outcome upon yourself." The being just said.

"GUILMON, DO SOMETHING! DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME! I HELP MADE YOU THAT YOU ARE!" Sephiromon called out as he was dragged deeper into the portal.

"No. I will not help you. Begone from this world and never return to the light again. I will choose my own path." Guilmon said back, watching simply as Sephiromon cried out and was pulled through the darkness to eternal doom as the door closed on him, sealing him in with the demonic powers forever.

"Good riddance. That is the penality for dealing with dark powers for evil." Takato said showing no sympathy for the Digimon who made his Digimon suffer.

"Exactly. Now what about you?" The being suddenly asked, before reminding Guilmon. "I said we'd meet again. I take it you've came back to retrieve Leomon?"

"Leomon?" Takato questioned.

"But didn't he die and Impmon took his data?" Agumon asked.

"His spirit is inside Guilmon after he died, so I kept watch over him." The being told the Tamer, before asking. "Just how do you plan to retrieve his Digi-Egg? What would be the payment this time?"

"At first I do not know what you mean but now I do. I have your payment right here, so go ahead and take it." Guilmon said, pointing to the dark gates of the demonic powers, which was used to seal Sephiromon.

"Guilmon, what do you mean?" Takato asked with some concern for his partner, where Guilmon replied. "It was this gate, that turns me into that demon every time the Digital Hazard goes out of control. It's also my gate to my demonic powers, so I get to choose what to do with it, am I right?

"Hehehe. So it comes to that eh? And you're sure about this? You do realise you'll never turn into a demon again or harness such great power?" The being asked, which made Guilmon nod.

"I am aware of that. This portal is what Sephiromon used to control all Digimon with either Virus natures or Digimon with the Digital Hazard inside of us. However, it also led me astray, turning me evil, turning against the people I care about, kill innocent people and Digimon. I thought I could free myself of the curse through my own hands... but I couldn't be more wrong." Guilmon said in reply.

"I get it. This is how Sephiromon acquire the curse to infect the Digimon with evil so with it gone, so will he and the entire curse that implanted in you." Takato guessed.

"So big brother will be freed if we get rid of this thing?" Agumon asked.

"You're willing to cast it aside to be only be a Digital Hazard Digimon of balance, not just of darkness. Are you sure you'll be alright with that?" The being questioned, giving Guilmon a moment to think, where he heard several voices of his friends in his head.

" _Hey, Pineapple Head! Don't go dying on us when I have not accepted your forgiveness yet!_ " Impmon's voice said.

" _We might be twins and I know she can handle herself, but I cannot help but look out for her. Promise me that you'll protect my sister._ " BlackRenamon's voice said.

" _We decided, we want you to join us. You are our friend, and I don't want to see you go away._ " Calumon's voice said.

" _You're a hero in my book._ " Biyomon's voice said.

" _You said you could never be forgiven. You are wrong. We forgive you._ " Terriermon's voice said.

" _Quite the respect from a young gentleman like you._ " Mistress Gatomon said.

" _But this was useful. I get to learn more of my skills and I get a new friend to go with. I am glad I could fight with you._ " Veemon's voice said.

" _Focus on what you want to do, what you feel, who you wanna protect._ " Master Patamon's voice said.

" _I love you, Guilmon._ " Renamon's voice said, her final word making Guilmon smile and gave him his answer.

"Who needs evil powers when I have my loved ones and friends like them and my tamer and my brother?" Guilmon asked with a smile, which made Takato and Agumon smile brightly at him, as did the being.

"You've done it! That's the right answer! Nice job, you beaten me! Go ahead! Take it home!" He said, which caused Guilmon to nod as he and Takato and Agumon held their hand against the door, focused their minds as one and both yelled. "Begone!"

With that, the gate broke into data and disappeared into nothingness, taking with it the evil power, Sephiromon and the curse implanted within Guilmon.

Even the being smiled as he began to disappear, pointing behind him and saying proudly. "The backdoor is right over there! Goodbye, Guilmon Matsuki! Enjoy your new non-evil freed life!"

And with that, it was gone, showing the skinny rib caged naked Leomon, sitting in front of a door.

"Hey, it's Leomon!" Agumon said happily as he, Guilmon, and Takato smiles and walks toward the lion Digimon, where Guilmon then held Leomon's hands and helped him rise.

"Leomon... you're coming back to the world of the living. Jeri will be so happy." The brunette said with a smile, which made Leomon smile back.

"Sorry it took me so long." Guilmon apologized, but found Leomon just smiled back and said. "I should apologize to you. And Thank you, my friend."

His entire body began to glow as he smiled at Guilmon and said. "I'll see you again, when I reawaken in the living world."

Finished with what he needed to say, Leomon broke into Data and formed in Guilmon's hands as a Digi-Egg with brown stripes upon it, where Guilmon smiled, before Takato and Agumon nodded as all then returned to the living world to return with good news for all.


	52. The End

Chapter 52: The End

-The Digital World-

A rain of light poured over the celebrating Digimon knowing that both the D-Reaper and Sephiromon had been vanquished, where all cheered happily.

At Patamon's temple, Veemon jumped up and down in joy as Gatomon wept with tears of joy as Master Patamon gazed to the sky smiled.

'Guilmon, you did it.' He thought, remaining a proud of Guilmon than ever, knowing all along he would overcome his darkness and put an end to Sephiromon.

-The real world-

All the world cheered as the Digital Field covered Japan was dispelled and the Tamers were victorious.

"My baby Takato won. He actually won." Yoshie wept as Takeshiro smiled and said with pride. "That's our boy."

"Rika, you've done it." Rumiko said happily as her grandmother smiled and added. "Nicely done, Rika."

"At last. It's finally over." Yamaki said with a sigh, where Riley smile and lay her head on his shoulder, moving closer and giving the blond a loving kiss, one that surprised Yamaki at first, before he kissed Riley back.

"Henry, the field is gone. You did it! You won against Sephiromon!" Janyu said with a great pride like Takato's father through the phone.

"I know dad. Thank you. Thank you everyone." Henry said as he turned to see the huge pillar of light standing before them as he, Terriermon, Suzie, Jeri, Lopmon, Kazu, Andromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Impmon, BlackRenamon, Ryo and Monodramon smiled at the light, all badly injured, clothes torn, some bleeding, but they remained smiling as their fight was over.

Rika stood before the light, half her shirt gone, showing a bit of her bra covered chest and half a leg of her trouser leg gone, but she smiled as she stood by Biyomon and Renamon, watching on as three figures emerged from the light to reveal Takato, Agumon and Guilmon walking out with smile on their faces.

Takato still had half a shirt and jacket torn, where he and Guilmon were still hurt, but they walked on, smiling as Jeri noticed a brown striped digi-egg in Guilmon's hands.

"Takato!" Rika called happily as she rushed up to Takato and flung her arms around him, actions Biyomon copied as she rushed up and wrapped her wings around Agumon.

"You did it. You won." Rika said happily as Takato shook his head and corrected. "No. We won."

Smiling at Takato's words, Rika acted on her feelings as she then put her lips on Takato's, which Takato then returned as he kissed Rika back, both expressing nothing but love for one another.

And following their actions, Biyomon kissed Agumon on the lips, which Agumon knew what Renamon meant on kissing, and kissed Biyomon back.

And before Guilmon joined Renamon, wanting nothing more than to show his love for the foxy Digimon, he walked to Jeri and handed her the Digi-Egg, where Jeri asked in hope. "Is this who I think it is?"

"Yeah. Leomon's egg. I returned him to life, just as I promised." Guilmon replied with a caring smile.

"I promise I'll raise him to full strength again." Jeri said, hugging the Digi-Egg, while Henry rubbed her shoulders, before Jeri looked at Guilmon with joy and smiled. "Thank you so very much."

Guilmon smiled at this scene before he turned around and was greeted by a hug from Renamon, who swung her around with his arms around her waist, her legs in the air, before hugging her back.

"Guilmon, is it all over now?" Renamon asked, where Guilmon smiled and said. "Yeah. Everything's over now."

Renamon smiled back, before she reached up and kissed Guilmon on the lips, which he returned, expressing his complete love for Renamon.

"Finally, it's all over." Impmon sighed as BlackRenamon held him and allowed him to rest on her chest, resting his head on her breasts, while everyone smiled.

However, Lopmon was curious as she asked as she laid on Terriermon. "So what happens now? Do we go back?"

"If you all promise not to harm this world, then you can remain here in the Real World. See it as a reward for saving both worlds" Azulongmon said in reply.

"We will. We promise." Suzie said as she embraced both Lopmon and Terriermon in a friendly hug.

"There's just one more thing to do before I go." Azulongmon then said, where all went silent as he looked at Guilmon, who held Renamon close to him.

"True warriors, think not of themselves but of others. You have sacrificed everything to atone for your sins, and demonstrated true courage. With Sephiromon's death, the curse has finally be lifted off of you and all Digimon. And now that is everything has come to an end, I, Azulongmon, the mighty Sovereign of the Digital World, declared that you, Guilmon, are forgiven for your sins." Azulongmon said, his words made Guilmon smile and bow his head in silence, while Renamon remained in her cheerful mood, continuing to embrace Guilmon lovingly, pressing her boobs against his chest.

'You're finally forgiven, Guilmon. At last you can be happy' Takato thought happily as he gazed at Azulongmon.

-Many years later-

' _Afterwards, Azulongmon went back to the Digital World but allowed a secret portal by the Digignomes to remain open in Agumon's shed allowing our Digimon passageway from here to the Digital World. There still many attacks from enemy Digimon like Parasimon and Locomon but nothing we couldn't handle. Yamki and Riley got married and settled down and Hypnos protect the borders of both worlds_.' A thirty one year old Takato wrote upon his laptop, writing out his life story, where he could see his reflection on the screen, seeing a more mature version of himself with longer hair and a blue coloured shirt.

But as happy as he was with his writing, he was more happy as he then heard the door open to see his wife, Rika Matsuki, enter the room, who was in her early thirties, she had let her hair down and was wearing a red kimono.

"So Takato, you finish writing up our life story huh?" Rika asked with a smile as she wrapped her arms around her beloved, showing off a beautiful wedding ring upon her right finger.

"Yeah. Just finished up." Takato said in reply, saving the progress onto the hard drive, before facing and smiling at his wife, rising from his seat to properly hug and kiss her.

"Well today's the day the gang all get together and have our reunion in the Digital World." Rika informed with a smile, which remained as she felt someone tug on her kimono, where Rika and Takato looked down to see a young girl with brown hair and a boy with red hair standing beside them.

But what stood out upon the kids was that the boy was wearing Takato's goggles.

"Come on mummy and daddy or we'll be late." The girl said.

"Ok, Samantha. We're on our way." Rika replied with a smile as she picked up the girl, now revealed to be Samantha Matsuki, Takato and Rika's daughter, carrying the brunette on her back.

"Ready to go, Kakeru?" Takato asked the boy, Kakeru Matsuki, their son, who nodded and said with a smile. "I am ready dad."

' _Yeah. I was surprised myself. Rika and I got married. Rika's a policewoman fighting against crimes in the real world and I became an artist, manga artist and authour.'_ Takato narrated as he and his family left their home and headed for the Digital World, feeling content as he added. " _We even have twins: Kakeru and Samantha. And just like us, they too became Tamers._ '

-Digital World-

"Dad, they're here." A boy with blue hair called as he, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, a teenaged Ai and Mako, a teenaged Suzie, Ryo and their children saw Takato, Rika, Kakeru and Samantha coming towards them.

Amongst the group was Beelzemon, BlackRenamon and a BelleStarmon, Terriermon, Lopmon and their son, BlackTerriermon, Andromon, MarineAngemon, Calumon, Elecmon and Cyberdramon.

"Hey guys, sorry we're a bit late." Rika said apologetically.

"Momentai. We still have time. We just have to wait for Guilmon, Agumon and their families." Terriermon said, before he and Lopmon looked at their son with some seriousness.

"Now, BlackTerriermon, be good around your Tamer alright?" Terriermon asked with some seriousness.

"I will, dad." BlackTerriermon said as Lopmon smirked and said. "You better, otherwise mummy would be very cross."

' _Terriermon and Lopmon got married as well and now they raise a daycare centre together keeping baby Digimon safe and protected_ '.

"Now BelleStarmon, you have to protect your new friends or else I'll tell your father." BlackRenamon said to the female equivalent of Beelzemon, only she had Impmon's smiley face patterned on the top that barely covered her belly and breasts.

"Mum, you know that I won't let you down. You don't have to treat me like a kid. It's bad enough when dad gets into me about my wardrobe." BelleShoutmon said with some annoyance in her tone, where Beelzemon crossed his arms and said. "You'd better, because I don't want you repeating my mistakes."

' _BlackRenamon married Impmon and she helps read stories to the children Digimon. Beelzemon now rides Behemoth through the Digital World, making sure no one will ever cause trouble again, while their daughter is a bit of a mixed bag. She has BlackRenamon's discipline, but she also has her father's temper_.' Takato continued to explain, where he went on.

'MarineAngemon helps Terriermon in the day care centre, using his healing powers to treat any accidental bruises and to show that no matter your size, you can make a difference if you believe in yourself. And as for Andromon, he returned to his village as a hero, but he still has more than enough time to spend with us.'

"Cheer up, Elecmon. You'll soon become Leomon again soon." Calumon said, where Elecmon sighed and said. "I know, but it feels odd staying in my Rookie form. I might have the heart of a lion, but I have the body of an electrified possum."

"Don't feel bad about it, Elecmon. At least you are alive again. Now, Leo, I hope your team would count on you for your knowledge that your father taught you." Jeri said to her son, where the boy with Jeri nodded and said with respect. "Yes mum, I promise I won't let you down."

"Yeah, because Aunt Suzie will be cross if you disobey." Suzie teased as Henry smirked and said. "Hey, that's a father's job, Suzie."

' _Henry and Jeri finally got married with Jeri becoming a teacher and Henry taking over Mr. Wong's job and making the Digimon's lives happier. Leomon was reborn and finally Digivolved to his Rookie form, Elecmon, but has to go through the progress of Digivolution all over again before he becomes Leomon. He'll get there one day. Suzie is now at high school. Ryo settled down with Alice and the two are living a stable life. Leo, Henry's son, is also a new Tamer too and BlackTerriermon is his partner. In so many ways, they remind me of Henry and Terriermon, while Leo shows a higher level of intelligence and can calculate the best methods for battle, BlackTerriermon can be a little tough to handle, nemley when he wants to just rush in and 'kick some butt'._ '

"Hey, here comes Agumon!" Calumon then called happily, where all saw Agumon, his wife Biyomon, who had the mark of courage upon her chest, the sign Agumon had marked her as his mate, while by their sides was a pink Agumon and amber feathered Biyomon coming towards them.

"Hey guys! We've made it!" Biyomon called as they ran up to Takato and Rika, where their children ran to hug Kakeru and Samantha.

"So how's it feel to be a father, Agumon?" Takato asked, making Agumon laugh and say "Alot harder than Agumon Bread, but it's manageable."

"And I wouldn't trade this for anything." Agumon then added as he looked upon Biyomon and their children with love.

' _Agumon and Biyomon got married also. Biyomon is a housewife, looking after their kids while inspired by my father, Agumon became a famous baker of the Digital World. His bread was so famous in the Digital World every Digimon comes back for seconds_.'

"So where are cousins Genamon and Ruilmon?" The pink Agumon asked.

"Hey, cousin Biumon and Agyomon!" A voice then called, giving the answer, where all turned to see a yellow skin dino with Renamon's ears and a red fox with Guilmon's ears running towards them towards their cousins and their Tamers as the red female fox known as Ruilmon panted and said. "Sorry we're late. We had to ask Veemon to cover for us."

"Sheesh, uncle and aunt are so busy at the dojo." Agyomon, the amber Biyomon, commented.

"Here they come now." Cyberdramon said, giving off an actual smile, having calmed down over the years, where he and the others saw Guilmon and Renamon walking towards them, only there were some changes to the pair.

While Renamon still looked as sexy as ever, showing off her slender figure and breasts, keeping her more intimate areas covered with her fur, the same Digital Hazard symbol was marked upon her belly, the sign she belonged to Guilmon as his mate, while Guilmon now wore a dojo-like robe, a red headband and wielded a dojo staff.

"Sorry about the delay everyone." Renamon apologized, bowing in respect. "Finding Veemon to look after the dojo for us was hard. But we made it."

"So how's it feel to be married to the Digimon you love?" Rika asked, which made Renamon smile, approach her husband, hug Guilmon and say. "If it's like you and Takato, it's a dream come true."

 _'Of course, Guilmon and Renamon themselves got married too. After Master Patamon and Mistress Gatomon retired, Guilmon and Renamon took their place as Master and Mistress of the dojo. Renamon helps train female digimon to understand their feelings, while Guilmon, taking Patamon's lessons to heart, trains the next generation of Digimon to protect the digital world. Imagine… Master Guilmon and Mistress Renamon. It give me and Rika pride. Their children and grandchildren are also students. Genamon and Ruilmon take pride in their parents's side and want to be heroes like them_.' Takato smiled.

"Hi big brother, oh I mean, Master big brother, how are things going?" Agumon asked, holding Guilmon's hand, where Guilmon smiled and said. "Going peachy, brother."

"How are things with you Takato?" He then asked.

"Couldn't be better, Guilmon" Takato said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Rika's waist, holding her close and causing her to give a content sigh.

"Genamon, Biumon, shall we do our best to protect the Digital World?" Kakeru asked, making his Digimon smile and say with enthusiasm. "You bet!"

"Let's do our best, Ruilmon and Agyomon!" Samantha said as she got cheers from her Digimon.

The younger Digimon Tamers and their Digimon cheered and ran ahead as the older Tamers smiled and followed after them, with Rika, Renamon and Biyomon laying their heads on Takato, Guilmon and Agumon's shoulders, with their husbands smiling with pride.

"Our future is golden as long as our kids are around." Guilmon commented, where Takato nodded and said. "I can't argue with you there, pal."

' _Sometimes, I do wonder how it all happened, us being Tamers, protecting both worlds. But one thing is certain... we are the Digimon Tamers, and we'll protect both worlds from evil and whatever happens, us and our children will be there to rise against it._ ' Takato smiled as he looked in the sky, looking towards the future.

The End.


End file.
